Second Chance
by HarperGrey
Summary: This story picks up where the series finale leaves off, Snow being gone is the only difference. My own imagining of life for the ruler of all realms, Regina Mills. Rating will change from T to M. Evil Charming end game.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

 _This story starts a few years after the finale...Snow is gone, because I just can't ever see Snow and Charming parting any other way. Everything else is as they left it in the finale and my own imagining of life since then. Let me know what you think..._

* * *

"What do you want now?" David frowned, opening up his chamber door after the familiar rapt he had come to know all too well for his liking within the past year. With a huff he swung open wide the thick wooden door to find the soft and smiling face of the Queen who held a dinner tray, complete with three courses and a flower vase.

"You're spending too much time alone David," Regina's face grew more serious and her tone firmer, like the one she'd use to scold Henry when she wanted him to know she was doing so because she loved him. She was wearing a simple periwinkle gown with scooped neck and shoulders, the jewels in her perfectly placed crown accenting the outfit pleasingly. "You didn't come to the dining hall this evening. We missed you."

"I wasn't hungry," He let out a breath looking off to the side as he put a hand against the door frame, keeping her from coming into his chamber, "Can't I have an evening to myself?"

"Sure, but you're having them more often than not," Regina looked up at him, empathy shining in her eyes. After the past year he had begun to realize just how hard it had to of been for Regina to evolve from the bitter and evil person she was back to the soft hearted and sympathetic nurturer who stood before him. He was struggling with a darkness he couldn't seem to pull himself out of and he had a new respect for the Queen for being able to overcome her own.

"I just didn't feel like speaking to everyone," David rolled his eyes and let his hand slide from the doorway, turning to go back into his bed chamber, leaving the door open for her. Even if he had shut it, she'd most likely come in anyways. _Nag._

"Do you really think I feel like speaking to everyone or dealing with the united realms' problems everyday? Sometimes I think if another dwarf approaches me about the height requirement in the amusement park in Oz I'm going to pinch their head off," She rattled on scoldingly behind him, following him in to set the tray down on the side table. "But I deal with it, because we're leaders and that's what we have to do."

"Maybe I don't feel like being a leader anymore?" David sat back down in his high back chair with a thud, slouching slightly as he watched her. "Snow was always the heart of it, I was just the backbone. We worked as a team to lead. What have I got to offer now?" He let his head fall back against the chair.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, David," Regina rolled her eyes as she turned around from setting out his dinner, "I know it hurts, but you can't just give up. You have children who need you and family who love you and a kingdom that needs your guidance. I need you, too."

"You do?" He raised an eybrow at the way she tilted her chin up as if she were counteracting the vulnerability of what she was admitting.

"You ran kingdoms alongside Snow for years. You're the only one here who knows as much about it as I do. And this isn't just a kingdom, these are multiple realms. Different cultures and groups of people and a plethora of problems. I need someone I can bounce ideas off of and discuss issues," The Queen said matter of factly, walking over to pick up one of his discarded shirts from the back of his chair, giving him a dissaproving raise of the eyebrow as she began to fold it, "You spending your life in this bed chamber is no help to me."

David rolled his eyes then, "Oh, so this is all about you. I thought you were supposed to have changed, but I see you're still as selfish as ever."

He instantly regretted his snarky comment when he saw the flicker of hurt cross her features before she stoned her expression. He wasn't sure why he was lashing out at her for simply trying to help him, but he just wanted to be left alone. And Regina was tough, half of their history was them throwing barbs at each other. It was generally how they communicated and he knew she could take it when others couldn't. It wasn't a good excuse for his behavior, but it was how he justified it.

"That was uncalled for," Regina placed the folded shirt in his wardrobe before turning back around to face him, crossing her arms, "When Snow fell ill I promised her that I'd look after you and I intend to do so. So you can mope and insult me all you want, that won't make me break my promise to her. I suggest you readjust your attitude and start spending time with your family again. My son is having to teach yours how to sword fight because you're never in the courtyard with us. Snow wouldn't want it that way."

"If I agree to come out and join you all tomorrow will you leave me alone tonight?" David groaned aggravatedly, running a hand over his face feeling the couple days worth of stubble, making a mental note he should shave before seeing his son.

"I suppose," Regina bit her bottom lip but he could tell she was holding back the grin of accomplishment. He marveled at how different she was with the people she cared for. She had a fiery temper and used to burn people to crisps for looking at her funny, but here he was being an asshole and she was simply letting it roll off of her back. "Goodnight, Charming. And the back of your chair is not a clothes hanger," She added with a raised brow before finding her way out of his chamber as quickly as she came.

* * *

"Well well well, look who decided to show his face," Zelena nudged Regina from their seats on the castle veranda. She'd decided to make her home in her old Evil Queen castle once she'd managed to bring all of the realms together. It took some renovations and redecorating to make the place reflect her newfound peace, but she'd managed to turn it into the perfect combination of her past and present. She had a much larger family and too many people under her charge to fit into her Mifflin Street home, but she still kept it and spent quiet weekends there every so often.

"David," Regina's mouth gaped slightly when she looked up from her paperwork to see broad shoulders donning a bright red royal jacket, black pants and boots, accented with a sword on his waist. "I didn't think he'd actually keep his word."

"I don't know why you're so bothered with Charming," Her sister rolled her eyes from behind the spellbook she was reading, "He acts like the only person who has ever experienced a loss."

"Don't be crass, Zelena," Regina threw her a dissaproving look. She knew where her sister was coming from, David had been an ass since Snow's passing, god knows she'd gotten the brunt of it. But she also had experienced that kind of loss multiple times and knew all too well the darkness it could bring. "He lost his one true love."

"You don't really believe that do you? I mean, if we only have one true love then thats not great for either of us," Zelena let out a breath as they both watched David cross the courtyard and meet up with older Henry, younger Henry and Neal who were practicing their swordsmanship.

Regina frowned and looked back to her paperwork, contemplating Zelena's question. She'd loved and lost more than once and thought she was content with being on her own now, but the thought bothered her. What if she had indeed said goodbye to her one true love? What if she never experienced a love like the one she had with Robin again?

She hated to admit to herself that she had grown lonely. During the day she was surrounded by people constantly but come evening time she was walking to the dining hall on her own and going to bed alone. She saw the companionship around her and it had made her begin to ache for it agian. She'd been lonely before, but the taking on of the realms had been enough to keep her distracted from it for a while. But she had become more efficient at ruling and the absense of a partner in her life was beginning to become more prevalent.

Emma had Hook. Henry had Ella. Even young Henry had Violet. Killian was still single but he used the time to catch up on lost time with Alice and teaching her all about life at sea. She wasn't entirely sure but she thought even Zelena may be seeing someone, though she was being cryptic about it.

She missed having someone to hold her at night, being hugged and kissed and touched. The aching for love was something she tried to stifle. It made her feel vulnerable and weak and she'd never admit just how much she wanted it. After everything she had been through, she didn't need a partner to make her life complete. She ran realms for god sake, she didn't need romance.

"Sis?" Zelena's voice brought her from her thoughts and she shook her head quickly, glancing over at her.

"I just mean that Snow was the person he planned to spend the rest of his life with," Regina sighed exasperatedly, "Not that it's not possible to have multiple loves. By the way, who have you been spending so much time with lately?"

"No one," Zelena frowned quickly, giving herself away. Regina could read her like a book and there was clearly some pages her sister did not want her to know about.

"Well you've constantly been escaping to the Enchanted Forest or wherever your excuse is," Regina raised a skeptically eyebrow at her, "No one needs that many herbs for any spell in that book. I would know, it's my book after all."

"I'm not just scavenging for herbs, Killian just asked me to help make some renovations with my magic to his ship. That's where Alice and Robin wish to be married and I won't have it smelling like rum for god sake," Zelena shrugged, avoiding Regina's gaze as she looked back down to her spellbook, causing Regina to snort in laughter.

"Oh my god," Regina grinned, "You and Nook are so doing it."

"Regina!" Zelena's mouth dropped open and her face flushed, "I'm not-we're just-"

"Save it," Regina chuckled a little before smiling warmly, "I like Hook 2.0 much more than the original. As much as I hate to admit it I've even seen the appeal before - but I was also in the depths of evil and despair when I went there so-" She joked before seeing Zelena's expression, "Oh come on I'm just kidding. Why are you keeping it so quiet?"

"Oh please your snarky comments don't bother me," Zelena gave in and rolled her eyes, "It's just I'm not sure what we are - when we're together it's very fun and playful, but we haven't discussed if it's anything deeper."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Regina nodded understandingly.

"I think I'm beginning to. He's very focused on Alice though and making up for lost time, so I wonder if I'm just fun on the side for him," Her sister sighed and looked back out across the courtyard, "Men are usually so straightforward. If they want to be with you, you know it. But he's a mystery."

"If you want more, you just need to say something," She watched Zelena, heart warming that her sister was even considering letting herself fall again. It wasn't hard after losing someone and even though he was evil, Zelena had lost a love in Hades and her ex-fiance whom she parted ways with when she left California.

"I suppose so. But keep this to yourself for now, I don't need the whole kingdom knowing. Not to mention our daughters will most likely lose their minds at the mere thought of it," The redhead huffed, "And please, can we stop calling him Nook?!"

"You started it, Sis."

* * *

The realms were buzzing, especially Regina's kingdom and the grounds as David made his way back from his walk to Snow's resting place. Lucy was taking her horseback riding lessons at the stables just out from the castle with older Henry nearby to supervise. Younger Henry and Neal were practicing their sword-fighting in the courtyard. The dwarves milled about with their tools in hand, their newest job site not far from here. Everyone seemed to be out and about, enjoying the fair weather and old but new environment.

He and Snow had decided back when Regina combined the realms that they would stay at the castle to be close to their grandsons and raise their son Neal in the lifestyle they were most comfortable in. The modern day lifestyle of Storybrooke was fine, but they were simply from a different time, as was Regina. Henry and Ella decided to make the castle home as well, for Regina and Lucy were incredibly close and no one could bare to keep the two apart. Younger Henry decided after a few college visits that he would rather spend his time practicing for knighthood and exploring the realms now that it was easier.

Emma and Hook stayed in their home in Storybrooke to maintain a presence in that community. Considering they were both working for the sheriffs office it only made the sense. Emma was more accustomed to modern day life and Hook spent most of his life on a ship so he didn't have a preference over neighborhoods. New Hook (or Killian as they decided to call him to keep the Hooks straight), lived primarily on his ship which he could easily pull into the port of any realm as they were all connected by land and intertwining waterways. Zelena lived part time in her castle at Oz and at Regina's palace. Robin and Alice spent their time traveling throughout the realms, taking in different cultures and simply being young and in love.

Things has been damn near perfect since the day they crowned Regina and she gave the speech about love, loss and hope. David had been around long enough to know that things change; enemies become friends, families lose loved ones, new lives are brought into the cycle and life continues. He knew it, but it hadn't made things any easier when Snow fell ill. No amount of spells or magic Regina and Emma tried could counteract the cancer, which was one of the harsh realities of combining this world and the fairytale realms. Sometimes this worlds problems bled through and magic couldn't fix them. This realization had shaken him more than he cared to admit and luckily everyone left him well enough alone to deal with it. _Except for Regina, she had her nose in everything._

Speaking of the devil, she emerged then as if summoned from his thoughts through the large castle doors, wearing tight tan riding pants, tall black boots and a white button up blouse that billowed slightly around the arms. She'd let her hair grow out to shoulder length again and the top half was pinned back. She looked so much younger an carefree now despite the fact she was running the realms and was busier than ever. He felt somewhat envious of her lighthearted nature these days and it only made him more irritable with her.

"Charming," She called out, walking towards him when she clocked him. He couldn't help but notice how much shorter she was when she wasn't wearing her intimidating Madam Mayor heels or even those boots he saw her in briefly during that whole Roni ordeal.

"Hello, Your Majesty," David managed a genuine smile at her before bracing himself for whatever annoying lecture was coming next. "Going riding?"

"That's Regina to you," She raised an eyebrow playfully with a smile, "...and yes and no, I have to run into the Storybrooke Town Hall for some paperwork, but I thought I'd take an old fashioned ride there. Want to join me? We can catch lunch at Granny's."

David shook his head slightly at how different she was now. Five years ago she wouldn't rather eaten nails than willingly have lunch with a Charming, but here she was suggesting it with a smile on her face. She still had a temper and a smart mouth, he'd observed that much, but it usually only surfaced when her family was threatened or when she was tired and overworked. Even then her barbs stung less and were delivered with a bit less malice. Typically she was much more relaxed now, maybe even borderline cheerful. _Though he'd never say that to her face._

"-Before you say no," She sighed and rolled her eyes at his hesitation, "Id really like to hear your opinion on some of the projects I have planned. I'll pay for your lunch. What do you say?"

"I guess," David gave in as he felt guilty for having left all of the realm responsibility on her shoulders for a year now, "But I don't want to be gone all afternoon, Okay?" He frowned.

"Of course I wouldn't want to keep you from your moping schedule," Regina's eyes widened in mock seriousness and she nodded, earning a deeper frown from him.

"Are you going to be a smart ass all day?" He huffed, seeing a grin spread across her even features at his own annoyance.

"Only if you plan to be an asshole all day," She replied, swatting his arm playfully with her riding gloves as she breezed by him, "C'mon Charming."

* * *

Regina let out a loud laugh and gave her mare another nudge in the side, hunkering down for better speed as they thundered down Main Street, "See you when you get there," She yelled when she looked over to see Charming galloping just a few paces behind on his own horse.

He'd grumbled and complained the entire time they were dressing and saddling the horses, but as time went on he'd eventually seemed to be enjoying himself. They were both excellent riders and she knew it was something he'd missed about the old world, as they'd discussed it casually in the past. Though he wasn't beaming by any means, she could tell he'd gotten into the ride and was taking the race seriously, noting the subtle determined smirk on his face as he let out an "aha" to encourage his horse.

She smirked to herself when his stallion gained some speed on her, seeing him throw a triumphant grin over his shoulder, brief but still there. He'd stripped off his formal jacket in the stables before they'd left, leaving him in black fitted pants and boots as a plain white button up that he'd loosened the neck on. She found her gaze traveling down from his broad shoulders to his toned back and then his impressive - J _esus, what was she doing?_ She shook her head at her thoughts of Charming's nicely shaped ass _that was hovering just over his saddle_ and returned her focus to the race.

People on the sidewalks gaped at the horses and their riders as they stormed the streets of the quaint little town. Some of them shocked, some of them laughing and happy for the bit of entertainment by the formal Evil Queen and Prince Charming. It was refreshing that the masses of people who used to fear and curse her presence now cheered her on and treated her with respect.

Regina smiled widely when she heard a " _get him 'Gina!"_ called out from the sidewalk as she glanced over just in time to see the mop of Roland's brown curls, blurry from her speed. With renewed determination she kicked her mare into high gear, gaining inches on Charming with each passing second. Soon she was right beside of him again, giving him a challenging grin that he playfully scowled at.

Neither one of them seemed to be able to get ahead of one another but Regina saw Granny's coming up quickly and leaned into her mare. The two horses reached the sidewalk of the diner in a thunderous halt and she let out a victory yell as she was sure her mare reached it just a half second sooner.

"Nice try, Charming," She smirked proudly from atop her horse, reaching up to smooth her hair down.

"You're kidding? I clearly was ahead of you," David looked at her skeptically, his own hair messy from the ride and falling across his forehead. He'd let it grow out on the top, only getting it trimmed on the sides like he had in the past and she found it quite appealing.

"No YOU'RE kidding, I so beat you!" Regina's mouth fell open with a half laugh, trying to determine if he was really serious or not. She'd clearly won and he was out of his mind if he thought anything different.

"Oh come on now you're just being a sore loser!" David said wide-eyed as he dismounted his horse, tying the reigns to the parking meter just off of the sidewalk.

"Me? You are," Regina's brows drew together irritatedly as she slipped over the side of her horse and stationed her the same way, "Have the months in that dim bed chamber ruined your eyesight? Because I clearly reached the sidewalk before you did."

"You did not!" His mouth gaped and she could tell he was growing just as frustrated as she was, "I won fair and square!"

She stepped up to him then, refusing to let him think she was intimidated or backing down in any way. Typical Charming thinking he could use his stature and stubbornness to deflect from his losing. "You've lost your mind! Is your ego really that fragile?!"

"Is YOUR ego that fragile?" David frowned down at her, their faces inches apart at this point and the frustrated tension pulsing in the air. Historically, their disagreements had always been intense with both of their tempers flaring faster than most, and this one was no different.

"Will you two fools quit shouting in front of my place of business and get inside?" Granny's scolding causes them both to look up towards the door of the diner where she stood with the broom, "It was clearly a tie."

"But-" Regina began to argue.

"Granny-" David frowned as if he'd been terribly betrayed.

"It was a tie," Granny repeated and looked at them firmly over her glasses, "Now get your hardheaded asses inside before you cause panic that the Charming's and Queen are enemies again."

David grumbled under his breath, causing Regina to frown deeply at him before pushing past him to stomp up the sidewalk. She heard him follow just a few steps behind as both of them earned a rather inquisitive look from Granny. "Go on, grab a seat I'll be in to take your orders in just a few moments."

Regina charged ahead and chose the booth, sitting down with a huff and looking up as David plopped down on the opposite side and returned the hard look she was giving him, "What?" She snapped slightly.

"Did I say anything?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up the menu.

"Do you really need to read that? It's been the same since the '80s," Regina retorted and leaned back against the booth, crossing her arms.

"Have I told you how glad I am that I agreed to spend the afternoon with you?" David gave a fake smile over his menu at her, making her roll her own eyes at how childish he could be.

"Well excuse me for taking pity on you," She retorted, "Won't happen again. You can waist away in that godforsaken chamber for all I care."

"Yeah right you can't keep your nose out of other people's business long enough to do so," David gave his own eye roll then.

"I think you have me mistaken for a Charming," Regina snorted.

"Better than being an Evil Queen," He shot back before he could think about what he was saying, seeing the instant indignation in her eyes.

"I've rather lost my appetite," Regina schooled her features masterfully in a way he'd see her do many times before, "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do," She said before beginning to get up.

"Regina, I'm sorry," He said quickly putting his hand over hers on the table to stop her, when she looked up at him with her jaw clenched he knew he'd pushed her too far, "I didn't mean that. You just rile me up in a way not many people can."

"Well then perhaps I should indeed leave you alone," She argued and shifted as if she were trying to get up again.

"No, it's a good thing," David said determinedly, "Everyone treats me as if I'm fragile now and it drives me crazy. It's why I hate coming to the dining hall or partaking in events. There's only so many sympathetic stares I can stand. But you don't take my shit and you don't treat me like glass. I need that."

He saw her resolve lessening as she relaxed back into her seat, her eyes flickering to his hand still covering hers on the table, "People treated me the same way after Robin. But it's only because they cared. You have to show them you're okay and then they'll stop treating you that way."

She saw him realize he was still holding her hand when she shifted her own to rub her thumb over his knuckles but he didn't pull away. His hand was big and warm and the tension from their argument made the skin to skin contact tingle with emotion. She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he processed her words with a slow nod.

"Thank you for not giving up on me Regina, I know I've been an ass," He said earnestly, swallowing his pride.

"I'm used to that," She raised an eyebrow somewhat jokingly to lighten the mood, "Oh and Charming?"

"Yes?"

"I still won. Lunch is on you."

"Oh for gods sakes, Regina..."


	2. Chapter 2

_interested? :)_

* * *

Regina smiled to herself from the head of the long table in the dining hall, watching the buzzing and lively conversations of her family and friends who had gathered for Alice and Robin's return from their three month adventure. The girls beamed, sticking out like sore thumbs in their modern day street wear, Alice's hair in messy waves and Robin with her cute wire rimmed glasses. They forever remained themselves and did not conform to any realm and Regina rather liked that about them.

She saw so much of her Robin in her niece, especially her eyes and her free spirit. Her soul was kind and her heart was good and pure, just like his. Zelena and Regina had often joked about how they were unsure if she'd inherited anything from the Mills side at all, but Regina could see Zelena in Robin's high cheekbones and sharp jawline and they shared many mannerisms. Alice looked like her father in the eyes as well, but not much else, though her mischevious personality and quick wit was very much from Killian.

Zelena and Hook sat beside one another, across from their daughters at the table. Regina wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before, but she certainly was aware of what was happenieng between Killian and Zelena now. They shared smiles when they thought no one was looking and laughed at each other's jokes instead of spatting as they normally would. Though every now and then Zelena would put Killian in his place just for show, and their daughters would roll their eyes and mutter how they wished their parents could get along.

Emma and Hook sat at the other end of the table with older Henry and Ella, baby Hope in a high chair between her parents. Neal sat just to her own right, taking to her somewhat after the loss of Snow. She'd mothered him any moment she could, as she still did with older Henry and younger Henry who both complained about it sometimes but ultimately tolerated and deep down loved it. Neal was younger and more receptive to her nuturing ways and he'd taken a special place in her heart, for she could see more and more of his mother in him as he grew.

"Did you have enough, sweetheart?" Regina shook herself from her thoughts and looked to the young boy who was taking a sip of his milk. His appetite was growing as quickly as he was and he'd often eat two plates to her one at dinner.

"Yeah I have, thanks Regina," The well mannered six, soon to be seven year old responded and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"Ah ah, what have I told you about that?" She scolded with a laugh and handed him his cloth napkin to which he gave a sheepish smile and took to wipe his mouth. He was a typical little boy, energetic and messy and wild if you'd let him be.

"Am I too late?" A familiar voice brought Regina from her attention to Neal, looking up to see David taking a seat beside of her, across from his son.

She smiled, happy to see that he'd decided to join everyone unprompted, "Of course not, lets get you a plate," She said immediately lifting her wrist and snapping her fingers, presenting him with a mountain of food on the china in front of him. "If your son gets his appetite from you then I know you'll eat it."

"Thanks," David said with a small smile at her, avoiding the glances of everyone else at the table when they noticed his presence. They quickly resumed their conversations when she shot them all a warning glance, getting the hint not to make a skeptical out of the situation.

"Papa I beat Henry today," Neal said wideyed, "With swords, well, not the real ones. But the ones you told me I was allowed to practice with," The boy chattered excitedly.

"You did?" David raised his brows and smiled proudly at his son, "Good job buddy. I'll have to come out with you tomorrow and watch you. Where is young Henry, anyways?" He glanced towards Regina who was watching the exchange between father and son.

"In Camelot for dinner with Violet and her parents," Regina raised an eyebrow with a sigh, "Both of my sons are too grown for my own liking."

"Regina are we going to read tonight? I want to know what happens next with Peter Pan," Neal piped up, looking at her hopefully. She glanced at him and smiled warmly at the eagerness of him and she missed when Henry was that small and excitable.

"Read?" David glanced between the both of them curiously.

"Well..after dinner I'll read to Neal at bedtime," Regina admits, seeing the guilt flicker across David's features. She knew exactly what he was feeling and that the admission was bound to make him feel like an absent parent. "Of course Neal is learning to read as well, so we're beginning to take turns. He's getting very good."

"Can we?" Neal asked again, glancing between Regina and David, clueless to what was happening between the adults.

"Of course we can," Regina smiled at Neal before glancing at David rather apologetically. She hated that it made him feel poorly but it was time that he did realize he was missing precious time with his son. Still, she hadn't meant to over-step and she didn't want to discourage the progress David had made in being a part of his family again.

* * *

"Do you think our parents are acting strange?" Alice frowned skeptically as she and Robin walked hand in hand down the corridor of the west wing of the castle where Zelena's quarters were and their own room when they stayed there. The castle was still dark in aesthetic but Regina had added warm touches; more lighting, soft rugs, flowers and art hanging on the walls. Not to mention it was so obviously lived in; children's toys in random places, books stacked on end tables, random bits of laundry in places it shouldn't be.

"I mean a little, but I think that's just our parents," Robin raised her brows over her rimmed glasses, giving a glance to her fiance. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah they're weird by nature but," Alice tapped her chin with her free hand, "Something is up. I know they've been working together on the wedding since we're terrible planners. Maybe they're not getting along...or maybe they don't want us to get married," Her eyes widened and she glanced at Robin.

"Don't you think they'd say something to us? Neither one of them are afraid to speak their mind, especially not my mother," Robin said frankly with a sigh as they reached their chamber door, stepping ahead of Alice to push it open and lead her in.

"One would fink so," Alice said, her lazy announciation making her accent more prevalant, bringing a smile to Robin's face.

"Quit worrying, I'm sure whatever it is will work itself out," Robin tugged Alice towards their bed, stepping backwards with a playful smile.

"I guess you're right, love," Alice smirked and pulled Robin to her by the jacket, pushing it over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Besides, I was more interested to watch David and Aunt Regina," Robin grinned and pulled her own tshirt over her head before falling back on the bed to watch Alice undress for bed, "Did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"Oh my god I know, and she fetched him his plate like some '50s housewife," Alice's mouth dropped as she pushed down her jeans, leaving herself in a tank and boy-shorts as she crawled into bed, getting under the covers with Robin, "Do you fink they've got something going on?"

"I don't think it's happened yet," Robin propped herself up on her side with her head on her elbow, looking at Alice, "But David is getting back to normal thanks to Aunt Regina. Not to mention the way she looks at him."

"Yeah it's proper soft," Alice laid on her back nodding in agreement, "Like she wants to take care of him but also jump his bones at the same time."

Robin let out a laugh, "That's an image I didn't need, but yeah that's accurate."

"Maybe we should help give 'em a little nudge," Alice said, turning onto her side to face Robin with a grin, "What do'you fink?"

"I don't know," Robin hesitated, squinting slightly in thought, "I don't want to be on Aunt Regina's bad side."

"Like you could ever be-" Alice rolled her eyes, "She dotes on you."

"But interfering with her love life...she's been through so much. Especially with my dad's death. I don't think I could stand to see her hurt," Robin let out a breath.

"Who said that has to happen?! Aw c'mon Robbie, she deserves to have someone!"

"Of course she does, but this has the potential to end badly..."

"Doesn't everything? And David hasn't been himself in almost two years now between Snow being sick and passing away. You have to see the way your Auntie looks at us, too."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the way she looks at Emma and Hook and Henry and Ella," Alice shook her head as if she couldn't fathom why Robin hadn't noticed, "She wants someone, you can tell she gets lonely at times. How have you not noticed? You're supposed to be the smart one in this relationship."

"Well she just seemed busy with her work since they combined realms," Robin shrugged, "And she seemed content with that...but I suppose it would get lonesome when everyone else is with someone and the Henry's are both basically grown."

"Still so weird there's two of them," Alice muttered with a raised brow.

Robin laughed at the detour in Alice's train of thought, "There's two of your dad."

"Whoa, OG Hook is not my dad," Her brows nearly met her hairline, "And at least we have two different names for them. Two Henry's is just confusing. Anyways - I think we should do it. You speak with your Auntie and I'll speak to Mr. Charming pants. We can think of some reason to make them spend time together..."

"Fine but if Aunt Regina catches on, you're taking the fireball not me."

* * *

David stopped when he neared Neal's bed chamber, seeing the door slightly ajar. The guilt had been eating at him alive all week after the night of Robin and Alice's return dinner. How could he of neglected his son for so long and not known it? Sure Neal had had the rest of the family looking after him but he'd lost his mother and David should've been better for him. He shouldn't of been acting like a recluse and letting the rest of them raise his own son. Snow would be furious with him.

When he peered in the sight that he saw despite the dim light sent a sliver of warmth through his chest, a feeling he'd not experienced in a long time. Regina and Neal sat in Neal's small bed, Neal under Regina's arm and leaning into her side as the book sat in their laps. He heard her voice reading the words in a soft, warm tone with different inflections and accents for different characters, though he couldn't quite hear what they were. It didn't matter though, he was still struck by how maternal the once great Evil Queen could be. He'd seen her be warm with Henry when he was younger, but that was her son. He hadn't expected this.

He watched as Neal began to nod off against Regina's shoulder, head bobbing before he finally gave in to sleep and slumped against her. She smiled and closed the book gently, placing it on the nightstand before she started the process of untangling from Neal as she tried not to disturb his sleep. Her small frame slipped from under the covers, effortlessly laying him down in the pillows and adjusting his covers, tucking him in as she stood. She even leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before waving her hand and turning off the lamp with her magic.

The room went dark and he strained to see her, leaning in more towards the gap in the door before suddenly coming face to face with her as she'd made her way to exit the room in the darkness. He jumped backwards, stumbling slightly as she clutched her chest and gasped and stumbled with him. His back thudded against the nearby wall and she fell into him, her eyes wide when she looked up before she slapped his chest once when the adrenaline made her angry.

"What in the hell were you doing? You scared me to death!" She whispered fiercely reaching back to shut Neal's bedroom door so they didn't wake him.

"I'm sorry," He holds his hands up wide eyed, "I was just coming to check on Neal and-"

"You were spying," Regina raised an eyerow up at him, crossing her arms in a petulant manner, "Damn it Charming, you're about as sneaky and sly as the Noisy dwarf."

"There isn't a dwarf named Noisy," He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, the one who sneezes all of the time," She huffed with a frown, "Look I'm sorry if I overstepped-"

Her words caught him off guard at how seamlessly she went from dressing him down to apologizing, and for what for he had no clue, "What are you even talking about, Regina?"

"Neal...he just needed someone, and he's kind of taken to me and we just fell into a routine with me tucking him in - I know it wasn't my place but-"

"Regina, don't apologize," David frowned, "It's not your fault I've been absent. You've been picking up my slack and I'm thankful for that."

"Oh-" Regina looked at him and he could tell she was surprised by that statement. He figured her past still haunted her in ways - there was having Henry taken from her, the drifter who passed by with the son, Hansel and Gretel who hadn't wanted to stay with her. She wasn't used to people wanting their kids around her or being considered a good influence - or being wanted.

"I can tell Neal adores you," David said, wanting to erase some of the lingering self doubt her past gave her, "And I completely trust you with him. You did an amazing job raising Henry. Hell, you half raised Robin as well. And took young Henry under your wing. You're a natural mother, I'd never be upset with you having a relationship with Neal."

He saw her throat work slightly but she said nothing, looking up at him with glossy eyes and a heartbreakingly vulnerable look on her face, "I...thank you..I thought when you...here...I thought you were going to be upset - like I was trying to replace-"

"I'm not," David said and before he knew it he had reached out, cupping the side of Regina's face and brushing a piece of hair back from it with his thumb. He watched her swallow deeply as he glanced down at her lips. When he glanced back up at her eyes he caught her doing the same thing and realized they were both about to do something rash.

"I should-" Regina said with a shaky voice, nodding towards the corridor when their gazes caught again and they realized what they were doing. What they were thinking about doing. It was insane, right? He should let her go. "Goodnight," She mumbled before quickly turning and disappearing into the dimly lit hall towards her own wing.

David let his head rest against the cold stone behind him and ran his hand over his face. What in the hell was wrong with him? Was he really that messed up that he'd misconstrue Regina's friendship into this? She didn't deserve that. Then again it seemed like she was having the same thoughts. It was most likely a side effect of having been alone for quite some time and she didn't really consider him that way - that's probably why she fled. He couldn't let that happen again - he couldn't jeopardize his friendship with Regina over his own screwed up heart.

* * *

Regina frowned to herself, letting her inner turmoil blaze from her palms as she hurled fireballs at trees, sending them up in flames. The heat and crackle coming off of them as they burned felt therapeutic. It was destructive she supposed and she felt a little guilty over it, but it wasn't nearly as destructive as what the dark part of her would want to do. Hurling another, she watched as it spread against the strong trunk of a centuries old tree, curling the bark, climbing up the branches and leaving a charred path.

"What in the hell?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her and she froze immediately. She turned to find her dark counterpart standing in dissipating purple smoke. The Dark Queen was dressed in a deep purple gown, a long, high ponytail draped over her shoulder and stopping just at the start of her rounded belly. Regina's eyes lingered on it for a moment; she had grown since the last time they'd seen one another.

"How did you know I was here?" Regina let out a breath and extinguished her palms.

"I felt our magic vibrating," Queenie raised an eyebrow knowingly, "And not in a good way. Figured you were out here blowing off some steam," She added before flicking her wrist, restoring the trees back to their healthy condition and causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"I'm surprised Robin let you out of the castle, you look like you're about to pop," Regina bit her lip as she approached her, taking in the form of the Dark Queen. Seeing her pregnant with Dark Robin's baby and living happily in her own version of the dark castle on the oppsite end of the realms wasn't easy for Regina, but she was still happy for her.

The Queen and Robin had renovated a version of the Evil Queen's castle that was now nestled on a mountainous peak in the Sherwood Forest. They'd decided on the location at the opposite end of the realms as Regina's own castle so that the two strong headed women would not consistently be butting heads. Her dark counterpart and her husband Robin remained productive in their banditry. Regina turned a blind eye to it as the adventures of them and the Merry Men were rather helpful in weeding out the shady, greedier people of the combined realms and benefited the greater good. The Dark Queen kept her questionable business to herself and Regina didn't ask questions.

"I feel like a fatter Little John," The Dark Queen retorted with a snort, looking back at her with soft eyes despite her crass humor, "Would you like to feel the baby?"

"Sure," Regina murmured, swallowing hard as she reached out to press her hands against the rounded bump. She had craved for so many years to feel what it would be like and seeing a version of herself experiencing it made her ache a little. "Oh, Regina," She mumbled through glossy eyes, feeling the kick of life underneath her hands. The two shared a gaze for a moment before the Dark Queen reached out to take Regina's hands off of her belly and into her own.

"What are you upset about, Madam Mayor?" She asked seriously, eyeing her carefully.

"Nothing...and everything," Regina sighed and shook her head, turning her gaze to the endless forest as she decided what to say next, "Everyone is so happy. And I am happy I just...I'm happy for everyone and I'm so grateful that I had a second chance at ruling and that people respect me, I really am, but-" She shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip as her gaze returned downward towards their joined hands.

"You want more," The Dark Queen nodded knowingly, "And there's nothing wrong with that, Regina. I know you think you're being greedy but it's not. You've fought harder than anyone in all of the realms to redeem yourself and you deserve to be stupidly happy. Look at everyone else, even me - I did terrible things and none of the work you did but I got a happy ending I probably don't deserve. Don't feel guilty for wanting more for yourself."

"I just can't shake the feeling that this is it for me," She takes a deep breath, blinking back the tears as she looked back up at her counterpart, "What if it's my pennance for the bad things I've done that I don't have someone to love? I have my family and the respect of the kingdom and maybe that's it. I may have redeemed myself but I can't undo what we did all of those years ago and maybe this is karma's price."

"Oh fuck karma," The Dark Queen frowned dismissively, "You have to get out of your own head every once in a while Regina and just let yourself live. But I know you've been dealing with this for a while now, so what has set you off?"

"Oh god," Regina mumbled and withdrew her hands, beginning to pace the forest floor as she let out a laugh at herself, "I've felt so lonely lately...I almost kissed David."

The Dark Queen sputtered, "David Nolan? Also known as Prince Charming? Also known as widow to your former enemy slash step-daughter."

"I know-" Regina snapped when she looked back at her, "I know! It's absurd. I've just been worrying about him since Snow and he's beginning to come around and I guess all of these months of fretting over his welfare have...stuck. I don't know! Will you stop looking at me like that!"

The Dark Queen burst into laughter, "Oh Regina I'm not making fun of you it's just ironic. You have feelings for Charming."

"I do not! I was lonely and got confused for a moment and embarrassed myself!" Regina shot back at her quickly, mouth agape at the mere suggestion of liking David.

"Well I mean...it sounds crazy at first but you and I both know we find him attractive and there's a certain chemistry there...The arguments were always passionate and intense, so you know other _activities_ would be," The Dark Queen shrugged her shoulders, absentmindedly rubbing her bump as she considered it, "And he's not afraid to stand up with you, helpless to your magic as he may be...and he's single now...and you've been single for a while. Why don't you scratch the itch and see what happens?"

"Because he doesn't see me that way you moron," Regina frowned deeply, "How can we be the same person yet you're so daft?"

"Quit being a bitch to mask your feelings, it does no good with me," The Queen rolled her eyes, "Like you said we're the same person. Also, you didn't deny that you don't want to have sex with him."

"I don't!" Regina argued, eyes widening in frustration.

"Oh please you'd ride him into the mattress and we both know it. I mean we tried to already," The Queen frowned haughtily at the memory, "And we know the bastard is loyal if he turned us down. Another good trait."

"Loyal to Snow," Regina said exasperatedly, "He still loves her, he'll always love her. I'm not chasing after Charming like some love sick puppy and making a fool of myself!"

"What so you're just going to burn the whole forest down instead?" The Dark Queen retorted with a snort, "You've got too much pent up energy. I'm just saying if I were you I'd act first and think later. What's the harm in two grown adults letting out some frustration on each other? I'm sure he needs it just as much as you do."

"I'm not like how we were back then anymore," Regina let out a breath and shook her head, "I can't just jump into bed with someone I care about and not get feelings involved. As much as I'd love to, I don't know if I can do the no strings attached thing anymore. And we share family, it would be too weird if it didn't work out."

"So you have though about it..." The Queen pointed out.

"Oh my god," Regina shook her head in frustration, "Don't you have a thief to annoy. Are you really so bored you have to antagonize me?"

"I'm not antagonizing you, I'm telling you what you need to hear in a way no one else can," The Queen sighed and put a hand on her lower back, "And I wish I could stay and chat but my feet and back are killing me. This little thief is wreaking havoc on me."

Regina softened a little, seeing The Queen was tired despite how beautifully made up she was. She imagined being that far along in a pregnancy was not an easy thing and she felt a somewhat guilty for being so harsh on her, "Well make sure the big thief takes care of you. Is he treating you well?"

"Obnoxiously so," Queenie smirked with a quirk of her eyebrow before becoming more serious, "I was actually wondering Regina if you'd...well...I'm growing closer to my due date and I need..."

"Of course I'll be with you," Regina nodded with a warm smile, "I wouldn't miss it. I'll be over at the sign of the first contraction. I'm sure it'll send our magic haywire."

"Thank you," The Dark Queen smiled back in the same manner as their shared a look before she flicked her wrist and disappeared in a dusting of deep purple smoke.

* * *

"M'lady," Robin groaned as he kissed over her neck, sensing she was elsewhere before lifting his head to look down at her, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," The Dark Queen sighed and stared at the dark lace canopy over their bed. No matter how good her husband's ministrations were she couldn't seem to shake the thought of Regina and that wasn't what she wanted to think about during foreplay, "I'm sorry - I'm just distracted. I saw Regina today and she was upset - and her problems are my problems and I'm just worried."

"You should've said something," Robin crawled off of her and to the side, pulling her into his arms and running a hand over her belly, "What's got the Ruler of Realms distraught?"

"She has feelings for David but she thinks it's just because she's lonely," Regina rested her head in the nook of his shoulder, looking up at him, "And she thinks she's being greedy because she wants more."

"That's silly, everyone needs someone to love," Robin's brows furrowed together and Regina's heart warmed at his concern. Most men would simply be frustrated they weren't having sex when they thought they were going to instead of truly being concerned about the conversation at hand.

"That's what I told her, well not exactly in your cheesy way," Regina smirked playfully at him, "But you know how hard headed we are, sometimes we need it without the sugarcoating."

"Tell me about it," Robin chuckled and pressed a playful kiss to her temple. "What are you going to do?"

"It's not my place to do anything right now, she'll figure it out in her own time," Regina sighed, looking at him, noticing his shirtless chest and remembering the way they had started out the night as she slipped a leg over his and moved to straddle him, "But I do have something I need you to get your thief hands on."

"Oh?" Robin smirked and ran his hands up her thighs under her nightgown, feeling she was bare underneath as he gripped her ass, "What's that, my Queen?"

"While I do really mean I need you to fetch something for me to give Regina later on-" She smirked down at him as she started to grind her hips against his, pressing her hands against his chest, "But we can discuss that later, there's something else I want your hands on right now."


	3. Chapter 3

_wow thanks for all of the awesome reviews! especially MetalChickCrisis2040, that one was awesome. I love hearing what you guys pick up on when you read and how you feel about it! Thanks for the amazing feedback you've given in just 2 chapters. Knowing you all are getting as much out of this as I am makes me want to keep churning out these chapters. enjoy and be sure to review! xxx_

* * *

Regina woke from her slumber to a familiar thud to the other side of her bed. For a moment she forgot where she was, having been in a deep enough sleep to forget her own name. It all came back to her, including the familiar flop on her bed, and she slowly opened her gaze to smirk at her bright eyed niece, "Good morning Robin."

"Morning Aunt Regina," Robin grinned, kicking off her shoes to get under the covers, snuggling up to her like she'd done so many times before and more often than not when she was little. Regina had always taken her on the weekends to give Zelena a break and Robin would run in every Saturday morning to wake her up, excited for the day ahead with the aunt she looked up to.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a fiancé to cuddle with?" Regina grinned sleepily, words contradicting her actions as she wrapped her arms around her niece. Robin was like her own daughter in many ways and the closest she'd get to having one and she loved that she could still act like that cute little five year old alarm clock.

"It's Saturday morning and I wanted to spend it with my favorite Aunt," Robin smirked, resting her head in the crook of Regina's neck, "What are you too busy for me now that you're Ruler of the World?"

"Pfffft like I'd ever be too busy for you," Regina smiled, running a hand over Robin's hair and looking at the features that were so clearly her father's. It amazed Regina that she could love someone so much that was a product of such a heartbreaking time in her life. "What do you want to get up to today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to a different realm, find some trouble get into," Robin smirked and Regina recognized that familiar adventurous spirit, "I've been itching to practice my archery but there's really nowhere to do so that's safe...unless we go somewhere like the Sherwood Forest. But then there's the chance I run into Not-My-Dad-Robin and that's awkward."

Regina chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment, "Don't remind me. There's a bit of a difference between Storybrooke's idea of hunting and archery and the older realms idea of it. I've been getting complaints left and right from Storybrooke hikers stumbling into other realms' hunters in the forest. Blending cultures is a nightmare."

"Well...what if we found a part of a forest or land in one of the realms and make it a designated ground for hunting and archery?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "That would give me a place to practice and a place for hunters to go without taking out some hipster Storybrooker on a hike."

"That's an idea," Regina looked at her skeptically, "Did you come in here being cute just to pitch that?" She grinned. _There was the Zelena in her._

"Maybe," Robin grinned and sat up in the bed, "Come on Aunt Regina you know it's a good idea. All you need is someone who knows a lot about the old world and the new, and how to get around the red tape and make something happen. Someone whose got experience in the political side of it but also the outdoor side as well. Oh-," She raised a finger as if she just thought of it, "-someone like David would probably be good to work with. Plus he probably needs something to keep him busy."

Regina squinted at her skeptically as she sat up herself, not wanting to discount the idea as it was a rather good one. She also didn't want Robin to become aware she was hesitant in any way to be around David. She'd managed to avoid him the past week or so but she knew it wouldn't last forever. "I suppose there's no harm in exploring that."

"You should talk to him about it, let me know if you need any ideas," Robin nodded adamantly, making Regina wonder why she was being so insistent. Before she could reply her niece hopped up from the bed, "Now get dressed and lets go have some fun. You need a day off."

* * *

David's mood was morose as he made his weekly walk back from Snow's graveside to put out fresh flowers. It wasn't that seeing the grave upset him, the newness had worn off from that long ago, but he just felt stuck. For a while he'd thought that maybe he was ready to move on and be with his family again - to live his life and feel normal once more. But then he had days like today where he woke up and hated the world and was filled with more rage than what he knew what to do with.

It felt like he'd given into the darkness during his grieving of Snow and it had taken over everything. He was a poor father and grandfather, even lesser of a friend to the people who tried to help him. The darkness and depression seemed to ebb and flow, leaving him be some days and hitting him like a tidal wave the next. He saw the people around him living their lives and moving forward and it made him angry that his own seemed to be in limbo.

He'd overcome so much over the years and always managed to keep his head about him but now he was in uncharted terriroty and he didn't know how to break free of it. He'd begun to understand the rage he'd used to witness in Regina during her time as the Evil Queen. It was always lingering under the surface, manifesting itself in different ways. He'd lash out at the people who were trying to help him, he'd be distant with his own son, he'd be reclusive for days straight. And he was tired of it.

His mind kept bringing him back to Regina and it was becoming a problem. Whether it was simply because she seemed to be the only one who truly understood where he was at or if he truly was developing feelings for her, he was uncertain. His mind was so muddled that he didn't trust his own judgement, though he kept wanting to seek her out for help. Which was ridiculous considering he did nothing but push back when she tried to give it to him.

He'd begun to despise who he had become. No longer did he recognize himself. The old David would've never given up hope, would've never let the darkness take over him, but the old David was also married to a hopeless optimist. He'd never had to go through something alone. It made him feel pitifully weak that this was what he was deduced to when facing something on his own. He'd always thought himself to be the strength and Snow to be the heart, but maybe she had been all of it.

Tears of grief and anger blurred his vision and anger shot up through him, licking at his heart and soul like a wildfire. It twisted his gut, made him feel increasingly irrational. How could he have let this happen? After everything, how had this become his life? He felt his control unraveling with each step he took as he made his way past the stables. A tear rolled down his face and a chest-heavy scream of anger erupted from him as he put his fist into the wooden structure before slamming the side of his other fist against it and pressing his head into the rough lumber.

"David?" Regina's voice called out from him and her form appeared from around the corner of the building, looking a little startled at his display of emotion. "Have you lost your mind?" She frowned quickly when she saw his bloodied knuckles and started to approach him.

"Don't!" He barked at her and she stopped in her tracks, looking at him cautiously as if she knew exactly what he was experiencing in the moment, "Maybe I have lost my mind! I've lost everything else!"

"I know it feels that way, but you haven't," Regina replied calmly, looking up at him without a hint of fear or intimidation at the way he was acting out. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her and her gaze kept flickering to his injured hand worriedly which made it even harder to keep being mean to her. "I know it feels like you're lost and like you have no one, but there are so many people who love and depend on you. You have to find your way back to us."

"Don't you think I've tried?! I've came to the dining hall, I've tucked Neal in for bed, I've spent time with my grandkids I-" David clenched his jaw as fresh tears came to his eyes and he tried to steel himself so they didn't fall in front of her, "I'm just so fucking angry," He tried to say firmly but it came out as a hoarse and desperate whisper.

Regina looked at him for a moment, not an ounce of pity in her expression, just understanding, "Get it out," She said firmly, flicking her wrist subtly and producing two swords stuck in the ground in between them, handle up.

"What?" He frowned at her, shaking his head as he quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand, anger pulsating through him, "Don't be ridiculous."

"The only way to deal with the anger is to get it out," Regina grit through her teeth, drawing her own sword and taking a step back, "Pick up the fucking sword and lets do it in a healthy way."

"I could end you with one wrong blow, or seriously hurt you. I'm not-" David argued, eyeing her up and down and shaking his head dissmissively.

"You want a fair fight?" Regina let out a sarcastic laugh, "I could do that without magic but since you seem to think I'm so inferior, let's switch it up a bit," She smiled fakely, a purple sliver of light dissovling into the tip of her sword, "Now are you going to man up and fight?"

David stared at her, jaw clenched as he contemplated it. He looked down to his sword still in the ground. Felt the rage building inside of him. Felt her intent gaze boring holes into him.

"I'm wasting my time here," Regina taunted him, "You have become weak. I didn't want to belive it but you're not the man you once were."

"What did you just say?" He spoke through his teeth before he felt a jolt of magic hit him in the shoulder, knocking him a step backwards, "What the fuck, Regina?!"

"I said you're weak," She raised an eyebrow and sent another wave of magic to knock him in the chest again. "At least when I was in the darkness I had the courage to fight."

His eyes narrowed considerably, feeling himself losing control of his anger rapidly. It took one more blow of magic to his chest before he grabbed the sword and lunged for her and the fight was on. She blocked his first blow with her sword and with each clash of metal he begun to realize she'd made herself stronger with magic.

So he went for her harder, putting all of his strength into the blows but she matched him each time, blocking his hits even when they made her grimace and find her footing again. And she fought back with skill he never knew she had, almost catching him a couple of times which only made him want to fight more. She'd give him a taunting smile when she found an opening she could've ended him with and he became even more determined.

"You can't hurt me Charming," Regina egged him on as their blades crossed and their faces were separated by a few inches and shiny blades, "I've defeated entire armies of men your size. I've slayed beasts much meaner than you are. Give me your best. Let go of some of that rage."

"You asked for it," He muttered and broke their lock, taking a few quick steps back before coming at her with a renewed energy. Each blow seemed to make him feel just a little lighter and he could tell he was wearing her down despite her magic, "You think you're so strong. So much better than me," He muttered before hitting her sword with another blow.

"Right now I am better than you," She replied breathlessly, blocking his blow with a grimacing sound of a heavy metal clang, "I've been where you are and I came out the other side," She grunted as she blocked another one of his blows, her feet working impressively as she switched angles, "You have a choice to make David. Let it eat you alive or fight. What's it going to be?"

"I'm fighting aren't I?" He grunted when their swords locked again, pushing her with all of the strength he could muster but her magic was making her just as strong as physically strong as him. He saw the look of doubt at his declaration written in her expression, "I'm fighting!" He yelled again and struck another blow that made her take a tumble backwards. She lost her footing and ended up on her back and he wasted no time in coming down on top of her, legs on each side of her waist pinning her down. She managed to swing her sword up as he came down, crossing against his and holding him back.

He used both of his hands, pushing the crossing of their swords closer and closer to her neck. She didn't look the least bit scared despite the fury he knew was etched into his face. Her eyes seemed to come alive as her chest hammered for breath and she kept pushing back, fighting her damnedest against him.

"You can't fix me," He said angrily as he managed to push the swords closer towards her neck, their faces inches apart again.

"I'm not trying to," She replied just as intensely, keeping their gazes locked. He saw her passion and empathy and determination swirling within her eyes and it struck him harder than any of her blows had. She was pushing him but she wasn't trying to fix him. She was talking to him not at him. She was guiding him into doing what he needed to do but she wasn't trying to do it for him.

His blood was running hot through his veins as he stared down at her, seeing the beads of sweat on her brow and realizing just how hard he'd pushed her. She refused to show she was tired, refused to give up on him. She was fighting back with him in a battle that wasn't even her own.

He suddenly found himself turning his sword in the oppsite direction and flinging them to the ground above her head. Her eyes darkened when he cupped her face with both of his hands and leaned down to kiss her hungrily, lips bruising her own as she leaned up on her elbows instantly kissing him back. Her hair was falling out of the updo as he pushed his fingers into it, cupping the back of her head to keep her mouth against his own.

When she let out a soft moan the vibration of the sound felt like electricity on his lips and he snapped, pushing her back down against the ground and moving his bottom half to rest between her legs. He brought one hand down to grip her thigh and press it up to his side, feeling her lock her leg around his waist and her hips curl up in search of pressure from his own. His tongue dipped into her mouth when he felt her hands push up under the back of his shirt, her nails digging into the muscles in his back.

He wanted her fiercely, felt the straining in his pants at just the thought of it. The feeling was apparently mutual for when he pressed himself between her legs firmly she let out a hungry moan when she felt him through his pants. It was only when she said his name rather breathily that it brought him to his senses and he lifted his head to look down at her. Her lips were red from the kisses and her hair disheveled, her eyes a few shades darker from arousal.

"I'm sorry," He bit his lip and leaned onto his knees, "God, I'm sorry."

She sat up, reaching for his cheek when he stood in shock for a moment on his knees between her legs, "David, hey, it's okay-"

"I can't," He shook his head, rage and confusion still bubbling within him and the rejection in her eyes making his heard pound with guilt. Whatever was happening he didn't want to do it when he was like this. It felt wrong and he didn't want to use her as a way to fuck through his problems. He rocked back on his heels and took her hands, pulling her up from the ground without looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry," He said again before turning quickly and taking off in a stride towards the outskirts of the castle grounds once more.

* * *

Alice frowned to herself at the dinner table, watching the evening play out much differently than they thought it would. She and Robin had put the plans into place, Robin suggesting that Regina speak to David about partnering up on the new project for the realms. They'd expected to see more googly eyes or warm smiles exchanged between the two but all they got by the next time they came to dinner was seeing Regina pushing food around her plate and pretending to be interested in conversation. She looked downtrodden but also frustrated and Alice hadn't seen her take a single bite. She nudged Robin gently to pull her focus from her discussion with older Henry and nodded towards the Ruler of Realms who sat at the end of the table and forced a smile at Neal who chattered on to her.

"Something happened," Alice whispered when Robin looked back to her, "David is nowhere to be seen and Regina looks as sad as ever."

"I told you we shouldn't of got involved," Robin frowned deeply at the look on her Aunt's face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Grown Henry raised an eyebrow at them and they both shushed him quickly in response. Luckily Zelena and Killian were talking among themselves, getting on uncharacteristically and not paying them any attention. Regina and Neal were far enough away not to hear and no one else had shown up for dinner, all being busy elsewhere.

"Come on," Henry rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine goblet, "You're whispering about something and staring at my mom. I think I have the right to know."

"It's nothing," Robin said, giving a warning glance to Alice not to speak up.

"It's clearly not nothing, is something wrong? Why does my mom look upset?" His frown grew deeper, "If you don't tell me I'm going to ask her myself."

"Oh god no-" Robin said quickly.

"We-think-she's-falling-in-love-with-David," Alice blurted out in a rushed whisper, instantly looking at Robin apologetically, "I'm sorry, it just came out."

"What? That's ridiculous, they barely get along-" Henry said skeptically, letting out a chuckle, "You two are pieces of work."

"Oh come on," Alice sat back in her chair with a roll of her eyes, "Don't be oblivious, you're supposed to be the grown up Henry."

Henry shook his head and looked to Robin for back up but she pressed her lips together, "I do think there may be some feelings there, Henry. She's been helping him deal with the loss of Snow...and the way she's started to look at him."

"Oh shit," Henry frowned and leaned into the table on his elbows, glancing at the other end of the room to Regina once more. She did look tired and a little deflated, despite the cheerful smile she forced on for her conversation with Neal. "Does David feel the same way?"

"Well we think so but...he's still not himself and we don't think he knows it yet," Alice shrugged with a frown, "We think something happened. She's not herself tonight and David is nowhere to be found."

"You spoke too soon," Robin replied quickly when David made his way into the dining hall. If they weren't sure something happened before then the look on Regina's face told them everything they needed to know. When the Ruler of Realms clocked Prince Charming's presence in the room her neck instantly flushed red and she diverted her gaze quickly back to his son. Not knowing anyone was watching, David looked at her for a moment before making his way over to the serving tables.

"Oh no-he's getting a to-go plate," Alice sat up straight, glancing at Robin, "We can't let him just walk back out, this ain't a take-out diner," She frowned, Robin's eyes growing wide when the blonde shot up out of her seat.

"Oh god," Henry groaned slightly putting his hand up to his forehead to shield his view of whatever was about to happen.

"Ay David," Alice said when she made her way up beside of him, grabbing a plate to make it look like she'd come up to the table for more than just to talk to him, "How's the project coming?"

David looked up from picking over the food selection and frowned at her, "What project?"

She raised a brow at his callous response as it was so unlike the David she'd known briefly, "You know - the project with Regina? Robin mentioned it, Regina said she'd discuss it with you."

"Uh no, we haven't spoken about it," David glanced towards Regina who sat with her back to them at the table with Neal. Alice watched him let out a breath at the sight of Regina and Neal before looking back to her, seeming to have forgotten she was standing there.

"Right, well, enjoy the roast," Alice scrambled for something to say and blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind. She saw David squint at her odd behavior before she turned around and quickly made her way back to the table. She walked all of the way back to her seat before realizing she'd forgotten the plate she'd picked up and her entire guise for going up there, "Shit shit shit," She muttered when she plopped back down.

"What did you say?" Robin asked wide-eyed.

"To enjoy the roast," Alice slapped her palm against her forehead, "And whatever happened between them..it's worse than we thought."


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks for the feedback - I'm really feeling this story too and especially being able to have all of the characters and realms to play with easily. let me know what you're thinking!_

* * *

Regina paced her bed chamber, working herself up into an angered frenzy and feeling a million different emotions at once. David had still not spoken to her since the stunt he pulled by the stables and she was ready to explode. Into tears or anger or humiliation, she wasn't sure. Maybe all of them at once.

It made it even worse that she didn't know who she should be the most mad at. David had obviously had a moment of weakness and expressed his anger through lust. Once he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with he'd come back to his senses. He was a grieving and troubled man - he wasn't to blame. But she was still furious at him. Or was she more angry with herself?

After all, she was supposed to be the level headed one and yet she'd instantly kissed him back and let her emotions lead over her logic. She was supposed to be helping him and yet she hadn't stopped him, she'd played into it and acted desperate. The tension had been high and their sword fight had been intended to be therapeutic for him but ended up being some sort of twisted foreplay in the end.

She had no right to feel angry at him or hurt. He was still struggling with his own darkness and she shouldn't be adding to his confusion. Grieving for Snow and having the one constant in his life disappear had thrown him for a loop and she knew how out of control he felt. She used to use sex as a way to escape when she was in the depths of it; even treating the Huntsman like her own personal toy and countless other things she wasn't proud of.

He was dealing with his demons and she was lonely and the wires had gotten crossed. That's all it was. And fuck her darker counter part for giving her the terrible advice to go for it in the forest the other day. That's it - that's who was to blame. The other Regina had waddled her way into her personal space and filled her head with the idea that she and David was even a possibility. That's why she had lost her head when Charming kissed her, she was simply confused and not to mention aching for physical affection. She'd been with no one since Facilier and she was wound so tightly sexually that it was no wonder she melted for David. She'd probably get turned on my a stiff wind at this point.

Deciding to give Queenie a piece of her mind she stopped pacing suddenly and quickly flicked her wrist, transporting herself in a cloud of dark purple to the other version of herself's home. When the smoke dissipated she found herself in the Queen's bedroom which was not as dark and empty as the original version but still much very Gothic in decor.

"Well, I'm shocked you get your husband to actually sleep in here given that the bed isn't made out of moss," She smiled fakely, crossing her arms and giving a challenging look to the Queen who stood beside of her bed, gripping the bedpost.

"Regina, I'm not in the mood-"

"I don't care what in the hell you're in the mood for!" Regina was hopping with anger, probably misdirected anger but she ignored that part for now. She needed someone to unload on and the Queen was someone she knew could take it, "How dare you fill my head with that nonsense about David! You know how much he loved Snow, he doesn't feel that way about me!"

"What in Hades happened to you?!" The Queen snapped back at her, putting a hand to her lower back as she leaned into her grip on the bedpost and grimaced.

"I'll tell you what happened! David was upset and kissed me and I was flat on my back for him in seconds - well I was already on my back before that but I acted like I was in heat - it was humiliating," She said through gritted teeth before seeing the Queen wince, "Wait, what the hell is happening?"

"I think I'm in labor," The Queen grit out before gasping and bending over, pressing both hands on the bed to brace herself. She should've known by the fact that the Queen was still in her simple thin night gown at this hour of the day instead of exquisitely made up that she was not feeling herself.

Regina's eyes widened when she saw the water puddling at the Queen's feet on the stone floor, "Why'd you let me rattle on like that?!"

"You wouldn't shut the hell up!" The Queen snapped and looked up at her with frown but Regina could see the panic on her face and knew she need to take control of the situation.

"We need to get you into bed," Regina said calming her tone and coming over to help the Queen straighten back up form her bent position, "Where's Robin?"

"Out on a mission with his men, he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow," The Queen winced again as another contraction hit and Regina felt her magic begin to buzz. She quickly pulled the covers back for the Queen but she shook her head. "No, I need to stand, I can't sit through this."

"Okay-" Regina's mind raced, "I got it - I'll magic Robin here, just give me something of his so my magic can locate him."

"That won't work, I gave him a cloaking spell that blocks him from being tracked so he'd be safer during his getaways," The Queen gripped the bedpost once again and groaned, "That was pretty fucking stupid of me, wasn't it?"

Regina felt her stomach tie itself in a knot, knowing they'd really have to do this together if Robin wasn't involved. She was going to have to be strong for the Queen. For the both of them. "Well at least let me magic Granny here."

"Not that mutt," The Queen muttered, the pain making her more irritable than normal, "She doesn't like me."

"We've overcome our differences, and she's delivered more babies than we can count in the Enchanted Forest - she was the best midwife, you know that," Regina looked at her firmly, "Or we can get you to Storybrooke General and have Dr. Whale do it."

"No way is Frankenstein coming near my baby!" The Queen threw her a glare for even suggesting it and Regina knew she'd gotten her point across. "Get the wolf here but if she makes one smart comment I'm turning her into dog chow."

"You'll control your temper and be grateful that she'll be willing to help," Regina corrected before flicking her wrist, seeing bewildered Granny come into view when the clouds dissipated, "Sorry to disturb you Granny, but we need your help."

The older woman took one look at the Queen gripping the bed post and breathing heavily before jumping into action, "Regina get the top sheet and blankets off of the bed, we'll need them out of the way. Use your magic to boil some rags and procure some medical instruments," She ordered as she rounded the bed to the Queen's side, "Where's that outlaw husband of yours, girl?"

"Gone until tomorrow," The Queen closed her eyes and suppressed a groan, pressing her head against the fence post, "Can you get this baby out of me Granny?"

Regina glanced up at the vulnerable tone to the other Regina's voice and instantly felt for her that they did not have their mother here to help her through this, or at least her husband. She noticed Granny's expression soften towards her in empathy and was reminded that Granny knew their story quite well. She was a part of the kingdom since Regina had to marry Leopold as she had worked in the castle ground for him at the time. There were certain moments back then that Regina would notice Granny watching her with that same look in her eyes. Although they'd had their differences by the time they ended up in Storybrooke, the old wolf knew more about her than most.

Granny put a hand on the Queen's back then, acting in no way intimidated by the once Evil Queen, "I can do that, girl. Now let's work on your breathing."

* * *

David made his way down the corridor, his feet taking him in the direction of Regina's wing though he hadn't exactly made up his mind that this is where he intended to go. He'd thought about the incdent a few days ago since the moment he'd walked away from her and it had kept him up most of the night before. He needed to get to her before breakfast and have a word with her because it was bothering him more than he cared to admit.

The rejection he'd seen on her face haunted him and he hated that he'd made her feel unwanted or toyed with her emotions in any way. She'd done so much for him and refused to give up on him no matter how much of a prick he was acting like and in return he'd made inappropriate advances that she probably only humored not to bruise his ego. Regina wouldn't like him like that - she was only trying to help him and they'd gotten caught up in the moment. He needed to apologize and that would be the end of it.

He pushed any nagging feelings of doubt to the back of his mind and strode with more purpose down the long corridor to her room. She had turned out to be his dearest friend in his time of darkness and he'd be damned if he left things like this. He had to fix it - she deserved an apology, that much he knew for certain.

It wasn't that he was denying he was attracted to her - how could he not be? She was intelligent and strong willed and stubborn. Funny when she wanted to be and an excellent mother. Not to mention her impeccable bone structure and that body...He shook his head at the memory of her underneath him, pushing her hips up to his welcomingly. The thought of what may of happened had he not walked away was part of what kept him up the past few nights. He'd wake up every few hours after dreaming of the encounter, painfully stiff and in a worse mood than before.

He was attracted to her, yes, but he had been on his own for nearly two years now - and any red blooded, straight male would find Regina attractive. His own mind and heart was a mess and he didn't want to use her to try to fill a void. She deserved much more than that and the pathetic shell of a man he'd become. He was going to apologize to her and ask if they could start this friendship over - one in which he'd actually reciprocate the effort and not be an entire ass to her.

Just as he approached her door and raised it to knock it swung open and he was greeted by Zelena coming out of her room, "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Regina-" David frowned at the redhead. They weren't exactly each other's biggest fans and Zelena was rude more often than she was not. He especially wasn't in the mood for her right now.

"She's at Regina's," Zelena replied with a bored expression, "Well, the other Regina, the one married to Robin 2.0. She had her baby," A hint of a smile crept up in Zelena's apple cheeks before she raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering who she was talking to, "Sorry about your luck."

"The Queen had the baby already?" He shook his head in disbelief, realizing how fuzzy his grasp on time had gotten since he'd been in his depression.

It seemed like only yesterday he'd heard news that the royal couple of the Sherwood Forest were expecting. Now the child had come and Regina of all people had been by the Queen's side. He considered what he'd learned of Regina back when her fiance Daniel had been brought back to Storybrooke and he found out that Regina had never wanted to rule, but instead merely wanted to be a stable boy's wife and have a family. He'd also learned she adopted Henry because she wasn't able to have children of her own. Empathy bloomed deep within his chest for his friend having to witness her dreams happen for her once-evil half, surprising him that he was even still able to feel the emotion. _The darkness had numbed so much these days._

"I'll let her know you were looking for her when I deliver her things," Zelena gave a shrug and glanced at him as if he were simply another chore.

"Thanks a lot," David rolled his eyes and frowned back at her, stepping to the side to let her past. "Have a lovely day, Zelena," He added, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"And you, Un-Charming," Zelena gave him a fake smile before lifting her wrist to transport herself.

David felt his chest tighten in turmoil before making a snap decision and reaching out to grab her wrist before she could transport herself, "Zelena, wait-"

* * *

Regina smiled as she sat next to her counterpart while the midday sun began to shine in the window, watching the Queen hold the little dark haired bundle of love. Her Queenie has been brave and strong throughout the entire delivery that lasted through the night, only having a minor breakdown in the late hours about Robin not being there. Regina had held her hand tighter and talked her through it while Granny did the midwifing and together the three of them had managed to bring a healthy baby boy into the world.

"He's beautiful," Regina murmured, resting her chin on the Queen's shoulder affectionately as they stared down at him. The Queen's eyes were tired, face bare of makeup and long hair disheveled but her smile never faded from her expression. She was enamored with her son and rightfully so. Regina had to keep reminding herself that though technically the child was indeed half of her, she held no claim to him. It was strange to see a part of yourself in another human being and she was in awe of it. This was the closest she'd get to having her own biological child and it was magnificent.

"Thank you for being here," The Queen turned her head to look at Regina when she lifted her head from her shoulder, "I guess what they say is true..."

"What's that?" Regina smiled before looking back to the baby as it squirmed in his mother's arms.

"You really can only count on yourself," The Queen quipped with a smirk before looking back to her baby that started to fuss.

The child had her hair and dark brows, what appeared to be a combination of she and Robin's noses, her lips and his eyes. When he scrunched up his face to fuss he looked even more like his father and it sent a pang through Regina's chest. She was looking at the product of she and Robin. Maybe not the real she and Robin but the same genetics that would've made up their own child had they had the chance for that. Regina stifled down the emotions that thought brought on and focused on the reality. This was the other Robin and Queen's baby and she was happy for them.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"A million but Robin and I can't seem to agree on one," She murmured in between coos at her child, swaddling him tighter in his blanket, "He'd name him something like Forrest if I'd let him."

"You know you can't let that happen, right? There's a movie..." Regina raised an eyebrow seeing the Queen tilt her head back and groan in response.

"I'm aware, we were the same person back when it came out," The Queen raised a brow, "Now are you going to tell me what you barged into my bedroom ranting about? That could've been very awkward you know."

"Yeah in hindsight I really was taking a gamble given what could've been happening when I poofed myself to the foot of your bed," Regina snorted and let her head rest back against the headboard, "David and I...had a sword fight."

"You...what?" The Queen glanced at her, squinting as if she were deciphering if there was a double meaning to her words, "You fought David? He's like twice your size, a good foot taller than you. What would even bring you two to that point? My god, Regina-" She began as if she were concerned before smirking, "Was it hot?"

"It wasn't like that," Regina frowned scoldingly before sighing, "At least it wasn't supposed to be. He was in a rage, I was only trying to help him work through some issues so I suggested we fight it out the old fashioned way and suddenly-" She paused, eyes growing wide, "I was on my back with him on-top of me. And the worst part is I would have if he hadn't stopped and walked away."

"Wait he turned us down again?! Bastard," Queenie frowned before the baby sensed her shift in mood and made a slight whimper, causing the her to coo and reassure him immediately. Once he was calm again she lifted her gaze back to the conversation, "Who kissed who first?"

"He kissed me."

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"No, I was too pissed off. And then you had to go into labor," Regina raised a brow to accompany the dry humor, "But now that I've cooled down I think I just need to let it go. It was nobody's fault. He's been alone for going on two years now and grieving and I've certainly had a dry spell. We were in the heat of the moment and just got caught up, that's all."

"Don't try to rationalize it all away," The Queen sighed and shook her head, "I did that with my Robin in the beginning. We're so busy waiting for the other shoe to drop when something is going well that we sabotage it before it even starts. It's what we're best at, Regina. You two need to have a conversation."

"I'm sure as hell not going to him first," Regina said pridefully with a quick, defiant glance at her counterpart. No way would she approach David first on this one. She'd swallowed her pride as much as she could stand trying to help him through his grief; suffering his constant barbs and foul mood and explosive temper. If she were going to continue to help him she had to take a step back and let him come to her. You couldn't force someone into wanting to get better.

"I can't fault you there, I wouldn't either," Queenie shrugged in agreement and Regina expelled the pent she had ready to argue, "Put him in his place."

Regina let out a soft chuckle and glanced up from the baby when Granny came back into the bed chamber, "How are you feeling child?" The older woman fussed, coming around the bed to press the back of her hand to the Queen's forehead and check for fever.

"I'm fine Granny, Regina helped speed up my healing with her magic," The Queen nodded reassuringly, never taking her eyes off of her baby before she glanced up with a smirk, "Still tired as hell though."

"You'll stay that way for the next few months I'm afraid," Granny cracked back over her glasses before smiling down at the life she'd helped enter the realm, "He'll be a handsome devil. Gods help him if he acts anything like his father."

"You mean gods help me. Speaking of the Devil," The Queen became more alert, lifting her chin as if she was feeling something the rest of them couldn't, "He's back."

"How can you tell?" Granny watched her over her glasses skeptically, straightening up to busy herself with emptying the wash basin on Regina's nightstand.

"I can feel it-" The Queen smiled warmly to herself and Granny snorted on her way across the room towards the open window with the bowl.

"No I could sense things about my Robin, too," Regina smiled reminiscently, validating her counterpart's intuition, "I think it's a soulmate thing."

Granny seemed to understand when Robin bound into the bedroom, obviously having sensed something was wrong when he hadn't found his wife downstairs upon his return. He began to call out for her but skidded on his heels when he entered the chamber, freezing in place as his eyes honed in on the Queen. When he focused in on the babe in her arms he paled considerably and his eyes grew wider than saucers and he began looking to the Queen's eyes and back to the baby as if trying to determine if it were real or not.

Regina slipped off of her side of the bed as not to interrupt the introduction, going unnoticed as the husband and wife were completely zoned in on one another while they silently acknowledged the addition to their family. She smiled as she watched them, stepping to the side with Granny as the scene unfolded.

 _"Oh my god, Regina - why didn't you-"_

 _"The masking cloak, we couldn't of found you-"_

 _"Are you alright, is the baby alright?"_ Robin was kneeling by the bed in an instant so he was face level with her and the child and she was pulling back the swaddled bundle of baby blanket with a beaming smile to show him proof that their child was here and healthy.

Tears glistened in both Robin and Regina's eyes as Robin murmured in loving wonderment and praised Regina for how well she'd done and how proud he was of her. She softly told him he had a son and Robin's grin widened so proudly it nearly became permanent. The three of them cocooned themselves in their new family bubble and Granny and Regina stepped out of the room to give them some private time.

"You okay, Madam Ruler?" Granny asked, breaking the silence as they walked down the hall with nothing but the sound of their steps on the stone floor. She could feel the woman watching her knowingly without even looking her way.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Regina forced a smile and glanced at the grey-haired woman before looking straight ahead again. She was trying desperately to keep it together despite everything that happened in the past day catching up with her and fighting to be processed all at once. Not to mention how the scene she'd just witnessed made her physically ache inside.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you've just witnessed another version of you getting everything you ever wanted," Granny replied casually though her tone softened considerably.

"Way to rub it in, Wolf," Regina snorted, her tone dry with a hint of bitterness as she crossed her arms and steeled her expression forward as they walked toward the grand staircase.

"I'm not saying it to spite you, child," Granny shook her head, keeping up with Regina's forceful steps but looking forward herself, knowing Regina well enough not to be too direct in conversations of this nature. Too much pressure to talk about things or forceful eye contact could make Regina run the other way - or dissolve into a purple cloud of smoke. "That can still happen for you, you know."

"That ship sailed years ago Granny," Regina shook her head with a furrowed brow, "I can't have children and my soulmate is dead. Hope is important to have but I don't invest it into that aspect of my life anymore - my job now is to help and lead others and I've made peace with that."

"Well being at peace is nice but being happy is even better," The old wolf continued to lecture as they made their way down the stairs and Regina clenched her jaw in an attempt not to get emotional at the maternal tone. "I don't want you to give up on having it all. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thank you Granny," Regina mumbled her reply to keep her voice from wavering, giving a watery glance to the older woman as they reached the bottom of the staircase. She managed a weak smile at the sympathy in the woman's gaze before the sound of the front doors opening into the foyer drew her attention away. "That must be Zelena with my things."

She turned to make her way towards the foyer and greet her sister only to discover it was far from Zelena. In fact, it was David who made his way through the foyer and into the main hall of the castle, looking around before his gaze clocked her near the steps. He lifted the belongings she'd sent for in his hands as if to explain why he was there before making a half-hearted attempt at humor, "Well, this place brings back some memories doesn't it, Your Majesty?"


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for the time between updates! I haven't had a chance to write again until now. let me know what you think! xxx_

* * *

David saw the reel of emotions spin through Regina's expression when he walked into the Queen's castle. For a second he saw a little spark of anger darken her whiskey depths and it was all too reminiscent of their encounters in this same castle years ago when so much was different. Now here she stood fully redeemed, the people's choice for Ruler or Realms and he was the one struggling with darkness.

"What are you doing here? Where's Zelena?" Regina's brow furrowed and her questions abrupt in tone. It had been a long time since she's acted so indifferent to see him and he realized he'd taken for granted how her smile reached her eyes when he walked in a room these past few years.

"I was coming this way and she said you'd asked her to bring you some things and I thought since I was already coming-" He rambled on, slightly thrown by her the way she'd seemingly reverted to stoic, distant Regina - the persona she used around them before she had let her guard down. She didn't appear at all to believe him judging by her expression and he frowned.

"This is the Sherwood Forrest, what business did you have here?" She raised a skeptical brow, reaching out to take the bundle of items she'd requested Zelena to bring including a change of clothes for her, a spellbook she'd borrowed from the Queen and the family baby rattle she wanted to pass onto the new infant.

She would've procured it magically by herself had she not been past the point of exhaustion and risking accidentally transporting something like her horse or bedroom armoire instead. Plus in a way she had just needed her sister and wanted a reason to ask her to come.

When she looked back up from her things David's expression looked rather vulnerable, "Okay, you caught me-" He ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck, "I thought you may need someone to talk to. I wanted to check on you."

"Oh, that's rich," Regina snorted slightly, "Did you really just travel all of the way here bringing a baby rattle as an excuse to try to speak to me without having to apologize?"

"What? Don't be absurd, I just thought-"

"No, you don't think David," The brunette looked tired when she stepped up to him and continued to let her temper flare, "You decided to wait until today when something good has happened like I'll suddenly forget that you've ignored me for a week. And then you can brush your bad behavior under the rug and not have to put away your pride. Typical hero behavior."

"I wanted to come apologize for how I acted. I thought that would make you happy!" David frowned and threw up his hands as if he couldn't win, "And I thought it may be a hard day for you!"

"Well you're not doing very good at it!" Regina replied rather loudly, voice echoing in the stone castle walls as their voice rose with the tension between them.

"You never gave me a chance!" David shook his head looking at her like she had tree heads. "You started attacking me the moment I walked in!"

"What's the matter Charming can you dish it out but not take it?!" She sneered, stepping up to him closer after they'd closed a considerable distance already while hurling replies. "I wasn't even going to be mad at you but trying to talk to me today of all days is just so like you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" David roared back, just as frustrated as she was at this point. Their conversations had always been capable of going from casual to combustive in the blink of an eye and this one was no different.

"You want to save the day but you can never admit when you're wrong!" Regina glared and David frowned in return, letting out a breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Look I'm sorry about the other day," He said, putting away his pride momentarily, as his eyes darted around the foyer avoiding her gaze. He knew nothing would be solved if they just continued to let their anger surge. "I got caught up in the moment and I didn't mean to be...inappropriate. You've been a good friend to me and I would never want to disrespect you."

David watched her closely for any hint of dejection, not wanting her to take it personally. "I don't hold it against you, David. You're a grieving widow and I know what you're going through. It's a natural reaction to want to channel your grief into something," Her shoulders had relaxed someone and her eyes had lost some of the anger. Her jaw was still tense but he could tell she was trying to reign in her emotions and speak logically, "Besides you weren't the only one who had a weak moment. It's been a long time for me and I just-" She gave a shoulder shrug and looked up at him rather vulnerably, "I got caught up in the moment as well."

"So you're not mad at me?" David processed her words for a moment, seeing her expression become something he couldn't quite read.

"I'm not mad I'm just...frustrated by your timing," She let out a breath and shook her head as if she were mad at herself for even losing her temper, "You left rather abruptly the other night and you haven't spoken to me since. Then you come here on what is supposed to be a happy day and try to discuss it in hopes that I'll forget about it..." She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head then, "And what did you even mean that you thought it might be a hard day for me?"

He looked away slightly and took a deep breath, inwardly debating if he should even bring it up or not. Bringing up a vulnerability for Regina when she was in the wrong mood could backfire tremendously even when done with good intentions. "I meant...I thought it might be hard for you to see this version of the Queen having your soulmates child...I wanted to come check on you. You won't tell anyone when you're hurt and you never seek comfort when you need it. I wanted to make things right because you've been there for me for months even when I didn't want you to be...and considering what you're having to witness here while keeping a smile on your face...I know that can't be easy. You need a friend."

"Why does everyone think I'm so fragile?" Regina rebuffed as she visibly tried to gather herself, eyes glossing over slightly despite the way she rolled them, "I'm fine. I'm running a realm, I don't have time for infants and thiefs," She threw up her hand towards the stairwell motioning towards the direction of the Queen and Robin, "But I'm happy for her. Is that so hard to believe that I'm capable of being selfless in that way?"

"I don't think you're fragile Regina," David frowned and let out a laugh, seeing her jerk her gaze up towards him with a glare before realizing he wasn't actually laughing at her, but how absurd her statement was. "Far from it. You're the strongest person I know. You've lost more love than anyone should. You were dealt a terrible hand in life. I witnessed you in the deepest darkness I've ever seen and I've seen how you fought your way out of it. You love hard and you're fiercely protective. I mean look at what you've done for your son - every version of him. You're the first one to take care of other people but you're the last one to look after yourself. That's why I came today - to see how you were. Not because you're fragile but because I'm your friend and you deserve someone to be worried about how YOU feel for once."

Regina didn't speak for a moment, a gentle frown furrowing her brows causing a crease between the two of them. She troubled her bottom lip for a moment before giving her head a small shake, looking up at him, "I'm happy for her, I really am, but-" She said quietly before stopping, swallowing hard.

David watched her start to crumble slightly, reaching for her hand and pulling her around the nook of the stairwell into a private corner and into a tight hug. He heard a small muffled cry into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, cupping the back of her head with one hand. "I know you are," He murmured down her ear, continuing to hold her, "I know you are, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less."

Regina let her face remained buried in his chest for a few moments until her shoulders stopped shaking and she was able to lift her head, avoiding his gaze, "I should be over this by now. The Queen and Wish Robin have been together for years now and my Robin has been gone. I've been unable to have children for god knows how long. I don't know why I still struggle with it-"

"Because you're human and you're allowed to have moments of feelings," David looked at her seriously, reaching down to cup her face and wipe a tear with his thumb, "You don't have to be strong all of the time."

"People depend on me to be strong," She swallowed her emotion down, brow furrowing again as she attempted to steel her emotion.

"That's true," He let out a breath as he watched her avoid his gaze, brushing her hair back behind her ear as his other arm remained wrapped around her, "God knows I have lately. But I'm going to be okay, partly thanks to you not giving up on me. So I want you to know that I'm here for moments like these when you just need to scream or cry or light something on fire. As long as it's not me of course," He added with a slight smirk, seeing her lips curl into a small smile.

"Don't tempt me, Charming."

* * *

"Grandma!" Lucy chirped when she made her way into Regina's mayoral office in Storybrooke, causing her to look up from her paperwork as her granddaughter and her father came into view. It was a welcomed distraction as she had been there everyday this week, working on Storybrooke issues as well as projects for the realms. Her family knew she would work herself ragged given the chance and she was grateful they knew when to intervene.

"Lucy," Regina gave a warm smile and leaned back in her chair, motioning for the girl to come around the desk to her, "What brings you two this way?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around her granddaughter's waist. Lucy had shot up in height and was in the awkward skinny preteen phase, but growing into her dominate features beautifully.

"We just got back from seeing Mom and my new little brother and thought we'd come see you, too," Henry smiled, carrying a couple of bags of Granny's takeout as he made his way over to sit in front of her desk, "Hope you're hungry."

"I'm starved," Regina winked at Lucy, nudging her to pull up a seat beside of her as Henry started taking the items out of the paper bags, "So did Regina and Robin decide on a name for the little one?"

"Robin said they fought about it for two days but finally agreed," Henry laughed with a nod, "They called him Rowan."

"Grandma 'Gina wanted to name him Reign and Robin wanted to call him Ryder," Lucy said as she plopped down in the seat beside of her father and reached for her grilled cheese. _She'd been spending too much time with Grandma Emma,_ Regina thought at Lucy's lunch choice.

"Speaking of names I'm shocked she lets you call her _Gramma 'Gina_ ," Regina smirked at them both, quirking a brow as Henry slid her a kale salad, "Don't go getting any ideas."

"It's how differentiate between the two of you," Lucy shrugged with a smile and a proud glance up at her, "Besides, Gramma 'Gina might act all dark and twisty but she's just a big softie, just like you. At least for me anyways."

Regina narrowed her eyes playfully at her before looking at Henry, "She's too smart for her own good."

"You're not telling me anything," Henry chuckled and shook his head, "So how's the forest project coming along? Zelena's Robin said the two of you had been doing some scouting."

"Mhm, David and I are actually going out later to work on drawing the parameters. Apparently he did quite a lot of this during his time of ruling," Regina nodded, taking a bite of her salad and glancing up at her son, "It's about time Charming was good for something."

"Mom-" Henry shook his head stifling a chuckle, "Not in front of Lucy."

"Oh come on, listening to Grandma Regina and Grandpa David bicker is part of what makes Sunday dinners in the Great Hall so fun," Lucy grinned.

"Yeah yeah," Her father rolled his eyes before looking back at Regina, "He seems to be doing better."

Regina smiled to herself thinking about David's recent turning point. It had started with him showing up to Dark Regina's castle to check on her and apologizing for his slip up during their sword fight. He'd promised that he'd no longer push her away and he was there for her as a friend. Time would tell, but she appreciated that he'd made that choice. It wasn't an easy thing to do to declare that you were going to choose the light, she knew first hand. Everyone waited for you to slip up and fall back into your old ways. Because of this she was going to be patient with him and not doubt him, for she knew how much it meant to have someone to believe in your journey back from the darkness.

She snapped out of her thought when she noticed Henry looking at her a little too inquisitively for her liking. No one could know the depths of her warm feelings for David or how much she wanted him to succeed. If they did they would probably confuse it for her having romantic feelings for him, and that was _absurd._

"I guess so, he's certainly been less grumpy," Regina shrugged as if she hadn't thought about it at all, looking back down to her salad.

"I miss Grandpa being Grandpa," Lucy spoke up then much to Regina's relief as she felt her son's eyes focus back on his daughter, "But he is trying - he watched me during my riding lessons the other day and even gave me some tips."

"He'll come back around," Henry nodded, reaching out to run a hand over his daughter's shoulder before making eye contact with Regina, "Especially with Grandma Regina looking after him."

Something in her son's expression made Regina want to crawl under the desk. She had a sneaking suspicion he'd become aware of her soft spot for David. She supposed she had been fussing over Charming for a while now, but that didn't mean anything. David was a part of their family and she would've done it for any one of them.

She hardened her expression stubbornly at her son who seemed to be reading her every thought. Sometimes she hated how well Henry knew her but she supposed he would know her better than anyone. It had been just them for years and he was a rather intuitive and observant soul who had witnessed her in nearly every form.

"I'm not looking after him, David and I can barely tolerate eachother-" She started to argue with a shrug, narrowing her eyes at Henry's stare.

Much to her annoyance he responded to her piercing gaze by simply smirking at her knowingly, "Oh, _right._.."

* * *

Regina couldn't tell if it was the midday heat or the fact she hadn't been touched for too long but her chest was sticky with sweat and her stomach was tight, her blouse sticking to it as she watched David stalk ahead of her through the tall field. He was wearing one of his old flannels which was a refreshing change to the royal outfits he'd been wearing, _mostly because he never left the castle or the realm_. She caught herself studying his shoulders, broad and strong but not too bulky, leading to a toned back and slim waste. She imagined that just below his belt he even had defined abdominal muscles that made the sexy v shape she liked. He was a big man which led her to envision what he'd look like stripped bare and just what would linger in the apex of those strong abdominal muscles-

"This would make a good entrance-" David's voice brought her from her day dream and she nearly jumped when he glanced back at her and motioned to the small opening of the trees, "We wouldn't have to do much in the way of tree removal as there's a natural path beginning here, probably carved by animals already, if we-" He stopped and frowned at her, "Are you listening to me?"

Regina felt her face turn red and she frowned immediately in defense, "Of course I'm listening," She snapped, the combination of heat and her own frustration with her lack of self restraint when it came to her thoughts making her cranky, "Entrance, animal tracks, good place, got it."

"Okay then," David raised an eyebrow, visibly taken back by her sudden shift in mood in the short time they'd gotten out of their cars and made their way towards the forest, "Shall we?" He motioned towards the forest for them to step into it's shade, "The sun's making you mean."

"I'm fine," She huffed at the way his lips curled slightly with his teasing words, pushing past him, smacking away the branches and vines in her path, "Right, so - you think this forest will be the best for archery and hunting? What makes it so special?" If she were going to feel irritable she may as well use it to fuel her task at hand, so she began interrogating him on his expertise of the matter.

David followed behind her when she demanded to lead the way, sensing her sudden hositlity. He figured asking her about it when she was in a mood like this would only make it worse so he kept a respectable distance and let her take charge, "Well, the forest is thick which provides a dark and dense environment, plants grow better because of the moisture, which in turn draws small animals and deer in for food, which in turn draws bigger animals in. It's largely untouched by any of the realms as this section of forest was one that surrounded your Dark Castle. No villagers dared go in it to hunt or build and it's not like you used it as you procured your food with magic. So for years the plants and animals have flourished. In fact, it's somewhat overgrown, some natural thinning by hunting could help it remain healthy. Does that answer your question?" He added the last question just to antagonize her.

"I suppose," Regina rolled her eyes at the hint of sarcasm she heard in his voice. At least he was behind her now so she didn't have to be taunted by his enticing build anymore. "It seems a shame to let people trample through it now."

David raised a brow at the way Regina stomped through it, using her magic to swat away branches in her way and bit back a comment, "We need to ensure that we set some boundaries for people - no manufactured trails, no littering, some safety guidelines."

"The people of the old realms will love the regulation," She snorted sarcastically.

"Well, if it was just the people of the old realms using the forest there wouldn't be an issue, but the more modern realms are different when it comes to hunting and sport," David shrugged matter of factly, "It's a give and take when you're merging cultures. We had to do the same when we overthrew you and reunited the kingdom again years ago."

"Oh thanks for bringing up fond memories," Regina snarled and swatted away a branch, not realizing it was a thorny vine until she was hissing in pain, "Damn it," She stopped in her tracks and squeezed her hand at the red incisions, seeing blood droplets come to the surface.

"Ah ah, don't-" David was directly behind her suddenly, grabbing her free hand to hold it back when she went to heal the other with her magic, "Those thorns are enchanted, your magic will only make it worse."

Her mouth gaped in irritation as she turned to face him and he held still her wrists, keeping her hands apart, arms now crossed, "What are you talking about Charming, I think I'd know a magic weed when I see one-"

"No offense, your majesty, but I've spent a lot more time in the Enchanted Forest than you have," David raised a brow and gave her a once over as if she were lacking in knowledge of the outdoors like some throne sitting priss. _How dare he._

"Oh please so you lived like a gypsy for a while when I put a price on your head, so you slept against a tree a few times, that doesn't make you an expert on forestry-" She snapped and rolled her eyes hating how close she was to him. The way his jaw was set and his frame loomed over her, his grip firm but gentle on her wrists, it was all too much and she hated the things his presence was doing inside of her. "Let go of me so I can heal these stupid cuts and we can move on!"

"Magic will make it worse, can you not get that through your stubborn head?!" David's mouth dropped and he tilted his head back as his eyes closed in frustration, "God you test my patience, woman."

"Oh I'm so scared," Regina mocked him, her unwanted attraction for him making her want to spit nails and he was the target, "What's the worst it could do?!"

David clenched his teeth at the sheer hard headedness of the woman in front of him, half tempted to just let her do it and suffer the consequences, "A prick of that enchanted vine mixed with your magic would most likely make you hallucinate. They originate from fairys and sprites as a form of protection from intruders-"

"Oh please," She groaned in impatience and made her unharmed hand glow with magic, waving it in the direction of the other.

"Regina!" He barked at her letting go of her wrists quickly at her bolt of magic as it startled him.

"See, I'm perfectly-" Regina held her hands up smugly before the light-headedness set in and her view of him started to become blurry. "C-Congratulations Charming, f-for once in your life-" She stumbled forward as she tried to keep her balance, feeling the darkness of a blackout coming and hearing her words slurring, "-you're right about something."

* * *

David frowned when he glanced down at the woman in his arms as he carried her up the path of 109 Mifflin Street after parking his truck out front. He'd managed to catch her when she passed out, carrying her out of the forest and getting her into his pickup, driving her here. Her Storybrooke home was closer to where they had been and he knew he'd never get her past everyone at the castle without a fuss, which is exactly what Regina would not want - everyone knowing about her bullheaded mistake. _He should've taken her back to the castle and told everyone to teach her a lesson._

She was still limp in his arms and he knew that the initial jolt of the enchantment would knock her out cold but the hallucinations would start as it wore off and he figured she should be somewhere private when they did. He approached the door and shifted her in his arms, holding her with one and using the other to touch her hand to the door, prompting it to open. She'd set the lock on her mansion home to only open under the touch of her hand and luckily he'd witnessed her do it before and knew of the trick.

The house was a little cool and eerily quiet as he walked in and became reminiscent of many times before he'd came through that very door for much different reasons. He kicked it shut behind him before making his way to the staircase, feeling her stir slightly in his grasp as he jostled her more with each step up. He took a guess when he reached the top of the stairs and found her bedroom at the end of the hall, finding the classic furniture and chic decor very fitting for her. His arms ached by the time he laid her down in the middle of her bed, letting out a breath of relief that he'd gotten her somewhere before the uncomfortable part of it started.

David sat down on the edge of the bed beside of her to rest, reaching down to unzip her boots and pull them off of her. He remembered his own encounter with the enchanted vines years ago and it had resulted in a miserable night in the Enchanted Forest, being physically ill and hallucinating, going in and out of memories and not knowing where he was. A small whimper from the back of her throat made him begin to grow worrisome, considering Regina's past traumas, those he knew of and those he probably did not. This could be a rough night for her and he needed to make sure he kept an eye on her. He watched her for a moment before turning, leaning back against the pillows and staring towards the ceiling, reaching down without looking to take her small hand in his. He had made a promise that he was going to be there for her and he intended to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6

_two in one day! yay...ratings changed to M, please review xxx_

* * *

David woke to a slight shriek and a thump to the chest by an unidentified limb, opening his eyes and squinting in the darkness of Regina's bedroom. He turned his head to look at her beside of him and saw her up on her elbows staring directly at him with wild eyes. When his sight adjusted he saw sweat beading at her brow and her chest heaving as if she'd woken up from a nightmare. She'd somehow worked herself out of her blazer and was in a sleeveless white camisole that was sticking to her skin from her fever.

"Regina-" He began, thinking she may have slept through the worst of it. This was good, maybe it wouldn't hit her as hard as it had him before.

"Robin!" She said in a near sob, reaching up to cup his face quickly, "I had the worst dream - Hades, he," She swallowed hard, looking into his eyes intently. His heart twisted at the love and fear he saw in her whiskey depths, never witnessing such a vlunerable expression on her face. He imagined for a moment what it was like to have been Robin and how nice it would be to see that soft side of her regularly, but right now it was making his heart ache. Right now it just showed him how much Robin had meant to her and how heartbroken she must've been to lose him.

."Are you alright? Are you really here?" Regina scrambled across the small space between them, coming to straddle his lap as she continued to hold his face, looking at him worriedly, "Robin, say something."

David swallowed hard, watching anguish twist her features as he let his hands rest lightly on her hips. Playing into it felt wrong but he also knew that denying being Robin would simply confuse her more and could send her into an even darker place mentally. He couldn't bring himself to break her heart so he reached up and grasped her wrist gently, "I'm here, shh, it's okay."

"Thank god," She let out a pent up breath and collapsed into him, burying her face into his neck. Her body was small ontop of his, her arms snaking around his middle between him and the pillows he was propped on, her legs bent and folded under her on each side of his thighs, her bottom resting on his lap - but he couldn't dwell on that right now. "I was so scared," She murmured into his ear, practically glued to him at this point.

He let his hands run over her sides and to her back, holding her against him, "Shh, it's okay, go back to sleep," He said calmly, running a hand up to cup the back of her head, fingers playing in her hair. It was damp with sweat and he was sure she was running a high grade fever as the enchantment worked its way through her body.

David found himself somewhat awestruck at how small and vulnerable the once Evil Queen felt in his arms. He felt her tremble slightly, the hitch of her breath every few moments from emotion, the salt of her tears against the skin of his neck. It made every fiber of his being want to shield her from any pain and harm she may face, past or present.

He understood now why Robin was so quick to protect her. It didn't matter how fierce or menacing Regina may seem on the outside; when you saw the woman behind the mask, this soft little ball of love in his lap, you'd lay down your life for her without question. Seeing this version of her without her carefully built walls made him realize just how much of a farce her Evil Queen persona had been. Deep down she was just a heartbroken woman who needed love and reassurance. She was human.

His thoughts lingered on Regina and her life, feeling her slowly calm down and her breathing return to normal. She soon became dead weight against him and he realized she'd fallen back to sleep much to his relief. He held her still, rubbing her back gently as her head rested in the crook of his neck. He wondered how long it had been since she'd had someone to hold and comfort her. He imagined it had to of been Robin. He didn't know much about her life in Seattle but he knew she didn't seem to mourn Facilier the way she did Robin, so he couldn't imagine their relationship was much more than a physical one.

Before he'd always thought of her as somewhat uptight or shut down when it came to intimacy. The only person he'd seen her be soft with was Henry and she melted for him of course, but he couldn't imagine her being vulnerable in a romantic relationship. He couldn't picture her giving up control or trusting someone else in the way necessary between a couple. But the way she held onto him thinking he was Robin, the way she clung to him so desperately, made him realize how very wrong he'd been. He'd only paid attention to the version of her she'd let everyone see, not who she could be with a partner. Right now she was raw and open and he felt guilty for seeing her like this, knowing she'd never of been without the enchantment.

Just as he considered rolling her back onto the bed he felt her begin to fidget again and a small distressed noise sound from her closed mouth. He ran his hand to her upper back to comfort her but it only seemed to distress her more as she jerked under his touch, "Regina..." He murmured trying to calm her as he felt her begin to panick and throw her limbs.

"No-" She cried into his neck reaching to grab for his wrists pulling his hands off of her, "Not tonight, please no," Her words twisted in his gut, giving him a sickening feeling as she threw herself off of him and stood from the bed in a stumble, swaying slightly in the darkness. Suddenly she looked young and defenseless as she glanced around the room as if she were trying to find a place to run and hide. This was nothing like the Regina he knew that would stand up and fight any threat that came her way. This was the girl Regina, the one who suffered without the protection the Evil Queen who had not yet been born.

He moved to swing his legs off of the bed and stand to help her but she only jumped back, "I'll scream," She warned him with wild eyes, rounding to the other side of the bed to put distance between them, "Snow will hear me."

"Regina, it's okay it's-" He could tell she was reliving a bad memory and it clicked when she mentioned Snow. He swallowed hard as he realized that she thought he was Leopold and his stomach turned at the fear he saw in her, imagining just what the man had done to make her react that way. He didn't know much about their marriage but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was a young woman married off to a man old enough to be her grandfather, of course she had been unhappy, but the added element of Leopold's apparent cruelty made him sIck and angry for her.

"Stay away from me, I told you last time-" Her voice wavered as she pointed a finger at him and he made the mistake of taking a step forward, "I'll kill you!" She growled and hurled a fire ball towards his head that he barely missed by ducking. It hit some items on the dresser behind her and luckily burnt out before catching anything on fire. His heart began to pound in his ears when he looked back at the burnt trail, realizing it may be much harder than he thought to get her through this.

"I'm not going to hurt you," David said holding his hands up looking across the bed from her, her face illuminated by the moonlight from the window, "Regina, it's me David, not Leopold. You're safe."

She was visibly trembling now, a hand resting over her stomach as she stared daggers at him. He could tell she was confused and didn't know what was going on, his statement bringing her from her rage as she tried to process what was happening. "D-David?"

"David Nolan," He nodded reaffirmingly, slowly beginning to round the bed, "Regina it's okay, you're having a bad reaction to some magic but I'm here, you'll be okay."

She nodded slowly and trustingly as he saw her eyes shift, seeming to recognize him and believe him. He was able to round the corner of the bed and pull her into an embrace before she seemed to slip into a sleep again, collapsing against him.

* * *

"David?" A small voice woke him from his light sleep, making him wonder how he'd even dozed off with everything that happened. She was still in his arms facing him now but when his eyes adjusted and he could see her, he knew she was back in her right mind and he was instantly shocked she hadn't torn herself from his embrace.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he reached up to push a piece of her hair from her face. She wasn't resisting him or making any effort to move from his arms so he was going to comfort her any way he could, especially after witnessing her relive the traumas she'd experienced.

"Like I've been run over," She raised a brow slightly, her voice a little hoarse but a faint smile gracing her lips as she tried to make a joke, "What, no 'I told you so'?"

"No," He smiled weakly back at her, resting his hand against the side of his face, letting his thumb stroke over her cheekbone.

"Thank you," Regina replied, her voice somewhat wobbly and her expression saying much more than she could convey with words. He could tell she was aware he'd taken her to a safe place and stayed with her through the magic and was grateful.

"I told you, I'm your friend, Regina," David nodded seriously, knowing the term failed them at the moment. They were cocooned under the covers of her bed, limbs entangled in one another and he was touching her so tenderly. No, the term 'friends' wasn't what you'd call this but then again he wasn't sure what it was and right now wasn't the time to discuss it. "I'm here for you."

"I just...I'm not used to-" She bit down on her bottom lip and her gaze shifted, glossing over with emotion she was trying to control, "I'm not used to people seeing the ugliness inside of me and not running away."

"I don't see anything ugly," David frowned, running his hand into her hair gently, "I see pain and heartbreak," He referred to a few hours ago, "And I've seen the way you've handled it over the years, but nothing about you is ugly. Regina you're human."

"I'm a human whose done terrible things...a lot of them to you," She raised a brow and he could see the self doubt lingering in her eyes.

"And I've done terrible things back to you," David frowned guiltily, "Look how I've treated you the past year, like my own personal punching back. As far as I'm concerned we're even, Regina. I'm no better than you, I never was."

"At least you admit it now," She retorted but he could tell the way her eyes glistened and softened that his words mant a lot to her. Classic Regina using humor to deflect from her own emotions. She must be feeling herself again. "It's just people either find me to be too much or they get hurt by their association with me. I know things are different now - I have so many people who love me but...they also look to me for comfort and strength and guidance...I don't have many people who can witness me have a weak moment without it making them uncomfortable."

"I can handle it," David reassured her, "You deserve a safe place to unravel more than anyone. And god knows you've witnessed me lose it. Everyone else has their happy ending - a partner to share the ups and downs with. We can be that person for each other. After all who else here has been fighting for happiness as long as we have? We've been in this since the beginning, we've got history the others don't understand."

"It's nice to see you again, Charming," Regina smiled up at him genuinely as if she was seeing him for the first time in months. And she was right, he hadn't been this open or genuine or intimate with another person since Snow died. He stared at her for a moment and wondered just what it meant that she was the one he now shared this side of himself with, that she was the person bringing it out in him.

"It's good to be back..." He watched her with a hint of a smile before deciding he needed some time to decipher his feelings before he said much else, "Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long night," David raised an eyebrow, pulling the covers up over them higher. "Then tomorrow we can go back to getting on eachother's nerves."

"Deal," Regina smiled tiredly, resting her head back down on her pillow, their bodies still too close to be considered friendly but neither of them daring mention it. "Goodnight Charming."

"Goodnight, Regina."

* * *

Regina felt the warmth of the morning light coming through the window and her whole body tingling under the covers. She was dreaming of course, but this dream was especially good as in it she was curled around the body of a man and her stomach was tight with arousal. The familiar yet long absent feeling of a rough, hard body against her own soft one felt delcious and she lifted a bent leg higher over the man who slept on his side, bringing her swollen sex closer to his strained pants.

Her body was begging for friction and she chased the feeling freely in the dream, whimpering a little when she curled her hips and brushed her core against his thigh. She throbbed for more, her hand brushing against a strong arm as she nuzzled closer to his big frame, both of them on their sides facing each other. Her fingertips trailed down the length of his forearm, sliding over his hand and knuckles, pulling it against her stomach as she curled against his body again in a catlike motion roll of her hips.

His hand splayed against her stomach and her hips jerked in response, mewling again as his fingertips brushed against the edge of her pants. She encouraged him by nudging his hand past her waistband into her panties, taking a sharp breath when his fingertips brushed her throbbing clit. Her hand stayed ontop of his, pushing his fingers into her slit as she began to work her hips against his hand slowly, whimpering with each movement.

The rocking of her hips became firmer and more needy as the tension grew in her abdomen. She felt herself becoming close and when he pressed his fingertips more firmly against her, her own audible cry of pleasure made her eyes pop open. Immediately awakened, a sudden jolt of reality hit her in the chest when she came face to face with an equally bewildered David. This was in no way just a pleasant dream.

His hand remained in her pants but he kept still, his eyes as wide and as confused as hers, lips parted slightly. They were both frozen in shock for a moment at the predicament they'd woken up in. She noticed his baby blues were a slightly deeper shade and realized he was also aroused and had just come to himself.

"Regina...?" He looked at her rather questioningly with a hint of worry, making her remember that she had encountered magic and he was most likely trying to determine if she was in her right mind or not. Her heart beat faster when she gave a nod to let him know she was back to herself and the stillness of his fingers against her made her threaten to explode. She had a decision to make and she felt the primal part of her winning.

"Don't stop," Her breathy words betrayed her when she opened her mouth and his pupils blew wide with desire, his hand instantly beginnning to move between her legs. Her lips parted in heavy breathing as his fingertips stroked her clit, his firm circles giving her the friction she had craved for so long now. He was skilled with his hand and it made her dizzy to think what he was capable of if he had her this aroused already.

"Yes, _keep going_ -" She gasped moving her hips with his hand pressing her forehead into his chest, "Oh- _fuck_!" Her free hand moved to grasp at his back through his shirt, using it as leverage to move her bottom half against him.

David groaned when he pushed two fingers into her entrance, his thumb replacing their absence on her clit. This was a terrible idea but she hadn't been able to deny herself, not when she'd opened her eyes to see him looking at her just as hungrily as she felt. Not when he'd started to pleasure her immediately after she'd asked him to and he knew she had consented. It had been too long since someone had touched her and she was too far gone, she needed to cum and she'd been denying how much she'd wanted him to be the one to make her.

There was no sound other than her strained moans and her embarassingly wet sex as he pumped his fingers slowly, thumb rubbing her swollen bundle of nerves. She came embarrasingly fast, muscles clenching around his fingers as she convulsed and cried out into his chest, her thigh draped over his side and her nails digging into his back. Her hips jerked and her body rolled against him, tremors slivering down her legs from her core as David's hand remained nestled between her legs during the come down.

Her senses came flooding back to her as the aftershocks from her orgasm slowly faded and she immediately became afraid to lift her head from her chest. What had they just done? What had she let happen?

"Regina?" She heard him ask quietly, his own breath heavy on her hair, his own arousal still evident in his strained voice.

She swallowed hard and tilted her head back to meet his gaze, "David..."


	7. Chapter 7

_you all still reading? xxx_

* * *

 _"Say something..." David beckoned in a strained whisper as he looked at Regina, anxiety creeping up in him._

 _"I-I'm sorry, I got carried away I-" Regina stammered over herself awkwardly._

 _David pulled his damp hand from between her legs, "I shouldn't of - you've been unwell. I crossed a line-"_

 _"No it's - I was dreaming and- it's my fault," She insisted with a hard swallow._

 _"I know, we would never had we been awake-" David shook his head quickly as he stood from the bed avoiding looking at her, "I would never-"_

 _"I know you wouldn't, you're grieving," Regina answered, "It doesn't mean anything-"_

 _"Exactly," David shook his head, "I should go."_

Regina pushed her food around on her plate, sitting at the head of the table in the Great Hall mindlessly watching her family as they laughed over their meal. She hadn't seen David in almost two weeks, both of them actively avoiding each other since that morning. Yet somehow his absence only made her think about him more. It made her lose her appetite every time she thought about it.

She had been so stupid. Had let herself get carried away and used David for her own sexual desire while he was only being a friend. Was she so desperate for intimacy with someone that she would ruin a friendship to get off? Apparently so. And her closest friendship at that. Who would've thought she'd ever lose control at the hands of Charming of all people?

The way he'd practically jumped from the bed, stumbling over himself in realization of what he'd done made her feel so guilty it turned her stomach. He was still in love with his dead wife and sick with grief. Regina understood where he was at mentally and she had unconsciously taken advantage.

Though remembering the look in his eyes when she'd told him not to stop made her feel he had wanted to do it, too. She constantly warred with it in her own mind, trying to determine why he had gone along with it. Her conclusion was always the same, though. He had lost his wife but he was still a man with needs. He had a moment of weakness before remembering he didn't have feelings for the woman he was with and he left.

She felt embarrassed for acting as needy and desperate as she had and she was partially glad he had been avoiding them because she didn't think she could look him in the eye. Then the other half of her felt guilty for feeling that way because he had just started to come around before that stupid morning and now he was reclusive once more.

This is what happened when she gave into the weak part of her. The part of her that craved intimacy and connection with a partner. If she fed that desire within her it only made her want more. And that in turn made her act as foolishly as she had that morning. She had to regain control.

"Aunt Regina?" Robin brought her from her thoughts, causing her to clang her fork against her plate in a slight startle, "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine," Regina gave her best fake smile, glancing over at Neal and handing him another napkin.

Robin and Alice glanced at one another before her niece spoke again, "How's the forest project going? Henry said you and David were in the process of scouting the land."

"We were," She took a deep breath and met her gaze, "But that's been put on hold. There are some rather urgent renovations needing done in Storybrooke so I'll be spending quite a lot of time there." Regina felt rather satisfied with her excuse and she was grateful for once of the petty issues Storybrooke faced, for it gave her a reason to stay gone from the castle grounds. At least until the embarassment of that morning died down. "If you'll excuse me, girls."

* * *

"You look like you could use some company," Robin chuckled and plopped himself down across the table from David after spotting him in the tavern. The Merry Men had all insisted on a celebratory drink after their latest string of banditry and though he'd simply wanted to go home to his wife and child, he knew as a leader he should make an appearance for at least a drink or two.

"I don't know what I need, to be honest with you," David sighed and drained his cup of ale before leaning back against the wall he was sat next to. He'd been around this Robin enough to know him somewhat, always chatting at the social gatherings and when they saw each other out like this. He'd only come here for a quiet drink and inwardly grimaced when the group of men came in, but talking to Robin wasn't all bad as he liked him well enough.

"Another round then," Robin laughed and motioned to the bartender for two more ales, "This mood wouldn't happen to be about a certain dark haired she-devil would it?" He teased playfully, taking a sip of his own ale.

David squinted at him, trying to decipher if it was a lucky joke or if he knew something about he and the ruler of realms. "What?" He decided to play dumb, hoping it was the former.

"That witch ruler," Robin decided to play devils advocate, "Should've known she'd put her claws in you as soon as your wife was out of the picture. Looks like she got her revenge afterall-"

"Don't you dare talk about Regina like that," David sat up quickly with a glare at him, sitting his mug down with a thud on the rough table.

"Ah so it is about her," Robin smirked then and David knew he had been antagonizing him, sitting back in his chair with an annoyed sigh.

"How do you even know about it?" Charming frowned and ran a hand over his hair, cupping the back of his tense neck. Since that morning he had been frustrated and on edge, sexually and mentally.

"I'm married to her counterpart, she maybe tells me things Regina has told her-" Robin shrugged as if he could neither confirm nor deny the truth of his source.

"My Regina's talked to your Regina about me?" David asked quickly before catching his slip of the tongue, "I don't mean 'my Regina' as in she's mine I just-"

"Calm down, Charming," Robin shook his head at how tightly wound David was over the woman. He understood, after all. Falling for Regina was a wild ride and this man was clearly in the thick of it. "I know what you meant. And yes, she may of mentioned you two going back and forth like two teenagers who are too scared to call it what it is."

"And what is it? I mean what does she say," David leaned in eagerly, his frustration showing.

"My Regina doesn't give me specifics and even if she did I couldn't tell you," Robin shrugged, "They'd both kill me. But I reckon the fact you're here moping and 'your Regina' ordered me out of my own castle so she could talk to my Regina means that somethings happened between the two of you."

"There isn't a two of us we're not-" David struggled to describe it, hating himself for denying it but also not wanting to call it something it wasn't, "She's so hard to read. And for years I was married to a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve. Snow was constantly overflowing with emotion and talking about how she felt. It's all I knew and Regina is just so different to that but she's also so caring her her own way and...now I don't know if I'm confusing my feelings for Regina with the fact I'm-"

"Sexually frustrated?" Robin nodded, interjecting.

"...or if maybe there are deeper feelings that I'm in denial about," David swallowed hard, "Deeper than friendship."

"Is that so bad?" The thief shrugged and looked at him honestly.

"I've never felt...this out of control. My whole life I felt like I've controlled my path and my destiny," David frowned, "But now the one constant in my life is gone and it upended me. And at the same time I've found myself depending on Regina, wanting her. Do I want her for the right reasons or am I filling a void?"

"I see," Robin frowned a little, "One thing I do know is that you need to figure it out before you take it any further with Regina. You mentioned she's hard to read but she really isn't when you look past what she wants you to see. She deserves someone who is sure that they want her."

David recalled his own experience with Regina that night during her hallucinations and how he'd seen a completely different side of her, giving a slow nod, "You're right...but how do I?"

"I don't know, how did you leave things?" Robin inquired.

"By leaving," David admitted sheepishly with a shake of his head, "Things went...past the point of friendship and we didn't know how to talk about it so I just...left."

Robins eyes widened and David's stomach sank at the confirmation that his actions were as bad as he'd recalled them to be, "And you haven't talked to her since then? Christ, David."

"I know," David groaned and ran a hand over his face, "I just don't know how. I had just told her that I was there for her as a friend, that I was a safe place for her. And then I go and do that in the heat of the moment. I was ashamed of myself and maybe even a little guilty that I wanted her so much."

"It's okay to move on, David. Snow would want you to be happy and she loved Regina," Robin nodded, "I think she'd approve of you two finding happiness in one another."

"It's just so..." David shook his head at a loss for words, "It's so unexpected. I haven't truly felt my emotions or even felt alive in so long. And now it's like it's rushing me all at once. When I'm around her I'm angry and happy and frustrated and turned on all at once."

"That's Regina," Robin bit back a laugh, relating too much to his statement, "My advice is quit doubting yourself. Only you can decide if what you're feeling is real or if you're just trying to fill a void, but from how you've described it...let's just say I've felt the same way. And I wasn't filling a void, I was falling for her."

* * *

"You let David Nolan fondle you?!" Queenie asked with a gaping jaw, looking up after laying Rowan down in his bassinet. Her shocked expression slowly turned into a cat-like grin as she made her way back over to the table in her library and leaned down on it on her elbows, "You've still got it in you to be bad, I knew it."

"Oh will you shut up?" Regina huffed and rolled her eyes as she sat on a stool pulled up the table, mindlessly using her magic to stir the cup of tea and flip through a book of spells.

"You can't just drop a bomb like letting David Nolan finger-fuck you like a horny teenager and expect me not to want details," Queenie smirked and straightened up, sitting down on her own stool, "So we can pretend to continue studying magic or you can spill the tea."

"Why would I spill my tea?" Regina frowned and glanced down at her mug before looking up at the Queen in confusion.

"You need to spend more time with our granddaughter," The Queen smirked before propping her chin on her hands, "So, is David as skilled as we imagined he'd be? It's always so hit or miss with pretty boys, some of them get by with their looks alone and can't even find the clit-"

"Regina!" She snapped at her with wide eyes, "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Vulgar? I like vulgar," Zelena's voice rang out from the doorway of the Queen's castle library as she made her way in and Regina audibly groaned. "What are we being vulgar about?"

"David Nolan-" The Queen piped in, earning a glare from Regina that probably could've burnt a hole through her.

"Ew, what about David? I suppose he's nice to look at but-" Zelena shrugged and joined them at the table before seeing Regina's red face, "Oh my god. You're doing him! That's why you've been so nice to him."

"I'm not doing anyone!" Regina exclaimed.

"That's part of your problem," Queenie smirked, causing Zelena to snort.

"Amen, sis."

"I hate both of you," Regina snarled, lifting her cup of tea to take a sip. "Besides you're both doing 2.0 versions of men I had first," She added smugly. There was no way around how weird and twisted their entire family tree was, so she may as well use it to her advantage.

"Oh ew," Zelena grimaced, "Calm down you psycho we don't need reminding of that. We're just having a little fun."

"Yeah, don't talk about my baby daddy like that," Queenie smirked over her own cup of tea, proud of herself for applying yet another modern term Lucy had taught her. "Anyways you never answer my question. How skilled is Mr. Charming? Did he know is way around? Did you, yano?"

"Embarrassingly fast," Regina grit through her teeth as she admitted, knowing the questions wouldn't stop unless she spilled. Her sister and her counterpart were ruthless and knew just how to rile her up until she admitted her inner most thoughts and blabbed completely. She always felt better afterwards, but she'd never admit it to them. "And then he got up and left."

"To grab a protein bar before he plowed you or-?" Zelena squinted skeptically, "Don't Tell me he chickened out."

"I wouldn't call it that I just think he realized what he was doing," Regina sighed with a frown, "We had been in the forest working the day before and I stupidly grabbed an enchanted thorn vine-"

"Rookie mistake," Queenie snorted.

"Wait how did you know about those and I didn't?" Regina frowned.

"You spend a lot more time in the forest when you marry a bandit," The Queen smirked, "We didn't exactly spend a lot of time enjoying nature when we were holed up in the Dark Castle plotting revenge now did we? But anyways, continue."

"Yeah come on, get to the good stuff," Zelena egged her on.

"I tried to heal myself with magic and it pretty much knocked me out," She let out a breath, "David got me to my mansion and stayed with me that night. I was in and out of lucidness but he was right there calming me down. It felt like we had a moment and then the next morning.." Regina rolled her eyes down to her tea cup and raised her brows.

"Did he initiate or you?" Queenie leaned in.

"Neither, well I guess me I thought-" Regina stuttered, feeling her face flush again, "I was dreaming and then...we woke up and..."

"But he left before you signed the deal," The Queen let out a breath, "My god what is wrong with him?!"

"There's nothing wrong with him he just doesn't want me like that," Regina said somewhat defensively.

"Well that sounds like giving mixed signals to me," Zelena frowned.

"You two need to cut him some slack. You've both lost love and know how crazy that makes you feel," Regina shook her head, "I've been the only person close to him since Snow died and that's only because I promised her I'd take care of him. We're friends and he's just working through things and no doubt has needs despite of his grief."

"Mhm and what about your feelings? You seem to be considering his over your own," Queenie crossed her arms then, "And I don't like it. He doesn't get to use you as an experimental not-quite-girlfriend to get his groove back. Grieving or not, he doesn't get a free pass."

"I'm not giving him a free pass," She frowned seriously, "I'm shutting it down on my end. I just needed to draw a boundary again. I let myself slip and it won't happen anymore."

"So you don't think he reciprocates your feelings at all?" Zelena inquired, giving a glance over to Queenie as she asked.

"No, this isn't the first time we've ended up in a heated moment and he's bolted. I get the message loud and clear. Like I said, I won't let myself slip up again," She frowned, "I'll be his friend but only his friend. I won't make a fool of myself again."

"I do have to agree you've given him multiple chances to man up and take an opportunity," The Queen agreed, "It sounds like he has his own issues to work out. If there's something there he'll come to you, but don't wait around for him."

"I'm not even entertaining the possibility," Regina squared her shoulders haughtily. It was easier to act as if she were over it and completely shut off to the idea. That way when she was proven correct and it turned out David didn't want her she wouldn't look so foolish. "Anyways, I have to go, I have a meeting with Emma about the police department expansion I can't be late."

"Oh yes we mustn't keep the Savior waiting," Zelena said mockingly as Regina stood.

"I'm sure you two have much to talk about," Regina sighed and glanced between the two of them, "No scheming under any circumstances. Do you hear me?"

"Scheming? Would I ever?" The Queen looked thoroughly appalled.

"Scouts honor," Zelena replied seriously, holding up her hand.

"Of course," Regina suppressed a grin and rolled her eyes, turning to go out.

The Queen watched as her counterpart left the room, eyeing the door for a few seconds before looking to her red-headed sister, "Right, so here's what I'm thinking-"


	8. Chapter 8

_hello, happy sunday :) lemme know what you think, shaking things up a bit with a new character in this one...but don't worry, it's still EC endgame xxx_

* * *

Regina sat at her mayoral desk, eyes straining from looking at paperwork all morning, reminding her of her need to visit the eye doctor soon. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking out the window onto the streets of Storybrooke. Even though it was more work, coming to town hall was a bit of an escape for her. Being in her office let others know she was working and she experienced less interuptions that way, giving her the alone time she craved.

Being ruler of the realms was an incredibly social job and even though she was happy and content to do so, she still craved the way she used to be able to disappear in her mansion or vault and avoid people. Her core being was introverted and if she didn't have time to herself to sort through her feelings, she became emotional and irrational, two things she despised most. How could she be a composed ruler of realms and matriarch of a family if she lost control of herself? After all, the darkness would always be a part of her and she had to nurture it in safe ways.

After about a week or so of working here she was starting to feel somewhat level again. She'd sorted out her feelings about everything that had happened with David and was finally able to see it clearly. Being able to focus on work again felt nice and she'd managed to stifle her yearning for a partner deep down inside again, where it belonged. Life was much less complicated when she wasn't distracted from her family or work by some pesky lust for a man who was unavailable.

It was clear that David was nowhere near ready to even consider another relationship and she felt foolish for making herself vulnerable to him on more than one occasion. Then add the humiliation of acting so goddamn desperate that she'd went along with his slip-ups when he'd confused his grief for desire. This type of thing is why she didn't put herself out there or date.

She was an idiot for even believing that Charming could be interested in her after their history. She doubted anyone in this realm could have any real interest in her knowing of her past. Sure, she had redeemed herself and they respected her now, but all she was to them was a leader. Someone to make the tough decisions and ensure their safety. They didn't see a human being with needs and desires and a soft side for people she loved. She'd never be viewed as the kind of woman someone would want to make a wife or a mother. They wanted someone to play the role of ruler and a woman capable of that was simply not suited for the more traditional feminine roles. It was another disgusting double standard against women, but one she had to get used to.

Her life would be easier if she pretended not to be interested in finding someone to share her life with. She couldn't hack making it known and seeing the pity on her family member's faces at the fact she didn't have someone. From now on she would act like it was the least of her desires and cover up the void with work and being there for her family. She'd managed to be alone the majority of her life, she should be thankful that at least now she had the love of a family. Wanting a partner just seemed greedy when she didn't truly deserve what she already had.

She was brought from her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone, looking down to read a message from her niece Robin about the details of her bachelorette party. Regina outwardly groaned, remembering it was in fact tonight and she still needed to find an outfit. The wedding was coming soon and she felt a little guilty for not being as involved as she wanted to be. Luckily Robin and Alice had the help of both of their parents and the rest of the family. Regardless, she felt that she really had to make an effort to join in the festivities tonight despite how anti-social she really felt.

* * *

David watched Alice's bachelorette celebration unfold from his seat in the corner of the deck on Killian's ship. Alice had always been one of the boys - closer to her father Killian, older Henry, and David out of all the family members. They'd decided to throw her a party on the ship while Zelena and Regina threw Robin a bachelorette party at the Rabbit Hole. Every surface on the ship had some sort of liquor on it and Alice was proudly drinking from a giant cup shaped like a woman's silhouette.

Rum had been poured and the party was loosening up, David forcing down a fair share of alcohol himself. He had to drink just to get in the right frame of mind for this and not bring the party down. He used to love weddings and everything to do with them until he became a widower. Now it felt like everyone just watched him awkwardly, waiting for him to crumble at the mere mention of love or happy endings. Not that they'd done that to him tonight, but he always found himself expecting it at social events ever since Snow died.

His mind wandered to Regina and he realized how much he was looking forward to seeing her tonight. Killian and Alice had already discussed crashing the girls' party at the Rabbit Hole later and joining the celebrations once everyone had enough to drink not to care. David knew Regina was there for Robin and his chest tightened with anxiety and excitement both. There would be no way to avoid or ignore each other in that tiny bar surrounded by everyone. At least not without people noticing and he knew that's the last thing either of them wanted right now.

Not that he wanted to avoid Regina anymore - in fact he quite missed her. Since his discussion with Robin and having time to himself to reflect on it, he had decided that he needed to pursue whatever it was that was going on between them. His anxieties and hesitance had only proved to put distance between the two of them and that was not what he wanted. He wanted to get to know her deeply, to let things happen organically without the pressure of thinking about the ways it could go wrong. Despite all of his hang ups, at the end of the day he just wanted to be around her and that told him everything he needed to know.

Which led him to decide that he was no longer going to resist what he knew he wanted deep down and what he hoped she wanted as well. He was going to let whatever it was happen naturally and stop overthinking it. He was going to ask her out on a date and court her like she probably never had been. Her experience with romance had been short-lived and he found himself thinking about the things they could do together and the experiences he wanted to give to her.

This, of course, would come after he figured out how to approach her again after everything that had happened. He knew he needed to apologize to her for leaving so abruptly and not addressing things like an adult. Once he found the courage to do so, he prayed that his words wouldn't fall on deaf ears - after all, he had promised her his friendship and that he would be there for her before and now look what he'd done. He'd made her come and then practically ran out of the room like she was to blame and like he hadn't wanted to pin her onto her back and push himself inside of her-

"Uncle John!" Alice exclaimed, startling David out of his non-public friendly thoughts and prompting him to look up and see a well dressed man standing on the dock with a wide grin.

"You didn't think I'd let all of this go down without him here did you?" Killian laughed and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her into a brief hug as she beamed.

David had heard Killian and Alice speak of John Clayton, or _Tarzan_ as his legend called him, but he'd never actually met him in person. He was as tall as David himself, built in stature and definitely had a noticeable presence. His own brow raised at the stealthy way John jumped from the dock and onto the deck of the boat. It was very animal-like despite the classic blazer and tailored pants he wore.

Apparently Killian and Alice knew him from their days in Neverland near the jungle Tarzan had grown up in. Killian had known him for a number of years and considered him an ally during his days of navigating the jungle and surrounding waters for vengeance on the crocodile. When Alice came along, John and his late wife Jane had helped Killian greatly in the first few months of caring for her and ever since then they'd been considered family.

"I don't leave Neverland for much but I couldn't miss my favorite niece's bachelorette party," John smiled and pulled Alice into a bear hug after crossing the deck in just a few long strides.

"I'm so happy you came!" Alice beamed with a laugh after he set her down again.

"Mate, this is David aka Prince Charming," Killian laughed and handed John a drink once he'd finished hugging Alice, motioning toward David. "David, this is John Clayton."

"Nice to meet you," David smiled and stood, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Likewise."

"And his grandson Henry," Killian nodded towards older Henry who greeted John and shook his hand as well. "Now that introductions are out of the way, shall we have a shot of rum before we crash the girls' party?"

"Absolutely," John laughed before saying something that made David's mood shift instantly, "I'm going to need some liquid courage to meet this Regina Mills you all have told me so much about."

* * *

"It's working like a charm, innit?" Alice smirked as she half fell, half sat down in the booth beside of Robin, handing her a beer and smirking across the table at her soon to be mother-in-law and Dark Regina who sat side by side, enjoying apple martinis. The Rabbit Hole was rather busy in addition to their combined parties, the jukebox playing loudly and bar staying busy.

"You managed this just by acting like you were trying to set Regina and John up?" Queenie smirked and raised an eyebrow over her glass. It was her first night out in nearly a year and the rosiness of her cheeks gave away the fact that just a few drinks made her tipsy after the baby.

"Dad told Uncle John he wanted him to meet Regina," Alice smirked and shrugged confidently.

"Then John mentioned something about meeting Aunt Regina in front of David and..." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I knew we were right to recruit the two of you," Zelena grinned as they all glanced over at David and Regina in their respective locations.

Zelena and Queen Regina had decided they needed someone to shake things up a bit when it came to whatever was happening between Regina and David. At first Zelena had suggested using Killian, but he had immediately refused to play games between David and Regina as he liked them both and didn't want to seem unfaithful to Zelena, despite their relationship still being private. Killian had then mentioned that his friend John would be joining the wedding fesitivities and suggested that a harmless game of matchmaker between Regina and John may be enough to push David into action.

The two scheming witches then decided that Killian, though he tried, wasn't very good at things like this and they needed some additional help to ensure the plan got set into motion. That's when they got Alice and Robin involved, knowing they'd help facilitate the arrangement and drop just the right amount of comments in front of David to make him notice he wasn't the only one who wanted Regina. The plan solidified when Zelena and Queenie had proposed it to Robin and Alice, only to find out they'd been plotting themselves.

"We got her drunk enough she actually looks like she's enjoying talking to him," The Dark Queen grinned as she watched Regina and John sitting at the bar chatting, "Then again, I'd be enjoying a lot more than talking to him...if I were her. I'm married, not dead," She added with raised eyebrows when they all looked at her.

"Charming looks miserable," Zelena chuckled, seeing Killian and Henry trying to include him in a game of darts. David would pretend to be interested but ultimately be caught staring towards the bar with jealousy written all over his expression. "I don't think I've ever seen David jealous of anything in my life."

"That's how you know he has feelings for Aunt Regina," Robin sighed dreamily, always the hopeless romantic. "Not that I'm promoting jealousy," She added, sliding her glasses up her nose, "It's not exactly healthy."

"But sometimes when you feel it over someone it makes you realize how much you care," Queenie replied wisely with a small shrug, "And prompts you to act on it."

Zelena snorted and glanced back at her sister, "Fingers crossed Charming isn't as thick as I've believed him to be."

* * *

David's blood was running hot and anger burned deep in his belly. It was irrational, he knew, but he couldn't help his reaction to seeing another man hitting on Regina. _His_ Regina. Well, not his, not yet, he had screwed up one too many times. It was eating him alive watching her smile and occasionally laugh at whatever that idiot was saying even when he knew he didn't have the right to feel jealous.

Who was he, anyways? What was so great about him? His legend was far better than he was in person, that was for sure. He wasn't _that_ tall and handsome. And he was only being charming and nice so that he could get Regina into bed. David's hand clenched his jeans at the thought as he sat in the booth near Killian and Henry's game of darts, brooding over his beer. Luckily they'd become drunk enough to leave him alone, probably writing him off for being too wasted to play.

Anger shot through him when he saw John reach out to put a hand over Regina's on the bar for a brief moment and the way she looked up at him in response to it made his stomach turn. The man was definitely trying to take Regina home and the thought made David want to kill him. Who did the man think he was? He didn't know anything about Regina. He was treating her like an object he could have his way with. He had no clue what she'd been through, he just wanted to take advantage of her being tipsy and alone.

He finished his beer and leaned back in the booth, contemplating his next move. He couldn't apporach the situation angrily or physically, it would just make Regina mad and make him look like an ass. There was no good way to split the two of them up but when he saw John's hand brush Regina's leg, he was on his feet and approaching them, plan or no plan.

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?"

John asked, shifting seamlessly from their conversation to the question in a charming manner. Regina had been buzzed enough to be friendly when he approached her at the bar and started chatting. He was handsome and engaging and saying all of the right things...but she still couldn't help noticing another broad-shouldered, dirty blonde across the room who was staring daggers into the back of the one she was speaking to.

She couldn't deny that she had been anxious to see David tonight and it didn't help when he walked in with the bachelor party and locked eyes with her. After weeks of avoiding each other it came with a surprising wave of relief when he looked at her instead of through her. Not to mention the warm smile he gave when he saw her made her legs weak and her stomach tighten.

She hated her reaction to him, especially after she'd decided to shut her feelings for him down. It made her feel weak that he could reject her and avoid her but still make her want him with an acknowledgment as simple as a gaze. Since when did she become such vulnerable idiot?

Before she could answer John about another drink she caught David in her peripheral vision approaching their side of the bar. She avoided looking directly at him for as long as she could, not thinking he'd be coming over to them. Her eyes widened when she glanced up to see him just a few steps away and looking at her intently.

"Hey babe, sorry the guys had me distracted," David said, inserting himself between them wrapping an arm around Regina and pressing a kiss to her temple. She smelled rum on his breath as she sat stunned and trying to process what in the hell he was doing other than being drunk and out of his mind.

"Oh, hey I see you met John," David added without skipping beat, giving a nod to the bartender as they gave him another beer, "Hey man," He nodded to John, keeping his hand pressed to Regina's lower back and causing an annoying tingle.

"Oh, hey," John replied, straightening up and glancing between the two of them, "I didn't know you two were..." He motioned between them with an apologetic smile, "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go catch up with Killian."

Regina watched him go, finding herself somewhat slack-jawed before snapping out of it and looking up at David, fury setting in, "What in the hell was that?!" She whispered fiercely through gritted teeth, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

"He was trying to go home with you," David looked a little guilty when he answered but spoke firmly as if he was trying to convince her it was for another reason beside his own jealousy.

"That's none of your business!" She growled back at him glancing over to see their entire family watching knowing she couldn't rage on him like she wanted to.

"Where are you going?" David frowned seeing her get up and grab her clutch.

"That's none of your business either," She snapped before pushing past him storming for the door of the bar. Hashing it out with David in front of everyone would only lead to more questions she didn't want to deal with. She just wanted to be home.

"Regina," David's voice followed her as she made her way out onto the street, hearing him behind her. She kept walking until she felt him grasp her arm upper arm, prompting her to turn around abruptly.

"You're lucky I don't turn you into a bug," She snapped up at him as she jerked her arm from his grip, breathing heavily from how angry she was, "Who do you think you are doing that?!"

"He was clearly just trying to chat you up and get you into bed!" David replied wide-eyed with a shake of his head, "Is that really the kind of man you want?!"

"It's none of your business who I go home with!" She glared at him, "At least he's man enough to approach me which is more than can be said for anyone else here."

David's lips pressed into a thin line and she could tell he was angry by the red flush creeping up his neck. She'd seen that fury countless times before and she was typically the one to evoke it, "Do you want him?"

"What do you care if I do?" Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, David. What is it? You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me?"

"Damn it, Regina it's not like that!" David seemed to be frustrated, "I do want you!"

"No you don't!" She snapped back at him, feeling angry all over again, "You slipped up and mis-channeled your grief into something more for me."

"That's not the case-" David began before she cut him off.

"Then why did you run when you kissed me? Or let's not forget the morning you practically stumbled over yourself to get out of my bed!" Regina was drunk enough to let it show that it bothered her and ignoring the fact she would regret it later, "You don't want me like that you're just confused!"

"I'm not confused!" David threw his hands into the air before looking at her intently bending down closer to her face, "Regina I was grieving and in a dark place. But you pulled me back to the light and I was freaked out that I had feelings for you. And when things happened between us I screwed up and ran because I was afraid I was using you to fill a void and I didn't want to ruin our friendship that way. I didn't want to hurt you or make you a casualty of what was going on inside my head. But I know now that my feelings for you are real. They aren't just grief or loneliness and I don't feel guilty about them."

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks now all of this?! Just because I spoke to another man?" She looked up at him in shock, trying to process what he was saying, "You're drunk you don't mean any of this."

"I'm not just drunk," He groaned frustratedly, shaking his head, "I've had some time to think about everything since we haven't spoken and it all came down to me missing you."

"Missing me?" Regina watched him, biting her lip hard to keep up a firm wall with him. She'd been let down twice already and she told herself she was done. "David-"

"I miss you," He repeated, reaching down to cup the side of her face, "I fucking miss you no matter how hard I tried to fight it or deny it. I was going to speak to you tonight, to apologize for how I acted and to ask you out properly."

"Ask me out?" Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief, giving a slight shake of her head.

"Take you out, date you, do it the right way," David said sincerely, watching her hopefully for her response.

Regina shook her head, not able to bring herself to answer him directly, "You've had too much to drink. I've had too much to drink. We can't do this now. You'll regret it tomorrow."

"I'm serious, Regina," David frowned, "Drunk or sober, I want to see where this leads."

"I don't believe you," Regina shook her head, swallowing hard as a hint of vulnerability shown through her slightly glossy eyes. "I can't do this right now."

She saw David visibly deflate, his hand dropping from her face and his shoulders falling slightly. He looked genuinely hurt and disappointed, speaking to the fact that he had thought about this prior to tonight. She couldn't cave completely, she knew that much. Jumping into it head first only for him to back out again would break her. She watched his gaze drop to the ground and his hands push into his pockets before she spoke again, "...but if you still feel this way in the morning, we can finish this conversation then."


	9. Chapter 9

_hi :) ps - the tarzan in this story is the version from Legend of Tarzan...because who doesn't love a little eye candy and competition for David. please review!_

* * *

David awoke slowly to a dry mouth and slight pounding in his head, feeling the stiffness in his back before he even attempted to move. When his eyes adjusted to the light he glanced around blinking, trying to place where he was until he recognized the decor as Emma's home. The night began to come back to him, remembering he had crashed here after his conversation with Regina, being too drunk to drive his truck home after the bachelor party.

He gingerly sat up in the guest bed, grimacing at the evidence he'd quite literally fallen on the bed and slept in the same position all night. At the foot of the bed there was fresh clothing, most likely some that Emma had procured with magic. He rubbed his hand over his face with a yawn and decided to get up and freshen up the best he could before he met with Regina at the diner. Physically he felt like he'd been run over but his heart was hopeful for what the day had in store.

After she said she would hear him out today once they were both sober, he'd told her to meet him at Granny's diner for breakfast where they could talk it through. He wanted it to be in a public place to prove to her he was serious about dating her. No more denying his feelings, no more playing games.

She agreed reluctantly and had went on to transport herself back to her mansion with magic while he walked himself over to his daughter's home just a few blocks away. Showing up here half sauced probably wasn't the greatest example but Emma was an adult and that was one bonus to having a daughter that was near your own physical age. He shook his head at the weird thought and shucked himself out of his clothes, putting the fresh ones on before going into the attached bathroom and finding a spare toothbrush to use.

Once he'd managed to brush his teeth and somewhat fix his hair he made his way out of the guest room and downstairs to find his daughter at the kitchen table, his granddaughter in the high chair next to her. Hope was an adorable baby, big blue eyes and blonde hair that was beginning to get long enough to curl. He hadn't realized just how long it had been since he'd really looked at her.

"Good morning," Emma raised a brow with a hint of a smile, holding Hope's baby food in one hand and a spoon in the other. The baby gurgled, blowing bubbles in the baby food that was smudged over her mouth.

"Good morning," David gave a smile to them both, coming over to run a hand over the baby's head, "She's grown."

"That's what babies do," His daughter said pointedly and he felt the subtle jab behind her words, knowing he'd been especially absent when it came to Emma. "There's breakfast on the stove and coffee made, help yourself."

"Oh," David took a step back from the table as if not to get too engaged. He was supposed to be meeting Regina soon and he didn't want to be late, "I actually have something I should probably get going-"

"You still need to eat, Dad," Emma looked at him skeptically.

"I'm actually going to the diner-" He replied, taking another step backwards towards the door though he could tell his daughter wasn't done with him.

Her expression shifted and her lips pressed into a thin line as if she was holding back something before her eyes flickered up at him again. It was the same expression her mother made when she had a suspicion that she was trying to get to the bottom of. Needless to say, it made him nervous. "With who?"

"I'm...meeting Regina there," He admitted with a nod, studying her features as he awaited her reaction. He should just go ahead and tell her, shouldn't he? Emma was an adult and denying or withholding the information would only backfire in the end. Emma would be mad at him and it had the potential to squander his progress with Regina if she found out he'd been denying what was going on between them.

Emma's brows furrowed in slight confusion as she watched him, "Are you two...friends now or?" She shook her head skeptically, "Why would you be going to lunch with Regina today of all days?"

David frowned uncomfortably, not anticipating that his daughter would have any problem with him dating Regina. If he were being honest, he hadn't considered her reaction at all. A pang of guilt slivered through his chest for being so self-involved lately. "We uh...Regina and I have grown close in the past year and I'd like to...explore that - so I asked her to meet me for breakfast..."

His daughter's jaw clenched and her throat moved slightly but she said nothing for a moment. Her gaze flickered down to her daughter who was sitting in the chair, unaware of the tension between the adults. When her green eyes looked up at him again they were a little glossy and it took him by surprise. "You really have no idea what today is, do you?"

"What are you..." David trailed off in confused thought, looking at her with a frown.

"It's Mom's birthday," She said in a clipped tone, avoiding his gaze as she picked up Hope from the high chair and placed her on the floor to crawl into the living room for her toys.

David's stomach dropped immediately and a mixture of guilt, anxiety and dread filled him. The only sound that filled the kitchen was the sound of his granddaughter's hands and feet slapping the wooden floor on her journey past him to her dollhouse in the den. Emma's statement had hit him like a ton of bricks and he spent a moment processing it.

"Emma...I..." He swallowed hard, his mind racing. How could he of forgotten Snow's birthday? She was his true love, the mother of his children, his partner for years.

"You forgot," The blonde looked up at him expressionlessly, "Because you're too caught up in going to see your new girlfriend. Who happens to be the woman who made yours and moms life miserable for years, who separated our family...You're going to forget Mom ever existed for her?"

"That's not fair, Emma-" David frowned, his chest aching like his heart was being torn in two.

"What's not fair? My mother being erased in the span of a year? I know," She replied without looking at him, taking Hope's bowl to the sink and setting it down with a clang, "Or is it the fact that her former enemy is already filling the void?"

Logically David knew his relationship with Regina had nothing to do with Snow. His wife had been gone a respectable amount of time. He'd grieved for her for over a year. There was nothing wrong with something developing between he and Regina. But seeing the accusatory look in his own daughter's eyes that he was forgetting Snow...well that hit him on an emotional level that seemed to cloud everything else.

"You know I grieved for your mother-" David tried to defend himself but he didn't even have the heart to. How could he ever justify forgetting her mother's birthday to her?

"Is that why you're literally standing in my kitchen telling me about your new girlfriend?" She turned from the sink and looked at him with a pained expression, "I thought you showed up here drunk last night because of what today was. I thought we'd spend it together as a family and instead you're basically running out. Not to mention randomly telling me that you're moving on with someone else? And not just someone else! The enemy of my mother, the woman who kept us apart, the other mother of my son. Don't you think this is all a little twisted?!"

"What in our family isn't, Emma?" David frowned in frustration and shook his head, "I've been so caught up in my grief and my guilt over trying to move on and I've been struggling with my feelings about caring for another woman. Not to mention I've been clawing my way out of the darkness that losing your mom catapulted me into. I'm not exactly keeping a calendar right now."

"That's a weak excuse and you know it," Emma frowned deeply, crossing her arms, "Is this why we haven't seen you in months? You're spending your time with Regina-"

"Emma, come on," He frowned, "You know that's not it you're just angry right now-"

"How can you forget about her?!" Her voice raised and cracked slightly and he saw the emotions welling in her eyes. Emma was a lot like him when she was hurt - angry and quick to lash out.

"I could never forget about your mother Emma," He said firmly, taking a step towards her as her face contorted despite how desperately she tried to keep it from doing so. "She was a part of me for so long. And just because I'm trying to move forward and explore something with someone else doesn't have anything to do with your mother's role in my life."

"I'm not a teenager," Emma frowned, her voice cracking with irritation at herself for losing control. He could tell she was frustrated that her fears had been brought to the light and maybe even how adolescent they seemed. She was hardheaded, so she forced up an emotional wall and channeled her anger instead. "I just don't think it's fair."

"What isn't?" He bit his lip, reaching out to run a hand over her shoulder. She stiffened but didn't pull away from him.

"Mom was so good," She clenched her jaw despite the tear escaping and running over the apple of her cheek, "She was good. She wanted nothing but the best for everyone, even the woman who tried to kill her for years. She crowned Regina - she encouraged everyone to give her a second chance. It's not fair that she had to die and someone like Regina gets to live and gets to have all of the good things that were supposed to be Mom's..."

"Emma I don't get where this is coming from - you're friends with Regina, you advocated for us to give her a second chance from the beginning," David shook his head unsurely.

"That was before!" Emma grit her teeth and swallowed hard to regain control, "That was when I thought I had the rest of my life to make up for lost time with my mother. And now it turns out the woman who kept me from my mother is moving in on her life? Making my father and everyone else forget that Mom even existed. It isn't right."

"Regina has no blame in this Emma she's done nothing but look after me like she promised your mother she would," David said firmly. He knew she was grieving but he wasn't going to let Emma spin this situation into an anti-Regina campagin. "Without her this past year god knows where I would be right now. Or if I'd even still be here."

"Are you serious?!" Emma's eyes widened in anger, "Without her?! What about your family? Your son, me, your grandson or granddaughter! When we lost mom we basically lost you too! You disappeared on us instead of trying to keep the family together. Were we not enough to make you want to keep going?"

"Emma," David frowned, guilt eating at his insides. She was right. He had abandoned his family when Snow died, when they needed him most. He'd been an absent father and grandfather. Emma had every right to be angry at him.

"No-" She cut him off with a bitter sneer, "Apparently we weren't. Because you're only now finding the will to live and you only have Regina to thank."

His chest felt heavy and his stomach sank. He'd woken up so optimistic for the day, looking forward to seeing Regina and that he'd come to peace with seeing where the connection between them would go, but instead he'd been reminded of how selfish he'd been, of how far he'd fallen from grace. He'd abandoned his own family in a time of need and he had to live with that.

"Emma, I'm sorry," He swallowed hard, looking at her seriously. The clock on the microwave behind her caught his eye and his stomach sank lower. He was twenty minutes late for breakfast at the time Regina had agreed to. God knows what she was thinking right now.

Emma must've caught his eyes on the clock because when he looked back to her her owneyes had narrowed considerably, "Just go, Dad."

"Emma-" He repeated pleadingly at her dismissal, feeling torn on what to do. Things were not right here but they were not going to become so overnight. At the same time the small amount of progress he'd made with Regina was crumbling with each passing minute.

"Go..." She grit out again, turning her back to him as she returned to the dishes in the sink.

He let out a deep breath, knowing that his broken relationship with his daughter was not going to be fixed today, "I'm going to make this right, Emma."

He watched her refuse to turn around for a moment before he turned and went for the door. His urgency increased with each step he took down the walk, ending up in a full sprint by the time he reached the street. The thought of Regina sitting on her own in the diner for twenty-five minutes past when he was supposed to show made him run so fast he was practically about to take flight. He'd fix his relationship with his daughter but right now he had to save his chance with Regina first.

* * *

Regina reluctantly looked up from her coffee that had grown cold to the vintage wall clock at Granny's diner. A half hour. She had been sitting by herself looking out the window, waiting for David to arrive for a half hour. She was a fool.

During the first ten minutes she had made up excuses. Ten minutes was no big deal, most people didn't arrive until five to ten minutes past the time they said they would. It was a pet peeve of Regina's, but unfortunately common. Ten minutes was nothing to get up and leave over.

But then ten minutes turned into twenty and her anxiety grew with each tick of the clock. She felt Granny's eyes on her from behind the counter after she had told her to bring two menus when she sat down. She berated herself for making that kind of a slip up. If he didn't show then the old wolf would know she'd been stood up and would undoubtedly be nosy about it.

By the time thirty minutes had passed, so had all of her faith in David actually showing up. She felt like an idiot to think he'd actually come in the first place. He had simply been drunk the night before and jealous that John was paying her attention. Part of her was validated that he had been jealous for at least she hadn't made the whole thing between them up in her head. Though he clearly wasn't jealous enough to make any kind of commitment or follow through on his word. Otherwise he'd be sitting across from her right now.

She really had to put whatever this was between them behind her. She was lonely enough without the constant reminder of just how alone she was when David rejected her like this. He clearly wasn't ready to move on and who knew if he would ever be. What she did know was that she couldn't keep getting her hopes up only for them to be crushed along with any bit of self esteem she had.

Sure she had confidence where it mattered. She knew she was the best in the realms at magic. She was a good mother, or at least better than her own had been. She was excellent at horseback riding and efficient at ruling the realms. No one would ever accuse Regina Mills of lacking self confidence or low self worth, mainly because they didn't know how to read her. She tried her best to mask when she was feeling hurt or vulnerable and when she felt that it was on display she would lash out at whoever was around to take the heat off of herself. People thought she was merely short tempered or crass, but few understood that her bad attitude was just a coping mechanism to deflect from how she truly felt.

"Good morning," A voice brought her from her sulking and she looked up quickly to see John Clayton standing between her booth and the counter, obviously having just bought a coffee to go judging from the cup in his hand. She realized just how deep in thought she'd been to have missed his large frame walk in the door and order a drink without noticing him.

"...Good morning," She replied after a pause, trying to gather her thoughts and forcing a smile up at him. "I see you took my recommendation to heart."

"Ah yes," John smiled holding up the cup of coffee. She'd told him to stop by Granny's before he left town the night before, explaining that it was a gem in this realm, "I thought I'd grab a coffee before I did a little exploring around here."

"Don't expect to be overwhelmed," Regina smiled dryly, appreciating the charming grin he gave her at her attempt at humor.

"Well, I did grow up in a jungle," John smiled and took a sip of his coffee, watching her over the brim, "So I have to say I find architecture quite interesting."

"You should go look at the clock tower," Regina nodded, forcing her thoughts of David to the back of her mind. Compartmentalizing what was really bothering her and acting completely normal on the outside was an act she'd been perfecting since she was just a girl. "It's nothing spectacular but probably the building I spent the most time on when modeling the town."

"You created it all by yourself?" He raised an eyebrow as if he were impressed.

"One doesn't collaborate a lot on the blueprints of a dark curse," Regina shrugged dryly and to her surprise he laughed out loud, causing her to look up at him and smile spread across her features.

"I've heard it was quite impressive," John smirked and wagged an eyebrow at her, "I'll certainly give the clock tower a look...Say, if you're finished here would you like to be my tour guide?" He asked and she gazed at him, slightly caught off guard and debating on what to say until he added, "That is if David wouldn't mind."

His comment made the memory of David intervening in their conversation the night before fresh in her mind and she became irritated at him all over again. How dare he insert himself between she and another man, then not even have the courage to show up for her the next day? "Why would David mind?" She smiled up at John as if she were clueless, "He's just a friend."

"Oh, I thought last night I may have overstepped," John said with a hopeful expression as she stood from her seat, "So you and David aren't together?"

"Of course not, he just gets friendly after a few drinks," Regina shook her head and played it off with a smirk as she left a few dollars for her coffee, "Now, how about a tour from the long standing Mayor of Storybrooke?"

John smiled widely and took one long stride, reaching out to open the diner door for her, "After you, Madam Mayor."

* * *

The chest of David's flannel was soaked when he skidded to a halt at the sidewalk of Granny's diner. He'd sprinted all of the way here from Emma's and his lungs were on fire as he tried to catch his breath. He bent slightly and put his hands on his knees, making a mental note he needed to get back to working out more before straightening and jogging up the steps. The bell rang above his head when he burst in the door and looked around frantically for her, his heart sinking when he spotted the empty booth with a coffee mug on the table, donning a red lipstick stain on the lip of top of it.

"You just missed her," Granny spoke up then from behind the counter, raising a disapproving eyebrow over her wire rimmed glasses at him.

David looked at her a little bewildered, trying to determine how she would've even known, "Missed who?"

"Oh don't play that game with me, boy," The wolf rolled her eyes and plopped a glass down on the counter before filling it with water and sliding it towards him, "Sit down before you have a heart attack."

He let out a breath and crossed the restaurant, glad he'd caught it between the breakfast and lunch rush during the odd moment it was empty, "Thanks Granny," He said as he took the water but refused to sit down as he planned to go find her, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you. Why did you stand her up?" Granny asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"I didn't-" He frowned and sat the cup down firmly before realizing he technically had, "Well, I didn't mean to. Something happened and I couldn't get away in time...wait, how did you know anyways?"

"Please you're not the first young idiots I've seen making googly eyes at each other," The woman snorted and busied herself with opening the cash register and getting more coins out for her dispensary, "Besides you two can't stand to be around each other without bickering. You really need to do something about that unresolved tension before one of you explodes."

David would've laughed if the comment hadn't been about him and wasn't so blatantly true. "Did she mention if she was going anywhere? Do you have any idea where she might be?" He frowned, "Did she look upset when she left?"

Granny looked at him as if she were deciding how to word her next statement, "I wouldn't exactly say she looked upset. But then again what woman would on the arm of John Clayton?" She raised an eyebrow, "You don't stand up a girl like Regina, boy. Intentional or not, she may not be there when you decide to show up."


	10. Chapter 10

_trying to keep this inspiration going_ ;)

* * *

Regina walked down the corridor of her wing in the castle, reaching up to remove one of her earrings on the way. She was looking forward to taking a long, hot bath before dressing for dinner. Her feet ached from all of the walking she and John did around town, for she hadn't planned on being a tour guide when she slipped on stilettos that morning. She was glad it happened though as John had been a great distraction from a terrible start to the morning.

He was nice enough and the conversation was easy. If she didn't have so much inner turmoil about this mess with David she would've maybe even considered having a little fun with John. She tried to tell herself she still could but he seemed genuinely interested in her and she knew it wouldn't be right to lead him on. Still, she enjoyed his company and it was nice to have the attention when David had taken such a toll on her self confidence lately.

She'd managed to put David to the back of her mind and focus on the positives in her life for now. Work was keeping her busy and she had a family that adored her. Her counterpart had a new baby and her niece had an upcoming wedding to celebrate Just because things hadn't worked out for her and Charming didn't warrant her being sad or depressed. Especially when he had showed her just how little she meant to him several times now.

Much to her chagrin the subject of her thoughts came into view, sitting beside of her chamber door on the cold stone floor. His long legs were sprawled and he was sort of slouched, leaning his back against the wall as if he'd been there for a while. He didn't notice her at first until she got close enough that he could hear her heels, his head snapping up quickly.

"Regina," He scrambled to get up from the floor, his clothes wrinkled and hair disheveled. "Please let me explain-"

"Save it, David," Regina frowned, reaching out to open her bedroom door, "I don't want to hear it."

"But you don't understand-" He stuck his arm across the archway of the door to prevent her from opening it, "Just hear me out-"

"I'm tired," Regina looked up at him frankly, flicking her wrist and making the door come open despite his arm blocking the handle, "I had quite an adventurous afternoon with John," She added vindictively. "If you'll excuse me I'd like to get a bath and dress before he shows up for dinner."

The look on David's face would've made her laugh if she hadn't been so angry with him for earlier. She wasted no time, not letting him respond before she transported herself into her bed chamber. He spun around on his heels in the doorway as she waved a hand and made the door start to slam close as he was beginning to respond.

"Regina!" She heard him yell on the other side of the door when it shut forcefully in his face. He pounded on the heavy wood once or twice, loud enough to let her know he'd hit it quite hard. She sighed and shook her head before enacting a silence barrier over the door, knowing she had to if she was going to get any peace.

She wasn't sure how long he kept it up but she knew it wouldn't end here. If she was going to get David out of her head she was going to have to keep him at bay for a while. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to get undressed on her way towards the bath chamber, wondering just how she'd shut him out when she lived in the same castle as the man before muttering to herself. _Stay strong, Regina_.

* * *

"So I'm staring this silverback in the face," John held the entire dinner party's attention in the Great Hall, making David roll his eyes at the dramatic flair, "He's challenged me because he thinks I'm a deserter-" The man talked theatrically, using his arms and hands, clearly used to having an audience wherever he went. It was a bit too blatant for David's taste.

"Wot did you do then?" Alice's eyes were as wide as the plates on the table, she and Robin leaning together as they watched him across the table. John sat directly in front of them, just left of Regina with Neal at the corner in between them - much to David's chagrin.

Zelena and Killian were listening intently, as were Henry, Ella and Lucy. Neal and younger Henry were engrossed with the man's tale, nearly sitting on their knees at the table. _Sure,_ the guy had charisma, and knew how to tell a story, _but so what?_ David had slain beasts bigger than that back in his prime. He just didn't feel the need to brag about it. He had to remind himself that this guy was only around for a few weeks and his family was only fawning over him because he was new and _slightly_ impressive. Well, impressive according to _some_ people's standards. _David wasn't impressed._

Once the newness wore off over Mr. Clayton's presence, the people at this table would realize that he wasn't any better than the rest of them and things would return to normal. David was secure in his own manhood and he could handle another alpha being around...for the most part. If it wasn't for the way Regina was watching him. It made anger coil in his gut despite the fake smile he plastered on himself to save face. He'd rather die than anyone know he was jealous of the attention she was giving Jungle Boy.

He hadn't had the chance to speak with her before dinner as she'd already been sitting beside his son and engrossed in conversation with John when he arrived in the Great Hall. Before that he'd given up banging on her door after about twenty minutes when he realized she'd probably silenced him and returned to his own room to dress for dinner. The aggravation was bubbling inside of him at not being able to discuss things with her and their guest's presence wasn't helping.

"...and it turned out to be my brother, Akut, who had become king of the apes..."

David suppressed another eye roll at the whole table gasping in unison during John's big reveal. He was only catching parts of the story, zoning in and out of his own bitter thoughts. Something about him fighting with his brother - or was it an ape? _Regardless_ , it didn't sound like that great of a story.

He tried not to keep gazing at Regina from his seat in the middle of the long table but he couldn't help himself. Each time he heard her laugh or saw her smile from his peripheral vision he had to look, and each time it felt like salt in a stab in the chest to see her regarding this man so warmly. He supposed he deserved her ignoring him. He had screwed things up masterfully between the two of them. Still, it didn't make it any less maddening to watch.

"We came soaring at each other, giving our best battle cries-" John pounded his chest then and David's fist curled under the table when Neal giggled at the man. John smiled back at the boy before giving a glance to Regina at the head of the table to make sure she was still listening. The two of them locked eyes for a split second and she smiled, making David's blood pressure rise.

She looked beautiful, noticeably putting in more effort for her look tonight. Her hair was now long enough to sweep to one side, laying over her left shoulder. Her dress was shoulder-less and a simple dark red, similar the one he'd seen her wear in Camelot. She'd dressed up and it was eating David alive that it was for another man other than him. Granny was right, a woman like Regina wouldn't be alone forever, especially not when there was a man from another realm who didn't fear her like a lot of them here did. David wanted to kick himself for hesitating in his pursuit of her.

"Wait - so you didn't win?" Younger Henry piped in later during John's story, bringing David out of his thoughts again.

"Not exactly," John laughed and leaned back in his chair, looking at all of the eyes upon him, waiting for an explanation, "You see, despite growing up in the jungle with gorillas, I still wasn't one. I never really did fit in, but it never stopped me from trying," David watched Regina's expression soften at the man tugging on her heart strings with his story and his own jaw clenched. _Did he have no shame?_

"Did it bother you? Being different?" Regina's niece Robin asked at just the right time, as David was sure that was the question John wanted someone to ask so he could bring home the wholesome point to this whole story.

"It did for many years," John nodded wisely, "But ultimately I realized that what I thought was a disadvantage was really an advantage all along. Not being born like the others made me work harder to be better. I never gave up."

"So you think I can still be a knight someday?" Neal looked up at John from his own seat, suddenly looking so small beside the large man. David's heart nearly broke in two when he saw the earnestness in his son's eyes. "Even though I'm not real good ridin'my horse yet?"

"Of course you can," John smiled and reached out to rough up the boys hair and David's world seemed to come to a screeching halt. Here he was caught up in being jealous over Regina when his own son was looking up to another man for approval and guidance. He should be the one reassuring his young son that he can do anything he puts his mind to. He should be the one helping him learn to ride a horse better. In fact, Neal hadn't even really acknowledged his presence at the table and David had no one to blame but himself.

How had he become such a poor father? His chest felt heavy and residual guilt bloomed inside of him. He had been so caught up in whether it was right or wrong to move on with Regina and what his late wife would think but he'd barely considered his children. Snow would be furious if she knew the way he'd been overlooking them lately, especially Neal. He had to make this right more than anything. After all, what kind of man was he if he wasn't a good father?

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely dinner," John smiled at Regina when they came to a stop near the castle doors as she walked him out. The entire family had spent more time in the Great Hall tonight than the had in months, all talking among each other and enthralled by the stories of their new company. She was glad John had agreed to come for dinner, for more reasons than one.

"You're most welcome," Regina nodded with a gracious smile, noticing the way he was looking down at her. John was obviously interested in her and she had to admit it was flattering. She could almost see herself going along with it if Prince Charming didn't have her in such emotional chaos. Damn him.

"I was actually wondering," John clasped his hands behind his back and glanced to the side before looking back at her with a smile, "If you'd like to be my date for Alice and Robin's wedding? After all, we'll both be attending."

She smiled, marveling at how much of a gentleman he was. The man was seemingly perfect in every sense of the word. Tall, broad shouldered, physical perfection. Charming, good natured and great with children. He was the kind of man she would've considered a catch about a year ago. The trouble was she'd already become quite too attached to her own tall, broad-shouldered, _usually_ good-natured Charming.

"John, I..." Regina tilted her head and paused, giving him a weak smile to which he simply nodded.

"Ah...I had a feeling," John smiled knowingly, "Things aren't as simple between you and David as you described them to be, are they?"

"No," She smiled apologetically, "How did you know?"

"Something in the way he's been staring daggers at me since I arrived," He chuckled and nodded again, "Not to mention he was near his wits end during our entire dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry if I led you on at all-" Regina began to apologize before John cut her off.

"You haven't, Regina," He shook his head and furrowed his brow slightly, "Just because you're not available does not mean I've wasted any time. I've quite enjoyed getting to know you. We can still be friends, I hope?"

"Of course," She let out a breath of relief at his understanding nature. "Thank you."

"No need," John gave her a genuine smile as he pushed open one of the castle doors, "Care to show me around the castle grounds...or talk?" He motioned towards the courtyard that was lit up by the bright moon, the night air filtering in and allowing her to get perhaps what was her first deep breath all day.

She smiled and nodded, accepting his invitation as she stepped out in front of him, taking the arm he offered when they began down the stairs, "I don't know now why I find myself so compelled to confide in you," She chuckled, linking her arm around his as they began their stroll.

"Probably because I know what it's like to have to wear a mask," John nodded and let her set the pace for the walk, "When I returned back to modern civilization people only knew of my legend, they had expectations of who I was supposed to be and how I was supposed to act. It's exhausting, especially when you just want to be human, not legend."

Regina nodded with a half-hearted smile, looking ahead into the night as they took the stone path that trailed the parameter, "I have to say it's refreshing to know someone who truly understands that. People have expectations of me, even my own family - I know they love me but -"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger," John finished her sentence, seeing she was struggling to find the right words, "Well, not entirely a stranger."

"I think we're all bound by our stories in a way," She said in agreement, letting out a breath as her shoulders seemed to shed some of the weight she carried at the knowledge she had a new friend that understood, "This new combined realm, it's meant to be a second chance and the storybook isn't supposed to matter anymore but we all still play our roles in a way...I still struggle with it. David really struggles with it - it was always he and his late wife, they were a team, and when she passed he didn't know his place anymore. He's still trying to find himself again."

"Is that what the problem is between the two of you?" Her friend inquired.

"What isn't the problem between us?" She gave a half-hearted laugh and shook her head, "He isn't ready. He keeps thinking he is - and I've pushed him into thinking that he may be. It's always backfired. I think he's still grieving, or working on putting himself back together. Whatever it is, he's made it clear that I'm not a part of it."

"Well, he certainly has feelings for you. Trust me, I felt the heat of his stare since I arrived in town," John laughed when she gave him a skeptical glance, "Men can tell when another man has staked his claim."

"He has not staked his-"

"I know, I know-" He raised a brow with a grin at her feisty nature, "It's a figure of speech. I'm simply saying that despite whatever he may or may not of done, don't doubt that he has feelings for you. That's clear to see, even for me."

Regina nodded before realizing just how much she'd spilled to John and just how short of a time she'd known him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rattle about David-" She frowned at herself, hating when she let herself become overly vulnerable. She'd sensed a kindred spirit in John and she could tell he was a trustworthy listener. He was new and more unbiased in his opinions and observations than anyone she currently had to talk to. They'd all be too busy telling her what to do or plotting behind her back to do it for her instead of truly listening.

"Quit apologizing for being human, Regina," John shook his head as they came to a stop and he turned to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "This is what friends are for...and speaking of which, friends can still go to a wedding together, can't they?" He gave her a charming smile before his brows furrowed, "Unless you-"

"No, no," Regina gave him a reassuring smile, "I would love to. I only hesitated earlier because I didn't want you to get the impression that this..."

"Was going somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I understand. I'm simply asking you as a friend. I think we deserve to to have some fun, don't you?"

* * *

David swallowed the knot in his throat as he watched the two of them in the courtyard from the balcony of his room where he sat with Neal. He tightened his arms around his son who was asleep in his lap, head of black hair resting on his shoulder and clutching the book he'd been helping him read. David had proposed reading Neal his nightly story at the end of dinner in an attempt to start making things right and his son had gladly agreed.

Apparently Regina and Neal had started the habit of reading by the moonlight during the warmer months, enjoying as much time outside as they could before she tucked him in to bed. His son had rattled on about it the entire way up the castle steps, asking him if they could do it and trying to convince David how much he'd enjoy it. He had of course indulged him, just happy that his son was still so forgiving at his young age. Here he was suddenly trying to be a father and Neal took it in stride without question or resentments.

His son had unfortunately nodded off around the time David spotted Regina and John making their way into the courtyard. He had nothing to distract him from watching the two of them, walking arm in arm around the path. They seemed to be having a deep conversation, infused with bits of laughter and even some light touches. Jealousy still bloomed inside of him but moreso he felt downtrodden. It seemed that no matter what good he did in one area of his life, another one suffered.

Right now his son had to be his priority, but he did not want to give up on Regina. He leaned his head back against the chair he sat in and pulled the blanket they'd brought out onto the veranda up over him and his son, tucking him in tighter. The woman he wanted for himself and the man he wanted to deck disappeared together back into the castle, leaving David to stare towards the moon instead. Tonight he would sulk, but tomorrow he would start over. He was going to prove himself worthy again to the kingdom...To his children...And to Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

_hello :) double length update just because y'all been waiting patiently. please review!_

* * *

Dark Regina surveyed as people filtered to the docks, stepping onto the deck of Killian's ship and finding seats set up in front of the archway. The weather had turned out beautifully, the sun beginning to set on the horizon and the summer air had a pleasant breeze. The wedding decorations on the ship actually looked someone elegant, much to her surprise, and very fitting of Robin and Alice's personalities. They were free spirits who always seemed to be setting off on a new adventure, so even though she'd never have chosen the venue for herself, it made sense for them.

She smiled down at her son who had fallen asleep in her arms, his chubby balled up fists tucked into him and his feet sprawled under the baby blanket, sleeping just like his father did. The memories she had of raising Henry were beautiful and no less special but to have a child with her soulmate was an earth shattering experience. Her heart was so full of love for her little family that she disgusted herself sometimes. Of course, she still wore her hair long and her gowns dark to keep up an intimidating appearance. People couldn't be thinking that the great Evil Queen had gone soft.

Careful not to wake her baby before the ceremony, she shifted Rowan to her other shoulder as he slept before glancing up to survey guests as they filed in. Her mouth dropped considerably when she saw John Clayton standing on the deck of the boat, his hand out to assist as Regina stepped on carefully in her heels before wrapping her arm around his. The Queen continued to watch for a moment, expecting them to part, but realizing when they didn't they they'd actually attended together. _Where in the hell was David?_

She watched in surprise as the attractive pairing made their way across the deck, leaning over towards Robin who sat beside of her, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What?" Robin glanced at her tone somewhat alarmed before looking around to see what she meant. _Sometimes he could be so thick._

"What do you mean _what_?!" The Queen whispered fiercely, "Look who Regina showed up with."

"Oh, Tarzan," Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked across the boat at them to see the brunette and her arm candy greeting everyone, prompting him to wonder where the man was that professed his feelings for Regina to him not long ago. "Is David here yet?"

"I don't think so-" The Queen sighed with an impatient huff, her signature move when something wasn't going her way, "I thought you said you gave him a pep talk-"

"I did," Robin let his mouth drop at the accusatory glance his wife gave him, "Love, I swear I did. Maybe it's just not meant to be between them."

"It's a good thing you're pretty because sometimes you can be so oblivious," She rolled her eyes with an unladylike snort that made him grin in amusement.

"Hey don't take it out on me because your little matchmaker scheme backfired," Robin chuckled, knowing her snide remark was just because she was worried for her counterpart, "Things will work out how they're meant to. Stop meddling."

"I didn't meddle-" Her eyes widen as she looked at him indignantly at his statement before seeing him raising a skeptical eyebrow, "Okay maybe just a little..."

"Exactly, now put on a smile because they're headed this way," Robin let out a small laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner, always seeming to know when she needed his grounding energy.

"I'm just saying I know who Regina-" The Queen began before seeing Robin's eyes warning her, turning to see Regina quickly approaching with John.

"Regina, what?" The subject of their conversation smiled with a quirk of her brows that let The Queen know she was aware of the topic, "John, this is my counterpart, the former Evil Queen and her husband Robin, and of course their son, Rowan."

"Nice to meet you," John smiled at them both, reaching out to shake Robin's hand before smiling at the Queen and Rowan, "Quite the boy you have there."

"Thank you," Queenie raised an eyebrow with a smile as Regina and John took the seats beside of them. She knew she'd regret it later but she wasted no time leaning into her counterpart to ask the question burning inside of her, "Are you and him?"

"Excuse me," Regina whispered with wide eyes back at her as if she were the virgin mother herself, "No! We're just friends."

"Does David know about this?" The Queen smirked at Regina's scandalized expression. _Who did she think she was fooling? After all, they were the same person back in their wilder days. She knew more than anyone what they were capable of._

"What does it matter if David knows about this?" Regina snipped and narrowed her eyes, warning her not to keep pressing. "That's ancient history."

"Are you sure?" Queenie prodded, earning another warning glare from Regina before she turned forward in her chair and leaned over to say something to her date. "That's what I thought," She muttered to herself, glancing then to her husband who only shook his head with an amused expression.

* * *

"Robin," Regina's voice swelled with with emotion when she stepped into the cabin of the ship pre-ceremony, seeing her niece in her wedding gown. She marveled at the grown woman before her, in awe of how quickly time had passed them by. Her eyes blurred a little before she could get her emotions under control and she gave the girl a wobbly smile, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks Aunt Regina, so do you," Robin smiled giddily as Regina reached out to fix her veil, instantly beginning to mother her as she usually did.

"Your Mother said you wanted to see me," Regina smiled warmly, knowing Zelena and Robin always quarreled with each other when one of them was stressed or nervous and she often had to play the mediator, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Robin tried to smile again but her eyes didn't show it, prompting Regina to lead her over to a trunk and making her sit down beside of her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked gently, taking Robin's hands into her own. Regina herself had considered how young the girls were, but she knew given the chance she would've been gladly married to Daniel at an even younger age.

"No, I mean..." Robin shook her head and gazed down towards their hands in her lap, "I love Alice more than anything, I just...How do you really know who you're supposed to spend your life with?" She looked up at her, swallowing the hard lump in her throat.

Regina's heart constricted at those giant blue eyes simmering with emotion and so much like her fathers, "You can never know what the future holds, darling. All you can be sure of is how you feel about someone."

"I feel all sorts of things for Alice," Robin bit down on her bottom lip contemplatively, "But how do you know what you feel is right?" Her niece looked at her earnestly.

Regina gave a soft smile at the thought of her soulmate Robin and glanced down at their joined hands, "Well I'm hardly the one to be giving relationship advice, dear."

"But you've had true love before," Robin replied seriously, "And I think it's safe to say, historically speaking, that you probably love harder than anyone in this family. How do you know you're with the person you're meant to be with forever?"

She smiled weakly at the irony of explaining it when spending forever with the people she loved had been stolen from her more than once. Regardless, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked to the side wistfully, "Well I suppose it's the person who you worry about more than yourself," She nodded once, tilting her head slightly in thought, "The person who you want to tell things to first. The one who can get under your skin faster than anyone else in the realms but have you laughing with the next breath. The person who's always in the back of your mind."

"That's Alice," Robin let out a breath of relief with a nod, shaking her head, "Of course it's her. It always has been and it always will be - I don't know what I'm saying," She let out a small laugh, "I guess I'm just nervous. Thank you, Aunt Regina."

"Of course," Regina smiled at her before looking up when Zelena came back into the captains quarters.

"Right most everyone is here we have about ten minutes. Are you feeling better?" The redhead asked, being the typical mother-of-the-bride frazzled mess as she grabbed Robin's bouquet from the dresser to ensure each flower was perfectly placed.

"She is," Regina smiled, giving Robin's hand a squeeze, "I'll be front row out there, see you soon Dear," She nodded before making her way for the door, her own words lingering heavy on her heart as she climbed the steep steps back out of the cabin and onto the deck.

 _The person you worry about more than yourself. The one who can get under your skin faster than anyone in the realms but have you laughing with the next breath. The person who's always in the back of your mind-_

"Oh-" Regina gasped when she took the last step and rounded the upper half of the cabin deck, running directly into a broad chest, "I'm so sorry-"

"It was my fault I-" David apologized quickly before they both tilted their heads up and recognized just who they were pressed up against and rushing to apologize to.

There he was, who she thought of when she was explaining to her niece how you knew when somebody was the one. The person she had worried about more than herself for the past year. The person who could get under her skin faster than anyone in the realms. A little sliver of anger flamed through her at the fact he had invaded her mind and lingered, despite the fact she desperately did not want him to.

"Do you mind watching where you're going?" Her instant reaction was a nasty one, reverting back to her old way of communicating with him. It wasn't intentional, but it was how she had reacted and protected herself when she felt vulnerable. It had been her coping mechanism for years and it was a hard habit to break when she felt as exposed as she did around him.

"I'm sorry," David's brows furrowed slightly and he looked down at her with concerned blue eyes that made her even more irritated. How dare he try to act concerned and caring after what he'd done? _And damn him for looking so good in his dark grey suit. "_ Regina, I want to talk to you."

"What about? How you can't seem to show up when you're supposed to but manage to be in the way everywhere else?" She motioned to him standing in front of her, blocking her route out past the cabin to the deck where everyone awaited the wedding party, "I don't have time for this right now."

"We need to discuss this like adults-" David said firmly, moving to the side when she tried to pass him, using his body as a barrier and earning a glare from her. "Damn it, Regina. At least hear me out. I know I messed up-"

She snorted and looked up at him with wide eyes, still being shorter than him despite the heels she wore, "Messed up? As far as I'm concerned you did me a favor, David."

"A favor?" He frowned and shook his head quickly, "Regina-"

"No, you did. Because instead of dragging this out any longer you proved to me you're incapable of handling whatever was going on almost immediately," She held up a hand when she cut him off, "So truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for at least making it quick."

"Regina if you would just listen-" David's frustration was showing and she chose that moment to shove past him, knowing abruptly ending the conversation would irritate him the most. She'd said what she had to say and he didn't deserve a rebuttal in her opinion. There was no reason to keep talking in circles, so she darted across the deck and to the safety of plain view so that he could not continue the argument without making a scene, forcing herself to not look back.

* * *

"Would it really be so bad if she were to end up with George of the Jungle?" Zelena raised an eyebrow behind her glass of wine, sitting next to the Evil Queen at the wedding reception. It had grown into the evening by the time the ceremony ended and they escorted everyone in attendance off of the ship. The reception area was set up on the shoreline not far from the docks under a large, three canopy outdoor tent with tables and chairs set up underneath it, lit by candles in the centerpieces. There was a floor area in the middle for dancing and the bar and a few food tables set up in the corners. The cutting of the cake was finished and everyone was beginning to liven up as the champagne and cocktails flowed freely.

"Wrong gorrilla boy reference," The Evil Queen snorted before processing what her sister had set, coughing on the swallow of apple martini she'd just taken. "Uh, yeah it would be bad if she ended up with Tarzan. That's not who she wants to be with."

"Well maybe not her first choice but you think she should write him off just because he's not like Drama Pants over there?" Zelena rolled her eyes nodding towards David who sat at a table with Neal, Emma and Hook, helping his son with his cake. She noticed every few seconds he'd give a glance to Regina's table and his expression would tense at John's presence beside of her.

"Drama Pants and our hard headed Regina have feelings for each other and you know it," The Queen huffed in an agree-to-disagree tone before her shoulders fell a little.

"It'll play out by the looks of it," Zelena said before glancing over to the Queen who was oddly quiet now, "My god, it's nothing to blubber over," The redhead's eyes widened at the tearful look on the Evil Queen's face, the display of emotion clearly making the witch uncomfortable.

"I'm not blubbering over them," The Queen growled and shifted her eyes, begrudgingly picking up the cloth napkin from the table and dabbing the corner of her eyes, "I miss my child."

"I thought Robin took the baby back to the castle so you could have adult fun with us?" Zelena's brows furrowed in confusion.

"He did," The Queen grit out with a groan and a roll of her eyes, "It's these damn hormones. If I'm away from him for more than an hour I get all stupid and mushy and weepy."

"Not me, I was always relieved when I could get away from Robbie and her incessant fussing," Zelena snorted jokingly, "Naw, the Evil Queen has a baby and goes soft. Who would've thought."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you," The dark haired Miller sister threatened as she sniffled and straightened her spine, "I'm going to say my goodbyes and poof myself back to the castle."

"Yeah, yeah, the big bad Evil Queen leaving the party early to go cuddle her husband and baby," Zelena needled good-heartedly as she leaned back in her chair, watching her sister stand up, "It's about damn time," She added with a more genuine smile.

The Queen smiled briefly before she raised an eyebrow and her lips curled into a smirk, "Now who is being soft, Sis?"

* * *

"Slow down, buddy," David laughed and gave a genuine smile at his son shoveling in wedding cake. He smirked when Neal's eyes large eyes shifted up at him and his chewing slowed considerably, stifling a smile with his full mouth and icing on his chin. His heart swelled with love for his son, or _his wingman,_ as he'd called him tonight.

He'd made a day of it for Neal, deciding to take him into the barber shop this morning so they could both get fresh trims before the big day. When David had opted for a shave as well, Neal had insisted that he needed one. The barber had obliged him, putting some shaving cream on Neal's face like his fathers and using the dull, blade-less side of the razor to pretend to give the boy a shave. Neal's chest had puffed out as they looked across from their stools to the mirror on the other wall of the shop, making sure he sat just the way his Dad was.

Next they'd gone to pick up the suits they'd been fitted for and he'd taught Neal how to do his own tie. Well, _maybe they still had some work to do on that one_ , but his son had managed to make a considerable knot and he'd never forget the proud look on his face when he thought he'd mastered it.

"That must be genetic," Emma spoke up with a half smile then, much to David's surprise. She'd been rather tight lipped for most of the evening, but she was a few beers in now and apparently her anger was lessening with the increased alcohol intake.

"Absolutely, you've seen your mother eat cheesecake," David joked with a smile even though he knew she'd meant they'd gotten their appetites from him. She laughed a little and nodded as if he'd made a good point before glancing over at Hook near the edge of the tent with baby Hope, walking around with her in an attempt to lull her to sleep.

"It's getting late for the little ones," David said after following Emma's gaze, smiling a little at his granddaughter slumped against Hook's chest.

"We'll probably have to go soon," Emma nodded in agreement before her eyes shifted up at him, "We can take Neal to spend the night with us so you can stay later if you want."

David glanced at his son and laughed when Neal nodded wideyed, loving to stay at his sisters house and play with all of the "pirate toys" Hook had in his den. "You don't have to do that, I'll probably be following you all out."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Emma raised an eyebrow knowingly.

He gave a slight laugh and a shake of his head, looking at her the same way, "What are you getting at?"

"I thought maybe you would want to stay so you could spend some time with Regina," She shrugged, glancing to make sure her younger brother was too enthralled with his cake to be listening, "I mean, that's why you're not at the table with her isn't it."

"Actually no, Emma..." David replied gently, praying she didn't want to rehash it. They hadn't spoken since their argument and he was hoping that her approachable demeanor tonight meant she was willing to let him make up his absence with the family.

"No-" Emma shook her head as if she knew he was misunderstanding her, "I've been watching you watch her all night, Dad. I'm not mad about it..."

"You're not?" His brows furrowed in surprise, seeing Emma's eyes shift as if she were about to admit something she'd rather not.

"What I said wasn't fair to you," His daughter blurted out and her eyes found his gaze as she looked up slightly, "You've been through a lot losing Mom...and Regina...she's..." She hesitated for a moment, "..well she's waited really long to be happy. If that's going to make both of you happy, you should pursue it."

"I appreciate the blessing Emma but," David shook his head slightly giving a glance to Regina before looking back to his daughter, "You were right about me not being a great Dad since your Mom died...I wasn't here for you all like I should've done. And I don't want you to think that whatever happens with Regina means I'm not going to make an effort with my family again. I meant what I said, I'm going to make things right and be the father your mother would want me to be."

"I'm just saying I get it - you lost your true love," Emma frowned at the gravity of her statement, "It would mess me up too. I guess I just...I've missed having you around - the real you, the dad that would teach my kid to sword fight and was annoyingly cheerful and always there to help...Before mom got sick I thought I finally had my parents, no wondering who they were from a foster home, no doubts that they wanted me, no curses to distract us from being a family. And then mom got sick and we lost her and in the process I lost you, too. I'm not blaming you for what you had to do to grieve, either, _well_ \- maybe the selfish part of me is. It's just that you started to come back around and I thought I had my Dad back, only to find out it was partially because of Regina...I know it's childish I just..." She shrugged with a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes as if she weren't sure how to explain it.

"I see why you'd think that," David nodded, reaching across the table to hold his daughter's hand, "..but I'm not just fighting my way out of the darkness for Regina. I'm fighting my way out for my family," He glanced down slightly, "Regina was just the one who kept reminding me what and who I had to fight for. She kept at me and kept me irritated enough not to become complacent in the darkness. To remind me that there was life outside of the grief that had consumed me. She put me in my place when I needed it and pushed me to stop being selfish and remember I had people who loved me...I'm not doing this just for her. Because of her, maybe, but not just for her."

Emma nodded, her glossy eyes shining in the dim lighting, "I know...I think you should go for it," She let out a breath, "Really...Don't worry about what I said, I'll get used to the idea."

"Yeah well...I may be too late," David muttered and glanced over to John still sitting by Regina. The realization that they'd come together had given him a sinking in the pit of his stomach all evening, but he'd tried to push it to the back of his mind so that he could enjoy the event with his family.

"I doubt that," Emma snorted then, shifting to sit up in her seat and reach for a beer, "When you're not craning your neck to look over there she's stealing glances this way."

David's brow raised at the knowledge, "She has?" His heart sped up almost instantly with a renewed hope, a sliver of satisfaction blooming in his chest. Regina was here with a date and should be thoroughly entertained, but was still watching him. Even if she was with someone, maybe he still had a chance.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged matter-of-factly, shaking her head with a slight laugh at the expression he was wearing, "So quit moping and liven up a little," She raised a brow, handing an unopened beer to him, "You've got some competition to run off."

* * *

"How's my favorite Mom feeling?" Older Henry smiled charmingly as he slid into the seat beside of Regina, holding a refreshed red wine glass and his own beer. She smirked at the slight flush to his cheeks and remembered their time at Roni's when she'd had to get used to her son having a drink around her. Regardless of how grown he was, she was always going to be a mother about it.

The children were gone from the reception, leaving the adults of varying ages to continue the celebration. The music was turned up and more people were making their way to the dance floor as the wedding party got a bit rowdier. Regina had laughed as she watched the younger wedding party and guests on the dance floor from her seat with John at the tables, until Alice beckoned him to the floor to join them. Alice and Robin and their friends weren't the type to take themselves seriously, dancing ridiculously and making fools of themselves. The energy was palpable but Regina wasn't ever sure how to partake in this kind of carefree party as she'd never been able to before, especially not at that age. Still, observing everyone was more than entertaining and she was glad the wedding had been such a success.

"You really shouldn't say that Henry, I'm not your only mother," Regina smirked as she glanced over at her son, taking the wine glass from his hand while seeing the grin he wore.

"Exactly, don't tell anyone I said it then," He nudged her with his elbow playfully, "I think this wedding was just what everyone needed, don't you?" He chuckled and nodded towards the dance floor, bringing the latest addition to her attention.

She let out a small laugh as she glanced up to see David pulling Granny from her chair towards the dance floor with him. Her heart tightened a little at his good nature, knowing he was a few drinks in and acting a bit like his old self again. Despite Granny's fussing he laughed and took her hands into his, starting to lead her in a dance. He did a more traditional dance with her, a little two step move, dipping Granny just enough to make her squawk and hit his chest with laughter. Seeing a glimpse of the man he once was made it hard to stay mad at him, for she felt so relieved to see him coming around. Not to mention it reminded her of what he'd been through, making her wonder if she'd been too hard on him.

"Who knew grandpa had moves?" Henry grinned and she glanced over to see she'd been caught watching David, "Should we go show them up?"

"God no," Regina chuckled with a slight shake of her head, "I can't dance like that."

"Come on you never learned?" Her son laughed in disbelief, "Not even a slow dance? But I've seen dance before, when was it? Oh yeah, that ball in Camelot with Robin."

"Actually," She let out a breath at the memory and squared her shoulders with a reluctant smile, "Your Grandpa David had just taught me how to dance right before."

"Seriously?" Her son raised a confused brow, a smile lingering on his lips as he waited for the rest of the story.

"You remember they thought I was the Savior," Regina raised an eyebrow, being more willing to share with the wine in her system. "I was terrified because I didn't know how to be what they expected. I was refusing to go until Snow and David got it out of me why and I admitted that I didn't even know how to dance so-"

"You were a Queen, you went to a different ball every weekend," Henry looked at her curiously, "How did you not know how to dance?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, "...Your great grandfather was never interested in dancing with me so I just never learned...but of course when your grandparents found out about this they had me in a ball gown with David teaching me how to waltz in just a few minutes," She rolled her eyes with a grin, "You know how obnoxious they were."

"God yeah," Henry smirked and took a sip of his beer, "You still remember how to waltz?"

"I think I remember for the most part," Regina replied with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders, "Why?"

"Let's hope so," Henry dodged her question and smirked at her before getting up, walking back over to a group of people where Ella was.

"What-" She laughed with a shake of her head at how coy he was being before turning to see David standing at her table, realizing then what the reason for Henry's grin and sudden departure was. _She'd get him back for that later._

"Promise not to step on my toes this time?" David asked with a mischievous smirk, holding out his hand in offering to her, "Or throw a fireball if you miss a step? My hand was scorched for a week in Camelot."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow, annoyance and amusement swirling inside of her at his interruption. Damn him and his charmingly smug way of asking her to dance by referencing their moment a few years ago. She was still mad at him, after all. Why was his banter making her smile? _Why couldn't he leave her alone so she could hold her grudge?_

"Care to dance, Regina?" David asked outright, not letting her dodge him, "Come on, Granny quit on me," He added with a grin and she hated herself for smiling at the image of David and Granny just moments ago.

She suppressed the smile quickly, replacing it with a testy expression instead as she stood from her chair, "Fine, but only one dance."

"Clearly, we wouldn't want to upset your date would we?" He looked at her in the same challenging way and it stirred something in her abdomen, feeling his hand clasp hers and lead her towards the floor.

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing in your tone?" Regina raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of mischief in her eyes when he placed one hand on the small of her back and held her other hand with the other. He positioned their bodies closer than a friendly waltz but not close enough to be obvious, smirking back at her a little when a slower song started to play.

"Absolutely," David locked his gaze with her, the side of his mouth curling upwards as he started to lead her.

Her lips parted speechlessly at his admission of jealousy that sounded more like a proud declaration. The chemistry between them made a coiling, electric pressure creep up inside of her as the tension crackled in their gaze. She swallowed hard as he led her in the steps and she let her body move by physical memory, for she couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling between them. Finally she found her words again and attempted to diffuse the spark between them before she got too lost in it, "Yes well, get used to it," She stared back at him as she tilted her chin up a little, "I may keep John around for a while."

"We'll see," David replied, gazing at her in the same stubborn way. He appeared confident in his statement and collected on the outside but there was a lingering tension in his gaze that told her he still wanted her and it was taking everything in him to hold back his jealousy.

"What's that supposed to mean, Charming?"

The music and people around slowly began to be drown out by their connection and it felt like just them on the dance floor after a few moments. Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited for him to respond, seeing his eyes analyzing her and the way he was mentally debating whether or not to make his next statement. "It means I'm not going to stop trying, John Clayton or not."

Regina ached a little, her teeth pressing down on her bottom lip as she gazed back up at him. He thought that she was actually with John, that there was something going on between them. She liked the way he refrained himself, despite the jealousy that manifested in him over she and Tarzan. The dark part of her liked seeing him squirm over her and another man and she decided to indulge in it for a moment, "What makes you think I'd ever give you a chance after standing me up?"

"I showed up," David replied firmly, causing her to look up at him and misstep when their gazes locked, her foot landing on-top of his and their rhythm faltering. He ignored it, too focused on what he was saying, "I was late but I came to the diner."

Her chest thudded against his when she stepped on his foot but she looked up at him and her brows furrowed, too surprised by his words to care she'd fallen against him, "I waited a half hour..." She frowned as if she didn't believe a word he was saying.

Her feet slowly began to find their steps again but they were barely moving as their conversation grew more serious, "It was Emma...I told her about us that morning and we ended up in a conversation...about her mother and...how I abandoned them in my grief and I..anyways, it made me late, but I ran the whole way there trying to make it in time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina frowned at him seriously, heart pounding at her rib-cage with the new knowledge. "How do I know you're telling the truth? If you hadn't actually stood me up you would've spoken to me by now-"

"I tried," David pulled their torsos together and dipped her back, their faces coming closer, "You wouldn't speak to me. Too busy storming off and making me jealous," He smirked slightly when their lips were just inches apart before slowly pulling her back up from the dip. "And when John entered the picture, and I saw the two of you out in the courtyard...then you came here together...I thought I missed my chance, but I'm not giving up on this."

Regina didn't know when but they'd stopped dancing but his hand remained on the slope of her waist, their clasped hands folded between them as he brought her a little closer, "And you think telling me this is going to make everything okay?" She replied stubbornly, remaining firm and cool on the outside, desperately trying to keep her walls up between them.

"No, it's going to take some making it up to you, I'm well aware of that," He nodded confidently, his hand sliding around her waist and pulling her up against him snugly, leaning his head down brushing the side of it against hers. She felt her body tense and then relax slowly against his, her face turned towards his neck as his lips brushed near her ear, "But I'm up for a challenge, regardless of any competition I may have."

She shivered at the way his breath hit her ear, startling her at the desire it caused to shoot through her. Her hand came up between them then, pressing against this chest and pushing herself out of his embrace slightly. Her chest heaved higher as she caught the breath that seemed to escape her, gathering herself. "This isn't about me, David...you're just not content with being second best to anyone else," Her gaze lingered with his as she took a step back, "It's the hero in you," She added, the air thick between them as he stared her down.

The song ended and the rest of the weddings guests reappeared in their peripheral visions, breaking up the intimacy of the moment. David didn't say anything but he didn't need to. He saw the look in Regina's eyes and knew she wasn't going to let him back in without some work. He would show her with time and patience that he meant what he said, that she could trust him. He watched her turn and walk back to find John at the nearby tables and his determination only grew when he saw the man escort her out a few moments later.


	12. Chapter 12

_hi :)_

* * *

Regina sat at the breakfast table earlier than everyone else that morning, looking over the food that she'd prepared with her magic. It was something she enjoyed doing, providing meals for everyone under her roof. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the spread she'd created. There were blueberry pancakes for both Henry's, waffles for Neal, fruit bowls for Lucy and the rest a combination of everyone else's favorites. It was absurd how happy it made her to provide the meal; a stark contrast to her disdain of even sharing a meal with anyone years ago.

She stirred her tea and glanced towards the entrance doors, speculating who her first company for breakfast would be. Neal would be up soon, the second earliest riser to herself. She enjoyed their mornings together, fixing his plate and watching him transform from sleepy and quiet to wide awake and chattering. His personality was all Snow despite her absence in his life and it comforted Regina to have someone so similar to her still around.

"Good morning," An all too familiar voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see David coming in, fully dressed in a familiar flannel and cleanly shaved. He was smiling confidently as he approached her end of the table and pulled out the seat to her left, "What's the matter?" He smirked, making it apparent that her thoughts could be read from her expression.

"You're never up this early..." She raised a brow, pushing her fruit around her plate with her fork, "And you're not a morning person."

"But you are," David nodded once and grabbed a napkin, unfolding it for his lap, "And I wanted to have some time with you before everyone else woke up," He added as if it were the most obvious and normal reason.

A few days had passed since the wedding weekend and Regina hadn't taken David's proclamation at the reception too seriously. He hadn't really spoken to her since, not one-on-one anyways. She tried not to think about him but she'd find herself wondering if he intended to follow through, as he was somewhat more absent than expected. She'd seen him from her bedroom veranda jogging in the courtyard one morning, riding the next afternoon, and playing with Neal after dinner yesterday. He wasn't holed up in his bedroom sulking but he hadn't immediately set his attentions on her and it had her confused.

"You haven't really talked to me since the wedding," She frowned, confusion marring her features as he looked up from filling his plate to see her waiting for an explanation.

"Regina, I know you," He raised an eyebrow, adding some bacon to his plate, "I told you my intentions that night and you basically told me to back off. If I didn't give you a few days to process things, I would've gotten a fireball to the head."

She scoffed despite knowing he was right, watching him intently, "Oh so now you're an expert on me?" She didn't know why he was irritating her, _well maybe she did_ , but she didn't want to admit to it. He seemed so confident and sure of what he wanted and it made her feel like the crazy one. For a year now she'd been level headed, dealing with his moody ass and being the voice of reason. Now suddenly he wanted to get his life together and act like the old David? _It was throwing her for a loop._

"I have known you for years," David smirked at her before popping a strawberry into his mouth, watching her bewildered expression as he chewed and swallowed, "I've seen pretty much every side of you. I definitely know what pisses you off. And I'm not trying to piss you off anymore, so-" He shrugged as if he just drove home his point.

"Wait so that's it? You're suddenly over your grief and back to normal and want to, what, date me?" She looked at him skeptically.

"You know it's not that easy for me. You've been in my shoes," David's expression sobered slightly, "But I'm trying here."

The honesty in his statement made Regina feel a little guilty for calling him out so callously. She knew he was trying to overcome his depression and move on with his life. Still, the stinging rejection she'd felt from him in the recent past had left its mark and she couldn't help but doubt him when it came to his intentions with her.

"David-" She replied after a moment, not even knowing what she was going to say.

"Go to lunch with me," He looked at her intently, "Lets spend some time together without the prying eyes of our family."

"And where in all of the realms do you think we will be able to go where we won't be recognized?" Regina rolled her eyes with a slight laugh at how easy he made it all seem.

"I have an idea, just agree to it," David grinned, looking at her with an almost giddy expression.

"I don't know-" She refused to make this easy for him, her stubborn nature taking over. Luckily she wasn't forced to answer on the spot, her savior coming in the form of a rambunctious little boy.

"Morning!" Neal's voice chimed in, much to Regina's relief. The boy ran into the dining room, noticing his father there, "Dad! You're up early," He beamed as he climbed up into his chair on the other side of Regina, causing her to smile at his cheerful nature. _He was a Charming through and through._

"I am buddy, I wanted to have breakfast with you and Regina before work," David smiled, pouring Neal some juice and sitting it in front of him.

"Work?" Regina looked at him incredulously. _What else was he going to come up with next?_

"Yeah, Emma said that you granted the funding for the expansion of the police department," David smiled, "So she took me on. I'm covering the Enchanted Forest. She said each realm would eventually have their own physical locations so I'm planning on running for sheriff once that happens."

Regina looked at David somewhat in shock. He seemed so level headed, like the man that he used to be who always had an answer and a plan. She hadn't realized just how far he'd come in the past month, despite the hiccups between them. He appeared to be serious about making a real effort to get his life back.

"You're gonna be sheriff? Do you get a badge?" Neal asked excitedly looking up from his piece of toast.

"Believe it or not I used to do this when you were just a baby," David smiled at his son, "And yes, I'll have a badge and even one of those sirens for the top of my truck," He grinned.

"Wow," Neal said with wide eyed, taking another bite of his toast and munching on it thoughtfully.

"That's...really good, David," Regina looked at him seriously, biting on her bottom lip to suppress a smile. Despite her trying to hide it, he saw the slight smile of approval and his own mouth broke into a wide grin as they looked at each other silently.

"So, about that date-" David mentioned again with a smirk at her from behind his mug of coffee.

She couldn't help but grin back at him, hating how easily she wanted to give into him. He had a smug look on his face that told her he knew she wanted to say yes and it was so Charming-like of him.

"Breakfast smells good," John's voice interrupted the moment as the man entered the dining hall and Regina saw David visibly bristle at the intrusion before trying to plaster a smile back on his face. John had decided to stay for a short time after the wedding and Regina had insisted that he stay at the castle as they had plenty of room and she quite liked having him around as a new friend. Of course David didn't know why John was still here and she knew it had to have him reeling.

"Good morning," Regina smiled up at John, relieved that she hadn't had time to cave to Charming like she wanted to. _Saved from herself, again._ She had sworn to that if she were ever to even entertain a romantic thought about David, she'd remind herself of why she shouldn't. It was a great theory, but she was a helpless cause, especially to this confident and collected version of Charming.

"Good morning," John smiled politely and sat down in one of the seats toward the kiddle, earning a muttered greeting from David and an enthusiastic one from Neal. "Are we still on for tonight, Regina?"

Regina didn't have to look at David to know he immediately tensed, "Of course," She smiled with a nod, giving a glance at David before she looked down at her own plate. Charming's jaw was clenched and he'd set his fork down as if he'd lost his appetite. He had no clue what she and John's plans were, but it didn't seem to matter. She was sure his mind was reeling with all sorts of ridiculous ideas.

"Neal, you finished?" David asked with a smile at his son, seeming to force himself to get over his frustration, "I'll give you a ride to school on the way in."

"Yeah!" Neal jumped up from his table, oblivious to the tension at the room. "Bye Regina, bye John!"

"See you," David forced a smile at John before glancing at Regina, "I'll follow up with you on that answer," He nodded before turning to follow his son out. Her stomach tingled at his determination and she admired the width of his shoulders as he walked out of the hall with a certain swagger to his movements once more.

"What was that about?" John smirked slightly and Regina could tell her expression had once again given her away.

"He wants to take me out on a date," Regina shook her head and let out a breath, "And he had a job now...and he's acting like the old David, and dressing like him. It's like he's finally back."

"But you're not sold just yet?" John nodded understandingly.

"I'd just decided to finally shut out my feelings for him, after he stood me up that day at the diner-" Regina frowned and shook her head. "I didn't think he was ready for whatever was happening between us but he...He seems to really be trying."

John nodded with a small smile, "Good, you deserve the effort."

* * *

Regina sat back in her office chair at the town hall and took a break from the mountain of paperwork she'd been squinting at all morning. Her phone had been buzzing randomly every half hour or so and each time David's contact information would appear on the screen. She had been avoiding it, telling herself to focus on work instead and put the phone on silence to be ignored. She picked it up now, deciding to finally look at it and see what the shepherd wanted.

 _Are you free for lunch?_

 _...Lunch today._

 _Hello?_

 _I'll buy you a salad..._

 _...A Caesar salad. I know that's your favorite._

She laughed a little at the last text before standing and slipping her phone back into her bag. She should text back, but a part of her wanted to test him and see how committed he really was. Would a few unanswered texts make him lose interest or make him more determined? Regardless, her brain was fried and she needed food so she decided to pull her phone back out as she made her way, heels clicking on the stone floor leading out of the town hall.

 _What did you have in mind, Charming?_ She typed as she made her way outside, eyes on her phone.

"Well, I'll tell you," David replied out loud to her text, startling her to look up from her phone. He grinned back at her from the driver seat of his truck that was parked in one of the visitors parking spaces in front of town hall, "If you'd answer your phone once in a while you'd already know the plan."

Regina smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow, noticing his flannel sleeves rolled up his forearms. It was refreshing to see him in more modern clothing again as it seemed more like the real David to her. His original clothing style was uniforms from the Enchanted Forest, but she didn't know him personally back then. She'd grown to know a different side of him and actually consider him family during their years in Storybrooke when he wore flannel, jeans and a gun belt. That was her David. "Some of us have to work, you know."

"I'm well aware of your busy schedule, Madam Mayor. And your plans with Jungle Boy later," David replied in her same tone, "That's why I planned a work lunch."

"A work lunch?" She eyed him skeptically as she slowly approached the truck.

"Yep, I got us lunch from Granny's and thought we could go to the forest and work on some ideas for the project again," He said picking up the basket with the food for her to see, "I knew you'd probably dodge me for lunch unless I made it worth your time," He grinned, clearly having thought everything through.

Regina tilted her head to the side with a smirk, "You're smarter than you look, shepherd."

"You gonna just stand there or get in?" He smirked at her, his arm propped up on the door as he watched her.

She eyed how high the truck was from the ground, knowing despite her high heels she wouldn't be able to gracefully get into the passenger seat. With a shrug she poofed herself into the cab of the truck, looking up at him when the purple smoke dissipated and she reached for her seatbelt, "I don't climb."

David merely smiled to himself as he shifted the truck into gear and pulled away from the curb, "Don't you think that may cause problems in the future for you and your boyfriend?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the Tarzan jab and let out a breath, "You're really stuck on this John thing aren't you?"

"Oh so you're a thing now?" David looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina taunted and smirked to herself as she looked out the window.

"Does he pick you up in a metal chariot and whisk you away to lunch like this?" Charming grinned and Regina laughed a little at his mood. It was like something had switched within him in the last couple of weeks and she was seeing more and more of the real David with each remark.

"Didn't think so," David smirked at her and she realized she'd been smiling at him instead of responding. _Since when did she swoon over this idiot?_

"Actually, I don't know what he has planned for us later but I'm sure he wouldn't dare pick up a Queen in an old clunky truck," Regina recovered herself quickly, tilting her chin up and looking straight ahead when he pulled out of the parking spot. "He's a gentleman."

David let out an actual laugh then, one hand draped over his steering wheel as he looked ahead to the road, "Oh, and you expect me to believe that's what you want?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Her mouth dropped and she glanced at him, seeing the smug look on his face. "If I recall correctly, you were rather gentrified once Snow made you royalty. I don't see how you think you're any different to John."

"Yeah, I can be a gentleman," David smirked and shook his head, glancing at her briefly, "But I'm also not too polite to tell you when you're being crazy, or stand up to you when everyone else is afraid to put you in your place."

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow haughtily, "Did you ever think I may prefer someone who treats me like a lady? And respects my decisions and doesn't talk back to me?"

"You just described a dog, not a partner," He replied frankly with a good humored eye roll, "And you'd be bored as hell. Whether you'll admit it or not, you want someone who treats you as an equal and isn't afraid to challenge you."

"Oh and now you know what I want suddenly?" She had her arms crossed now, which only seemed to heighten his amusement. He remained grinning to himself, paying attention to the road as he drove in the direction of the forest, making his way onto bumpier gravel road. She hated how composed he seemed to remain after he'd just managed to rile her up so easily, but she supposed they took turns at that.

"I probably know more than you think I do, Regina," David said with a genuine smile then and she huffed in response, hating that he wasn't rising to her argumentative tone. Somehow he knew when she was only being difficult to save face, compared to times when he knew he needed to stand up to her. "Now, you should probably magic yourself some different clothes before we walk in there," He added with nod.

She looked up and realized they were pulling up near the forest line at an area she wasn't familiar with. "Just so you know Charming, hiking through an overgrown forest for lunch isn't exactly what I would consider a date."

"You will once we get where we're going," David grinned and grabbed the picnic basket before hopping out of his side, rounding the front of the truck and opening the passenger door. He sat the basket down on the grass before holding up his hands for her, "Come on, I'll help you down."

"You know I could poof myself-" Regina rolled her eyes with a half smirk at his gallantry.

"Just trying to be a gentlemen, heard that's your type," David held his hands up innocently with a smirk, seeing her narrow her eyes as she scooted to the edge of the seat. She saw a glimpse of lust in his eyes when his hands gripped her waist and he lifted her down from the seat, their fronts brushing just briefly on the way down. "Now, like I said - change into something comfortable."

"What does one wear to hike?" She asked with a sigh, watching him shut the truck door.

"Don't act like you've never been outside, I know better," David raised an eyebrow at her prissy nature and she smirked in return, flicking her wrist and dressing herself in a pair of jeans, a button up blouse, and a pair of sleek leather boots with just enough tread on the bottom. She saw him smirk when the smoke dissipated as he glanced her over and grabbed the basket, "That'll do."

"Where in gods name are you taking me?" Regina huffed, getting frustrated with the tall grass as they made their way towards a different entrance of the forest, "This isn't where we came in last time..."

"No, I'm taking you to a different part," David shook his head, holding the basket with one hand and some branches to the side with his free hand for her, "This is the south side of the forest, the part that would've originally been near my family farm, before the realms were connected and the geography changed. I figured out where this part was when I was mapping out plans for our project."

"You've worked on the project?" She looked up at him surprised before ducking under the foliage and stepping into the shaded area past the forest line.

"A bit," He nodded as he bent over slightly to enter himself, "Follow me."

"Where are we going? I don't do caves," She frowned and followed him as he started down somewhat of a clearer path, seemingly knowing his direction. "I thought this was for work..."

"It's my place," David laughed at her impatience, "Well, it was my place. Before I left the farm, I'd go into the woods and spend hours at this spot. No one else seemed to know about it and I could always be alone there."

"That used to be the stables for me growing up," She nodded knowingly, "Or anywhere with my horse Rocinante. I still miss her."

David glanced back at the admission from Regina, not used to her offering up facts about herself without serious prying. Openly sharing was not a usual trait of Regina's and he felt a certain privilege that she was comfortable enough with him to do so. "I'd imagine your mother kept you under her thumb..."

"That's an understatement," She chuckled dryly, walking beside him now as they made their way on the forest path carved out by deer and other animals making their way towards fresh water. "My mother had very precise plans for me and did not tolerate any nonsense that might interfere with them."

"I still can't believe she orchestrated the whole thing between you and Snow that day, and Snow's mother," David shook his head, "For so many years you and me and Snow struggled and were enemies with people because of choices our parents had made."

"My mother failed at elevating her own status to where she wanted to be, so when she had me I was the key for her," She shrugged, "As much as I hate to say it, I understand her...when you're that absorbed in the darkness, nothing matters but your end goal. My mother's was power, mine was revenge. She didn't care who she hurt or what she had to do to get me on the throne, and I didn't care what I had to do to cast the curse..."

"Still, she did some pretty terrible things to you," David nodded, not wanting her to discount what her mother had done to her simply because she'd done her own bad deeds, "That takes a toll on you when the people who are supposed to keep you safe are the ones who cause you harm."

"I suppose," Regina glanced over at him as they continued down the leafy dirt path, sensing his words came from a place of experience, "Your father?" She knew some details about David's history but not all of it, hearing of his father's alcoholism and knowing the poverty his family faced that drove them to desperate decisions.

"Hm," David nodded but didn't look back at her, focusing instead on pushing branches from the path ahead of them so she'd have a clear walkway. She noted David was good at listening and helping when it came to someone else, but was more reserved with his own issues. She supposed it came from years of being the strong backbone in his relationship with Snow and living up to the reputation he held. It was clear to her this past year that he didn't know how to talk about his emotions without guilt and struggled even more in dealing with them.

"I'm sorry, by the way," Regina let out a breath watching him.

"For what?" David glanced at her in genuine confusion, standing still for a moment to hold a limb up for her to pass through. She stepped ahead of him but turned to look up at him for a moment, brows furrowed.

"That you spent years believing your father died from alcoholism and broke his promise to you," She frowned, "Years of hating him when he did nothing wrong. That's not an easy burden to bear."

His throat worked but he didn't say anything for a moment, looking down at her with blue eyes that gave away his emotion, "That wasn't your fault, it was King George."

"I know, but it still happened to you and I'm sorry," Regina could tell he was trying to disregard what he'd gone through but she had seen how much the revelation shook him when he found out thanks to the Evil Queen a few years ago. She saw he wasn't sure what to say so she turned to face the path and continued walking, hearing him follow suit.

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking again and Regina was careful not to look back, sensing he needed space to share, "My Father certainly never gave us a reason not to believe the story King George wanted us to. He spent years drinking away our money and mistreating my mother. Not to mention he couldn't put the bottle down long enough to provide for his family and ended up giving my brother away because of it."

"You've turned out more normal than you have the right to be, David," Regina replied as they came to walk side by side and deeper into the forest.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that."

"No really," Regina looked at him, reaching to take the picnic basket from his grip to take a turn carrying it, "You've always done the right thing, you were a good husband and you're a good father-"

"That's not how I'd describe myself as of late-"

Regina interrupted him with a shake of her head, "As of late you lost your one true love and dealt with the grief of it. You've spent your whole life being strong for everyone else and being good. You're allowed to have an off moment."

David considered her words for a moment silently, "It didn't come naturally, I was determined not to be like my dad or my brother. That's why I fought so hard to make the right choices and do the right thing. I felt like if I didn't or I took the easy way out that I'd be just like them."

"That's a lot of pressure on one person," Regina frowned thoughtfully, feeling like she understood him now on a whole new level. There was a complexity to David's hero persona that she hadn't realized before. He wasn't simply born good or did the right thing because it was his only option, he was trying to overcome his past. He was trying to choose a different path than the one he thought was inherently his own.

"I don't know, growing up watching my father drown in his own darkness-" David paused as if trying to figure out how to word it, "It made me feel tainted by it in some ways. Like by being a product of him, I was predispositioned to follow in his footsteps. When I saw him strike my mother or when he would attack me for defending her, I was so terrified of becoming like him. Of losing myself someday and giving into the darkness that ran through my veins, darkness that I thought I'd inherited from him. I lived like I had to right his wrongs and make more of an effort to be good just because I came from someone so dark."

"And you punish yourself ten times harder than most for any dark thought or selfish feeling you have because you'd grown up watching your parent be ruled by their own," Regina swallowed at the lump forming in her throat, "At least I did until I gave into the darkness. I was so careful not to cause harm, to do good and try to make up for the evil my mother brought to the world through her abuse of magic."

"And here you thought we were so different," David glanced at her with a knowing smile, watching her put the pieces together. "You never wanted to be like your mother, in fact I know you were nothing of the sort before you lost Daniel. Snow told me so. The difference for me was that I found Snow and I had the love that you had ripped away from you by Cora. If I had lost my first love, I doubt our paths would've been much different. I would've probably lost myself in the darkness, too."

They came to a stop as the trees cleared and the forest opened up a bit. She could hear water in the background but she couldn't look away from him. It felt as though she was seeing David for the first time in many ways. He'd grown up with an abusive parent whose darkness had shaped his own self worth, just as her mother's had hers. He spent his adolescence trying to be the opposite of his father, feeling as though he had something to prove to the world and himself because of who he came from. Despite their paths taking them in opposite directions, he had a deeper understanding of her life than she'd ever given him credit for.

"We're here," He smiled down at her, bringing her from her thoughts and causing her to take notice of her surroundings. The forest had opened up to a narrow river, letting just enough sunlight in to light the area but still being mostly shaded by the surrounding trees. There was a pool of water that looked deeper than the rest at the bottom of the water that ran down from the ledge of rocks upstream. Water bubbled gently making it's way down over the large rocks that made up the bed of the river, creating a soft background noise. "Over, here, this is the perfect spot," David pointed to a boulder with the side carved out from years of when the water had been much higher.

"This is beautiful, I had no idea it was here," Regina raised an eyebrow as she looked around, sitting the basket down while he put down the picnic throw over the rocks for them to sit.

"Worth the hike?" David grinned, cupping her elbow to bring her attention to the place he'd laid out for them.

"Maybe," Regina smirked and sat down, letting her legs hand over the side of the rock bank as he knelt beside them and started to unpack the basket, "A picnic lunch, you really are a romantic aren't you?" She teased.

"Maybe," He gave a mischievous grin as he sat down beside of her, "Or maybe I just wanted to get you all to myself," He raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes travel down her body swiftly before back to the basket between them, "As promised, Caesar salad."

She let out a laugh then and took the container from him, "You know I could've just used my magic to conjure up something for lunch once we got here."

"You haven't dated much, have you?" David rolled his eyes with a laugh, pulling out his own sandwich, "You see the whole point is for the man to make an effort. To show you how you should be treated and to for you to have a good time. In the Enchanted Forest that meant carriages and balls and courting," He smirked, "In this day and time it means picnics and taking you out for dinner and movie nights. At least that's what I've seen on the movies."

Regina laughed again and shook her head, "You're right I haven't dated much...or really at all," She smiled and rolled her eyes, looking down at her salad and she pushed her fork into it, "Daniel was only stolen moments, my marriage to Leopold was arranged. Any other...fling I had was just that. And Robin...I don't know, the issue of him having a wife certainly didn't allow for date nights. And by the time we had worked through that, it was like we went straight into family life. We didn't really get a chance to be just us..."

"You deserve it..." David glanced at her, leaning his back against the rock behind them as he studied her profile.

"What's that?" She asked, feeling his eyes on him and not being able to bring herself to look his way, instead focusing on pushing around her salad.

"To be treated well, to be made to feel special. I know you think you're the last person who deserves happiness, I can tell by the way you refuse to look at me when I say things like that. And the way you refuse to take compliments," He said and she could hear the smile in his voice, "But it's not going to stop me. Despite how cheesy or obnoxious you think it may be."

"I'd never of guessed by the way you were scrambling out of my bed just weeks ago," Regina responded without looking at him and instantly hated herself for spoiling the mood by bringing up their awkward encounter. She couldn't help her spiteful nature rearing it's head when she felt she had been rejected and it manifested in moments like this.

"Regina," David said calmly, as if he knew that it was just her defense mechanism to throw barbs when she was feeling vulnerable. "Do you want to know everything about why I did what I did that day?"

There was a certain something about his tone that made a shiver run up her spine and she looked at him for a moment, "I know, I know. Because you were confused and didn't know how you felt and didn't want to use me in your grief-" She tried to brush him off, putting her salad container and rubbish away in the basket they brought. He simply sat and watched her until she was finished and forced to make eye contact with him for lack of anything else to do.

"Yeah, I was still sorting out my own feelings. I knew there was something there for you, but I was afraid of confusing it for grief or loneliness. And the last thing I wanted to do was cross that line with you and end up hurting you in the end because I wasn't ready," David turned slightly to sit facing her and she carefully kept her eyes on the stream in front of her, waiting for him to continue with baited breath.

"But when we woke up and...I felt you," His voice lowered considerably, making Regina's neck flush instantly, "And you were pressed up against me, I saw your chest heaving and that look in your eyes. You told me not to stop and I wanted to watch you come undone so I did. When you...around my fingers, the look on your face and the way your body moved...Those noises that you made, all I wanted to do was flip you onto your back and take you."

Regina's heart was pounding in her ears and her stomach was tight, swallowing hard as she dared to look at him. The same lust that ran rampant through her was evident in his expression as he described their intimate moment and she instantly remembered the way he'd made her feel. "B-but you didn't."

"No, because I knew if I gave into that then I'd lose myself in you," David looked at her seriously, his shoulders and body tense from the nature of the conversation, "And if I wasn't ready for that I knew I'd hurt you in the end. So I couldn't cross that line, not until I was sure."

"And now?" Her skin felt hot and her core throbbed from the mere eye contact they were making. The tension between them crackled in the air and she felt that if he wasn't touching her soon she was going to jump him herself. "Now you think you're sure?"

"Yes, but I told myself I was going to do this properly," He swallowed hard at the knot in his throat as he looked her in the eyes, "To take things slow, take you on dates and treat you like you should of been treated before. I wanted you to have that-"

"Yes, that sounds nice," Regina tried to collect herself, biting down on her bottom lip. "Waiting is always better - right? I mean we should...we should take it slow. We're adults now and-and there's a lot at stake."

"I mean we know each other well, we just...we havent really had much time to talk or spend time together that didn't revolve around someone or something else," David rambled, seemingly trying to convince himself more so than her.

"We have been through a lot together but you're right," Regina nodded, her voice slightly uneven from how on edge she was, "We need to take it slow."

"Slow is smart," He agreed quickly before his eyes darkened, "But we are adults.."

"Adults who have been alone a considerable amount of time..."

"And adults who clearly care for each other..." He added onto her statement as they locked eyes.

"It's only natural..." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, natural," David replied, his gaze now on her mouth as his resolve crumbled, "And I want you right now," He said bluntly, looking into her eyes for her reaction. When her brown eyes darkened in agreement he instantly scrambled to grab her hips as she lifted herself onto her knees, bringing her to straddle his lap in just a few swift movements.

Regina moaned into his mouth instantly, pushing her hips down on his lap as her arms came around his neck, hand digging into the back of his hair. His face was cleanly shaven from the morning but some slight stubble grazed her mouth as she ran her tongue against his, reminding her just how much she'd missed kissing him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, one pulling her close to him and his other hand running over the ass of her jeans, squeezing her flesh through the material and causing her to moan.

David ran his hand into the back of her hair and tilted her head back to expose her neck, trailing his kisses down the side of it and hearing her moan louder in response. Their hip movements became desperate as they sought the friction they desired through their pesky layers of clothing. She pressed herself as firmly as she could, feeling the crotch of his jeans growing harder against her, making each forward grind of her core against his increasingly rewarding.

"Regina, are you sure?" He groaned as he pulled the neck of her shirt to the side, kissing down over the swell of her exposed breast and the top of her bra. His other arm was still wrapped firmly around her lower back, helping her move on him with more force. She was flushed and writhing on him and it took every ounce of control he had to make himself ask the question and give her a chance to say no.

She lifted her head back up, both hands running to cup the back of his head as she watched him kiss over her chest, her clit throbbing wickedly when he pushed his tongue down in between her breasts and licked his way back up to her collarbone, "Yes," She muttered breathlessly with a nod, gripping the sleeves of his flannel and pushing it down his arms before reaching for his under shirt and jerking it over his head.

He looked her in the eyes and smirked slightly when she pulled the shirt up his arms and threw it to the side, his own hands coming up to grip the fabric of her button up and jerk it open. Buttons bounced off of the rocks and she grinned back at him devilishly as she pushed her chest up and her arms back so that he could pull the blouse down them behind her. His mouth found her chest again, biting down on the top of the other exposed breast hard enough to leave a mark and causing her to yip slightly.

David glanced up questioningly when he heard her, unsure if he was being too rough until she grinned at him with her arms behind her back, unclasping her own bra. He groaned when she pulled it down her arms, exposing two perfectly shaped breasts and tight nipples, "You're so fucking beautiful, Regina," He muttered in fascination with her as his hands came up, cupping both breasts. He watched her expression as she let her head fall back and he eyes close with a moan when he fondled her, thumbs brushing over the hardened nipples. She whimpered in a way that made his dick painfully hard and he moved his hands back down to her hips, pushing them harder against his own for some much needed friction.

Regina gasped, breathing heavily when she felt his mouth close around one of her breasts, lips finding the nipple and tongue teasing it instantly. She ran her hands up his toned arms and shoulders, digging her skin into them as she ground herself against his bulging pants with more vigor, moaning out loud. Her body had needed this for so long that the arousal was almost painful, and the added element of having feelings for the man underneath her was almost too much. When the seam of her jeans brushed her clit a little too firmly from their grinding she stopped her hips abruptly for fear of coming by that alone.

"I need you," She said with a strained voice when he brought his mouth from her breasts and looked up at her questioningly. It only took him a mere half a second to process her request and he reached for her jeans, fumbling with the button in his frantic state. "Let me," She breathed heavily near his ear, lifting one hand from his neck to flick her wrist, removing the remainder of both of their clothing and shoes, causing David to groan as his dick was finally free and pressed against her wetness.

Regina leaned forward and cupped the back of his neck with one hand as she reached down with the other to grip him, guiding the tip of his member to where she needed him before she impaled herself. She cried out as she took his impressive size in one movement, sinking down on him fully and bringing her forehead to his.

"Fuck, Regina," David groaned from the back of his throat letting his head fall back against the rock he sat up against, letting his hands travel up her thighs to cup her ass, "Are you okay?" He murmured as he gave her time to adjust and she was appreciative. Not only had it been a few years since she'd been with someone, she especially wasn't prepared for the size of him. He filled her to the hilt and she felt her sex pulsing around him as he touched every part of her.

"Yes," Was all she could manage as she resting her elbow on his shoulder and gripped his hair with her hand, starting to move her hips in a forward motion on his, "God, yes."

Regina reached out to press a hand against the rock beside his head, her other tightly wrapped around his shoulders as her hips undulated on him. She pushed them in a forward motion and he matched her movements, his dick hitting her at the angle inside of her that had her tensing already, "Yes, like that," She gasped and moaned out loud when his fingers dug into her ass and he thrust harder. She pressed her forehead to his when all they could do was focus on their rhythm, her hips becoming jerky as her abdomen tensed and her body betrayed her. One more roll of her hips forward had her clenching around him so hard she cried out, eyes slamming shut as she spasmed and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Oh god," David groaned deeply, holding her on him as her body clenched so hard it almost forced him out of her. He ground her hips onto his firmly, despite her bucking and writhing on him as he body protested and folded into his, head falling against his neck when she lost control of her limbs. "Fuck," He growled at how wet her orgasm was, flooding him when he rocked her hips back and forth on his cock a few more times. The remnants of her cum had him filling her with his own in just a few moments, feeling her thighs trembling as their bodies came to rest.

Her limbs felt weightless as she collapsed against him, breathing heavily into his neck as her hands still gripped his shoulders with white knuckles. She wasn't sure her body had ever been so reactive to someone before and she lifted her head, still slightly dazed from the intensity of what had just happened between them. Her heart clenched when she looked into his eyes and saw her own thoughts reflected in his expression. She swallowed hard as she processed what had just happened. In just one day she had gone from thinking she had control over her feelings for him in the morning to having earth shattering sex with the man that afternoon. It hit her that no one had ever made her lose self control so easily before and she wasn't sure what that meant, only that it terrified her.

"Regina?" David asked softly, running a hand up to cup her face as if he saw the wheels spinning in her mind. "Say something..." He added with the next breath but before he could plead for a response he found purple smoke evaporating where her body had been and Regina was nowhere to be seen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome, Passengers. I want to thank you for remaining a customer of HG Transport during our hiatus. Are you ready to board the Angst Train Express? Yes, you say? Well, let's go!_

 _CHOO CHOO_

 _Please review after your ride so that we can continue to provide quality customer service. ;)_

* * *

Regina was still reeling hours later from her picnic-turned-outdoor tryst with David earlier. She'd avoided contact with everyone, needing space to sort through her panicked thoughts. Without thinking she had transported herself from David's lap and into her Mifflin Street mansion, not being able to do anything but bolt at the time. Her mayoral manor was the only place she felt she could truly be alone; most of her family resided in her castle or nearby and it was not the place she could be if she wanted solace.

She had tried to busy herself with paperwork but had been unable to truly focus on it. Reading had been a failed attempt and she couldn't bring herself to turn on the television for she knew it would be the same result. Her mind wouldn't allow her to quit over-analyzing her day with David, reflecting on every detail replaying like a broken movie reel. Anxiety coursed throughout her body, driving her to snap a glass of bourbon into existence and sit down on the sofa to prevent pacing holes in the wood floors.

How could she of let herself become so out of control when it came to this man? Not even a day before their afternoon, she had convinced herself she was shutting down her feelings for him. She thought she had started to accept the fact that this was not something she should pursue. Her mistake had been allowing him to continue his pursuit of her after his declaration at the wedding. It was something she should have squelched before their dance was even over. She had just been so goddamn taken by seeing the old David again that she was curious how determined he was. _And boy did she find out._

Feeling out of control was something that she hated more than anything. Control was how she had functioned for years. When she was younger it was riding horses that made her feel she still had some reign over her life while under the thumb of her mother. During her Evil Queen years she manipulated people and situations because she was emotionally out of control. When her years as Mayor finally came she had managed to arrange things the way she wanted them, playing puppeteer over her town, making her content as she could be at the time.

She initially blamed her reaction at sleeping with David on her utter disdain for losing her faculties. That had to of been it. Why else would the simple action of having sex, _with David Nolan of all people_ , shake her emotionally? They were consenting adults, free of commitment to anyone else, and there was nothing wrong with it. Yet thinking about how she acted made her feel ashamed in a way she never had before and that confused her even more. It was satisfying sex, but the aftermath left her feeling almost embarrassed. She felt like she did when she was the Evil Queen, summoning the Hunstman to bed or whatever guard she had her eye on at the time.

Her life had changed greatly since that time but casual sex was still just that. She had never punished herself for giving into her sexual needs before. Why was unplanned sex with David such a big deal? She felt a gnawing in her stomach that she tried to will away. It nagged at her in a way that told her she knew why this tie with David felt different. Dread clawed at her insides as she debated whether or not she was going to be honest with herself about the situation.

An aggravated growl escaped her throat and she lifted her glass up, downing the rest of her bourbon before making it refill again. She stared blankly at the fireplace as she felt the liquid hit her stomach and burn just slightly as the alcohol entered her bloodstream. It had been foolish to think that just because she was crowned the Good Queen and lived a life free of the darkness she once had that suddenly all of her past demons would evaporate. She managed so far to keep them at bay as nothing in her day-to-day life triggered them anymore. The United Realms had known peace and so had her personal life up until this moment.

Giving into David so quickly, feeling guilty because of it, bolting as soon as it was over - it meant something. It wasn't because she had indulged herself sexually. It wasn't because she had lost control. It was the fact that he had the ability to look at her in a way that made her lose her judgment. She wanted him so much that she ignored all logic and reasoning. She quieted every thought inside of her that screamed it was a bad idea to jump into a sexual relationship with him because she craved him. He had power over her.

Regina ruled her life by her logic because she knew her emotions could overwhelm her if she let them. She'd learned during her time as a ruler that it paid to always think one step ahead of everyone else, especially those that could hurt her. There wasn't an outcome to anything she hadn't considered, no matter the situation. She learned her lesson the hard way what happened when she allowed others to control her destiny or affect her emotions. Because of it she had closely guarded herself, keeping most at a distance that was of no threat to her. Cora's mantra of "love is weakness" still haunted her, no matter how much she hated it.

There were only a select few people in Regina's life that had ever had the ability to make her ignore reason and succumb to her feelings like David had. The first had been Daniel and her relationship with him was the catalyst for the dark years that came after. The heartbreak of losing him caused her to isolate herself emotionally and become an expert at building walls. She had spent years closed off to anyone until she adopted Henry, who soon became the one who ruled her heart. It wasn't until Robin that she entertained the idea of letting anyone else in and even that had been a slow, difficult process.

Aside from her son, the people she had truly let in had only caused her pain. Daniel's death had ruined her and turned her into someone she didn't even recognize. She was still working to heal the damage she'd done during those years. Her second attempt at having a partner of her own had ended just as tragically. Losing Robin felt like a punishment for all of the terrible things she'd done since Daniel and no matter how hard she tried not to, she blamed herself for putting him in danger.

Regina swirled the drink in her glass and bit down on her bottom lip, trying anything to distract herself from the pressure in her chest. It could only mean one thing that David Nolan had the same power over her that Daniel and Robin did. She loved him.

Yes, she had loved him like family for years now, _but this_ , this was different. She loved him, but now she was falling in love with him. Having sex with him had made her feel ashamed because deep down she had wanted her first time with him to be special, not a heated spur-of-the-moment romp. She had never really had the traditional build up to intimacy with someone; getting to know someone and letting feelings grow before added sex to the mix. Her past experiences had either been casual sex or heated moments. Even with Robin they had been sneaking around behind his wife's back and life after that held little time for dating.

Charming awakened something inside of her that made her ignore reason and act on impulse. She hadn't allowed herself to behave so freely since she was just a girl with Daniel, falling for the first time. Her response to David only proved that he was someone she was capable of falling madly for and it terrified her like nothing had in a very long time.

She thought that she had evolved to the point that Cora's influence held no power over her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of disgust at the the thought of being vulnerable again. Vulnerable in the way required to truly fall in love with someone and have a partner. Vulnerable in the way she had allowed herself to be when she and David discussed their pasts and losses. Vulnerable in the way of giving herself to him so freely and allowing him to pleasure her.

Her past was behind her, Cora was gone, and Regina had grown so much since she'd made peace with herself, but the darkness found it's way back. In the way she had bolted from David earlier, in the way she had secluded herself and in how she tried to ignore for fear that history might repeat itself. Her heart pounded in her ears as she faced the harsh truth and tried to figure out what to do with it.

Should she play it safe - keep her life the way it was before she had entertained the idea of David Nolan? She was content enough before this had started with running the realms and spending time with her family. It was a safe option with less heartbreak. She wouldn't have to constantly worry when he would leave or how he would be taken from her. Then again, had her past taught her nothing? Should she take a chance at having someone of her own who claimed to want to be with her?

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" David's voice startled her so much she dropped her glass of wine on the carpet, looking up with wide eyes at the sudden intrusion. The sleeves of his flannel were bunched up his forearms and his hair was disheveled, looking as if he'd dressed in a hurry. He was a little winded, likely having run from his truck up the path and steps to her door.

"What were you thinking, leaving like that?" A frown creased his brow and he stood in the archway before taking a few steps in. "Speak to me, Regina!" His eyes widened and he snapped, clearly at the end of his rope after his search for her.

"I was thinking I needed time to think!" She snapped back at his tone before she could help it, feeling on edge as she looked up at him from her seat on the sofa. His sudden interruption when she had been in such a critical thought process felt like she had been ripped from the womb, suddenly forced to face reality. "What are you doing here?" She clenched her jaw slightly, the words coming out defensively.

"What am I doing here-" He sputtered and looked at her in disbelief, a hint of anger in his expression, "Are you serious? Regina, my god, you just up and left! Without a word, after -" He motioned with his hands between them, "Do you have any idea the thoughts that have been running through my mind?!"

"No but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me," She snarled and stood from the sofa, moving past him to walk across the foyer into the kitchen. She was running away again, but it didn't even feel like a conscious effort. Her feet seemed to be taking her before her brain even told them to.

"Regina, don't walk away from me," David said firmly but she kept her back to him and made her way into the kitchen. She only turned back to face him after grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack and a glass for herself. The look on his face made it hard for her to continue to be defiant. It wasn't her intent to hurt him but she couldn't seem to stop lashing out when she felt she was backed into a corner.

David seemed to go through a series of emotions. Frustration flickered across his features, maybe a hint of anger, confusion and then what appeared to be pain before he finally spoke again.

"Regina, did I...take advantage? Did I do something wrong?" He asked hesitantly, as if he were scared she would tell him yes. He frowned and ran a hand over the back of his neck, looking away from her slightly, "I know it was...sudden and you, you deserve better than that. It wasn't my intent, I really did just want to have an afternoon with you I didn't take you there to-"

"Oh so this is my fault?" Her guilt and shame crept up in her again and the words came out before she could stifle them, "Because you certainly were a willing participant."

"Of course I was, I didn't mean it was your fault-" He frowned at her as if he were bewildered by her sudden bite, "I'm just telling you it wasn't my intent to sleep with you today! And I'm sorry if I crossed a line-"

"Are you saying you regret it now?" Regina raised a brow, feeling the need to antagonize him. Her inner darkness knew that if she picked a fight with him and ruined this now, she could likely save herself a lot of heartbreak.

"Are you testing me?" David clocked her with an intent look, seemingly looking right through her at this point. He was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed and averted her gaze to pour herself the glass of wine. She didn't need anymore to drink, but it was something to focus on and avoid the heat of his stare.

"You're pushing me away to see how much I'll take," David looked at her, seeming confident in what he was saying now. She rolled her eyes at how smug he must feel to think he had her figured out. It only ate away at her more, made her want to be nastier. The emotional turmoil inside of her twisted and bubbled and her self destructiveness seeped out, giving him no good option. If he kept pushing her while she felt so unsteady she was only going to respond venomously. If he walked away then he only validated her fear and gave her a reason to blame him even though she was the one that sabotaged it.

"Don't flatter yourself," She frowned and took a sip of her wine, "What do you want from me David?"

"I want you to talk to me! We've been playing this childish back and forth for months now and I get that it's mostly my fault, but I thought we had made headway-" David threw up his hands and shook his head from his spot at the opposite side of the kitchen island, "And now you just clam up on me and run away!"

"I could see where you'd get confused, running away is typically your move in this mess between us," She gave a simple shrug and looked up at him, schooling her expression. He was pushing her further and further into a corner by demanding that she speak to him about what had happened when she hadn't even finished processing it herself. His mere presence made her feel like she was suffocating.

His face dropped slightly and he frowned, nodding once, "I know I deserve that...I've been in and out of this, I've been a mess-"

"That's the understatement of the year," She retorted and immediately hated herself for the way he looked like he'd been punched in the gut by her words. It was working and she knew she had to keep going if she really wanted to push him. "You turned your back on the community, you were constantly horrible to me and everyone who tried to take care of you, you abandoned your kids and now you want to blame me because you got hung up on your feelings after a simple fuck?! I'm not your wife, David."

He physically recoiled, taking a step back as he looked at her and shook his head in disbelief as he processed, "Has this all been an act? Have you even changed at all?" He looked at her like he was seeing the Evil Queen all over again and it made her stomach sink.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost," She smiled fakely at him, her insides churning with the way he was looking at her, "You think because my evil counterpart is outside of me now that I don't still have darkness? You think that suddenly now that I've been crowned the 'Good Queen' that I'm as pure as your Mary Margaret?" She shook her head bitterly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not. I'm nothing like her and I never will be. At least you're dodging a bullet and finding it out now, yeah?"

"Regina," David shook his head as if he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, confusion marring his features, "This isn't you anymore, you don't have to do this. I know I've given you some reasons to resent me but I'm trying here - I didn't mean to overstep today and I know it's triggered something in you but I'm just trying to figure out what it is-"

She was reeling now, getting angrier that he kept trying and fighting to get her to speak to him. Her self loathing grew exponentially by the minute and with each rebuttal he made, seeing the care in his expression. It wasn't something she deserved. "My god, Charming! Just because I showed you a little kindness when Snow died doesn't mean I want to be with you."

"What are you talking about?! I didn't just make these past months up, Regina-" David shook his head in bewilderment, "You wanted this just as much as I did!"

"When did I ever say that?" She gave an exasperated laugh, her eyes widening at the accusation, "Look we both know this isn't going to work, David. You'll never be over your dead wife and you're just looking to fill the void-"

"Don't you dare try to turn this around and blame it on Snow!" David snapped, angry now, "You're just looking for reasons to run away from this!"

"I'm looking at this logically!" She yelled back at him now, hands pressed against the counter top of the kitchen island between them, "We don't work, David! Today was a mistake, this whole thing has been a mistake. I'm sorry, but whatever feelings you think you have for me aren't reciprocated. I thought it was clear that we were just two adults filling a void for one another-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He glared at her now and she knew she was filling his head with doubts. It physically pained her but she couldn't stop herself. Soon he would walk away and her heart would be safe again. "What are you so afraid of? It's like you're a different person right now, what's going on in your head? Just talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk to you, David!" She laughed bitterly, "I promised Snow I would get you through the grief and I have. I took pity on you and what a mess you were, but I can't keep holding your hand through everything."

"Took pity on me, huh?" David's face was expressionless now and he nodded once, seeming to be internally debating if he should keep fighting or leave. She had hurt his feelings and his pride at this point.

"It's getting late," Regina felt her throat swelling with emotion and desperately wanted him to leave before she broke down, "Neal will be expecting his bedtime story. You've missed enough of those already, don't you think?" The words felt like acid on her tongue.

"Yeah, you're right," He responded numbly and a stabbing pain slivered through her chest with the knowledge that she had finally pushed him too far. He would be done with her now but instead of the relief she expected to feel, it was only soul crushing pain. She couldn't speak for swallowing the knot in her throat as she watched him turn for the door.

* * *

David looked out at the road ahead as he drove the winding highway towards Storybrooke with Neal in the passenger seat, absorbed in a game on his phone. He glanced up in the rear-view mirror to make sure their suitcases and belongings in the truck bed were all staying put how he'd packed them. They appeared to be secure enough so he returned his gaze ahead and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts during the quiet ride.

It had been a week and Regina hadn't returned to the castle. She'd informed the rest of the family that she was working in Storybrooke and would be staying at her mansion for a few days. They didn't seem to question it and only he knew the truth. He was torn on how to handle it for he still didn't know what had happened between them and what the proper response would be.

He had waited for her to come home, hoping that she would be calmer and maybe they could have a normal conversation. Things between he and Regina had a history of turning volatile, even before the added tension of whatever was happening between them. His doubts grew when she didn't return and he began to realize that he was likely the reason. She wasn't coming back to her home at the castle because he was there.

The hardest part of his decision had been trying to act casual and happy about the move to the rest of the family, as if it hadn't stemmed from something horrible. He didn't want anyone to connect it with things between he and Regina, knowing it would only make the situation worse. The one thing for certain was that he couldn't stay. He didn't want to be the reason she felt she couldn't come to her own home and his pride wouldn't allow him to remain there unwanted.

On the bright side, Neal was excited to move back to the Charming farmhouse they'd occupied briefly with his mother before moving to the castle. It was an adventure to his son and probably the best thing for both of them. They could have some normalcy there and David could focus on being a good father again. Not to mention they'd be closer to Emma's house and spending time together as a family would be easier now.

Regina's rejection seemed to hurt more with each passing day. He hadn't heard from her and he was starting to feel pathetic for even thinking about it as much as he did. In the beginning he hadn't been angry at her, convinced she was testing him to see if he would walk away. He knew she was bound to have issues from her past that clouded her judgement, but the things she said became so personal. Day after day, they played on a loop in the back of his mind, slowly turning his hurt into bitterness.

He expected he only had himself to blame for jumping into something, like sex, that their fragile relationship wasn't ready for. She had still needed him to prove himself to her and didn't fully trust him at the time. It sent her spinning and he knew it could be overwhelming, but he didn't understand her reaction. He hadn't been with anyone other than Snow in years and knew it wasn't something to be taken lightly, yet he'd never imagine acting that way towards Regina over it. That's why he tried to talk to her and find out what she was thinking, but the more he pushed the subject the harder she ran.

The more time passed the deeper he got into his own head about the situation. His doubts and insecurities clouded his judgement to the point he actually started to question if he had read more into this thing between them than there actually was. Regina had been kind and caring to him because she had promised Snow she'd look out for him. It was possible that he had been lonely and wishing for more from Regina than what was reciprocated. Maybe she had pitied him and didn't know how to shut him down when he pursued her. Did she even want to have sex with him or had she felt obligated? Is that why she was so angry with him afterwards?

He shook his head of those thoughts as he pulled the truck up into the driveway at the farmhouse and took a deep breath. Being back here was going to take some getting used to. It was exactly the same as he and Snow had left it and the last time he'd been here his wife had been alive and his son had been much smaller.

"We're here!" Neal proclaimed, looking up from David's phone in his small hands when he felt the vehicle halt motion.

"Yeah buddy, now we get to unpack," David forced a smile as he unbuckled his seat-belt and shoved the safety brake in with his boot. "Sit tight," He nodded and got out of the drivers side, rounding the truck and pulling open his son's door to help him down.

"Can we get a horse?" Neal asked as he jumped down out of the passenger side and ran to the tailgate, waiting for David to come open it.

"A horse?" He raised an eyebrow at his son's sudden interest as he made his way down the bed of the truck.

"A farm has all kinds of animals!" Neal said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And we'll need more than one horse because Regina will want to ride, too," Neal nodded quickly, "When is she coming to visit?"

David felt like he'd taken a slugger to the chest as his son looked up at him awaiting his answer, "Uh, I'm not sure buddy. We'll have to get unpacked and settled in before we have company," He nodded, not wanting to give Neal false hope.

His son's question brought home the fact that it wasn't just he and Regina to consider. Despite their relationship, they needed to be cordial for Neal. Regina had been like a surrogate mother to him and he wouldn't have that relationship ruined because he and Regina couldn't get along. For now, he'd let the dust settle and hopefully she would reach to Neal. If not, they were going to have to have a conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all of the feedback! I'm happy you're still reading! :) This is kind of a transition chapter, so stick with me. A little adventure awaits, let me know what you think!_

* * *

Regina made her way out of her bedroom at the manor begrudgingly, dreading having to leave her home on Mifflin Street at all. Today was the quarterly Town Hall meeting and she'd be forced to face everyone she had been avoiding the past two weeks. She'd been able to stave off any true concern or questioning with most of her family, putting up a cheerful front anytime they stopped by or gave her a call.

Her excuse for staying in Storybrooke was work and that she had missed her old home. Everyone at the castle knew she had spent the odd week or weekend at her mayoral manor and that it was a place of solace for her there. It wasn't so unusual that she would spend time at her mansion, but this was the longest she had been away from the castle since the realms had united.

She had missed her family but she couldn't force herself to return and face reality yet. David hadn't tried to contact her since their argument and all she could do was avoid the situation. She wasn't mentally prepared to face the mess she had created or pretend everything was fine around everyone who were clueless to it. She wasn't ready to be under the same roof as a man she had slept with and then pushed away like a nuisance and act like nothing had happened. Guilt ate away at her for the things she'd said to him that day but she didn't know what to do with it or where to channel it yet.

Instead of facing it like an adult she was stifling her feelings and busying herself with work. It was the same tired method of dealing with her issues that she had utilized for years as mayor of Storybrooke. She found herself thinking and acting more like the old, bitter Regina than she liked to admit but she wasn't sure how to pull herself out of it. She had ruined things with David past the point of him ever returning to her and she couldn't find it within her to act normal around her family. The people she loved tended to see right through her and her current heartache wasn't something she wanted to openly discuss.

Therefore when she'd woken much too early from a dream of David, she forced herself up and into the shower and donned her most Mayoral outfit for the meeting. The darker Mayor Mills-esque makeup concealed the fact she hadn't been sleeping that well and gave her the physical edge to match the emotional one she felt inside. She hoped that her slightly intimidating aesthetic would work in her favor and keep the meeting short as it had done in the past.

"So you are alive," A familiar voice startled Regina as she made her way into the kitchen, seeing the Evil Queen perched at her kitchen island on one of the stools. The woman had more than made herself at home as she returned to picking at a bowl of assorted fruit in front of her like an invited guest.

"For gods sake," Regina clutched her chest briefly, brows furrowing at the sliver of anger that rushed through her. She hated being caught off guard or frightened. It was a side effect of years spent under the thumb of Cora and Leopold, both people who took joy in keeping her in a state of panic at when their tempers may flare. Shouting, thrown objects, loud noises and unexpected appearances tended to alarm her more than it did others thanks to her past.

"You could at least knock on the front door! How long have you been here?" Regina pulled herself together and snapped, avoiding her counterpart's stare as she made her way around the counter to the coffee maker.

"I just poofed myself here, calm down," The Queen raised her perfectly arched brow with a slight widening of her eyes at Regina's mood, "I wanted to check in on you. You know, since you haven't been to visit or called. I live in the Sherwood Castle, in case you forgot. My name is Regina-"

"Can we stop with the sarcasm?" Regina grit and rolled her eyes when she turned from the counter with a cup of coffee, standing opposite the Queen behind the kitchen island, "I've been busy here, with work. Some of us have jobs."

"I'm Queen of Sherwood Forest and a mother of a newborn, don't patronize me," Queenie raised an eyebrow warningly at Regina, forking a strawberry from the bowl in front of her, "So what's been cooking in Storybrooke that you've been staying here?"

"Clock tower remodel, new highway system," Regina rattled off pointedly, pausing to take a sip of her coffee, "I don't know why you're so concerned. Just because there isn't a dark one or a curse doesn't mean that daily life doesn't go on. Children have school, people go to work. We can't all just socialize in castles courtyard all day."

Queenie gave a indignant roll of her eyes and a slight groan, "Will you just cut the shit, Regina? What's going on? You're holed up here like some pre-curse breaking mad woman. Not to mention its at the same time as David moving...nobody else may of put the pieces together but Zelena and I have..."

"David is moving?" Regina asked quicker than she meant to, a frown pulling at her lips as she set her mug down, "What are you talking about?"

The Queen pursed her mouth in way that told Regina she was pleased by her reaction, having baited her enough to get the reaction she was looking for. There was no denying anything to her, she was her counterpart after all. They were essentially the same person with twin blueprints for avoidance techniques and deflection tactics thanks to their shares past.

"David and Neal moved back to the farmhouse..." Queenie admitted, her tone and expression growing slightly softer with her delivery of the news, "You weren't aware?"

"Does it look like I was aware? Why would they do that-" Regina feigned ignorance to the question but her gut sank at the same time. She knew exactly why David had left, even if it did shock her to hear he really did.

"He said now that he was working for the sheriff's department and helping Emma with the expansion that it made more sense to be in Storybrooke. Also that he wanted to be closer to Emma's family and to focus on Neal," Queenie shrugged slightly, "Or at least that's what he told everyone at dinner when he announced it. Zelena told me it all seemed very upbeat, but we obviously know more than most about whatever is going on between you and Charming."

"Nothings...going on," Regina began firmly but her sentence ended much more softly when she looked up to meet the Queen's eyes, "I...I can't believe he actually just up and left-"

"You can't?" The Queen eyed her, "Regina...Zelena has her place in Oz, Robin and Alice are always traveling...Ella and Henry and Lucy are really the only ones at the castle full time, and young Henry will be busy striking out on his own soon," She looked at her knowingly, "What are you doing pushing David and Neal away? They could be good for you..."

"I didn't mean to," Regina grit out, jaw clenching at her sudden inability to explain herself, her eyes glossing before she rolled them, "Well...I mean, I guess I did. I ruined everything, I couldn't stop myself..."

"What happened?" The Queen's brows drew down with more concern, "Did he bolt again?" She asked, frowning deeper.

"No, he...well, he told me at Robin and Alice's wedding that he wanted to make things right," Regina let out a breath and averted her gaze from the Queen's to feel less vulnerable as she started to confess. "I don't know, he was acting so much like the old Charming that I wanted to see what he would do, I didn't know if he'd actually follow through."

"Did he?" The Queen eyed Regina's tense shoulders and could tell from the woman's body language that she felt guilty for however things had played out.

"He took me on a lunch date. We talked about...our youth and a lot of things that I normally wouldn't share. It felt right at the time and," Regina took a deep breath and frowned, "And then things got out of hand and..."

"You didn't-" Queenie's eyes widened and her red lips parted, "Okay can we just make a side note that when you're no longer upset about this you're going to tell me every detail-"

"Seriously?" Regina grit out and made eye contact with her then, jaw twitching in frustration.

"Oh come on! You know we've wanted to hit that for years, you can't hold out on me," The Queen looked thoroughly persecuted at the kick back. "I'm just saying," She muttered under her breath before her eyebrow raised, "Or was that it? Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad," Regina sighed loudly with a quick shake of her head, "It was...really good, startlingly so. I lost control of my feelings and I jumped into it headfirst without thinking of the consequences-"

"So you were the one that bolted?" The Queen frowned, but her expression was more understanding than dissapointment, "Because it became too real too quickly. Did he not come after you?"

"That's the worst part," Regina swallowed hard then and met her eyes before looking down, thumbing her hand over her coffee mug, "He did and I refused to talk to him about it. I said terrible things - I crossed so many lines. I pushed him away and I made him think that what he felt wasn't reciprocated..."

"He hasn't tried to speak to you since?" Queenie smiled weakly with the question.

"No..." Regina looked at her the same way. "I really ruined it..." Her voice cracked softly.

"But you've come so far Regina. We've been through too much. Why was this what made you revert back to our old ways?" The Queen shook her head in confusion, "You learned to love again with Robin. You opened yourself up and let him in."

"I know but it didn't happen overnight and look how it ended!" Regina let out a breath through glossy eyes and reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear, "-with David I-" She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "He never seemed like a real option. It was safe to want him because he could never really be mine. He was grieving for Snow, he loved somebody else and he always would, so he wasn't a valid option."

"And deep down that's what you're drawn to," The Queen added knowingly, seeing Regina's chin waiver slightly as she tried to wrangle her emotion, "Wanting someone who isn't available is safe because you can't get your heart broken and you're punishing yourself like you believe you deserve."

Regina gave a half chuckle, half intake of breath and looked upwards to try to keep herself from shedding tears, "But the feelings for him just kept growing. He got through the grief, he got back to the old David and I found myself wanting him more. But when it became real, when I saw that he was actually an option and he was choosing me...it terrified me."

"Regina, I know it isn't easy but you have to stop punishing yourself and believing you aren't worthy of someone," The Queen frowned with a shake of her head. "You look at David the way you looked at Robin; like they're too good for you. Like they're unattainable because their stories were written as heroes. And you wait for them to abandon you once they really see you for who you are."

"But aren't you scared?" Regina looked at the Queen intently now, a tear rolling down her cheek, "You're so happy, you have everything we ever wanted. Aren't you terrified someone is going to take it away?"

"Every day," The Queen let out a humorless chuckle, "Every fucking day, Regina. Our abandoment issues and our reluctancy to trust isn't going to go away just because we rid ourselves of some of our darkness. I know it's terrifying to let yourself be vulnerable again after everything we've lost but you aren't really living if you're always looking over your shoulder."

"But we always had to!" Regina shook her head. She was ready to explode from the anger inside of her over her inability to let go and let herself be happy, "I don't know how to just turn it off."

"You don't just turn it off. Trust me, sometimes I make Robin so crazy he'd probably like to kill me," The Queen let out a breath, "But I've talked to him about our past and he knows my triggers...He knows when to try to talk to me and when to let me be crazy. Charming hasn't had that chance, Regina."

"There's no point in rehashing this," Regina wiped her face quickly and frowned, "I have a Town Hall meeting to go to, I don't have time to get upset about something that's over."

"It doesn't have to be over," The Queen shrugged, "If you really wanted this to work with him you have to stop self-sabotaging long enough to let it work. Swallow your pride and talk to him."

"Did you hear nothing I just said?" Regina groaned slightly, so emotionally worn out from the conversation already that the thought of the meeting was about to make her spontaneously combust, "I really do have to go..." She said with a softer tone and a look at the Queen to let her know she wasn't being ungrateful. Their conversations always left her feeling a little less crazy and helped her sort some of the feelings twisting inside of her. She was too upset to appreciate their talk now, but when she cooled down s he would.

"Go ahead, I'll see you there. I'm going to check in on Robin with Rowan first," The Queen nodded, standing from her stool, "Try not to hurl any fireballs at this meeting."

* * *

David stood against the table in the empty courtroom of Town Hall where the meeting would be held, thinking of the truly outrageous memories the space was home to. He made a point to throw his jacket over a chair a few seats down from Regina's usual one in the middle of the table, putting a comfortable space between them. His shoulders and neck ached at the tension headache he'd had since the night before, barely having slept knowing he'd be facing her today. Emma had even noticed him pacing the station that morning, prompting him to walk over early and prepare to speak with Regina before everyone got there...which he was sure she would undoubtedly be irritated about.

His heart thudded faster in his chest when he began to hear the faint sound of heels clicking down the hall on stone tile floors, not knowing how he was going to react to seeing her again. David knew she always came to these meetings early enough to get settled and review her agenda, making any last minute tweaks before she channeled her leader persona and addressed the people. These meetings were bigger than the prior Town Hall meetings she led as Mayor, as Storybrooke now served for the capitol of the United Realms. Most of the lands still governed themselves but now that Storybrooke was the hub and central location, there were always leaders and officials that would stop by for meetings.

David knew Regina would be none-to-pleased to see him, but he wasn't here about what happened between them. Neal had been asking about her almost daily and he wasn't going to let his son pine for the only mother figure he had in his life now. Not when she was still around and readily available. Not when she was only avoiding them because she didn't want to be with David. That rejection he could handle, but his son's he could not tolerate.

The sound of quick steps echoed louder until her form appeared in the doorway in front of him and he crossed his arms to try to appears more collected than he actually was. He felt a slight twinge in his chest and a brief tightening in his abdomen as he watched her continue to walk with purpose into the courtroom that she had designed years ago. She hadn't clocked him yet, her eyes glued to the documents in her hand that she skimmed over. He realized he preferred when she dressed like the Mayor as he let his eyes linger over her form while she was unaware and he still could safely. The dark, fitted dress molded to her curves like a second layer of skin and he swallowed at the slit that came up her thigh, showcasing shapely legs and leading to pointed toe pumps.

"Good morning," Her tone sounded questioning and firm, forcing him to rip his gaze from her legs and find her staring at him with a furrowed brow, clearly wondering why he was so early. _He was right, she wasn't pleased to see him._

"Morning," David shifted on his feet with the knowledge he'd been caught gawking at her, "How have you been?" He nodded once, the question polite but the tension between them instantly becoming palpable.

"Good," She grit out, watching him skeptically for a moment as she was still caught off guard by his presence. Regina was usually unreadable and the thought that he could jar her gave him some bit of vindication in all of this. "You're here early."

"Mhm," David felt a little spiteful, locking his eyes on her as she rounded the platform to make her way to her usual seat, "I wanted to talk to you."

"David, I don't think this is the right time," She avoided looking at him and he was glad that he was unnerving her. He watched her set her paperwork down on the desk and pulled out her chair, only then glancing in his direction with a slight frown. "Do you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, this isn't about us," David rolled his eyes at her assuming that he was going to try to hash out the drama between them when anyone could walk in at any moment. She really could be full of herself sometimes. "It's Neal."

"Neal?" Her tone and expression instantly softened at the mention of the boy and she looked at him directly now, "Is he okay? Is something wrong?" Dark brows furrowed in concern and his chest tightened at the love he saw in her eyes a the mention of his son.

"He's been asking when he's going to see you," David averted his gaze then, not being able to be spiteful in his tone when discussing his son missing Regina. He unfolded his arms and straightened up from the table, shoving his hands in his pockets as he lifted his gaze to her. "He misses you and it's not fair on him. When I wasn't myself you were like the only parent he had and he doesn't understand why he doesn't see more of you."

"Oh," Was all she managed to let out and David could see her eyes gloss over just a bit and her throat work but no sound come out. A heavy silence followed and a spark of irritation rose within him at the way she neglected to say anything at all.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and frowned at her, "Seriously, Regina? I can deal with you avoiding me, but he's a kid. A kid that looks at you like a mother. Are you really going to ignore him because of what happened between you and I?"

"Of course not," She snapped slightly then, seeming to snap back to life and her eyes darkened slightly, "But I've been in Storybrooke working and apparently you've been busy with a move," Her brow raised and he detected bitterness in her expression. "Clearly you weren't as concerned about me being in Neal's life as you claim to be now."

"You know why I moved back to the farm," David clenched his jaw in irritation at the fact she was getting under his skin, "Don't try to blame me for the fact that Neal is no longer under your roof. I simply want you to set aside some time for him. That is if it's not a burden to you," He smiled, sarcasm dripping from his expression.

"Neal is never a burden to me," Regina looked thoroughly insulted and shook her head, "I'll set aside some time for him. We typically went riding on Sundays - if that works for you I can pick him up for a day at the stables."

David nodded and let out a breath, finding it ironic that he found himself co-parenting with Regina Mills of all people, "That works for me."

"Great," She replied tersely.

"Good," He gave her a fake smile, using the same tone she had. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before hearing doors revolve and voices coming down the hall, announcing the fact that in a few moments they would no longer be alone. He held her gaze firmly but neither one of them said a word before the arrival of townsfolk into the room forced them to look away and put their feelings aside.

* * *

"What are you going to do about this?!" Leroy stood up and the crowd murmured, causing Regina's shoulders to tense even more. People began to pipe up, each raising their own concern with the issues at hand. They had started off on a positive note, making it through nearly each item on the agenda for Storybrooke before the meeting took a turn for the worse. Officials from more than a few of the lands had come to express their concerns at the meeting; their presence and issues being something she had not been prepared for. The crowd was becoming restless and although the people crowned and had faith in her, she was paranoid with each passing moment that it was slipping. In her experience it never took long for a gaggle of disgruntled sheep to want to drag her to a guillotine or burn her at the stake, never mind the good she had done.

Town Hall renovations, highway reconstructions, pay raises for town workers - those were the things she had prepped to discuss with the people of Storybrooke. She certainly did not count on being bombarded with issues that had been bubbling under the surface in the surrounding realms. Issues that had apparently been going on for a while now but no one had brought to her attention. Irritation grew within her at everyone looking to her for answers when the problems had been left to fester by the rulers of the interconnected lands.

"You'll have to excuse me but this is the first time that much of this has been brought to my attention-" Regina said firmly, trying to keep the angry edge from her voice that often shown itself when she became anxious. It was a telltale sign when she lost her cool that she didn't know what to do and that was something that no one wanted to see in their ruler. So she steeled her emotions, squared her shoulders and sat back, looking to the rest of her council for explanation.

"It's the first time we've heard about a lot of this too. Most of these people have traveled hours to be here today. Apparently the Sultan refused to sign the trade agreement proposed between Agrabah and Camelot and the rest of the southern realms, so he's shut down their port," Emma frowned from her seat at the end of the table, "This has created tension between the rulers of the south. With no universal policies in force, each land is adhering to their own regulations and it's causing problems."

"It's true," Killian spoke up from his seat in the crowd with a nod, "I barely got my ship through on my last trip from there. Travel is becoming increasingly difficult by the water-ways. Most of the kingdoms and governments in these realms have dealt with trade before, but not on this scale. And especially not with the landscape surrounding their lanes having changed so drastically with the merge."

"The north is under strain as well," Will Scarlet stood then, "Our people have heard rumors of the clans of DunBroch planning an uprising against the people of Arendelle. There's tension over the borders, the kingdoms can't keep up with the complaints by land owners and the people of those isolated lands have a much more old fashioned way of dealing with conflict...It's making the citizens of Wonderland nervous. If a war would break out, we'd lose supplies for half of the industry in our region and that's what my people rely on to make a living."

"No wars are going to break out," Regina spoke up firmly, trying to hide the fact that she was furious at herself for not knowing about these issues sooner. It's true she had been working on a global policy to help prevent these issues but it was far from perfected and required going through the history and policy of each land. Not to mention having good relations with the rulers and negotiating with them for the most efficient agreements possible. It was a years worth of work even with a royal council but she had stubbornly refused to delegate the workload as everyone had their own life and jobs. She had been trying to manage it on her own and while she had made progress, she was nowhere near ready to enforce anything. "I'm still working to review the existing laws and industries of each land in order to create universal policies."

"Not fast enough!" Someone from the crowd barked and she grit her teeth.

"So much for a Good Queen - good at what?!" Another citizen scoffed and Regina's spine straightened, trying to keep herself from lashing out in irritation at them and further proving she wasn't cut out for the job.

"This has nothing to do with Regina," David spoke up then and she looked at him quickly, her eyes widening at the authoritative tone he took, "The inner workings of one kingdom or realm is hard work, let alone weaving together this many. There are going to be issues and that's what these meetings are for. We need to strengthen communications between the realms so that each ruler is heard and so are the issues their land faces. Plans are being put into place, this isn't something that happens over night."

Regina was relieved to see David's subtle scolding of the crowd seemed to put them back into order and it gave her time to gather her thoughts. "I've been working on a diplomacy tour. I'll be visiting each realm and their ruling kingdoms or government officials to help orchestrate a system of communication and policy. We will be discussing trade, taxes, inter-realm travel, and social issues," She listed, addressing the crowd firmly. "Due to the unrest that's been brought to my attention today, I'll be embarking on this journey not this fall as I had planned, but as soon as possible."

"A tour of all of the realms?" The Queen of Sherwood Forest spoke up then with a concerned expression, "Regina, are you sure that's a good idea? You haven't visited half of these lands since we were the Evil Queen. Your relationship with some of the rulers are tense at best, especially the realms and kingdoms we nearly obliterated before the Dark Curse."

"Excuse me?" Regina's mouth dropped and her blood began to boil at the fact that her counterpart would question her publicly. She felt older Henry's stare as he sat beside her to her right, having joined the meeting board as the Author since the realms united. Without looking she knew that his eyes were pleading with her to stay calm and collected, a stare he had masted since he was just a boy.

"Regina, she has a point," Emma admitted, looking over at her from her chair with a raise of her brow as the people in the Town Hall began to murmur again. "It's not questioning whether or not you can do the job, it's a concern for your reception in these places and your safety."

"She's right, sis," Zelena added her two cents from her seat beside Queenie in the front row, "There's a reason that a ruler always travels with a Royal Hand. You need an adviser to help you coordinate."

"Someone who is well accepted across all realms," Queenie nodded with a raise of her eyebrow and a scan of the room that was theatrical manner, her traveling gaze resting on Charming before she continued, "With political experience or someone who has ruled before, preferably..." Regina's hand nearly snapped the pen she held. _Those plotting bitches._

"What about David?" Hook asked from the end of the table where he sat beside Emma. The question appeared to be solely for his wife, but the crowd heard and began to agree almost immediately. Queenie and Zelena nearly levitated from their chairs when Hook played into their opportunistic plotting without even knowing it. "I mean, there was talk of appointing him Hand of the Queen before...you know," Hook added, referencing Mary Margaret's death quietly.

Regina froze at how quickly it was all happening, nearly paralyzed with anger and resentment at the people acting like she was completely incapable. Not to mention the sheer relief in their eyes at the idea of Charming keeping her on her leash throughout the realms. Her eyes were nearly black and her neck was flushed with anger when she looked over at David, seeing him frowning in shock. _He looked just as happy at the suggestion as she was._

"They're right, no one else has leadership experience that even comes close to matching yours like David has," Queenie nodded and Regina could swear she saw a hint of a smirk in her and Zelena's expressions. _The witches knew exactly what they were doing._ "Except me, but I have newborn and can't exactly be realm trotting right now. David has relationships with other leaders and experience from his time ruling."

"Wait a minute..." David muttered but everyone in the room was too busy agreeing with each other on why he was the best choice and why it only made sense that they should go as a team.

"Mom, I really think it is for the best," Henry leaned over and spoke quietly to Regina, but she only returned a stern expression.

She knew there was no stopping this motion. The problem with their proposal is that it was the most rational and logical thing to do. Her history with some of these realms and rulers proceeded her, and it would help to have a buffer along for the journey. Not to mention that it was still a considerable amount of work, even for two people. If she spoke up and refused now she would look foolish and people would begin to doubt her even more. Not to mention who knew the kind of idiot she may end up with if she demanded someone else other than David. Unfortunately, he was the most qualified person for the job.

She saw Emma lean forward past their son in the middle of them to look at her for approval, but Regina refused. There was a moment of silence before Emma let out an audible sigh and spoke, "Should we put it to a vote?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Helloooo! I'm fighting through this writers block, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. I'm trying to force myself to write and get back into the groove. Please stick with me! Let me know what you think of the direction the story is headed and if there is anything you would like to especially see happen. With all of the realms and characters, there's a lot of opportunity and I like hearing your ideas! Also, my memory fails me for the storylines of the show that don't center on Regina, so a lot of the realm adventure may diverge from canon when it comes to the land's rulers and current status for this story's sake. Happy reading! xo_

* * *

"There's no way," David stormed into the Mayor's office after the meeting had ended and everyone dispersed, having seen her disappear down the hall when she had the chance to go unnoticed. For someone who carried such a presence, she sure had mastered the art of escaping unseen when she wanted to. He figured her years of having countless enemies had taught her to be stealthy out of necessity.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow up at him indignantly when she heard her office door swing open and the stomping of his boots. "Do you think I'm any happier about this than you are?"

"Trust me, I know the last thing you ever wanted was to spend more time around me," He jabbed with a roll of his eyes, stepping up to her desk and pushing his hands down against it as he leaned down slightly. "How in the hell could you of agreed to that?"

"Agreed to it?" Regina sputtered, mouth nearly hitting the desk in front of her before she sprung from her chair with cat-like speed. She leaned in the same way he did, narrowing her eyes at him in disbelief as she processed the insult. _How dare he charge in and act like this was her idea?_ "Did it look like I had any say in there?! David they put it to a vote!"

"You're the Queen," He laughed in disbelief, shaking his head quickly, "No one can force you to do anything. Tell them you found someone else to accompany you. I have Neal to think of, plus I wouldn't want you to have to suffer me any longer than necessary."

"Oh please, now you're just being childish," She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers and closing her eyes for a moment. "They were right, as much as I hate to admit it. No one else has the experience you do and half of these rulers still hold a grudge for things I did as the Evil Queen. I'll make no headway with keeping peace in the realms unless I have a favorable right hand."

"Last time we talked you made it clear that your problems are not any business of my own," He smiled fakely, straightening up to cross his arms over his chest. "And now you expect me to help you?"

"Do you think I wanted it to be you?!" She scoffed and straightened her spine, ignoring the fact that deep down she knew she did. In a perfect world they'd be partners and share the responsibilities of ruling as well as the intimacies of life that a relationship had to offer. "It's not just helping me, its helping the realms - the lands that your family are living in. Not to mention if I had refused without any logical reason behind it, everyone would've known something happened between us."

"And god knows that's the last thing you'd ever want people knowing, isn't it?" His lips turned up sarcastically at her and she found herself missing his genuine smiles.

"Oh god sake David if you don't want to go be a man and speak up. You were in that meeting just the same as I was! I'll be leaving in the morning for Arendelle," She snapped. God knows they'd be unable to keep the peace between them if they were forced to be in the same room, let alone realms. It would never work, despite her inner desire for it to. "But I'll be fine on my own, you're absolved of your duties. Come or don't, I don't care."

"I never planned to," He grit out with a glare at her, frustrated that she acted indifferent to either option. She could always manage to get him riled up to the point of yelling and then act like she didn't care. It had always made him furious and now it just validated his insecurity that she actually hadn't desired anything between them. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

The smoke vanished around Regina after her transport was complete, bringing into view the beautiful landscape of Arendelle. The air around her was considerably colder than it had been in Storybrooke and the morning fog was still rising from the water surrounding the castle. She had contacted Elsa to let her know of her plans and she knew the kingdom would be welcoming her. Even though she wouldn't call she and Elsa friends, this would be a safe place for her and a good place to start.

She took a moment to take in the natural beauty of the realm, only having visited with Leopold years ago when Elsa and Anna's parents still ruled. It had been an especially grueling trip there, as they'd traveled by royal carriage with soldiers for protection and the servants from their castle. She had been in the first months of pregnancy and fighting the nausea during the bumpy carriage ride north from the Enchanted Forest. Of course, Leopold had had no empathy for her and treated her as if she were invisible for most of the journey. Her jaw clenched slightly when she thought of how he would sigh and grumble anytime they had to stop for her to heave in the forest while their royal caravan pretended not to listen.

Things had changed drastically since her last visit here and it almost seemed like a lifetime ago. It practically was. She had transformed from that young, naiive Queen with no means of self defense into the Evil Queen who slaughtered entire realms out of heartbreak and then crowned the Good Queen after redeeming herself. She raised an eyebrow with a sigh; the irony still amazed her that she would ever be considered "good" by the same people who tried to drag her to the guillotine multiple times. She had undergone countless changes, mentally and emotionally, since she had last gazed upon this landscape.

Luckily Elsa was just a girl, a little younger than Snow at the last visit, and wouldn't remember Regina's meekness. Elsa only knew her as the Evil Queen and now the Good Queen, and that's the way Regina preferred it. If there was one thing she hated more than her Evil Queen sins being thrown in her face, it was the pity of people who knew the truth of her time as Leopold's wife. She would rather someone read a master list of her evil deeds than feel sorry for the young woman she was before her Mother, Leopold and Rumple had corrupted her. That young woman had been vulnerable and soft and unprepared for what life had in store for her. Regina kept that part of herself inside of her now where she could protect the young woman who had lost so much.

"Are we going in or what? It's cold out here," A familiar voice startled her from her day dreaming as she spun around on the stone bridge, her mouth dropping at the tall sandy blonde who stood before her. White smoke dissipated in the air around him, the color of it letting her know that it had been his daughter than transported him here.

"What are you doing here?" Regina frowned and bit down on her bottom lip in irritation, hating the feeling of hope that bloomed inside of her chest.

David shrugged and glanced at their surroundings before looking back at her, "The council was right, this isn't a one person job and like you said, I have experience with this kind of thing."

"What about Neal?" Her brows drew deeper, being too stubborn not to bring up the excuses he'd thrown in her face the night prior. She'd be damned if David decided to come just so he could hold it over her head like she owed him something. She didn't ask him to come and she'd be damned if she paid for it.

"He's staying with Emma, I arranged everything this morning," He nodded with a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Then she transported me here because you'd already left when I showed up at the mansion."

"As long as you aren't doing this out of a favor for me," Regina's pride got the best of her and she tilted her chin up in defiance, her brows furrowed in a soft frown. She knew she didn't have a right to act defiant with him. If anyone had the right to an attitude, it was David. Still, she didn't like to feel as if she were putting anyone out, especially when they had proclaimed their disdain for such.

"I wouldn't dream of it," David raised an eyebrow with a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "Now can we go in? I didn't pack a jacket," He frowned and glanced down at his flannel and suspenders, bringing his hands out to rub them together.

She let her gaze flicker over his shoulders and down his torso where his gun belt rested. His flannel was tucked into jeans that were well fitted in true Charming fashion and his boots were simple but stylish and rugged. In the past she had made fun of his style but she couldn't imagine him looking better in anything than he did a flannel or a grey henley and his stupidly flattering jeans. She sighed as her eyes returned to his face and she saw a flicker of smugness in his expression, letting her know she'd lingered more than she intended.

"You didn't wear a coat to the coldest land in all of the realms but you're the genius they sent to help me?" She rolled her eyes, taking some pleasure in the way it wiped the smugness out of his impression, "Come on, Charming."

* * *

"That's a brilliant idea, David," Elsa gave him a thoughtful smile, keeping eye contact with him for a long moment, "I can tell you've ruled before. I was too young to know much of what was going on when you and Snow ruled, but I heard the kingdom flourished under you."

David let out a chuckle and sat up a little straighter in his chair at the round council table in Elsa's castle, looking to her at the head of the table, "Thanks. Snow and I dealt with these kind of issues during our reign. There was a lot of, uh, reconstruction to do after the previous reign."

He glanced over at Regina who sat opposite him, seeing her jaw clench and her arms cross at the mention of the destruction she did under her time as Evil Queen. It wasn't his intention to rub her past sins in her face, but she clearly took it personally.

Regina cleared her throat with a roll of her eyes, "Right well we've made a start, though nothing will be finalized until we've visited the rest of the northern realms and spoken to the rulers of Wonderland and the clans of Dunbroch."

"Of course," Elsa gave a genuine smile to Regina that David saw the brunette try to return, though he could still sense the irritation in Regina's body language. They had been here a few days but it had been mostly meetings and they hadn't seen each other outside of this room. Regina had been opting to take her dinner in her bed chamber and he had spent the evenings with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

"I think we've had quite enough business this week, don't you?" Elsa smiled and glanced around the table. It was a small council meeting; only he, Regina, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and a few of Elsa's royal advisers.

"We've arranged a gathering!" Anna nearly bubbled over with excitement, clearly stealing the words straight from Elsa's mouth. David gave a soft chuckle at the excitement of Anna and the way Elsa raised a patient eyebrow.

"That's right," Elsa smiled warmly again at David, "We've arranged a special dinner and some entertainment in your honor," The blonde smiled and glanced between David and Regina, "Some of the friends of the family are coming as well, it will be fun."

"Oh, that isn't necessary," Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair, clearly thrown off by the hospitality. David forgot that she probably wasn't used to the generous welcomes and grand gestures that royals made when entertaining guests, especially other royals. He knew from Snow that Leopold did not take her on many of his travels before his death and no one survived, let alone celebrated when the Evil Queen made an appearance.

"Please, this is the first time I've gotten to host the Queen of the United Realms," Elsa looked between them hopefully, "And Prince Charming. We're so excited to have you both."

"That's very nice of you," David smiled politely and nodded, "We're very grateful."

"Great!" Anna nearly bolted out of her chair with glee, "Dinner is at 7 and music right after. You're going to love it!"

"See you there," Kristoff chuckled at his wife and pushed back his chair, nodding to the rest of them.

"If you'll excuse me, I should go to my chamber and get ready," Regina nodded and stood, gathering her file folders and notes.

"I'll walk you out, David," Elsa offered quickly and stood as David did with a smile. He felt the brunette looking at the both of them but he didn't look her way, knowing she'd just be glaring at him for god knows what reason.

If Regina wanted to be moody and seclude herself instead of make the most of their time here, who was he to stop her? He returned Elsa's smile and nodded, "That would be lovely."

* * *

Regina's jaw clenched as she leaned back in her seat at the tables, tugging at the dark purple gown she had fashioned for herself. It was similar to the red velvet one she wore in Camelot, complete with a matching cape to give her an extra layer of warmth. The wine she had been downing certainly helped her stave off the chill of the courtyard and relax, despite the constant irritation of being out of her element. Who held an event outside in the middle of this kind of weather? She scoffed judgmentally to herself and ignored the fact that cold weather was a constant here and something that everyone was used to.

Large flame lanterns were posted at the ends of each table, providing soft light and enough warmth to be comfortable. She hated to admit it but the castle was even more beautiful than she remembered and the sisters of Arendelle knew how to throw an aesthetically pleasing event. She may of even of been able to enjoy herself if it wasn't for the pathetic way Elsa had been fawning over David all night.

It hadn't taken Elsa long to come out of her shell around them, especially with David. Her attraction to him had become clear this week and it made Regina wonder if it was a new development or if she'd always had a thing for Charming. Of course, David was eating up the attention and giving it back to her ever so graciously. The worst part was that she couldn't even call him on it. Mainly because she gave up that right a few weeks ago and also because he was being a perfect gentleman. He wasn't blatantly flirting or stringing Elsa along, but merely being polite and charming when she would make a subtle advance.

Regina sat her wine goblet down on the table with a thunk and smiled sardonically when David made his way back toward their guest table. Elsa had invited him for a tour of the castle grounds and Regina had watched them with gritted teeth as the blonde looped her arm into David's and wandered off with him. He was dressed in a grey Arendelle-style royal jacket with black pants and it made matters even worse that Regina found him physically irresistible. She wasn't sure that she'd ever be able not to after experiencing for herself what was hidden under his clothes.

"Enjoying yourself?" She gave a fake smile and eyed him approaching their table.

"I did, actually," He returned her expression, reaching down for how own goblet of wine. "There's a lot of beauty to take in here. It's refreshing," He quirked an eyebrow before taking a drink of his wine with a smirk.

"Well, I hope this isn't your diplomacy tactic for this trip," Regina said, tone dripping in sarcasm as she pushed her chair back to stand. "It'll bring anything but peace when you sleep your way across the realms," She rolled her eyes and stood, turning to make her way back into the castle.

"What?" David laughed behind her and she soon heard his footsteps after he rounded the table to catch up, leaving the chatter of the party behind as they entered a quieter corridor. "Are you insane? I haven't slept with anyone."

"Not yet," Regina kept looking forward with a frown, walking defiantly towards the wing of the castle where their rooms were. She was pushing him now just to see what he would say and the fact he decided to follow her spurned her on.

"Are you suggesting that somethings going on between Elsa and I?" She heard him laugh again which caused her to throw a brief glare at him as he walked beside of her, staring her down himself. "That's absurd."

"She's been practically drooling over you! _Great idea, you're so good at this, David. Would you like to tour the grounds, David_?" She mocked after stopping abruptly at her chamber door, turning to look up at him. Her head spun from the alcohol and irritation when she realized how childish she was being but she hoped her cover wasn't blown just yet. She might be able to reel this fit back and pretend like it had nothing to do with jealousy.

She steeled her expression and tilted her chin up defiantly before she continued, "I don't care who you spend your time with David just remember what we're doing this for and try not to cause more problems that we don't need."

She looked up from poking her finger into his chest to emphasize her last sentence to see him grinning smugly, "What are you smiling at? You may not take this seriously but I do, David-"

"You're jealous," He replied and his eyes gave an annoyingly charming crinkle when he smirked at her.

"Jealous?" Regina did her best to sputter, feeling her neck flushing as he continued to grin at her like he could see right through her. Anger slivered through her at his cockiness and she scrambled to list the reasons he had been irritating her - ones that didn't involve her being painfully jealous. "You think I'm irritated with you because I'm jealous? You blamed me for having to come, you told me you were refusing to and then show up unannounced. Not to mention the way you throw me under the bus at any moment talking about how you and Snow had to rebuild the kingdom after I ran it into the ground-" She laughed bitterly.

"Wait a minute-" He raised an eyebrow, his smugness from a moment ago no longer present, "I didn't say that to get under your skin, Regina. When we took the kingdom back over there had been a lot of chaos - we did have to restore order."

"Chaos because Snow and I had been at war for years!" Regina's eyes widened defiantly, "It wasn't because I didn't know how to run the kingdom prosperously. No one starved, did they? And I kept the people safe from King George's attacks. They may of wanted my head on a spike, but the ones that survived did so because I let them. You don't think I could've leveled everyone if I had wanted to? I only hurt those who got in my way."

David's brows drew together at the conviction in her tone, hearing the way her inner demons were coming to the surface. "Regina, I didn't mean to insinuate that you didn't know how to rule. Snow told me about how you taught her everything she knew after Leopold's passing - how the two of you held council and you taught her to make decisions and solve problems for the citizens."

"Either way, I'd appreciate it if the next time Elsa complimented you that you didn't respond with a dig at me," She crossed her arms with a huff, attempting to keep a barrier between them with her body language. She knew she was being childish and impossible, but her inner turmoil drown out any reasoning and logic.

"I can't do this with you!" David threw up his hands in frustration, "You're the one that cut me off, Regina. You ended it, not me. We're going to have to get along for the sake of this tour and I can't do it if you're constantly picking at me!"

"I didn't ask you to come on this tour! In fact, I told you not to!" She practically yelled back at him, stepping away from her door and up to him stubbornly, "But you just had to play the hero didn't you?!"

"I couldn't let you come alone," He replied firmly, his expression just as heated as the tension between them made him want to throw her up against the door and take her on the spot. God knows she'd turn him into a bug if he tried.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Her brow raised defiantly, causing his own eyes to roll at the adolescent nature of her retort.

"Oh for god sake, are you thirteen?!" He snapped at her, stepping forward to match her body language. He would've laughed at her trying to make herself seem physically intimidating as she thrust her small frame at him but he was too angry. "You're the most powerful sorceress in all of the realms. I know you could keep yourself out of danger. But it's not physical protection you need help with-" He frowned and pressed his lips together, seeing the way her chest seemed to heave slower. Good, maybe she was calming down.

"What is it, then? Since you're so wise and clearly know me so well," She jutted her chin out and looked up at him with attitude, "What is it that Charming has to protect me from?"

"From being alone!" He snapped at the way she baited him, seeing her expression drop suddenly with his proclamation, "Damn it, Regina. You try your hardest to isolate yourself, especially if anyone has gotten close enough that you think they might have the power to hurt you. You carry around this guilt over your past that you don't let yourself enjoy the present. During this trip you're going to be facing people you haven't in years and showing people of different realms that you're no longer the Evil Queen and you shouldn't have to do that alone. No matter how much you think you deserve to be."

"Why would you still try to help me after-" Regina frowned with a shake of her head, looking up at him in angry confusion, "I ended things with us. Why would you still be concerned about me?"

"Regina, I know you better than you think I do-" He shook his head with a frown. She looked vulnerable and more open to him than she had in weeks and despite telling himself he wouldn't, he wanted to ask her. He needed to know if all of the doubts in his mind over them had any merit or if there was something there. "I mean that's why you ended things with us, isn't it? You pushed me away because it became too real too fast and you got scared. You got scared that it was turning into something that could break your heart again and you thought the safest thing to do was to push me away-"

Regina swallowed at the knot in her throat as he anger seeped to evaporate from her shoulders and she stared at him. His blue eyes were seeking hers, begging her for validation. He wanted to know why she had pushed him away and he couldn't of been more correct in his hypothesis. She knew he had doubts and that he wanted her to confirm that there was no truth to them. That he was correct and she had pushed him away because she was scared of being hurt and her abandonment issues. Still, she couldn't bring herself to speak the words and instead looked back at him, anxiety swirling in the pit of her stomach.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" David frowned at her intently, his shoulders slowly sloping as she visibly watched him lose hope.

Fear gripped her chest and despite not wanting to hurt him again she couldn't find herself to say what he wanted to hear. She knew that deep down she wanted him and she hated the idea of him being with someone else. The impediment was the risk that letting herself truly fall for him held. Her lifetime of trauma had crippled her emotionally and she wasn't sure she could go through losing someone she loved again. That's what always happened, after all.

"Regina," She heard his questioning voice try to bring her back to the present. Her dark eyes were glossy with emotion now and she saw him looking at her hopefully but patiently. His eyes were full of warmth and truth and longing, reminding her of just how deep their connection could be if she gave it a chance. She couldn't speak but she didn't want him to give up on her.

She brought a hand up to the side of his jaw, sliding her fingers over the back of his neck and pulling him down as she leaned up swiftly. Her lips came in contact with his firmly and she felt his large hands slide over her waist, pulling their bodies together in a perfect fit. Regina pushed herself onto her tip toes and pulled on his neck firmer. He obliged her demand by leaning down more to her, one hand coming up from her waist to run through the back of her hair and cup her head.

Regina dipped her tongue into his mouth and found his, emitting a soft groan from deep in his chest and he pushed her a step back. Both of them shifted until she felt the wooden door behind her and he pressed his body to hers tighter. She moaned breathlessly into the kiss as it deepened, becoming hungrier as their hands roamed freely now. She slipped her fingers under his jacket, hooking them around the belt loops of his pants and pulling his waist tighter to hers. Her stomach flipped in delight when she felt a hardening in his pants and she kissed him back with more fervor.

"Regina," His voice was husky and he moved his lips to her jaw, kissing along her jawline to her neck. Her head instantly tilted to give him access as he kissed and sucked over the sensitive skin behind her ear and down the side of her neck to her shoulder. She panted now, running a hand up the back of his neck to grip his hair tightly, tilting his head back up. She saw a flash of his blue eyes that were a few shades darker from arousal before their lips crashed onto one another's again. His hands traveled down her waist and over the swell of her hips, fingertips grazing the round of her ass as he brought her hips closer to his, his own moving against her in a grinding motion.

"Stay the night," She whispered in between breaths and languid kisses, reaching her left hand behind her to fumble for the door latch. His hand came over hers and he broke the kiss with a pant, his grip stopping her hand from opening the door.

David stared at her for a long moment as they both tried to catch their breaths before he gave a slight shake of his head, "I can't..."

"Of course we can-" Regina whispered, her face and neck flushed as she attempted a protest before he cut her off.

"If it doesn't mean anything to you, then I can't-" He looked at her almost apologetically, his full lips flushed from hard kisses, "Because it means something to me and if this isn't going anywhere then I can't keep doing this..." David said quietly. He watched her for a moment, hoping again she would say something - anything - to let him know what she was thinking. Regina swallowed hard and watched him nod dejectedly, taking a step back from her to go back down the hall.

* * *

David took a deep breath in preparation as he made his way out of the castle after saying his goodbyes to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and thanking them for the stay. They had spent the week addressing the concerns and issues within Arendelle and brainstorming solutions that would help the realm work more efficiently with the rest. They had come up with a few ideas involving trade and appropriate taxes and it was now time to move onto the next land to do the same. DunBroch was next on their list, the second furtherst north to Arendelle. They planned to head to the Highlands of DunBroch today and Elsa told him that Regina already made her way out to the stables.

He and the Queen of the Realms had avoided one another since the night of Elsa's celebration when their conversation became too heated. She was still holding back from him and he knew she was struggling with something internally. The way she looked at him and kissed him didn't feel like someone who did not reciprocate his feelings, but she still did not offer anything but her body. He wanted it more than he cared to admit but he couldn't let himself have her again unless he knew that she wanted everything that came with it. He wasn't so traditional that he didn't think people couldn't have casual sex, but he knew he and Regina could not. Even if they tried, there was something deeper that would cause chaos no matter how they approached it.

David shook his head and brought himself from his thoughts, approaching the stables with a bit of confusion. He had half expected to wake up in a different bed after Regina sent a maid to tell him last night that they would move onto DunBroch come morning. She was impatient and it surprised him that she hadn't transported him without asking like she normally did in a mood.

"Good morning," Regina looked up from the harness she buckled when he walked in the stables, standing next to a mare that made her look even more petite in stature. He noticed that her voice lacked the irritation it usually carried while addressing him lately. Her expression was void of any frustration or attitude and was unexpectedly calm, almost friendly.

"Morning..." He glanced between her and the mare she was dressing, "You're going for a ride...now?" He questioned with a curious raise of his brow. Her mood threw him, half expecting to walk straight into an argument per their recent pattern of behavior. He relaxed at the fact she did not seem prepared to argue or discuss the prior night.

"Sort of," She managed a small smile before nodding to the other mare who was hitched to the dressing post in the stable, "They're our rides to DunBroch..."

"Our...why aren't you transporting us with magic?" David asked and noticed she looked a little crestfallen that he was questioning her plan. He didn't mean to be abrasive, but he was thrown off by her demure mood and her odd choice of transportation. "I mean, it'll take us a few days to get there on horse. Wouldn't it just be easier-"

"To use magic to transport us to a land of people who tell folklore about the most evil sorceress to ever have lived? AKA, me?" She raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, rounding her mare to secure the saddle. "DunBroch is very medieval, their history of clan wars has made them suspicious of everyone, especially outsiders. It doesn't help that they're very aware of what I did to other realms and they're also very superstitious people. Poofing myself there is a dark purple cloud would not go over well. Riding in on a horse, now that's more approachable," She gave a curt shrug in explanation, a small satisfied smile tugging at her lips at her own cleverness.

"They don't believe in magic?" David nodded in quiet amusement at her confidence as he stepped over and picked up the saddle waiting on the post near his own horse.

"It's not that they don't believe in it," She shook her head slightly, "You know they're a religious people, it makes them wary of things they can't explain. It wasn't long ago they only stopped hunting witches," She scoffed and straightened, running her hand over her mare's neck.

"Should we be going at all?" David frowned and halted his hands on the buckle of the saddle, looking over his mare's back at Regina in concern.

"Things have changed since Merida took the throne," Regina responded but did not look back at him, seemingly unbothered by the idea. "She wrote me to advise that the people had evolved on the idea of magic and that she would make certain I had no trouble during the visit. Still, I'm taking precuations - I'm hoping that my visit will show the people they no longer have to be nervous of me or my magic."

David watched her go on to finish saddling her mare, her small hands that had once committed unspeakable acts were now handling the animal with the utmost of care. He knew from his time handling horses that they were good judges of character and he wasn't surprised that the mare was calm and comfortable around the Queen. Behind the hard outer shell, Regina was soft and gentle deep down.

"You really care about the United Realms, don't you?" David finished snapping the halter on his horse, glancing over at the brunette. Despite the treacherous history she had in most of these lands, she was putting herself aside to try to make a better world for everyone involved. Even when knowing she would have pushback and people doubting her, she put their best interests first.

"It's my duty," Regina looked up at him and nodded once, not accepting any praise or awe from him for what she was doing. "Here, I transported something from back home," She deflected quickly and stepped away from her horse, making her way over towards him. Her hands slipped into the pocket of her fitted riding pants and pulled out the pocket mirror.

"What's this?" He looked at her unsurely, reaching his hand out to take it from her. It was small and round like a pocket watch but opened like a compact to show a mirror.

"A peace offering," Regina nodded and troubled her bottom lip between her top and bottom teeth like she was nervous he wouldn't accept a gift from her. "It's enchanted. You can use it to speak to Neal back home."

David looked down at the compact before back up at her, smiling slightly at the thought behind it, "Thank you, you didn't have to-"

"I haven't been fair to you," Regina's brows furrowed and David stood frozen at the way she presented before him. Her shoulders weren't squared or tensed, her chin wasn't raised in defiance, her tone wasn't biting and her expression wasn't intimidating. She was simply being Regina and his chest tightened at seeing her being vulnerable without any prompting. "You were right, we need to get along for this journey. I haven't done anything but be cross with you since it began and you're only trying to help. I just want us to be...us again. Can we call a truce?" She looked up at him with conflicted brown eyes, searching his own for his reaction.

She hadn't asked to be with him and she hadn't admitted to wanting to, but he knew this was a huge step for her. Regina Mills wouldn't put her pride aside for anyone she didn't care about and that had to be enough for him for now.

"Yeah, we can call a truce," David nodded and meant what he said. He missed being able to talk to her without an argument. He missed her sense of humor. He missed being around her before they had made a mess of things with their baggage and mutual stubborness.

"Good," Regina let out a breath of relief and he could tell she was trying to supress a smile to shield herself from any further vulnerability. Their eyes locked for a moment before he saw hers flit nervously away, no doubt feeling exposed. He held back a smile when she turned quickly to go back to her horse, grabbing the saddle as she hoisted herself up.

She caught him smiling at her once she was seated atop her horse, returning it with a smile that slowly turned into a mischevious grin. His heart lurched a little at her genuine expression and the feeling of seeing her be herself around him for the first time in a while. He realized just how much he'd missed it and how glad he was that it wasn't lost to him forever.

"I'd challenge you to a race but you were a sore loser last time," Regina quipped, snapping him back from his thoughts as he watched her tap the reigns and grin at him as her horse began to walk out of the shelter. He let out a laugh and shook his head when she glanced back at him challengingly, seeing the way she nudged her horse to speed up.

He grinned and quickly stepped up in his saddle, swinging his leg over his own horse and slapping the reigns to catch up with her, "Don't tempt me with a rematch, Queen."


	16. Chapter 16

_Howdy all! Sorry for the delay, life got in the way again. This chapter is twice as long, if that helps make up for it. Apologies in advance - adventure isn't really my strong-suit when it comes to writing, but I hope I pull off at least enough to keep things interesting. Please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Regina felt herself gradually growing more relaxed the further away from Arendelle their horses took them. She hadn't known how much the memories of her life before the curse affected her until they had put some distance between them and Elsa's castle. She realized the morning they left that she had been considerably high strung and acting much like her old, darker self than she ever wanted to be again. Her focus had been so fixated on the problems at hand when she began the journey that she had ignored the possibility of these lands drudging up painful memories of her past for her.

After David left her alone outside of her bed chamber in Arendelle, sleep evaded her and she took the night to think the mess through. The more she analyzed she began to feel somewhat guilty for using David and their issues as an outlet for her frustration and anxiety. During the entire stay at Elsa's castle she had blamed David's presence for her inner turmoil and he hadn't deserved it. He had followed her with good intentions after she cut him off with no explanation. He had taken time to lick his wounds but he came back to her and proved he didn't want to lose her presence in his life.

It was that night she knew she had to own up to her behavior towards him and make an attempt at mending things. Before they muddied the waters, their friendship was quickly becoming her closest one. Not being able to talk to him or tease him or laugh with him had been something she sorely missed in the midst of being bitter and self destructive.

Fear had gotten the better of her and she'd done everything in her power to ruin the relationship between them. Though despite her stubborn nature, she was coming to realize that it wasn't what she wanted. Panic still gripped her at the thought of a serious romantic relationship with David, but she knew that she'd never be able to work through that if she couldn't at least be his friend.

Amazingly he seemed to still be open to a friendship between them despite her attitude. Earlier at the stables she had noticed his expression and body language when he approached her. He appeared to brace himself for the Evil Queen, preparing to be on the defensive for an argument. Guilt gnawed at her insides over the fact she'd let things get so dire between them. So much so that he would once again approach her like he had before when she was an enemy.

Being feared and unapproachable was not what she had worked so hard for in the past years. She desperately did not want to backslide on the progress she had made personally and with relationships. Despite her insecurities, she was grateful that David had not closed himself off to her completely - something he had every right to do.

She glanced over at him as he sat on his own horse, looking ahead at the rolling hills that lead to the realm of DunBroch. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence after talking casually about their travel plans and what they had accomplished in Arendelle. The conversation was cordial but they'd discussed nothing personal or remotely close to in depth yet.

After their recent history she knew that if she wanted to repair their friendship, she was the one who had to make the first move. If she waited until they had reached their destination she would likely never find a moment alone with him. It was now or never.

"I'm..." Regina began and David turned his head to look at her as their horses walked side-by-side. She swallowed at the immediate lump in her throat growing from the vulnerability caused by his eye contact. What the hell was she even trying to say?

"You?" He looked at her curiously, his right brow raising slightly, "Are you alright, Regina?"

"I just-" She cleared her throat, glancing down towards the sloped neck of her horse, "I'm sorry for how I've acted recently. I haven't been myself, at least not the Regina I want to be..."

He was silent for a moment and her heart beat rapidly in her chest, not knowing how he was going to respond. Opening herself up to difficult conversations was not something she ever did willingly and she wasn't good at initiating them. She was never the person in a relationship to start the conversation and this concept was entirely foreign to her.

"You've got a lot of pressure on your shoulders right now, I know it isn't easy," David said after a moment and she looked back at him to find his earnest expression. She didn't deserve his understanding after pushing him away but he gave it anyways. That was the kind of man he was.

"I don't mean just with this trip," She didn't break eye contact with him, swallowing again at the knot that was slowly beginning to lessen, "I want us to be friends again. I know we really haven't had time to figure out what that means for us, but I don't like being at odds with you. We've come too far."

He looked surprised by her words as he processed them and she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for his response. She hadn't given him the validation of their romantic relationship that he asked for, but she wasn't ready for that yet. He seemed to sense that she was timid and that repairing their friendship would be the foundation for whatever came next. She let out a breath of relief and thanked him silently when he didn't ask for more.

"I agree. I miss talking to you and Neal misses you like crazy. We let things get too out of hand."

Regina felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders and she expelled a breath, nodding once, "I just wanted to clear the air. I'm...new at this..."

"What do you mean?" He asked and the tension in the conversation eased a bit more at his honest question. She knew he was open to mending things between them and it seemed to take the pressure off for now.

"Everything," She let out a sigh, giving a slow shake of her head as she decided where to begin. "After so many years of being the Evil Queen sometimes I still find myself reacting to things in the way she would. I lived her for so long and for so many formative years of my life that now it almost feels like I'm relearning who I was to begin with, before all of the bad things happened..."

"It can't be easy," David nodded and they both looked towards the path ahead as the conversation fell into a rhythm, "I know we've all gotten so used to depending on you as the leader and the matriarch of the family that we forget just how much you've gone through and continue to work through..."

His words hit her in the chest and she wondered if anyone had been as observant of her before, "I'm grateful for a second chance, but I'm still learning who I am now. I was working so hard to redeem myself and evolve after the curse broke and you all began to accept me. Then I think I lost a bit of myself again during my relationship with Robin. I got so caught up in having someone in that way again that it became my identity."

"It can be easy to do, look at Snow and I," David shook his head slightly, "When she died I didn't know who I was. I had been half of a union for so many years that I didn't know what to do when it was just me. I had to find myself again and luckily I had good help," He gave her a knowing glance then and her chest tightened with emotion, "And you've got it, too. You can talk to me."

"I'm not sure we have enough time for all of the things I probably need to tell someone," Regina laughed, deflecting the statement with humor though there was nothing joking about it. She had spent so many years internalizing her thoughts and feelings and pain that she wasn't sure where she would begin if she had someone who truly wanted to hear about it all.

"Why don't we start with Arendelle?" David suggested and she glanced at him quickly, seeing the inquisitive look in his eyes. She wasn't surprised at his intuitiveness, but at the fact he'd been able to look past their issues to notice her own struggle "When I first showed up, you were staring at the castle like you'd seen a ghost."

She felt herself tense and she quickly looked back at the path ahead of her before explaining, "Memories...from before the curse. When I was newly married to Leopold."

"I thought that this trip might bring up things in your past for you-" David replied gently and she could sense it was a genuine reason he had followed her here. He hadn't wanted her to deal with it alone and knowing that made her feel a strange sense of safety. The kind of safety that came with knowing you had someone to turn to. The kind of safe she yearned to feel but never could keep for long.

"We had been married six months when we came for a visit to Arendelle," Regina began shakily. Her chest ached with vulnerability but she was determined to open up. Despite her fears she knew David was someone she could trust and she had to take the first step in practicing that trust in him.

It felt unnatural and terrifying to let someone in in this way again but she was tired of carrying it all inside. Tired of sabotaging herself. Tired of the weight of her memories. Tired of dealing with it alone.

"As you know, my marriage was an arrangement. I was chosen as a substitute for Snow's mother and while Leopold thought it a good idea in the beginning, he began to resent me for not being her..."

"He wasn't ask kind as Snow remembers, was he?" David asked quietly, keeping his gaze ahead of him and she felt relieved he wasn't looking at her. Talking was hard enough but having to be seen while she discussed her past always felt like too much exposure.

"To her, yes," Regina replied and took a deep breath, "I was pregnant when we came to Arendelle and very ill and Leopold was not very patient."

"You were-" She saw him glance at her out of her peripheral vision in surprise. "What happened?" He asked, his tone gentle and cautious but not pitying.

"At that time the newness of our marriage had worn off for him and the resentment began," She continued, hating how her voice felt uneven from the emotion creeping up within her, "It's when the cruelty began. I was in the first trimester and very ill to the point that I was struggling to keep up appearances at the gatherings Elsa's parents had arranged for us. His resentment made him believe that I was merely being weak and failing at my duties, always comparing me to Snow's mother."

"How did you get through it?" He asked and she could hear his voice was a bit deeper with empathy.

"I clung to my grief over Daniel," Regina shook her head and pressed her lips together for a moment, "It was all I had. Leopold was angry with me for not being his first wife but he was also angry that I loved another. He didn't feel for me in that way but he did not want me to be pining away for someone else. When we returned from that trip is when he began treating me like a prisoner."

"He what?" She glanced at David then and saw his brows furrow as he watched her intently.

"He no longer took me with him on trips. I was no longer allowed to go past our castle courtyard and he had guards making sure that I did not leave the premise. I found later he had been reading my diary as well. I wasn't even allowed the privacy of my own thoughts," She smiled a bitter, sad smile and looked ahead of her in an attempt to safeguard some of her dignity.

"Did Snow know this?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think she ever really caught on. I put up a front for her and played my part as her step-mother. Her father always made sure Snow was happily distracted and she was just a girl. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know..."

"Regina, she was only five years younger than you."

"She was naive," Regina frowned in explanation, "Losing her mother was the worst thing that had happened to her. She didn't know what happened between her father and I behind closed doors. She didn't understand the complexities of what was going on. She simply thought that I was her new mother and that everything would be happy ever after. And at first I understood that but with time Leopold grew colder and I grew more resentful of Snow for my situation."

"Did he...did he ever hurt you, physically?" He asked hesitantly and her chest tightened at the question.

"Not intentionally until the miscarriage," She said quietly and clenched her jaw at the wave of memories, "Between losing the child, my resentment and the grief I carried, I started going mad. I would refuse him and fight him and it would backfire on me. We both became monsters."

"I'm so sorry, Regina," David said sincerely and she nodded once in response. She didn't feel the need to say anything more as he clearly understood the power revisiting these lands had over her and had even anticipated it before she did. He didn't ask any questions or pry which is exactly what she needed after telling something so personal. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel anxious over sharing a part of her with someone. She didn't fear that it would be used against her or that she would be seen differently.

Even with Robin she had always feared when he learned things about her past that it might change the way he felt about her. He was so new to her and didn't know her story and had only seen her after she'd begun to redeem herself. David had been a target for her at her worst, without much explanation of what caused her to be that way, yet he was still here beside of her, listening to her without judgement. She glanced at him then and gave a hint of a smile to let him know she appreciated his words. He gazed back at her the same way and they fell into an easy silence, not needing to vocalize the sentiment between them as they continued on.

* * *

"Well you can't go in there dressed like that-" David smirked to himself after getting off of his mare and looking up at Regina still stubbornly mounted on her own.

The day had passed and it was well into the evening when they reached a village on the outskirts of DunBroch, tucked in a valley between a few rolling hills and a nearby river. Their conversation grew lighter after the heavy topic earlier that morning and they'd slowly started to adopt the dynamic they had before things got so complicated between them. The day ended up passing quickly and night would be soon upon them, prompting the discussion on where they would find rest.

"What am I supposed to wear? I don't think this is a good idea-" She raised an eyebrow hesitantly and he knew he had more coaxing to do to convince her, "What if they figure out who I am-"

"Regina, we need a place to stay and after today I think we could both use something to drink," He flashed her his best Charming smile and held out a hand in an offer to help her off of her horse. She eyed his hand before looking back up at him with a frown, causing him to chuckle at her hard-headed nature. Luckily they had stopped at the tree-line near the village to avoid being scene while discussing their options for lodging. He had proposed the idea of an evening at the tavern and they'd been stuck there ever since while she tried to find every excuse in the book not to.

She looked at him incredulously and he knew he had to persist before she refused all together, "Besides, you said these people live in medieval times. They aren't going to know who you are, especially if you're dressed like them. Don't you want some anonymity? Just for one night?"

He watched her glance at the tavern and contemplate what he was saying, practically seeing the wheels turning in her head. After the things they talked about today he was determined to give her one carefree night of fun. She deserved to have a break from her own and everyone else's problems for a while.

"Who are we going to tell them we are?" She frowned and he suppressed a smile at her serious nature and the way she was always considering the logistics. He was all feeling and she was all thinking, at least on the surface, and it ensured that things were never boring between them.

"Just a nice couple from the Enchanted Forest," He shrugged casually before flashing a a mischievous grin, "I mean, we are from the Enchanted Forest originally and we are a couple of people. It's not technically a lie."

A hint of a smile crept up on her face then, most likely at the absurdity of his plan, and she shook her head, "If this backfires I'm telling everyone it was your idea."

"I'll gladly take the blame," He laughed and took her hand, helping her as she dismounted her horse, "All right, magic us into something a bit more Enchanted Forest-y," He joked and put his hands on his hips as if he were posing, relishing in the way her eyes rolled at his behavior. Winding her up with his goofiness could end with her berating him or laughing at him and he found either result quite thrilling.

"I wore dark ballgowns and intimidating makeup back then, I don't think that's going to fly-" Regina arched a skeptical brow and he sensed she was warming to the idea. He watched as she thought about it for a moment before slyly flicking her wrist and re-dressing them in an instant.

He found himself in a simple brown leather jacket with dark pants and a sword on his waist, almost identical to an outfit he actually had worn back in those days. A smug grin escaped him when he looked up to see her in a lighter tan leather coat with a belt cinching the waist and fur trim around the collar. Her pants were a darker brown and fitted, tucked into dark boots. He perked an eyebrow as his gaze traveled up the braid resting over her right shoulder to her face, seeing it bare of the makeup she typically wore. She looked a little unsure of herself when he made eye contact with her so he smiled more genuinely and decided a compliment was in order.

"You look good even as a shepherds wife."

"Shut up," She laughed and shook her head, turning to grab her horse's reins, "I can't believe you talked me into this," She muttered with a good humored tone as they started to walk towards the dimly lit tavern. He could hear some kind of stringed instrument playing inside and the sounds of loud conversation that indicated there was no shortage of alcohol supply.

David watched as she fidgeted with her outfit, so clearly out of her element and comfort zone. He marveled at the way she approached it, entirely unsure of herself but determined to do it anyways now that she committed. She was making such an effort to evolve and not fall back into old ways and he wanted only to help her. The old Regina would've lashed out at the proposal of anything that made her uncomfortable and been entirely impossible to deal with, but this Regina was trying to remain open-minded.

He felt privileged that she had opened up to him today in a way that she never had before. Their deeper conversations had historically been centered around his own issues and she'd never offered up something so personal to him. He saw that she was working through things of her own and it helped the sting of her rejection hurt a bit less. They hadn't discussed anything past the point of friendship and he hoped he could remain patient for whatever their future held, whether it be as friends or more, as long as she didn't completely cut him out like before.

* * *

"Another round for you and yer lassie," A heavily accented redhead sloshed two pints down in front of them amidst the chaos of the lively tavern, looking at them both with a smile.

"Ye'll be taking the room upstairs. S'ready whenever ye are," She added with a wink at David before walking away to the next table of lively men.

"She's flirting with you," Regina smirked and reached for the drink in front of her, feeling the whiskey they just had prior warming her face. The atmosphere of the tavern was growing on her and she and was beginning to find the fun in the plan David had hatched, though she'd never admit it out loud. It had been years since she could go anywhere unnoticed and even before she was Queen her mother never gave her the freedom to do so.

"She knows I'm a married man," David grinned in reference to their cover story. He'd done all of the talking when they entered the tavern and requested a night's stay, telling the owner they were merely a married couple from a farm in the Enchanted Forest looking for a nights rest.

After he'd secured them a place to sleep they found a roughly built table in the corner and watched the happenings of the local villagers enjoying their night. Surprisingly, she'd found herself beginning to enjoy it with the help of drinking to calm her and David's easy presence.

"...a married man without a wandering eye. No need to be jealous."

"You wish," She scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes, taking another sip before leaning on the table as the alcohol worked her muscles into relaxation, "Did you frequent places like this much during your time as a shepherd?"

"Somewhat, but taverns in the Enchanted Forest aren't really this lively," He grinned and glanced over at the people who danced around the man singing Gaelic folk songs for coins.

"Should we dance?" He asked teasingly when he turned his gaze back to her.

"You know I don't-" Regina replied dismissively and shook her head in warning.

"If I remember correctly you were taught by an expert, so don't pretend that you can't," David quipped, his smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle in the way that made her abdomen stir. The memory of him teaching her to dance in Camelot felt like a lifetime ago and made her mind spin at how much things had changed since then.

She glanced around at the people enjoying themselves and realized just how foreign it had always been to her. There wasn't a time she could recall when she was ever included in a celebration or felt like a part of something enough to enjoy it. Her time as the Evil Queen had been hedonistic but it was never satisfying or fun in a healthy way. Social situations had always caused her to feel anxious, lonely and angry. It wasn't until the Charmings started to include her in their family gatherings that she got a glimpse at what a life with family and friends could offer.

"Maybe in a ballroom, but not like this," Regina smiled and watched the activity around them, letting herself soak in the energy, "I've never been a part of things like this."

"There's a first time for everything," David pushed the decanter of whiskey on their table towards her and watched her expectantly, "What's the matter? Afraid a shepherd can drink you under the table?"

Regina lips parted in a surprised laugh at his challenge, "Oh, that was never my concern, _Charming_."

She grabbed the decanter and took a heavy sip, grimacing as she swallowed and immediately felt the warmth hit her stomach when it went down.

"Now this is something I can say I never thought I'd see," David teased and leaned back in his chair, watching her in amusement, "Regina Mills, swigging whiskey in a DunBroch tavern like a commoner."

"Your turn," She shrugged competitively and pushed it back to him. The mood was light and playful and she imagined that this must be what its like to enjoy someone's presence without worry or a sense of impending doom. She felt lighter than she had in a very long time and she had David to thank for pushing her out of her comfort zone.

"It's only right that we indulge, you know," David said casually and took his own swig before leaning up with his elbows on the table, bringing his face closer to hers, "It's been a while since we've been away from the farm, just the two of us."

"Oh, really?" Regina found herself grinning stupidly at his embellishment of their current married couple facade, "Why doesn't my husband take me out anymore? Has the spark faded?" She mused.

"Never," He grinned back at her over his mug and she saw a hint of flirtation in his gaze, "No, we've never had an issue with that. The spark is _very_ alive and well. It's just we've been so busy with the farm and our kids, it's hard to find time for us."

She let out a laugh at that, "Oh, we have kids now?"

"How could we not?" David flirted again and she could tell the alcohol was affecting him as he let himself be more playful, "Like I said, the spark was not a problem. We've never been able to keep our hands off of each other."

"And after all these years," Regina shook her head, playing along, "How many has it been?"

"Twelve," He said without hesitation, causing her to laugh again at how easily he spun the tale, "But it feels like just yesterday since we met-"

"Oooh, how could I forget that day?" She answered in mock nostalgia, leaning in the same way he did.

"You mean that night-" David looked at her mischievously, pushing his chair back from the table.

"David what are you-" She leaned back in her seat and looked up at him with warning, sensing he was about to test his limits.

He stood and held out his hand in offering and her mouth dropped as he continued, "That night when I walked up to you and asked you to dance-"

"No-" She said immediately but they'd already caught the attention of others and she glared back at him after a quick glance around the room.

"David - I can't," Her eyes widened as he remained standing and she refused through clenched teeth, "I don't know how-" She added, dread filling her as a lively folk song began. _This was no ballroom and she was not prepared for whatever kind of dancing this was._

"You can't just leave me hanging-" He grinned and stood proud, keeping his hand extended.

The people around them starting to chime in in good humor and thick accents, encouraging her to accept his offer for the dance. She felt her face flush and her heart began to pound at the eyes on them but David remained unfazed, clearly not afraid to make a fool of himself. The liquor burned in her stomach and started to take effect as she faced the temptation of simply letting go for once - no worries of appearing foolish, no fear of repercussions, no skepticism of other's intent - just fun.

"You're an idiot," She grit out begrudgingly as she put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. His face lit up in triumph when he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her, disregarding the traditional dancing happening around them.

"Just stop thinking for once," He smiled at her reassuringly as he began to lead her in a slower two step, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "No one here knows who we are. No expectations. Just a shepherd and his wife out for a good time, yeah?" He joked, talking her through it in a way that helped her start to calm.

She relaxed into his embrace when she realized the people around them weren't paying as much attention as she felt like they were. Her entire life there had been eyes on her, from her mother to Leopold's court to her Evil Queen days and her time as mayor. She'd never been just _Regina_ and the freedom of it started to feel enticing.

"You really are short without your heels on," He smirked as he pulled her torso closer and she laughed, allowing herself to be brought into his comfort. David's hand slid to her lower back and his other clasped her free hand as he kept his gaze locked on hers. The feeling of him being so close after weeks of barely speaking to one another had her head spinning in a matter of moments and her body leaning into it's movement with his own.

"That's no way to speak to your wife," She grinned playfully up at him and he responded by pulling back in mock hurt before raising their clasped arms to spin her.

She laughed as she spun with alcohol-inhibited balance and clunky execution, coming back to face him with a suppressed smile and raised brow at the foolishness, "You're so cheesy."

"You liked it."

Her heart quickened when he bent his neck, bringing their foreheads together as he grinned. His eyes were a darker blue now and she knew it was more than just the dim lighting of the tavern. They remained silent for a few moments, barely moving or acknowledging their surroundings. She saw his internal struggle playing out on his features and she knew what he was debating.

Part of her wanted him to make the move - her body was humming with the sexual tension between them, the alcohol tempting her to throw caution to the wind. She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was held back by that reasoning alone. They had only begun to reconnect and repair what they had damaged in their miscommunication and there was too much still left unsaid.

"We're up early," He spoke in a tone that told her it wasn't what he wanted to say, eyes locked with hers and searching her expression for any sign of disagreement, "...We should probably get some sleep."

She knew if she gave the slightest bit of a suggestion otherwise, he would take no convincing. His eye contact was doing things inside of her and she sucked in a breath in an attempt to keep her head. If he pushed she wasn't sure she could shut him down and if they ended up in another heated romp, it could potentially ruin the progress they'd made. "Yeah, we should."

He gave her a genuine smile then and she was reassured that he wasn't annoyed by moving at a glacial pace despite the fact they both felt the pull. David took her hand in his own and began leading her away from the bar to the staircase that led them to their lodging. She realized on the steps just how much she'd had to drink and gripped his hand tighter for support as he led her into the primitive but tidy room.

"I'll take the chair," David nodded and shut the door behind them, drowning out the sound of downstairs to a muffled hum of background noise.

"You don't have to do that-" She frowned and glanced over at him, watching him reach up to undo the buttons of his coat. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to insist they share the small bed but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. _That was all._

Her gaze followed his fingers working on the buttons of his coat before silence hit her and she looked up for his response, his smug grin letting her know she'd been caught.

"I know I don't have to, the chair looks more comfortable," He joked, breaking the tension between them and causing her to smile.

"David we're both adults I think we can handle sharing a bed. You won't get any rest in a wooden rocking chair," She raised an eyebrow at him, making her way around the bedpost.

"If you're sure," David nodded and stepped up to the other side of the bed after a moments hesitation. For a second he seemed boyish and nervous and it made him even more attractive to her. Any other man would've ignored her comfort over the matter and done everything in their power to persuade her underneath him. Her breath quickened at the brief image of David seducing her but she quickly stifled the impure thought.

"I am," She nodded with the most reassuring smile she could muster and then flicked her wrist, dressing them both in pajamas. _It would be much less temptation than watching him undress down to his boxers._

David stuck out his arms and looked down at him self in animated surprise when he felt the change of clothing before looking up at her with a goofy smile. No matter how much of her magic he had seen, he seemed to always be wowed by it and she found it endearing.

"Thanks...How did you know this is what I sleep in?"

"I transported it from your closet, dear." She mused with a raised brow and a playfully condescending tone.

"Ahh," He grinned at the alcohol-induced stupidity of his own question and she hated how attractive she found him when he was being an idiot, "Makes sense."

For a moment she'd wished she'd chosen something other than the fitted grey t-shirt that showcased his arms and flannel bottoms that hugged just the right spot on his hips, but she forced herself to exercise some self control and focused instead on pulling back the covers to get into bed. _This was going to be more difficult than she anticipated._

David managed to climb his tall frame into the bed and they both burrowed under the covers, careful not to come too close to one another. She avoided looking over at him, quickly reaching out to snuff the candle on the bedside table before laying down on her back and staring up at the ceiling. He squirmed on his side for a few moments, undoubtedly trying to find a comfortable position for his long legs in their cramped space. Her stomach tightened with the knowledge that he was so close and accessible. The stubble on his prominent jaw was just within reach to run her hand over and pull his mouth to her neck. His broad shoulders could so easily be hovering above her, giving her leverage to push her hips to his and drag her nails down his strong back.

"If you're going to squirm all night perhaps you should take the chair-" Regina snapped when David tried to tuck his arm under his head, his hand accidentally skimming the sensitive side of her breast on it's way up. She didn't mean to be short but the physical contact made her dangerously close to snapping and rolling on-top of him.

"Sorry," He replied almost guiltily and she could tell he was lying facing her. "It was an accident, I wasn't trying anything..."

Her brows furrowed in slight disappointment, "Well gee you could at least pretend to be tempted, Charming."

"Oh, I'm tempted," His slightly huskier tone made goosebumps break out over her skin and her nipples harden under her pajama top. She turned her head to face his in the darkness, barely making out the features of his face but knowing even then he was looking at her in a way that would make her throb if she weren't already. His voice was slow and lazy from the alcohol when he continued, "...But not like this...If I have you again, I want all of you. Not just your body."

She swallowed hard and tried not to expel her pent up breath loudly enough for him to notice. No one had ever stood their ground or resisted her in this way, at least not for the reason he was doing so. Robin had caved to his desire and came to take her, barely hesitating before making her the other woman. Leopold had never asked her permission in the first place. And her lovers in between the two had never cared to take more than her body. David wanted all of her and was prepared abstain from the physical until she fully trusted and gave herself to him emotionally.

"I had a good time tonight, shepherd," She said after a few moments of staring at him in the darkness, trying to appear more calm than she felt. The whiskey, conversation and closeness had warmed her considerably and chipped away at the wall of self protection she built between them. She knew he wasn't going to take advantage of the vulnerability she'd shown him and the feeling of safety it gave her made her want to voice her gratitude, "Thank you..."

"Me too," David replied, his voice warm with contentment, "Thank you for giving it a chance."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello! Still reading? :)_

* * *

Regina stood near Merida's library window watching as David attempted to learn how to play the rough game of shinty in the courtyard below. She was half anxious and half amused at the DunBroch men in kilts who coached him, not bothered by the mud or threat of physical harm as they smashed into one another roughly. They gripped carved sticks in hand and fought for control of the small ball and David appeared to be picking up the game quickly. She had never seen men so rough or barbaric but they played in good humor, helping one another up after completely wiping the other out.

It amused Regina to see him surrounded by the strapping men of DunBroch who were his size or larger. David had always stuck out in the Storybrooke crowd thanks to his big frame but here he looked of average size compared to the mountain men of this land. A smile played on her lips as she watched him charge through the opponent players, gleefully scoring his first point before landing in a heap of mud.

David fit in with the people of the realm seamlessly, something she hadn't doubted would happen. Like the locals he was friendly, athletic and shared an upbringing similar to the way of life here. The people of this land were farmers, living off of what they cultivated and leading a simple way of life. She felt like she was seeing a side of David she hadn't before and she could tell he it was good for him to revisit his roots in this way.

Things felt lighter between them since their journey to DunBroch and the few days spent there. They didn't feel the need to avoid one another like they had in Arendelle, even spending time together outside of their meetings with Merida and her court. Being around him felt natural again, aside from their slightly awkward morning waking up tangled in each other at the tavern. Her face had been nuzzled in his neck and her arms snaked around his middle, his arm draped over her waist and their legs entangled. She'd felt him pressing into her thigh and raised her head to find him opening his eyes, both realizing their predicament at the same time.

David had turned a shade of crimson upon realizing part of him had found itself awake before he had and quickly de-tangled himself with a mumbled apology. She tried to ignore the way her body ached after being pressed to his and they'd dressed in haste to escape the sexual tension suffocating them in the small tavern room. The pull between them hadn't lessened since that morning but they had been surrounded by people since they arrived and it made it easier not to fall into the heated trap of their mutual attraction.

"He looks to be enjoyin' himself," Merida's voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the redhead walking in to stand beside of her at the window. She found she quite liked the young woman after spending a few days around her, being pleasantly surprised by her insight and dry sense of humor. She'd grown up considerably since she'd last seen her, but she knew becoming Queen had that effect.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten hurt trying to keep up with your men," Regina smiled and shook her head, "But that's David. He can get along with just about anyone."

"Aye," Merida nodded and looked at Regina like she knew something she didn't, "The two of you seem to get along quite well. You work well together."

"Trust me, this is new. We don't always get along," She raised an eyebrow, "We tend to drive each other crazy."

"Why do you reckon that is, Your Majesty?" The redhead asked with an innocently curious expression, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Regina didn't know how to respond, sensing what the younger woman was getting at. "Is it...that obvious?" She asked and felt the heat creep into her cheeks as she diverted her gaze outside once more.

"If ye pay attention," Merida shrugged with a knowing smile, "The way ye look at one another is the most telling part. What's holding ye back?"

"More like what isn't?" Regina gave a half-hearted smile and turned to look at the books on the shelf mindlessly. She felt comfortable around Merida, the young woman being mature for her age and reminding her somewhat of herself before the darkness took over. It felt easier to talk to her and she was sure that what was said between them would not go elsewhere. "My history with relationships has not been a kind one. Bad things seem to follow when I let myself care for someone..."

"Well, I hate to tell ye Your Majesty, but I think it's a bit too late now," Merida said rather matter-of-fact, "I'm sensing you more than care for him, no?"

She laughed softly at how simple it seemed compared to how much she tortured herself over the matter. "I wish it were that easy."

"Seems to me it just may be," Merida's tone was teasing and her accent was thick, "We're hosting a clan gathering tonight in your honor. There'll be dinner and drinks and music," She walked by Regina slowly with a playful smirk, "Perfect way to set the mood, Your Majesty. Just a thought."

* * *

David watched with a sense of pride as Regina mingled and conversed with the clan leaders and locals of the DunBroch realm. He was relieved to see that with each passing meeting and new person she met, she seemed to grow more accepting of her title and the reverence that came along with it. He knew a part of her still struggled with feeling she deserved her role as Queen after her tumultuous relationship with being in a position of power. She seemed to struggle with the idea that these people would accept or welcome her and he knew she had been uneasy about how she would be received.

It warmed him to see her finding a sense of peace in it all and enjoying herself for once. He wanted to tell her how proud he was of her and how far she'd come. He wanted to pull her into his arms when he knew she felt awkward or insecure and tell her she wasn't alone. She knew he was there for her but he wanted to do more, to be more. Being on friendly terms again had been just enough to draw him back in and he was trying to be patient, but it wasn't easy. Being around her every day, working with her, watching her come into her own as Queen of the Realms - it all made him want her more. To be her partner in every sense of the word.

They were becoming closer. Their conversations grew deeper and their friendship stronger than it was been before, but she had not given her trust to him or what they could be completely. He knew that it would not take much for them to give into the tension physically but he couldn't let that happen again. Not until he knew that it wouldn't ruin what they had created.

"They love you here," David stated with a smile when Regina returned to her seat beside of him for dinner to be served. The great hall was full of clan leaders and their families and friends of Merida who all came in Regina's honor.

Regina donned a traditional DunBroch dress that corseted her narrow waist and sloped low at the neck in a way that made him steal glances at her whenever he could. Her hair was left natural and curly, pinned up from her shoulders and her face void of much makeup. Knowing what was under her dress and remembering the way their bodies complemented one another's made it even harder for him to keep focus being this close to her.

"I doubt that, they're just curious," She deflected with a smile before changing the subject, "Impressive game you played earlier."

He grinned and felt boyishly proud that she had noticed.

"You were watching?"

"Don't get a big head, Charming," Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, reaching for her wine goblet as if she were bored of him already.

"It's hard not to when you're as talented as I am. You saw the game, after all."

"Okay, now you're just being obnoxious," she snorted softly with a laugh at his inflated confidence.

"It's hard not to be when the Queen Of Realms admits to gawking at you."

"Hold on, Charming. I never said anything about gawking at you. I didn't even notice until Merida brought your game to my attention," she replied with a smirk and he grinned back at her, both of them knowing it was a lie.

She was full on flirting with him now and the way she looked back at him boosted his ego insufferably higher. He leaned back in his chair smugly, "It's okay, Regina. You don't have to say it out loud. I know I'm irresistible. It's practically my name, after all."

"Seriously, you need to stop now before I lose my appetite," She said dryly, suppressing a smirk as she looked up politely to the servers coming their way with dinner plates. He loved when she became coy and playful, keeping herself just out of his reach so that he kept trying for more.

"I'll eat yours if you do, I'm starving," he replied in good humor.

"I don't doubt it. You and your son have the same appetite. Speaking of, were you able to use the compact to speak to him yet?"

"Yeah, I did. He's having a good time at Emma's. I think it's good for them to spend some time together, too. It's been one chaotic thing after another since he was born and then Emma had Hope, so the two of them haven't really had time to bond as siblings. Not that they'll ever have a traditional brother and sister relationship, but you know what I mean."

"There's no such thing as traditional when it comes to our family," Regina said with a sigh, "I miss him. How has he been?"

"Good. He asked about you a lot. When we came back to the farmhouse he mentioned getting horses so that you could come ride, too..." He glances at her then with a smile, seeing her gaze then towards him. His heart warmed that she didn't hesitate to voice her affection for his son and it was clear the sentiment from Neal meant a lot to her.

"He's a sweet boy," She nodded once with a hard swallow and deflected her gaze to her dinner plate, "I'll be sure to make regular time for him when we get home. I never meant to turn my back on him when things with us happened, I just didn't know how to approach it..."

"I know," he admitted even though he swore he'd never pardon her for it. "And I know he means a lot to you. I'll never be able to repay you for the attention and care you gave him while I was unwell.

"He needed to be mothered. It seemed like the right thing to do to look after him. You were understandably devastated and Emma was a new mother again who was dealing with losing her own. It was up to me to fill in when it came to Neal."

David watched her explain herself in the matter-of-fact way she did when she was being complimented or praised, as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He knew she had mourned Snow as well, but she'd been strong for everyone when they lost her.

Regina had been there for him, Emma, and Neal, as well as the citizens of the realms who had grieved for the woman had been the heart of their stories. She had helped him through the darkest time of his life while practically raising his son and refused to take any credit for it.

"I was thinking," He began with a sense of renewed courage and his chest tight with affection for her, "We only have a few days left here...What if we went to the highlands? Just you and I. You deserve some time off and maybe we could use the time to figure things out."

He immediately regretted asking when he watched her stiffen. Her invisible walls skyrocketed at the suggestion before she looked at him to respond, "Wh...why would we do that? I mean, if we're ahead of schedule we should probably move onto the next realm so that you can get home sooner."

"Why do you think I would suggest it, Regina?" David frowned, his irritation at himself for jumping the gun and his frustration with her skittishness bubbling up inside of him. He didn't mean to seem impatient but he could tell she sensed it and it made her bristle even more.

"Why can't things just be the way they are?" She asked quietly so that no one at their table could hear them over the surrounding chatter of the great hall.

"You mean neither one of us acknowledging our feelings? Haven't we been through this already?" He frowned, feeling frustrated at how quickly the conversation went downhill. They'd been playing the back and forth game too long and he was tired of the foolishness. "I want you and you want me, why are we making this so difficult?"

"David I hardly think this is the time to be discussing something like this. Do you?" Her tone was cool and her stare was colder and it fed his aggravation that she could act so towards him after everything they'd been through.

"When is the time?" He shook his head and glanced around, keeping his body language calm to avoid drawing attention to their conversation, "I need to know if this is going to be something or if we're just going to keep doing - " He motioned between them " _this_ , forever. I know I was the first one to screw things up between us but when will you stop making me pay for it?"

"You think that's what this is-" She looked over at him with wide eyes and he knew he had struck a nerve but he couldn't hold it back now. "That I'm punishing you for your own hesitation in the beginning? That I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine?" Her tone was calm and her voice was quiet but he could practically feel the anger radiating from her.

"Then what is it?" He looked at her desperately, his eyes locked with hers, "You talk to me like you trust me, you look at me like, well, you know... I've been here ready and willing but you won't give me a straight answer of what you want. Before I messed things up you seemed to want it too but now you just run the other way. It's the only explanation I could think of-"

"I'm not trying to punish you," Regina grit out, looking at him like he was an absolute idiot. "In the beginning you weren't a real option David...I could ignore my feelings for you because you were off limits. I never imaged that you'd ever finish grieving Snow, let alone ever reciprocate what I started to feel and now...It's real and it's terrifying," She sucked in a breath and looked at him with glossy eyes and he immediately felt like a tool for having pushed her. She had been in such a good mood and so happy and now he had backed her into a corner and made her admit to having feelings for him when she wasn't ready to.

"Regina, I'm sorry-" He said immediately but she turned her head and her jaw clenched in a telltale sign that the conversation was over. His heart thumped in his chest, partly at how royally he had screwed up the evening and the other half at the fact that she did admit to having real feelings for him.

Before he could attempt to say more a commotion broke out at the main doors into the dining hall. He frowned and stood in an attempt to see what was happening as voices were raised and peopled shuffled from their seats as chaos ensued. A group of clansmen made their way in, pushing aside whoever stood up to try to stop them. They had swords and daggers drawn as they charged towards the Queen's table, causing David to reach for Regina's arm to pull her behind him, but she quickly retracted her grip.

The armed men dispersed and broke up the crowd, scattering people until they had knives drawn on them, placing themselves between the royal court and the clansmen on guard. David attempted to step between Regina and the men opposite them but Merida's voice rose above the crowd, gaining the attention of the room and halting their advances briefly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded from where she stood on the other side of Regina, eyeing the large man who was clearly in charge of the invasion.

"We're here on behalf of the people of DunBroch," The man stepped forward with a booming voice, his face red with anger and his posture letting David know he was prepared to become violent. David glared at Regina when he tried again to pull her behind him again but she refused, pushing from his grasp as the man continued.

"You've invited a witch into our kingdom!"

The crowd in the great hall roared in conversation at the comment and David could see Regina go a shade paler at the realization that the mob was there for her. He knew she could protect herself and easily level these men but she wouldn't. She was still trying to convince this realm and the others that she was no longer dangerous. Harming subjects of another realm would not go over well for a person with her history, regardless of it being self defense.

"I order you to stand back," Merida spoke authoritatively but was not much of a threat to the men who held swords at her royal guards and only form of safety. "The Queen of the Realms is welcome here and as my subjects you will not threaten harm towards her."

"There's a great portion of your subjects that do not agree with your decision," The burly man spoke in a way that told David he was not the average rebel but someone who held persuasion and political power in this realm. He didn't know who he was but he clearly had a following and David could see the people in the great hall began to grow uneasy. "We don't take orders from a Queen who dines with witches. We saw what she did to the Enchanted Forest, she'll put a curse on us all!"

"She means no harm to any of us and uses her magic for good now. She was crowned Queen of the Realms and will be respected as such. Witch hunts are no longer tolerated here and it is considered a chargeable offense!" She warned, giving the man an option to call the intrusion off.

"A chargeable offense?" The man snorted in anger, "What about what she's done? We've heard stories of her evil deeds. She burned down villages and killed innocent people. She even murdered her own kin! And now she wears the highest crown?!"

David glanced at Regina and frowned at the pained look on her face as her past sins were put on display. He knew what was happening at this very moment had been her biggest fear in visiting all of the realms. She was always haunted by her past and expecting to be hunted for it at any moment. He hated the anxiety he knew it brought her and his anger bubbled at the man in front of them who validated her fears.

"That's enough!" David spoke up then, glaring at the highlander in front of him, "You heard Queen Merida. You and your men need to back down."

David could see the people in the crowd stirring, knowing that some of them probably were unsure of Regina in the first place. Fear could easily sway undecided people in a negative direction and he could feel the energy of the room change as some of the people began to murmur. His stomach sank when he knew they were likely in agreement with the statements by the man who stood before them with ill intent. For a moment the room grew silent as the man and the royals knew a decision had to be made. The leader glared at Queen Merida and the rest of them, using his silence to let them know he would not back down.

It was at that moment that Merida signaled her clansmen and they charged the invaders, the cracking of knuckles and clashing of swords permeating the air. David had been trained to fight and he watched the movements of the invaders who had clearly planned their strategy for when the violence broke out. A large portion of the intruders blocked Merida's men, keeping them engaged as the others stormed the table to corner in their prey.

He could hear Merida shouting for order and glanced to Regina beside of him, seeing her seemingly frozen in place. Everything felt like slow motion in the following seconds as the attackers pulled apart the tables. The men in the royal court drew their own swords to keep the thugs from rounding the ends of the tables, but only long enough to keep them engaged in combat as more moved in on David and Regina at the middle.

David was unarmed, save for the dagger at his waist, but he saw the leader's bloodthirsty eyes lock onto Regina and in a split second the man had lunged towards the platform where they stood. The man charged as he drew a sword in the air with it's blade targeting her. David knew at this angle there was no hope for anyone to stop the man's charge safely, but he threw himself between of them without hesitation. Regina's scream was the only thing heard as their bodies clashed and he sunk his small dagger into the man's side before everything went dark.

* * *

Regina's heartbeat was deafening and drown out any other sound, though the stunned expression of the onlookers told her that the room was silent. Dust and debris sputtered from cracks in the stone and fell in small clumps from the ceiling after the earthquake-like vibration of her magic. Seeing the man's sword pierce David's chest upon their impact had triggered her power to pour from her palms instantly. Her instincts had taken over and her purple magic took a life of it's own, shooting from her cupped hands to grip the throats of the men who came to do harm.

Her darkness took reign for a brief moment, sending the men flying with considerate force into the walls of the great hall. Their bodies made sickening thuds against the cold stone, followed by the sound of limbs cracking before they slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap. She sucked in a breath at the realization of what she had done once the threat was abolished but she did not dwell on it. Within a mere moment she lifted her heavy dress and bound toward the center of the room where David laid with blood pooling underneath his back onto the stone.

The rest of the room drown out as she frantically assessed the puncture to his chest from the sword, her hysteria rising when his blood bubbled profusely and covered her hands. She bent over him, harnessing every ounce of magic within her as she enacted a healing spell. Tears blurred her vision as she pressed her hands to the wound and applied pressure, lavender magic pouring from her hands and into his body.

"Please, David," She whispered as panic gripped her heart and tears began to fall freely. Her body shook as she harnessed all of the power she could and rapidly depleted her supply. "You have to come back, we aren't finished. David!" She stifled her emotion the best she could to avoid wasting her strength on anything but healing him, becoming light headed from the panic and the toll on her body.

She couldn't lose another person in this way. No one would be taken from her again in an act of violence. Especially not now, before she could tell him how she felt. Not until she put her fears aside and took a chance for him. Things couldn't end like this or she would forever regret the time she had wasted pushing him away in an attempt to protect herself from getting hurt. Images of those she'd loved before flashed in her mind, filling her with dread at the thought of her last conversation with David being their last.

Seconds felt like hours and her chest heaved as she tried to keep her breathing under control. A choked sob escaped her when the color slowly began to return to his skin and his chest rose with a deep intake of breath. She felt a heartbeat start to thump stronger under her palm and the injury began to close from the inside out. His eyes fluttered open and she let out a pent up breath, causing black spots to appear in her vision at how long she had been holding it. Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks when she lifted her hands and found his chest closed once more and a two inch scar replaced the once gaping wound.

"Regina?" David's eyes blinked and he looked up at her, his mind processing what had happened before and the realization hit him.

Exhaustion and depletion gripped her, mixing with her overwhelming sense of relief and the black spots threatened to take her vision completely. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and all she could do was stare down at him and his healthy complexion, taking it in and trying to process that he was alive.

"Regina?" He repeated and his brows furrowed at her in concern as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Her thoughts became scrambled and she found herself unable to formulate a reply before slumping against him unconsciously.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sooo...let me know if I did this justice. I really tried!_

 _Oh, PS, shifting POV's in this bc it's just more fun to write that way. thanks for reading! x_

* * *

Regina woke slowly, her eye lids feeling heavy as she tried to push them open and her body stiff from slumber. Her hip felt tender when she shifted, telling her she'd been sleeping solidly in the same position for quite some time. She blinked in confusion when she finally managed to open her eyes fully and her bed chamber focused into view. The candlelight flickering in her dimly lit chamber told her it was well into the night and she was wearing only her thin shift dress under the covers.

Her mind took a moment to catch up with her, wondering for a moment how she'd gotten there before the traumatic events came rushing back. Panic gripped her chest and she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking around her room somewhat wildly before clocking the redhead sitting in a chair not far from her bedside.

"Regina," Merida spoke up then, looking up at her with wide eyes, "Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Should I call the healer-"

"I'm fine. Where's David?" She asked without a moment's hesitation, searching Merida's expression.

"He's fine, in his bed chamber-" Merida replied quickly with a reassuring nod, "My men were able to arrest the ones that tried to harm ye and they'll stand trial. Ye slept through the night and David's been with ye since the moment ye collapsed in exhaustion. He only agreed to leave ye about an hour ago so that he could go wash up and change into something a little less bloody and tattered. Took a while to convince him to go but I promised I'd stay with ye."

"And the men I...they're alive?" Regina's heartbeat pounded in her chest, unnerved by the fact she'd lost so much time.

"Ye knocked 'em around pretty good but it's just some bruisin' and broken bones. Much less than what they deserved comin' after ye like that," Merida shook her head and Regina could see the guilt etched in her features, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I dinna ken anyone had organized something like that. I guess I've still got a lot to learn about rulin' this land."

"It's not your fault," Regina reassured her, though her thoughts were consumed with David. Until she saw him alive and well now that she was in her right state of mind, she couldn't relax. She knew she should do a better job of absolving Merida's guilt but she did not have time for that right now.

"I've more than earned any uprisings that come my way," She offered instead and scooted toward the edge of the bed, glancing up at her, "I'm sorry but I-"

"Go on, he'll be relieved to see ye up and well," Merida with a reassuring smile and Regina was relieved that the woman had released her from conversation so easily. She knew she needed to talk to her later about everything that had happened but she couldn't focus on that right now.

Regina barely took time to grab her robe hanging by the door, shoving her arms into it haphazardly as she bounded out of her bed chamber. Her bare feet padded against the cold stone as she practically ran towards the end of the chilly castle hall where David's bed chamber was. Flashbacks of the evening flooded her and she tried to keep her composure but it was quickly unraveling. She knew she had witnessed David alive before she had blacked out but it hadn't been for long enough to reassure her.

She had healed his wound and brought him back to health, but her horrific history with trying to reverse death haunted her. Images of her past experiences with Daniel and the monster he had become made her chest constrict with fear and her breathing unsteady. Before she had begun to heal David she could've sworn that she still felt his heartbeat, but she'd been so distraught that it could've been her imagination. _What if he had been too far gone? What if he was no longer himself? What if she was faced with doing to him what she had to do to Daniel?_

Tears filled her eyes as she sprinted to his door, bursting through it without so much as a knock. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing near the wash basin with his back to her in his boxers, toweling off his bare upper half. She stood in gut-wrenching fear, staring at him with wide eyes when he turned around and she tried to decipher his expression.

David had turned immediately at the noise of his bedroom door practically being torn from the hinges. He expected another burly clansmen on the attack but found the barefoot brunette barreling into his room instead. Her eyes were glossy and red rimmed, hair disheveled and dressing robe hanging off of her shoulders, exposing the white shift she wore underneath. She was breathing heavily as if she'd ran the entire way to his room and panic was etched in her features.

"David?" Her voice sounded small and shaky, as if she wasn't expecting him to actually be here. She took a few steps up and reached for his face, cupping it with both of her hands. "Is it...are you - David say something -"

"Hey, it's me, I'm okay," He frowned in concern, watching her search his expression for some sort of answer, "Regina, I'm alive. You saved me. I'm here."

She studied his expression as a few tears slipped from her troubled brown eyes and she ran her hands from his shoulders to his chest. Her eyes darted to where the puncture wound had been, her fingertips grazing the raised scar tissue. He saw her processing his well being and felt her press her palm more firmly against his skin, relief sparkling in her glistening eyes when she felt his heartbeat.

"I thought you may of been - that I might of -" She tried to speak but her throat nearly closed up from the emotion she felt, relief and gratitude sweeping through her like a strong undercurrent.

"You healed me Regina, I'm alive," He reassured her, seeing that she was still reeling with the shock of watching him nearly die, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I just didn't want you to see me like that," He said softly, reaching out to run a hand over her hair.

He had held her for hours, checking her pulse every so often to make sure that it wasn't something more serious than her being depleted of energy. Merida had finally managed to pry him away after Regina slept through most of the night, convincing him that he didn't want to still be in his blood stained clothing when she woke up.

"I thought that maybe you had been...and that you would be...like Daniel had been when he came back," She managed to choke out, swallowing hard at the knot in her throat as she stared up at him, unable to pry her gaze from him for fear when she looked back he would not be there.

"Oh god, no," David frowned deeper, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. His heart ached that that was where her mind had gone. She was so full of past trauma that she expected the worst to happen. He remembered the agony she had been in after having to do away with the monster Daniel had become. She had been forced to say goodbye to her first love for the second time, just moments after thinking he had come back to her.

"It's me, just me," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere. You didn't let that happen, Regina. I'm here, with you. Thank you for saving me."

Her shaking slowly subsided as he held her securely, lifting her face from where it was buried in her chest, "I want to this. I want you," Her brows furrowed in frustration that she had not said it sooner, looking at him earnestly, "I pushed you away because it all became real so quickly and I was afraid of getting hurt again. Everyone whose ever had the power to hurt me-"

David watched as she got choked up again and his heart split wide open, knowing what she was getting at, "Everyone whose ever had the power to hurt you, has...in one way or another," He finished her sentence quietly, cupping the side of her face and running his thumb over her cheek when she nodded slightly, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Regina."

"B-but if I lost you-" Her voice wobbled and she diverted her gaze to the side briefly as she took a shaky breath, "-I'm so scared to lose anyone else that I tried to ruin this before it began. I thought that if I did, I could save myself the heartache later..."

David nodded, understanding the imprint that her past had made on her. She had been so brutally broken but pieced herself back together and now she was scared that if she were to shatter again that the pieces would be too small to rebuild. She looked up at him with wide eyes full of vulnerability and honesty and he felt his own emotion coming to the surface.

"I need you to trust me, Regina," He swallowed hard, attempting to sound firm but his voice was wavering, "When I realized they'd come for you I felt more helpless than I ever have. You pulled away from me and you wouldn't let me protect you. I lunged at an armed man with nothing but my bare hands and a small dagger-" His voice cracked then and he lifted his hands palm up as if to symbolize how powerless to defend himself he had been. His jaw clenched and he struggled to control his emotion, visibly reliving the terror all over again.

Regina swallowed hard, seeing the anger and helplessness in his expression. He had known before throwing himself between her and the clansmen that it would end fatally for him. She could see that he struggled with the fact that he had nearly made his son an orphan without a second thought, for a woman who he never truly had.

"I don't regret it, I'd make that decision every time-" His voice was hoarse with frustration as he tried to explain himself, "-but I need more from you. I can't feel this way for someone who I'll never have. I can't live feeling close to you one moment only for you to disappear on me in the next."

"I know," She nodded and knew that he needed her reassurance. She locked gazes with him, running a hand up the back of his neck to pull his forehead to hers, "I'm going to try."

"How can I be sure?" His question sounded anguished, his own insecurities on display. For so long he had been the optimist, reassuring her that they could make this work. But he had experienced his own loss and carried his own doubts and fears at the thought of loving again. It would take both of them, reassuring and helping one another along the way.

"My past has haunted me for so many years. It's been the basis of so many decisions I've made and the loneliness I've lived with-" A fresh tear escaped her as she maintained the intense eye contact, "I realized tonight that bad things will always happen, no matter how hard you try to protect yourself from it or prevent yourself from getting hurt. But it's a lot less scary when you have someone to face them with..."

David studied her for a long moment, seeing the honesty in her eyes and the determination in her expression. She was looking to him for his response with an eagerness he hadn't seen in her before. The battle she'd been waging within herself to keep up her walls had ceased and she stood before him with her heart as an offering. He nodded slowly, pressing his forehead to hers again and letting out a long breath of relief.

Regina tilted her chin towards him then, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. He leaned down more for her, pressing his own to hers more firmly as he brought a hand to the back of her head, cradling it gently. He had wanted to kiss her like this for so long - to feel her give into the intimacy between them and accept the feeling that it ignited. She pressed her body up against his then, her hand reaching up to grip the sides of his face as she tilted her head the opposite way and kissed him again with more fervor.

He wasted no time hesitating as he skimmed his hands down her sides, running his palms over her hips and gripping them firmly. He had been anticipating the moment Regina let her guard down with him for so long and he'd been desiring her for even longer. A groan escaped him as her tongue dipped into his mouth, brushing with his own and causing a shock to his system. The chemistry between them was palpable and the mere thought of it now being open to their exploration made his blood run hot.

Regina coaxed him, running her hands down over his shoulders and feeling the tension begin to leave his frame. She kissed him hungrily, her fingertips gripping his upper arms and pulling herself to him as closely as she could. Her breath caught when she felt his large hands run over her bottom, cupping her before quickly lifting her frame from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist instantly and she broke the kiss to look at him, cupping the back of his neck to keep their faces close. Her eyes flitted down to his lips lustfully before looking back up, their gazes locking as he took slow steps towards the bed behind her.

David watched intently, seeing the way her eyes darkened with arousal and longing. He couldn't believe he was about to take her to bed and how right the whole thing felt. She beckoned him with her needy gaze, her body clinging to his as he pressed his knee on the edge of the bed and sat her down on it. Instead of laying down she brought her hands up to her robe, pulling it down her shoulders and letting it fall down on the bed beneath her. Her loose shift fell off of her shoulders, being held up by her breasts and letting her hard nipples show through the thin fabric.

He stared at the outline of her body under the garment she wore before looking up at her with a heated expression. She reached out in response, slinking her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. David slipped an arm under her waist, scooting her up in one swift motion as he came on all fours onto the bed. He pressed his hands to the mattress on each side of her, staring down at her for a moment before dipping down to kiss her slowly again.

Regina parted her knees and let his torso come to rest between her legs, delighting in the feeling of his body pressing her into the mattress. She moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands up his sides and over his back, feeling this toned back flex with the movements while bracing himself over her. It had been so long since someone had touched her like this and in a strange way it felt like the first time between them.

David felt her back arch as she pressed her body up to his and he groaned, moving his kisses over her jaw and trailing them down her neck. Her nails scratched over his back as his lips brushed the side of her neck and he felt himself growing hard at the way she mewled and pressed her hips to his. His hands roamed her thighs, gripping them firmly as he pressed his hips to hers and rolled them.

She let out a breathy moan at the friction of the movement, the layers of undergarments between them thin enough to feel his arousal pressing at her core. Her abdomen tightened and goosebumps broke out over her skin at the contrast between his warm body and the cool air of the bed chamber. Her breath hitched and arousal grew when she felt him push the shift she wore up her thighs, getting closer to where she had wanted him for so long. He looked up at her then as if to ask permission as he pushed his hand further up her thigh and over her hip bone, his thumb splaying dangerously close to her core. Her sigh came out as a moan and she nodded once, pressing her bottom half up against his hand impatiently.

David could barely believe that he was in this moment with her, watching the way she responded to his touch as his hand traveled up the smooth skin of her abdomen. Her full lips parted beautifully when his hand cupped her left breast, thumb rubbing gently over the hardened peak. Her shift had fallen up around her waist now, leaving only her breasts covered and the rest of her bare. She looked up at him boldly, her right hand running down his left arm to the wrist of his hand that cupped her breast. The scar on her upper lip was more noticeable with her lack of makeup and his heart constricted at how magnificently her outer beauty mirrored her inner beauty.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" She murmured with a playfully smile up at him, seeing that he was lost in his thoughts. A part of her hadn't wanted to interrupt the way he gazed at her, but her body ached for more of him. He broke into a smile that made her stomach coil tighter and she reached for his neck, pulling him down to kiss him hungrily. He groaned in response and rolled his hips against hers, causing her to gasp when she felt how hard he had become.

"You're so beautiful," Was all he managed to reply before their movements became slightly frantic, both of them giving into the need to feel one another. Her feet pushed at the band of his boxers, shoving them down his legs and allowing him to spring free against her. He cursed when his erection brushed the wetness between her legs as she bent her own, hooking them over his sides.

She reached between them, her hand finding his impressive length and girth as her fingers wrapped around it and guided him to her. He pressed his forehead to hers, locking eyes as she slid her hands up his lower back and he slowly pushed. He sheathed the tip of his erection into her wet heat and she exhaled sharply, her hips curling instinctively.

"More, David," Her request came out as a breathy plea and he obliged instantly, taking her the rest of the way until he was fully inside of her and struggling to maintain his control. She was wet for him, her walls contracting but welcoming as they adjusted to his size. He braced himself with one arm above her, slipping his other hand under her lower back and tilting her hips up to him more.

Regina let out a moan then and gripped his shoulders tightly, leaning up to kiss him hungrily when he began to pull out halfway and push back into her. He repeated the thrusts, increasing the pace and deepness each time until she had fully warmed up to him. Their hips fell into a rhythm that soon had her moaning and gripping at his torso, pushing his hips back and then pulling him into her.

David watched her expressions as he took her, clinging desperately to his control so that he could prolong the experience. Her lips parted as she became more vocal, rolling her hips under his own and moving her body with his. She pushed her chest up to his, her hard nipples grazing his skin and prompting him to thrust a little harder, earning a whimper from her. There was something insanely erotic about making a woman as powerful as Regina emit the noises she was now and it spurned him on to push her over the edge. He lowered his head then, capturing a nipple between his teeth and gently tugging before letting it go and delighting in the new noise she made. He scraped his teeth gently over the rest of her breast and kissed his way back up to her neck, thrusting himself deeper when she pleaded for more.

"God, David," She moaned and let her head fall back then, hands coming to dig at his shoulders for leverage. Her body rolled underneath his, delighting in the way he rocked into her now at a faster pace. His hand under her pulled her hips up more firmly against him, tilting her at an angle that caused her to choke on a moan with his next thrust. " _I'm, ah - keep going I'm almost_ -" Regina could barely form sentences with how quickly she was approaching her orgasm and was grateful at the way he took control.

"Come on, Regina," David coaxed, pushing deeper and nearly cumming himself at the sound of her wet sex accommodating his own. She was soaking and warm around him, her muscles tightening with the telltale sign she was close, "I want to watch you."

His chest pressed against hers now, his body weight pushing her more firmly into the mattress. She moaned loudly when he thrust deeper, barely pulling out of her as he ground his hips into hers with more force. Her nails dug into his back and she whimpered his name in warning, feeling her body begin to tense. She clung to him as her hips began to squirm and her legs clamped around his torso, heels pushing into his lower back. He groaned at the way she convulsed, watching her head fall back as she cried out when the tension coiled in her abdomen began to unravel.

David felt her nails claw at his back, her limbs pushing and pulling against him as her walls clenched him so forcefully that he almost slipped out of her. She came with a sharp cry of his name and her eyes closed, lips parted and chest pushed up towards him. He was intent on making the feeling last for her, thrusting through her thrashing before he felt the hot liquid gush of her orgasm soak them both.

"Oh my g - _fuck_ , Regina," He groaned loudly at the realization of what he'd just made her do, losing his own control and emptying himself deeply inside of her just moments after.

He held himself up with a shaky arm propped beside of her head, trying to catch his breath. Her pupils were dilated when she opened her eyes, gazing up at him as her own chest heaved. He smiled warmly and chuckled softly under his breath when he felt her legs trembling against his sides, running his hand up her thigh soothingly.

"You're looking at me like you're afraid I'm going to vanish again," She whispered breathlessly with a half smile, reaching up to run her hand through his hair.

"I'm just expecting myself to wake up any minute," He grinned then, turning his head to the side to kiss her palm affectionately.

She showed no sign of wanting to run or that she regretted what she'd said and he could barely process that this might be his new reality. She had been out of reach for so long that he almost didn't know what to do with her now that she was bare and underneath him. _Almost._

"I don't know about you, but that felt pretty real," Regina smiled.

No part of her desired to put distance between them or take back what she said. If anything their intimacy made her want him more and she snaked her arms around his neck again, "...but if we are dreaming I hope we don't wake up anytime soon. I'm not done with you yet."


	19. Chapter 19

_hello :_ )

* * *

David discarded his armor and sword in the courtyard where he had practiced his swordsmanship with Will Scarlet, the reigning King of Wonderland. He tried not to come off as eager as he was to leave but knew it was nearing noon and Regina and Anastasia would be taking a break from their counsel meeting soon. It had been hours since he had seen Regina last and he refused to waste a minute on anyone else when he could be behind closed doors with her. The first moment he could, he had excused himself from Will's presence before making his way into the cool castle halls.

This castle was larger and more modern than DunBroch, full of a large staff to run it and friends of it's young royal couple around every corner. It made it especially hard to get Regina alone this week and he craved it incessantly. The days seemed to last twice as long waiting until night to sneak to her chamber and the nighttime hours passed twice as fast. He found himself almost jogging and laughed under his breath at how boyishly eager he was to see her.

The week following their night at DunBroch had seemed too good to be true. With each encounter and night spent with her he learned something new about her. She loved sneaking to the castle kitchens for midnight snacks, was secretly scared of the dark, and fell asleep anytime he played with her hair. They talked about their pasts, about missing their children and plans for the realms. He was getting to see her in a way that very few ever had and it was intoxicating, to say the least.

David smirked to himself when he felt the presence of her magic humming the closer he got down the castle wing to her guest chamber. She was in her room waiting for him and they were both aware of it even though they hadn't verbally planned it. Their increasing connection made her magic buzz around him and he could often feel her presence before he ever saw her. He'd never felt anything like it before and he found himself no longer fearing her capabilities as he had in the past, but being in awe of them.

"Your Majesty?" He inquired politely, in case there was someone within earshot of their exchange, "May I have a word? I'd like to discuss our travel plans to Camelot."

David found himself grinning as he leaned into the door to listen for her response but instead it cracked by itself, opening just enough for him to come in. He quickly stepped in and turned to shut and lock it behind him but as soon as he pushed it in he heard the lock click on it's own. _She didn't intend on wasting any time either._

"Are we finally alone-" David was smiling as he turned around from the door before his jaw nearly hit the floor he stood on.

"I would hope so." An arched brow and a red smirk met his gaze from the middle of the room and his blood instantly began to rush south.

David opened his mouth but no sound came out, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly as his gaze feasted on her. His vain attempt at reeling himself in seemed to amuse her and his heart skipped a beat as her full lips parted, revealing a beautifully toothy grin. She squared her shoulders teasingly, her silky robe opening more to reveal that she was entirely bare underneath. His mouth ran dry as his eyes raked her curves, breasts taut and nipples pebbled in the cool air.

"Fuck, Regina-" He muttered under his breath hungrily and the glint in her eyes turned more lustful at the gravely tone to his voice.

"It's about time you got here," She managed to get out, her chest heaving slightly with heightened breath. Regina offered a smirk in an attempt to hide her own excitement, not knowing how she was the one naked yet he was making her rapidly lose her self control.

His blue eyes were dark with lust and her stomach quickened as Prince Charming shed his gentlemanly nature. His frame visibly tensed when she lifted her hands and gripped the fabric of her robe, peeling it off of her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet.

David watched her like a hawk circling in on it's prey, stepping toward her slowly. His gaze locked on hers and he saw her lift her chin, body proudly on display and an expression that told him she was keenly aware of what she was doing to him. He reveled in how confident and unapologetic she was with her body and sexuality, which was a stark contrast to his previous lovers.

"Silencing spell," Was all that he managed to get out before he reached down, fingers threading through her hair as he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss. The mixture of their moans permeated the air as her hands snakes up his shirt, gripping the collar. She ripped her lips from his with a bite of his bottom one, making his brows purse when she pulled back to look up at him.

"What-"

Regina merely grinned and gripped his collar harder, pushing him back until his legs met the chaise lounge behind him. He seemed to get the hint and smirked knowingly as fell back down on it, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at her bare form. Her gaze traveled down to his fitted pants, seeing the bulge at his crotch and moaning to herself. She looked up to see him watching her smugly before he gripped his shirt and brought it over his head, exposing broad shoulders and a toned upper half that made her slicker between her thighs.

"Mmm," David groaned when Regina straddled him, her knees pushing into the chaise on either side of his hips, her core pressing down on him where he wanted her most. "I've been thinking about this all day-" He admitted hoarsely.

"I noticed," Regina smirked breathlessly as her hands went for his belt, fumbling to undo it with a level of impatience that amused and aroused him. With his help, they managed to get his buckle undone and his pants and boxers down his legs, letting his cock stand freely. She bit down on her bottom lip as she moved up his body after getting his pants off, seeing how hard he was for her already.

"God, David-" She moaned under her breath when his length rubbed against her as she straddled him, her core aching for him to be inside of her. He was built exceptionally well, from his wide shoulders to his long legs and everything in between. _Especially the in between._

David groaned and let his hands travel up her bare thighs, leaning up to kiss over her neck as his hands cupped her ass and fingers dug into the flesh, "You're so wet already," He muttered into her neck, lips vibrating on the skin behind her ear.

"Fuck me," She demanded, her hand gripping the base of his dick as she tilted her hips up to accommodate him. Her wet heat brushed his tip before she changed the angle, sliding down on him with a breathy gasp. His gaze lifted up to her face, seeing the way her brows furrowed and her eyes closed momentarily while the moan escaped her mouth.

David's breath caught in his throat as he watched her sinking onto his cock, her tight sex enveloping him snugly. She shuddered as she tensed around him, nipples hardening more visibly and goosebumps breaking out on her skin. Her eyes opened after moment as if she sensed his stare, her hands reaching down to grip his shoulders. His skin tingled with arousal when she rocked her hips forward for the first time, ripping moans from both of their throats.

Regina whimpered as her nails dug into his shoulders, pushing herself down on his cock fully and reveling in the feeling of being stretched by him. His hands gripped her hips and he watched her intently as they found their rhythm. She rolled her body, curling her and swiveling her hips as she rode him, gradually increasing the pace.

His mouth assaulted her neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive areas he had discovered before. Her hand curled into the back of his hair as she fucked him faster, her sex making embarrassingly wet noises against his as she ground on him. He grunted as her back arched a little and her breasts bounced, nipples grazing his chest with delightful friction.

David grew harder at how wound up she was, her hips moving faster and her movements growing unsteady. He had learned that she stayed expertly in control in the beginning of their trysts but when he had her worked up and close to cumming that she would lose it completely. She was panting now and whimpering, her head lolling when her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to his face. He groaned as he latched his mouth around one of her nipples, feeling her muscles tighten around his cock in response.

"Fuck, Regina, I'm not going to last," He groaned and leaned back slightly, his hands slowing the movement of her hips. She looked so goddamn sexy that he was sure he could blow just looking at her. Her hair was disheveled as her chest heaved for breath, stomach muscles taut with movement and her wetness making them both slick.

"But I'm close-" She pouted with a frustrated sigh and a whimper when he pulled himself from her, her hips instinctually curling for more.

"I know, but I'm still building up my endurance. It's been a while," David raised his brow with a smirk and let out a breath of relief when his wet dick met the cold air, helping him regain some control. "Come here."

"What-" She began to respond before he gripped her hips from behind and lifted her up, "David-" She gasped slightly and reached for the back of the lounger when he sat her over his face, feeling her sex meet his open mouth.

David groaned at the taste as her thighs trembled against the sides of his head, smirking into her wetness when her hips curled instinctively. His hands traveled up her ass and curled around the top of her thighs, keeping her firmly against his mouth as he pushed his tongue inside of her, reveling in the strangled moan he heard in response.

He kept her in place despite her squirming, pushing his tongue as deeply into her heat as he could as she ground herself against him. Her moans were higher pitched, her whimpers turning into cries and her voice getting louder. He groaned as he pulled his tongue from her and flicked it against her clit instead, bringing a free hand between them to push two fingers inside of her slowly.

"God, David yes like that don't stop-" She begged him now, her pride evaporating entirely at his ministrations. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the back of the chair and rocked herself against his mouth and hand, feeling his thick fingers pushing against her front wall in a way that had her unraveling at a rapid pace. She was gasping and crying out at the tension building, leaning forward to press her face into the back of her forearms as she barley held herself up by a shaky grip. It was when he slid in the third finger that her hips jerked and white hot pleasure shot through her, making her body buck forward and a loud cry escape her lips.

David cursed under his breath at how hard she came around his fingers, holding her hips up as she regained her strength and wiping his mouth against the skin of her thigh. He moved from underneath her swiftly once she was strong enough, coming onto his knees behind her and running his palm over the dip in her lower back.

Regina's head still swam with pleasure, her body buzzing and trembling as it came down from it's high. She panted and felt the air hit her sex, realizing his face was no longer between her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat when she lifted her head to look back at him, seeing him situating himself between her legs behind him. "Fuck, yes-" She hissed and encouraged him by pushing her hips back when he gripped himself and slide along her folds.

"You're so sexy," David groaned when he entered her slowly from behind. Her grip tightened on the back of the chair and her back dipped as she pushed her hips towards him. His fingers trailed the dip of her spine as his other hand gripped her left thigh, pulling her back on him as he thrust his hips forward. She was crying out in a matter of moments and he was thankful that she was approaching her second orgasm quickly as the vision of her in this position wouldn't let him last much longer.

"Harder," She panted and cried out when she felt him obey, delighted that he got rough with her when asked. His cock hit deep inside of her at an angle that she didn't think anyone had managed to find before. The position made her feel spread open, legs tensed and splayed for him to pound into her. She felt him lean forward and press his front to her back, his arm coming underneath them. Her body shuddered when his fingers teased her clit as he continued to thrust, pushing harder and going deeper as her body opened up to him more.

"Yes! Don't stop," She gasped when she felt his lips on her shoulder and her knuckles tightened over the back of the chair before she collapsed against her own arms. Her body keened forward, curling into itself as it tensed and squirmed. David moved both hands to her hips, keeping them firmly against him as he continued to fuck her through her pleasure, drawing it out for her until he could no longer keep going. Her wetness clenched around him, milking his cock as he let himself cum deeply inside of her with a loud groan.

He fell forward slightly, gripping the back of the lounger to keep his weight from pressing down on her. His face found her neck and he chuckled slightly at the state of them both panting wildly. Regina laughed in return as she slowly and sloppily forced herself to turn over, falling back against the chair and looking up at him as he braced himself above her.

"You're something else," David smirked as he scooted down just slightly enough to lay on his side to the right of her, running his free hand over her abdomen to rest on her hip.

"Too much for you, Charming?" Regina grinned playfully and rolled to face him more.

"Never. I like a challenge," David smirked and pecked her shoulder, "How has your morning been?"

Regina tried to stifle her wide smile at his question, looking up at him for a moment. How long had it been since she had someone to ask about her day? To sneak off with in the middle of the day? Who couldn't wait until evening to see her again.

He smiled back at her before raising an eyebrow at her curiously, prompting her to speak up, "It was okay..."

"Just okay?" David grinned a little, seeing Regina was holding back something to be nice. It was amusing to see the woman who used to spew nothing but venomous comments now refrained. "You don't like Anastasia do you?" He smirked.

"It's not that I don't like her-" Regina defended herself with a look of innocence, "She's just a little...dull," She added before he let out a laugh.

"I knew it," He grinned and propped his head up to look at her, "They can't all be as intriguing as you, you know."

"Oh please, now you're just sucking up," Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh, bringing her hand up to run her her fingertips his free arm that was draped over her waist. "I don't dislike her...I don't know." Her expression grew pensive and she broke eye contact with him in her telltale fashion that she didn't know how to talk about what she was feeling.

"What is it?" He looked at her more intently, being able to see past the mask she put up when she was troubled. "Hey," He reached up to run his thumb over her chin and saw her eyes shift back up to his gaze, "Talk to me."

"It sounds stupid but...when I'm with you here I'm fine, I'm distracted and I'm happy," She eyed him hesitantly and forced herself to keep going. It was safe to share with him and if they were going to do this then she had to open up. "-but when it's just me, or when I'm with Anastasia and her court, it's like I can feel my mother's presence here still. It's impossible to avoid her name in our discussions of this land because she did rule it for so long. A lot of the reason things are the way they are here is because of my mother and it's just...a lot."

David nodded slowly, "I can see how that would bring up a lot of feelings for you..." He replied, trying not to sound too sympathetic. Regina hated pity and he did not want her to mistake it for that.

"I came here, back then," She let out a breath and shifted her gaze away so she wouldn't have to see his eyes when she admitted her wrongdoing. "I trapped Jefferson here in order to take my father back from my mother and through the portal. I separated Jefferson from his daughter."

Regina looked back up at David then, expecting to see his expression shift to disapproval. Instead he looked back at her in the same open, understanding way. She pursed her lips, brows furrowing in confusion at his lack of condemnation. Had he heard her correctly? She was admitting to one of her heinous past sins and he didn't show any sign of judgment.

"He was forced to stay here, enslaved to my mother, trying to replicate that stupid magic hat," Regina continued with a frown. "I condemned him to a life around that woman and I took him away from his child. Sometimes I think that Henry being taken away from me after the curse was payback for the families I separated before. I deserved to know what that felt like."

David swallowed at the lump in his throat at how she talked about her former self and the crimes she'd committed. He realized that this narrative, and ones similar, must run through her head daily. She seemed so far removed from her Evil Queen days but the guilt she carried still colored her thoughts. Here she was years later, crowned the Good Queen, still thinking about her former wrongdoings. It didn't seem fair that one person could go through so much heartache and still be plagued with remorse for how they reacted to it.

"Regina, I think you already knew too much about heartbreak long before Henry was taken from you," He replied seriously, stroking his thumb over her jawline. "You already knew what deep pain felt like. You'd been through enough of it. The things you did back then - you have to forgive yourself for."

Regina seemed to mull over his words before she looked at him again with glossy eyes. "How could you of all people say that? I mean do you even realize how insane it is that you and I are in this very situation right now? After everything..."

"Trust me, I'm well aware, but all of that was a lifetime ago. We've both changed and grown. We've made the best of what has been thrown at us," He shook his head slightly, "I just wish you'd give yourself a break and quit carrying your past on your shoulders."

"After the things I've done?" She smiled weakly, "I don't know that I'll ever be able to truly let go of that."

David smiled back at her in the same fashion, still stroking the side of her face as he nodded once. "Then I'll help you carry the burden when it gets too heavy. Yeah?"

Regina swallowed hard at the knot in her throat, not being able to speak as she looked at him. He seemed so genuine, like he wasn't intimidated at all over the baggage she carried. She was slowly giving him glimpses of her past and her regrets and her fears but he wasn't running. It perplexed her that someone could have witnessed as much of her darkness as he had and still see the good in her.

She noticed his brow raise and realized he was waiting for a response before she gave him a watery smile and nod, "You'll probably regret this, Charming."


	20. Chapter 20

_Happy Sunday!_

* * *

"David," Regina smirked and bit down on her bottom lip as she lifted her head from her pillow, taking in the messy way his large frame was sprawled in her bed. She'd never seen a man of his size sleep like a toddler and it was rather amusing. He was lying on his stomach, one arm bent and tucked under his pillow and his other arm outstretched, hanging off his side of the bed. Her gaze traveled down from his broad shoulders, admiring his muscular back and feeling her stomach tighten slightly at the sight of his bare bottom barely covered by the sheet he was tangled in.

He grunted in his sleep but his eyes remained closed, making her chuckle out loud as she scooted closer to him and kissed his shoulder once, "David you need to get up. It's morning and I don't want Lancelot's staff to see you leaving my room."

"Hmm let them," He mumbled and she rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from chuckling under her breath.

They'd made it to Camelot the night before, staying in the castle that was now home of Lancelot who'd taken rule since Arthur's departure. It had been late when they arrived, allowing their time visiting their host to be brief before they were escorted to their guest rooms. David had of coursed slipped across the hall and into her room almost immediately, flirting with her at the door until she'd agreed to let him in. It didn't take much convincing, but watching him work for it was half of the fun.

"David, no one is going to take me seriously as a ruler if they see you sneaking out of my room. You know this realm is old fashioned," She leaned up and over his back to see if he was opening his eyes, huffing when they were still closed.

"Mmmm," He moaned a little and a grin appeared on his face though his eyes remained closed, causing her to frown in confusion, "That's one way to get me up, Ms. Mills."

Regina raised an eyebrow before looking down, remembering they were both still bare and her breasts were pressing against his back, "You're a pig," She let out a laugh, rolling onto her back defeatedly.

"A Charming one at least?" David grinned and rolled over suddenly, coming to rest over her as he braced himself with his arms, "Good morning."

"Oh is it? Finally awake now?" She teased with a wide grin, grazing her fingertips up his sides and over his shoulder blades.

"Mhm, _wide_ awake at at your _full_ attention," He smirked as he looked down at her, his torso settling between her legs when she parted her knees and his member pressed against her thigh. "The suns barely up. We have some time."

"I can't be late for my first meeting with Lancelot and his court," She protested, _barely_ , liking to see just how much he'd argue with her. It felt good to be wanted and pined over and she couldn't help but find his eagerness arousing.

"We'll be quick," He answered with a brief tilt of his head and a lust filled smile as he glanced down between their bodies, "If you can be quiet."

"The room is still silenced from last night," She answered with a coy smirk, her stomach flipping at the way his eyes changed when she gave her subtle consent.

"You were quite vocal last night," He groaned at the thought as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss before pulling back after only a moment. She opened her eyes to see his head tilt to the side and he pressed his lips to her neck, making her moan as her head fell back against the pillow.

"Yes, well the bath tub was a new one for me," She smirked, breathing heavier as her hand raked through his hair. "Mmph," She sucked in a breath when his lips moved down her chest, tongue laving at her nipple before sucking down on it.

"How is that even possible?" He groaned when his lips let go of her nipple, lifting his head to look at her intently, "I'm plan to take you everywhere I can," He grinned and returned his attention to trailing small kisses over her stomach, making her hips squirm under him as they curled, begging for friction. " _Mmm_ , so impatient."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh, propping herself up on her elbows as he began to pepper her inner thighs with kisses, "Quit teasing, I want to _watch you_ ," She urged, moving one hand to toy with her left nipple as she felt herself throb with anticipation.

He glanced up at her, his earnest expression turning to one of sheer lust when he saw her touching herself, " _Fucking hell_. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She smirked back, spreading her legs wider in front of him in offering, "Don't make me wait any longer, Charming."

"Minx," He grinned at her, expression full of want but eyes filled adoration that made her chest constrict. It had been years now since someone had gazed at her in that manner. So painfully long since she'd shared such intimacy physically and emotionally.

" _Mmm_ ," David hummed into her as his tongue dipped between her folds, flattening out against her clit as he began a slow upward motion. "So good."

Regina hissed, abdomen tightening and legs jerking slightly when his warm tongue came into contact with her clit. His arms wrapped around the top of her thighs, fingers pressing into her skin as he held her sex against his mouth so he could properly feast on her. He began to lap at her, feeling her wetness begin to spread over his chin and jaw after only a few moments.

"Who would've thought you'd be so good at this," She smirked, trying to keep her voice steady as she teased him, pushing a hand down to card through his hair and push herself up against his mouth wantonly.

"Who would've thought you'd be so easy to please," David teased back, pausing his ministrations to glance up at her and smirk, "You're wet for me before I even touch you," He stated with a heated look before moving his tongue back between her folds to flick against her clit at a faster pace.

"Pretty smug for a shepherd," She muttered before she let her head roll back and her elbows dig into the mattress as her back arched, " _Fuck_ ," She breathed out through her nose, lips parting and eyes closing at the heat building in her abdomen.

"You would be too if you heard the noises you make for me," He groaned against her, head bobbing between her thighs as his hands came to the underneath of them and pushed her legs further apart.

"David!" She choked on a moan before gripping his hair and tugging it firmly, " _More_ , I need more," She nearly begged.

He groaned and lifted his head as he crawled up over her, chin glistening with her arousal when he looked down at her intently, "What do you want, Regina?" He asked huskily, sliding his erection against her wet sex.

"You, _all of you_ ," She demanded breathlessly, meeting his gaze with needy eyes, "Make me take it, David."

" _Dear god_ ," He growled under his breath at her words and he leaned down to kiss her hungrily, making her taste herself on his lips. She moaned when he hooked an arm under her torso, pulling her with him as he leaned back into a sitting position.

Regina smirked breathlessly at how he handled her with ease, coming face to face with him as he sat up and stretched his legs behind her, "Hurry," She whimpered and lifted her hips from his lap as he reached down to grip himself to guide his stiffness into her.

" _God_ , you feel so good," David groaned, strong hands gripping her hips as he helped her ease down on his length, her own hand coming up to grip the back of his neck. His forearms rested against her thighs as his hands came to grip her ass, her legs folded and wrapping around him loosely. She was completely open to him, the angle forcing her to feel every inch of his size and would've bordered painful had he not prepared her with his tongue.

" _Uummph_ ," Regina let out a half moan, half sigh when she sank on him fully, crossing her legs around his torso. Her fingers pressed into back of his neck as her other hand gripped his right bicep and they slowly started to move with his hands splayed over her ass.

"Had you ever...think about what it - _mmm_ \- what it would be like, back then?" David grinned breathlessly, fingers grasping her flesh as he helped her roll her hips against his, moving his own in an upward motion to create friction. He smirked at the sheer pleasure in her expression, the way her full lips parted and her hair fell in her face as she rolled against him. She clearly liked this position and when she made eye contact with him again her pupils were blown and her irises were nearly black, making him groan deep in the back of his throat.

"You mean _fucking you_?" Regina gave him a good humored snarl that bared her teeth, her scar more prominent with her lack of makeup. Her words were choppy and her breath was heavier but she continued to move herself on him, nails digging from his neck down to his shoulder-blade, "I think I made myself clear on more than one occasion. You turned me down."

" _Mmmm_ , like an idiot," He groaned and his grip tightened on her bottom half, moving her harder as he leaned in to drag his teeth over her neck and earning a whimper from her in response.

"You can at least lie and tell me you were tempted," Regina smirked and ran her hand up into his hair as he peppered her neck with kisses and bites, their bodies moving into one another's with more force.

"I wouldn't have to lie," David tilted his head back and smirked at her, running one hand underneath her right thigh as the other gripped her waist. He moved onto his knees and laid her down in one swift motion, watching her reaction as he pinned her to the bed and began to thrust himself harder. Regina moaned and let her head fall back and her eyes close momentarily, reaching up to push her hand against the headboard and roll her hips up to him as he drove into her.

"L-looks like," Regina panted, locking eyes with him as their movements became more powerful and deliberate, feeling the burning sensation growing in her belly. "W-we have some time to make up for-" She managed to get out breathlessly before she gasped, " _I'm_ -"

" _Mmm_ , let go-" He groaned and pressed one of her thighs higher, driving himself deeper and feeling her body contract around him. " _God, Regina_ -" He grunted when she clamped around his cock, hips jerking and body arching up from the bed as she let out a sharp cry.

David continued to thrust as he watched the pleasure contort her beautiful features, her body's reaction to his pulling him over the edge as he finished deeply inside of her and slowly brought his hips to rest between her legs. He chuckled at the sated, almost delirious expression she wore as she grinned up at him when he braced himself on his elbows over her. "Just so you know if you come onto me in your kitchen again, it'll have a very different ending."

* * *

Regina found herself day dreaming in the middle of the meeting with Lancelot's counsel. It was their first meeting since arriving and he'd invited his appointed team, each of them giving presentations on the current state of their departments in the land. She'd heard so many of these by now, in each land, that she could predict what each person was going to say before they even stood to address their appointed topic.

Her mind began to wander as she stole glances at the broad shouldered blonde sitting a few seats over at the rounded table. She stifled a grin at the way he leaned back in his chair, pretending to be paying attention to the topic but had the sleepy look in his eyes she'd come to recognize. It was odd to her how attracted she had become to David Nolan, _of all people._ She had always appreciated his physical appearance but it had somehow become much more and she wasn't quite sure when that happened.

Regina found herself discovering something new each day that she found endearing about the man who was once her sworn enemy. The way he pouted and grumbled at the aspect of waking up each morning, the dopey grin he'd give her when she entered a room, the way he'd wrinkle his nose at her healthy breakfast choices, the way he'd tease her, the way he somehow convinced her into letting him cuddle and give her affection. She found herself anxiously waiting for the day to pass so that she could once more be alone with him and it somewhat shocked her how rapidly her feelings for him grew now that she'd let herself acknowledge them.

If anyone had told her that she would one day find herself secretly adoring all of the things about Prince Charming that used to make her furious, she would've laughed at impossible notion. She had considered him the exact opposite of anyone she could see herself with. He was sickeningly affectionate, boringly good humored, annoyingly optimistic and disgustingly loyal. During her Evil Queen days she couldn't stand the sight of him, yet here she was staring at him like a lovesick teenager.

Her stomach fluttered when she saw him turn to steal a glance her way, making clear she was not alone in her thoughts being elsewhere. She saw a slight smirk curl the corners of his full lips and she stifled a smile herself, quickly looking back to the front of the room where Lancelot's treasurer rambled on about the kingdom's finances. It felt ridiculously _good_ to share their secret budding relationship and have something of her own, with someone who was just as committed. Her time with Daniel had been cut devastatingly short and this phase of her relationship with Robin was abruptly ended by his wife's return. This was the first time she was able to truly experience the giddiness of getting to know and spend time with someone without any external threats and she desperately hoped it continued.

"Queen Regina, do you agree?" Lancelot's voice brought her from her daydream and she snapped her gaze to him quickly.

"I'm sorry?" She felt heat creep into her cheeks as she tried to appear as if she'd just been taking notes, setting down the pen in her hand.

"I thought now would be a good time to take a recess for lunch. Our commander is going to take David on a tour of the military grounds," Lancelot nodded and she glanced at David who smiled politely and stood with a nod.

"Uh, yes that sounds great," Regina nodded quickly with a smile and shut her portfolio, standing from her own chair as everyone filed out. She forced herself not to look to David again, seeing him walking around her from her peripheral as the room emptied and she felt him looking at her smugly.

"If you'd like to accompany me, they should have lunch prepared in my private dining hall," Lancelot smiled, rounding the table from where his own seat was located.

"Of course," Regina nodded, brushing the wrinkles out of her fitted skirt before following him to the corridor, "Your rule is quite impressive. From what I gather, your kingdom appears to be doing well."

"I'm doing my best," He nodded with a polite smile, "I rely heavily on knowledge gained from the rulers I've known. You and Snow White and Prince Charming have all been great examples of leadership."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true about me," She gave a self-deprecating smile before looking ahead, "But I am trying to right my wrongs now. I appreciate you hosting David and I, and giving us an inside look of Camelot."

"Of course," Lancelot replied as they walked leisurely down the castle corridor, "I know we all wish Snow White could've been here, as well. I'm sure that her loss is still felt by the Enchanted Forest today. I know I still feel it."

"It is," Regina nodded with a weak smile and glance at him as she felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the woman, "I know the two of you were great friends. She would be so proud of the work you're doing here."

"Thank you," The tall man nodded graciously, "How is David doing since? I have thought of him often and what he must be going through..."

Regina felt a sliver of anxiety swirl in her stomach at the question. She had just been daydreaming about her feelings for David without a thought of how their relationship would be received by others. Things were so thrilling in their intimate bubble that she hadn't allowed herself to consider the reaction from everyone who loved Snow and the Charmings together.

"He did go through a rough time, as to be expected," Regina frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear anxiously, "But I do believe he is, _uh_ , allowing himself to move on and be happy once more."

"I can't imagine how," Lancelot admitted with a sad sigh, "To lose your one true love and know you'll never have that again. It must be devastating."

"Yes," She replied quietly, "Still we have to hope he could find love again."

"Of course. I do hope that for him. I just can't imagine it. He and Snow were so perfect together, so much in love," He nodded, "Clearly meant to be."

Regina processed his words like a punch to the gut, feeling her stomach turn at the anxiety that filled her. It was like Lancelot had somehow accessed the doubts in the back of her mind she'd allowed her newfound happiness to stifle. David did seem happy lately and he had told her endlessly that he cared for her, but to what extent? Could he ever love her in the way he loved Snow? Would they ever be accepted as a couple? Or would people simply think he was trying to fill the void of Snow with Regina? Would anyone ever think her even _worthy_ of him?

"Regina," Lancelot's voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see him veering to the right, arm outstretched in the direction of the dining hall. "It's this way."

Self doubt had her heart pounding in her chest and made her want to run and hide from any kind of socialization, but she had a job to do. She did her best to compartmentalize her feelings, forcing her best smile as she followed him into a room of people who undoubtedly would rather be dining with Snow.

* * *

David smiled to himself as he leaned against the fence post, waiting just inside of the kingdom's stables for the brunette he spotted riding through the courtyard. He hadn't seen her since the meeting this morning and he was anxious to be in her presence once more, as foolish as it was. He'd come back from his tour with the commander and snuck to her room but only found a maid who advised him Regina had gone horseback riding during her free time. Regina would probably skin him alive when she found out the staff had caught him looking for her, but he'd deal with that later.

He watched her now, admiring how effortlessly she handled the horse. She was a natural with horses and looked entirely content in tasteful riding clothes and her hair loose and bouncing. Her hands tugged gently on the reins, slowing the mare from a gallop to a trot as she approached the stables. Her expression appeared to dim slightly when she clocked him waiting for her and he hoped he hadn't intruded.

"There you are," He smiled hopefully, stepping out to meet her as she brought the mare toward the stable doors.

"I felt like a ride," She explained with a half smile, breaking their eye contact as she moved to wing her leg over and dismount.

David stepped up to them, gripping her hips to help her slide down the side of the animal, "Care for another?" He smirked playfully when she turned around in his arms, running his hands around to her back as he began to lean down for a kiss.

" _David_ , what if someone sees?" She hissed quickly, pressing her hands to his chest and tilting her head back before he could make contact with her lips. He frowned a little, seeing her irritation and feeling her frame tense in his grip.

"No one is out here, Regina-" He reassured her with a smile, looking at her intently as she appeared to be avoiding his gaze, "-hey, are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No-" She looked back at him with a frown and shook her head adamantly, "No, I just...like we discussed, you know no one will take me seriously if they see me like this-"

"Regina you're allowed to have a relationship," He mollified her but she frowned deeper, "Times have changed."

"Do you want our relationship getting back to Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest before we do? To our families?" She raised a pointed eyebrow at him and crossed her arms between them.

"I'm sorry," He frowned with a nod, understanding her point as he let his hands fall from her, "Let me help you with the saddle," He decided to change the subject, reaching for the reins of the horse but she shook her head quickly.

"I can do it," She insisted, gripping the reins before he could and pulling the mare into the stables and walking her to the open stall.

David watched her avoid his gaze as she busied herself with her task and he took a breath, forcing himself to approach her in the right way. She didn't take kindly to being pushed when she was in a mood over something and she clearly was in some sort of distress. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, David," She snapped, glancing at him in annoyance before turning to unbuckle the saddle.

"Really? Because in the meeting this morning you couldn't keep your eyes off me and now you can't even make eye contact," He sighed, walking over to the gate of the stall but keeping a safe distance so that she didn't feel suffocated. His mind scrambled to think of what would've caused her wall to come back up with him, his brow creasing with a deep frown, "Did someone say something about your past or...or threaten you while I was gone? If they did Regina just tell me, I'll take care of it-"

"No, David-" She replied, her tone sharp, "Can I not just have a moment alone?" She glanced at him with cold eyes before turning to remove the saddle, hoisting it onto the stand near her.

He felt his stomach sink at the thought of her finding him overbearing, "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was-" He stumbled for words, rejection piercing his chest and feeling a bit foolish for the way he'd been acting, "I'll leave you to it," He nodded and turned for the exit of the stable.

"David," He heard her say, prompting him to stop and slowly turn back to see her looking at him with a softer expression, "I didn't mean to be...I'm just...I guess being here just...has reminded me of the past. And thinking of the past has, in a way, brought me back to reality...we've been so wrapped up in one another lately-"

He watched her, seeing a hint of sadness in her expression and realizing then what she must mean. He held up a hand to stop her as he cut her off, "I know it must be hard for you, being back here since the last time. I'm sorry...I...it's completely understandable that this place would bring back memories of Robin for you-" He said reassuringly, though he couldn't help the nagging hurt and jealousy creeping up within him, followed by guilt for feeling that way. She was struggling with being here and the memories of her lost love, yet he had been making it about him.

"Robin?" Regina's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment as she looked back at him, "David it's not...I wasn't-"

"No, I understand and I'm not upset," He lied again. It did bother him but that wasn't fair to her, so he would stifle it and deal with his own insecurities later. She needed his reassurance and he wasn't about to be selfish over a man who was no longer alive. "You and Robin were happy here and here I've not given you a moment alone-"

" _Damn it_ , David," She grit out and he looked at her in confusion as she shook her head and crossed her arms, clearly struggling with keeping her emotion in check, "It isn't that. And why do you always have to be so goddamn kind and considerate?"

"I'm..." He began to apologize again before seeing her glare, "Just a habit, I guess."

"You're too good," She mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip as she turned her head to the side and he saw her eyes glossing over, " _This_...this is exactly why people love you. Why they loved you and Snow. And look at me," She threw up her hands in motion at herself when she looked back at him, "I'm an ass. I treat you one way one moment and being a bitch to you in the next-"

"Have you forgotten how I treated you during my grief? I was a nightmare. I think we've established I'm no angel, Regina," He looked at her and shook his head cluelessly as he tried to piece together the issue, "If this isn't about Robin then what is it about?"

"Snow," She admitted after a long hesitation, voice wavering slightly as she finally met his gaze again, "Lancelot...he was talking about you and Snow and I just..."

"What did he say?" David frowned.

"That he couldn't see you moving on with anyone else - that he couldn't imagine it," Regina admitted and glanced down briefly, "And he knows you personally...if he," She paused and took a deep breath, "If he can't ever seen you moving on, if he wouldn't be able to accept seeing you with someone else, then what is everyone else going to think about you being with me?"

David's heart sank at the insecurity in her eyes, her expression growing more vulnerable when she admitted to the root of what was bothering her, "Who cares what they think?" He frowned seriously.

"We have to care, David. I'm ruling the realms and you're the widow of the most beloved person the people have ever lost, the woman that I tortured for years-" Regina swallowed hard, eyes glistening, "We've allowed ourselves to jump into this without even considering how the people, _how our family_ , may feel about this-"

"I would hope that the people, _and our family_ , would be happy we found love again-" He replied without thinking, seeing her eyes widen briefly at his choice of words, "I mean, I-" He stuttered before swallowing hard and deciding to just admit to it, "Regina, I-"

"David-" She cut him off with a timid expression and he knew he couldn't give her a moment or she'd likely flee from the conversation all together.

"I just meant-" He continued, taking slow steps towards her, "-I think if you give everyone a chance, they will surprise you. Either way, we will let everyone know when the time is right and we will do it together."

"Don't say things you don't mean-" She warned, head tilting to look up at him with big, vulnerable brown eyes that made his heart constrict.

"I haven't," David replied firmly, reaching out to gently take her hands into his, "We're in this together and everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

"If you say something cheesy about having hope right now, David, I swear-" She grit out through her teeth and he stifled a smirk as he watched her deflect from her emotions.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He grinned and reached up to gently swipe the tear that escaped over her cheek. She was avoiding his gaze now and he knew that he'd calmed her insecurities but that she was likely feeling foolish for her outburst. Being vulnerable and letting go of her control was something she still struggled to do and he made an effort to lighten the mood and let her know it was all right, " _Now,_ about that ride..." He said joked.

To his delight, _and relief,_ her mouth dropped open to let out a laugh and she hit his upper arm, sniffling back her emotions with an amused expression, "You're an idiot, you know."

"Mhm," He grinned in satisfaction at her mood lifting and stepped to her, reaching to wrap his arm around her waist. She smiled and put her hands on his chest, playfully resisting him but he continued, "But I like the way you smile at me when I'm being an idiot. So, I don't mind."

"Oh really?" She grinned and rolled her eyes when his arms wrapped around her snugly and he walked her back against the stable wall. "I've got to stop encouraging you."

"That's only going to make me try harder-" He teased and brought his hands up over her hips, fingers grazing her midsection, "I'll resort to tickling if I have to."

" _No_ -" Her eyes widened up at him grabbing his wrists quickly, "David, I mean it!"

"Mean what?" He teased and pressed his fingers more firmly into her sides as if he were going to start tickling, laughing at the way she squirmed and grabbed at his forearms.

"You know I hate it, do not make me-" Her feisty nature reared its head but he could only smile at her threats, "-throw a fireball at your head, David, _I'm serious_ -"

"You're sexy when you're riled," David remarked and slid his hands around her to her lower back instead, seeing her expression shift instantly as he relinquished his threat to her midsection. "Too bad we're not away from the castle...all alone somewhere," He made a show of glancing around the empty stables with an innocent expression before turning his gaze back at her and smirking.

"David?" She raised a dark brow, hands running up to grip the collar of his shirt as she smirked, her gaze falling to his lips, "Shut up."

"Yes, Your Majesty."


	21. Chapter 21

_Howdy!_

 _If you haven't read my story "New Beginnings" go give it a gander as it is an EC slow burn that I am *finally* updating._

 _If you're looking for something spicier for your Saturday reading pleasure then buckle up and enjoy this very non slow burn._

 _It's the freakin weekend baby and EC bout to have them some fun._

 _Rated M for mature._

 _(Unlike me)._

* * *

"REGINA!"

David had to stifle a laugh when the blonde fairy shouted the Queen's name so loudly upon seeing her that Regina visibly jumped. Tinkerbell immediately threw out her arms, pulling the stiff brunette into a tight hug that furthered his amusement. He'd not seen many brave enough to smother the almighty Regina Mills with affection and he liked the fact that Tink wasn't afraid to.

Regina had admitted to him that she and the new ruler of Neverland had quite a long history, but he wasn't sure what all that entailed. The way she spoke of Tink let him know she secretly didn't mind the fairy's bubbly personality and maybe even considered her a friend. Still, he knew it was going to be entertaining to watch the odd pair interact as soon as the door opened.

"Tinkerbell," Regina replied with a flustered smile when Tink finally let her go, clearly not used to anyone welcoming her so warmly, "Now that my hearing is gone, are you going to invite us in?" She smirked and Tink's eyes flitted past Regina to David immediately at the word _us_.

"David! It's good to see you, too. Come in!" Tink gave an infectious smile and stepped aside to let them into her foyer. Neverland was a safe place for using magic which meant Regina had been able to poof them directly from Camelot to this realm, avoiding the days of travel in between. David was thankful for the convenience but he found he did miss the one-on-one time away from reality where Regina could relax and talk more openly.

The brunette glanced back at him with a brief smile before following Tinkerbell into her home and he made way after them. On the outside it had the appearance of a giant tree with soft rolling bark and leaf covered vines framing the exterior in the whimsical style of Neverland. David had always been wary of this realm, unnerved by the dark magic and unknown of the swampy jungle but this place radiated with the light and warmth of it's owner. With Pan gone and Tink stepping up to lead, the entire land now seemed less threatening and more intriguing to him.

"Wow, Tinkerbell," Regina's gaze swept the carefully crafted interior as they stepped inside and offered the simple acknowledgement of it's beauty. The main staircase was curved and made of smooth, light wood and the walls covered with plants and art depicting the landscape of Neverland. "Did you design this yourself?"

"Yes, a lot nicer than my old tree-house, _hm_?" She grinned and Regina raised a testy eyebrow at the good humored jab at their past. "Still, I do like a certain aesthetic," She smiled and shrugged with a glance around. "Once I was elected leader the people wanted to put Pan's dark history behind them. So I created this place as not only my home, but a place where I could host meetings and celebrations."

"I've heard a lot of good things about what you've done here," David nodded with a smile, "We're excited to learn all about it and discuss what the United Realms can do to help."

"I'm so happy you're both here,"Tink's smile dazzled in response to the compliments, "I have an evening planned for us, but I know you probably want some time to settle in. I'll show you both up your rooms so you can freshen up and then we can meet in the dining room. Does that sound alright?"

"Of course," Regina nodded with a gracious smile.

"Fawn, can you show David to his room? I have some catching up to do with Queen Regina," Tink smiled and wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders as she led her for the stairs.

"Of course!" A small voice rang out over the buzz of fairy wings, the small creature flying into the foyer and doing a loop around David, "Right this way, Prince Charming!"

Regina smirked from the stairs when she watched the fairy leading David down the first floor hall, seeing the way he glanced up at her with a pouting expression. He was no doubt displeased they would be bunking on separate floors but she was sure he'd find a way to sneak to her later tonight. Anticipation to be alone with him made her stomach flip and her chest warm but she pushed it down and refocused to Tink's chatter as they topped the stairs.

"You look good, Regina," Tink was eyeing her when she looked back and they walked along the curving upstairs corridor, "Did you do something to your hair?" The blonde squinted as she looked her over as if she were trying to determine what was different.

"Nothing out of the usual," Regina shook her head and diverted her gaze with a forced chuckle. Tink was unusually perceptive and also knew Regina better than most. She wasn't afraid to ask the invasive questions and Regina knew the fairy could read her expressions like a book, so she avoided eye contact all together.

"Really Tink, your home is lovely," She redirected the conversation and Tink hummed in approval, "How are you finding leading?"

"It feels...strangely natural," Tink shrugged and slowed down as they approached a bedroom door with a rounded top and intricate trim around it, "I want to help this realm seek its full potential. It's been neglected and without real leadership for so long. The people are desperate for help and structure. I'm eager to discuss becoming more established in the United Realms and the benefits it could bring us," The blonde replied without hesitation, surprising Regina with her confidence, "How are you finding your visits? Is everyone playing nice?"

"For the most part, yes. There are still lands where my reception is a bit rocky but as far as the leaders, they've all been cooperative," Regina nodded, "Uniting realms isn't easy but I am finding it rewarding to be challenged with my work for the first time in years. Aside from petty complaints and incompetent employees, not much went into the day-to-day governing Storybrooke."

"I have to say I was surprised to find that David would be accompanying you," Tink snorted a laugh as she opened the bedroom door to lead Regina into her guest room, "You two could barely stand to be near each other without arguing. But I guess it does make sense given his experience and his favorable reputation among the lands."

"Yes, well," Regina avoided eye contact at the mention of David and instead glanced around the room as she spoke, "We've reached a common ground for the greater good, I suppose. When's dinner?" She changed the subject as she walked to the wardrobe and filled it with her own clothing by a simple wave of her palm.

"Seven," Tink smiled, plopping down on the edge of Regina's bed and earning a disapproving look from the Queen, "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing really," Regina sighed with a simple shrug to delay further questioning though she knew there would be no getting around Tink's incessant need to connect. She busied herself with flipping through her newly procured wardrobe for a fresh outfit as the fairy waited for her to elaborate. "I'm staying busy with work and keeping an eye on everyone. Henry has his hands full with Lucy, young Henry's trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Regina and Robin just had their baby."

"I've seen pictures, he's adorable," Tink smiled warmly, "Your sister and niece?"

"Zelena is dating. Robyn and Alice are back to traveling after the wedding," Regina smiled with a hint of sadness, "All of the kids are so grown up. I don't know when it happened. Except for baby Hope and little Neal."

"Well you certainly look... _happy_ ," Tink tilted her head with a smile, studying Regina in a way that appeared almost suspicious. _The damn fairy had a nose for these things_.

"I am," Regina nodded and gave her a casual smile in hopes of throwing her off the trail, "My family is safe and happy and I like leading the realms."

"Mhm...Have you... _met_ anyone?" The fairy asked almost hesitantly as if she knew she may get snapped at but her eyes still glittered with intrigue.

"I've been here for two seconds and you're already interrogating me?" Regina sighed and raised an eyebrow, deflecting from the question, " _Really,_ Tink, is playing Cupid all you think about?"

" _Maybe_ ," She smirked and gave a shrug as she lifted from the bed, "Okay, _okay,_ I'll leave you alone so you can get settled in. But don't think we won't revisit this conversation."

Regina rolled her eyes when the woman vanished into tiny pixie form before she could argue, leaving a trail of glitter in the air as she buzzed out. Aside from honing professional leadership skills, Tink hadn't changed at all and Regina made a mental note to ask her about her personal life. The blonde was always so interested in Regina's that she had neglected returning the interest like a good friend would.

Regina had no one that truly cared for the majority of her life and it allowed her to become selfish and consumed with in own misery. She never had any honest, two-sided friendships until well after the curse had been broken. Her mother kept her secluded the entirety of her childhood as did the king when she was married. The closest imitation she had to friendships during those years were merely people who wanted to use her in some way. She was still learning how to respond to people in her life that genuinely cared and extended kindness while expecting nothing in return.

The Charming family had been the first that managed to climb the wall she built to protect herself from being used again. They hung around, _like flies at times,_ and refused to give up on her until she no longer doubted them. She also gained friends in Zelena and her _Evil Queen_ counterpart, both relationships evolving from toxic beginnings to a core part of her support system. But she didn't have many friends outside of her family and she knew it was because she put distance between herself and those she did not fully trust. It was a hard habit to shake after years of being alone with countless enemies.

Tinkerbell had been more of a friend to her, in the truest sense of the word, than most people she had known. From the moment they met the fairy tried to help Regina out of her miserable situation and even saved her life. In return Regina had only hurt her because of her own fear and it was something she still regretted. It brought her relief that there seemed to be no hard feeling between them and she made a mental note to indulge Tink's social tendencies during this visit.

* * *

David grinned after splashing water on his face and checking his appearance in the mirror of his guest bathroom. His eyes were glossy and his body warm from the wine served with dinner but he was still clear-headed. At least enough to notice Regina was anything but when they retired for the night after dinner. He had never witnessed Regina Mills indulge like she had while Tink shared theatrical stories of their past adventures and continuously topped off her glass despite the brunette's initial protest.

Regina masked the alcohol's effect rather slyly in the beginning, aside from the cheeky grin that flashed more often than she ever allowed it to while sober. She maintained her dignified body language and dry humor but her expressions grew increasingly enticing and playful. To his delight she began talking with her hands, embellishing Tink's stories with bold humor once her alcohol intake began to catch up with her. He reveled in the funny woman she let out to play but nothing prepared him for when she tipped her head back and laughed, _truly laughed_ , in a way he'd never heard before. It was warm and rich and loud and the sound immediately shot an ache from his chest to his groin.

He had been entirely enthralled by witnessing her in her uninhibited state and he was grateful that Tink seemed to be just as tipsy as the Queen. His gaze barely left the brunette sitting across from him and if there were any sober onlookers they probably would've known _exactly_ what he was thinking. Seeing her enjoying the presence of a friend with her walls completely down made him proud of her and excited for what the future held. He hoped that when they returned home he could coax her into letting others see this side of her more often, because...well, _it was breathtaking_.

Warmth bloomed in his chest over the fascinating woman and began to make it's way south, urging him from his thoughts rather effectively. He glanced around in assessment before hurrying over to the bed, pulling down the covers and hitting the pillow once to give it the appearance it had been slept in. If anyone came looking for him in the morning while he was still in Regina's bed they would see the disheveled covers and assume he was already up and elsewhere. He didn't really care for putting that much effort into hiding their relationship at this point but he found that he could more easily convince Regina to let him fall asleep with her if he reassured her he had covered their bases.

He smiled in satisfaction at his work and turned off the bedside lamp on his way out with a giddy feeling in his gut. Being on the ground floor while Regina's room was on the second wasn't ideal but it seemed quiet enough when he peeked his head out into the hall before slipping out. Tink's lair was more modernly equipped than the castles they'd been staying in but the layout was rather classic and he smirked when he found an alternate staircase that could get him to the second floor with less attention.

"There you are-"

A voice purred before his chest thudded into a smaller frame as he started for the dimly lit staircase, " _Fuck_!" He cursed when they both stumbled but caught her with his left arm around her waist and his right hand smacking against the wall behind her as he caught them. "Jesus Christ, Regina. You scared the shit out of me!"

Mischievous brown eyes peered up at him and white teeth glowed in the dark as she snaked her arms around his neck and laughed loudly, "For a big heroic Prince you sure are _jumpy_ ," Regina teased and tugged at his neck, back arching from the wall to push herself up against him.

David had to suppress a grin at the blatant way she curled her body against his, her heated gaze leaving no question as to her intent. _Intoxicated Regina Mills was going to get him into trouble._ "What are you doing down here?"

"You were taking too long," She pouted as her eyes traveled down to his lips and her smirk returned, her lusty thoughts written all over her expression, "You should know by now that I'm not a patient woman-" Her hand slid down his chest between them and gripped his belt, pulling him against her tightly as she leaned up to begin pepperong his neck with her lips.

David groaned under his breath and tilted his head to the side when she nipped at his skin, his gaze finding the Queen of Realms to be standing on her bare tip toes, heels likely discarded in her room, "God you really are drunk," He chuckled and reached down when she hummed with curled lips against his skin. "Regina," He grunted with a quiet laugh when her hand left his belt and slid over the crotch of his jeans, prompting him to reach for her wrist and try to redirect it to his waist, "Let's go to your room."

"What's the matter? Are you scared you can't be quiet?" She gave a challenging grin when she lifted her lips from his neck and before he could respond, was sliding down the wall with her gaze fixed on where her hand had just been.

"Regina-" He exhaled another laugh, eyes widening as he quickly gripped her forearms and pulled her back up, seeing the way her brows furrowed in aggravation, "If I let you do that right here and we would get caught, you would snap my-"

His reasoning was muted by a demanding kiss and she moaned into his mouth, hands grasping at his flannel and pulling it roughly from his jeans, "All you Charmings do is _talk_ -" She mumbled and bit down on his bottom lip in a way that made him momentarily forget his grip of her arms, allowing her to slip her hands under his shirt and scratch nails lightly over his back.

" _Fucking hell_ ," He moaned against her lips before she forced her tongue into his mouth and her fingers pushed down the back of his jeans and over his ass. His body threatened to go into autopilot under her touch and he knew he had to get them somewhere private. She was working overtime to make him snap completely and if he fucked her in a hallway while she was too drunk to make good decisions she would have his head in the morning. _And not the good kind of morning head._

Regina gave a needy moan when he lifted her from the ground and she immediately slid her hands up to grip his back and wrapped her legs round his torso, using the leverage to grind her center against the growing bulge in his jeans, "This would feel a lot better if we had less clothes on," She smirked and tilted her head to the side, nipping at his chin when he turned them and tried to see the stairs over her body.

" _Fuck_ , Regina. I'm trying here," He groaned in frustration at the way she mewled and squirmed, her hands everywhere at once as her hips curled into his abdomen, "Can you just, hold on, for one second-" He asked breathlessly at the blood pumping straight to his dick and he knew the stairs would end in disaster with the way she refused to stop moving.

"If you don't get me somewhere and fuck me soon, Charming-" She growled near his ear threateningly before continuing her assault of his neck with her mouth, prompting him to spin around and carry her the way he came. His self-control was seconds away from vanishing completely and his room would be easier to get to. She wouldn't be happy about waking up in his bed but she would just have to get over it.

" _Shit_ , there's someone coming," David was midway to his bedroom door when he heard activity further down the hall, "Regina, _fuck-_ " He froze in a haze of frenzied arousal she had worked him into but her teeth biting down on his earlobe brought him back to and he reached for the nearest door and darted in.

" _Finally,_ some fucking privacy," Regina grinned when he pinned her against the wall and pulled him down for a demanding, frustrated kiss.

"There's someone still up," he mumbled against her lips but was finding it hard to care with how painfully tight his pants were becoming. His hands slid down to the silky pajama bottoms she wore and his thumbs hooked over the edges, fighting with himself to delay pulling them down until they were in the clear.

"I'll...do ah, _mmmm,_ silencing spell," She waved a hand at the door behind him and David lost all train of thought and kissed her back harder now that the threat was extinguished. He couldn't tell what the room he pulled them into but it was dark and seemingly empty and thanks to the sorceress he had pinned to the wall no one could hear them now.

"You're hard work-" David broke the kiss with a smirk when he decided not to waste any more time and set her down on her feet. She whimpered at the separation but did not protest when he knelt down so that he could grip her pajama bottoms and underwear with both hands and work them over her hips and thighs.

"You're talking too much again-" Regina smirked down at him in the darkness as she unsteadily lifted one leg and then the other to step out of her bottoms, hand grabbing his shoulder to stay balanced in her inebriated state.

"So fucking demanding," He muttered and grinned up at her, seeing her triumphant smile when he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and she realized what his plans were. Her expression was almost cat-like as she watched him and she sucked in a breath when he lifted her legs from the ground as he remained kneeling, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"Fuck, _yes_ , Charming," Regina gasped when he swiped a tongue through her folds, his hands coming up to grip her waist and hold her up against the wall. Her hips bucked immediately, pushing her sex firmly against his mouth and he merely smirked, lips curling over the wetness he found there.

"You really need it, don't you-" He gave a groan from the back of his throat when she whimpered in response and used her thighs on his shoulders to push herself closer to his mouth in a silent plea.

"Stop fucking teasing me you _asshole_ ," Regina ordered with a snarl and she huffed, gripping his wrists for stability and digging her nails in a little.

"What do you want, Regina?" He grinned at how entirely wanton she was acting. Their struggle for dominance was one of his favorite things about fucking Regina, but tonight her demands sounded more like begging thanks to the alcohol and he couldn't help wanting to tease her.

"You know what I want-" She rasped out, her head thudding against the wall when he indulged her and ran his tongue along her once more, "That - I _want that,_ more-!"

"How do you want it, babe?" He asked, knowing exactly how she liked his tongue on her already but having too much fun hearing her work for it. "Like _this_?" He began slowly and lightly swiping his tongue over her clit, barely applying enough pressure to spread her lips.

" _Yeees_ -" She hissed at the mere contact before realizing her reaction could be mistaken as her response, "- _I mean_ , _n-no_!"

"No?" He questioned and feigned confusion as he removed his tongue from her completely.

"David!" She tried to snap at him but it was throaty and desperate sounding, "Harder and faster-" She huffed and squirmed her hips in aggravation, seeming to know he was still messing with her but being too flustered to get her thoughts out " _You_ _fucking know_ _what I_ -" She started to rage but sucked in a breath when he decided to have mercy and pressed his mouth against her firmly.

"Oh, _god_!" He reveled in the deep moan that erupted from her throat when he went to work, flattening his tongue in hard firm strokes upwards on her clit. She squirmed in his grip but his shoulders did most of the work in holding her against the wall, his hands gripping her torso under her rib cage to keep her from toppling over.

David groaned against her as her arousal started to coat his chin and lips, " _Taste sofuckinggood_ ," He mumbled briefly but knew she would very well explode if he broke the rhythm too much now so he kept licking. She deserved it after enduring his teasing and he could tell by how swollen her clit was that she ached for release so he lapped at her dutifully.

"David, _fuck_ , oh-" Regina was babbling now, head lolling against the wall as she dug her fingers into his hair and pushed and pulled aggressively. He flattened his tongue more in response and allowed her to seek the friction she needed, her hips curling to grind her clit against it. She choked on a moan as he let her fuck herself on his tongue for a few moments, giving him a second to let the strained muscle recover while she did the work.

" _I'm almost, I'm gonna c-come_ -" Her breaths were sharp and her tone was raspy with need to release so he moved one hand from her side, running it underneath her pajama top to grasp the fleshy mound. " _Yes!_ " She gasped in encouragement but the rhythm of her hips faltered so he covered her with his mouth and began alternating between licking and sucking her clit once more.

He thumbed the pebbled nipple of her left breast and pinched it, hearing her cry out in approval before he alternated hands to pay the same attention to the other breast. He felt her abdomen begin to quake under his hand that supported her upper half and he continued his steady attack on her clit. She panted and dug her hands into his scalp now, entire body beginning to tense as she let out a string of noises he didn't even know how to classify before she finally erupted with a sharp cry when her orgasm hit.

David groaned at the strangled noise that followed when the pleasure swept her body and he kept his tongue pressed against her to prolong the feeling as she thrashed and arched her back from the wall. He strained to keep them both balanced as she pushed and pulled at his head and shoulders, her body unable to decide if it wanted the stimulation to stop or continue.

Finally she gasped and pushed his head back by his hair, " _It's-too-much_ ," She panted when the pleasure left her too sensitive, chest heaving and body twitching every few seconds from the aftershock rippling through her limbs.

David smirked and wiped her wetness from his mouth against her thigh as he continued to hold her up, knowing he probably couldn't stand from this position and keep her balanced at the same time with how wobbly she was. He had intended to fuck her against the wall once she'd come on his tongue but he hadn't planned on the intensity of her first orgasm. "Can you stand?" He asked and tried to keep the amusement from his tone.

" _Smugbastard_ -" She mumbled on exhale at the question and closed her eyes before he smirked pretended to start lowering her on her feet and felt her grip immediately tighten in his hair, "No-" She corrected, admitting her legs were worthless but it was still more of a moan than a response.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" He chuckled and hoped that wasn't the case but she was drunk and sated and he didn't mind if she wanted sleep. She seemed to come back down from her high as he waited and eventually lock eyed eyes with him more coherently.

"No-" She stated again with a lazy, post-orgasmic smirk and attempted to pull one of her legs back from his shoulder. He moved his hands to help lift her thighs back down but instead of standing she folded into him with a grin. Her hands gripped the sides of his neck as her legs folded underneath her and she sunk down into his lap, forcing him onto his ass as she came to straddle him.

David laughed at her satisfied grin that told him she'd fully intended to end up in this position and he allowed her to push him flat onto his back when her hands found his shoulders, "You are..." he shook his head at a loss for words, his hands trailing her thighs when her own came to rest on his shoulders and she looked down at him with a smile that was a hint more affectionate.

"I'm _what_ , Charming?" She asked with an amused expression, "Oh _now_ you're gonna go all quiet on me?" Regina grinned and pressed her bare center against the bulge in his jeans and he grunted.

"How am I supposed to keep my train of thought when that beautiful ass is sitting on my dick?" His hands found her bottom with a quiet groan and she laughed, apparently satisfied by his response as she lifted herself on her knees and reached down for his belt.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an _exceptionally_ well built man?" Regina's tone was thick and raspy and her lips curled with the question as she jerked on his belt, managing to get it undone before her nimble fingers worked his button and zipper with considerable ease for how drunk she was. _She clearly knew what she wanted._

"You approve?" David hummed and bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a smug grin as she tugged his jeans open like she was unwrapping a Christmas present. She had choked out a few words during their previous encounters that hinted she considered him well endowed but tonight she had absolutely no filter in place and his ego was nearly through the roof for it.

"I mean, I'd imagined it would be...above average, but-" Her gaze returned to where her hands worked to free him and she tugged his jeans and boxers down when he lifted his hips slightly to help, "I had no idea it would be as pretty as the rest of you," She quipped and bit down on her bottom lip with a dangerously low moan when she watched his cock spring from the confines of his boxers.

David felt ten feet tall as he processed her words, taking a quick breath when she wasted no time in gripping his shaft. She was not an woman easy to please and her praise was even harder to come by, but she wanted _him_. She had chosen _him_. And hearing how much she craved his body? _Well, he was practically invincible at this point_. "You've got me so fucking hard, Regina.

"Better put it to good use," She smirked and pressed a hand against his chest as she gripped the base of his cock with the other, lifting her hips and pushing his tip through her folds until it found her core. " _Mmmph!_ You weren't kidding-" She choked on a moan when she sank onto his girth and he let his head fall back against the floor with a noise of his own.

"You feel _sofuckingood_ ," he breathed and brought his hands to her hips when she immediately started to rock on him, her knees digging into the floor without a care and both hands on his chest for balance. "God, _yes_ -" He encouraged her and groaned when she grabbed his hands from her hips and pinned them beside of his head roughly.

"Did I say you could touch me, _Charming_?" She snapped and brought their faces close but it lacked all bite. She grinned wickedly as she threaded their fingers and kept his hands pinned, grinding him into the floor with her hips. Her sex felt incredibly wet and desperately tight and the way she moved on his shaft left him entirely at her mercy. He couldn't fathom how she looked so erotic while still half clothed but he was sure he'd never seen anything sexier than Regina Mills riding him in nothing but a button up pajama top.

"You'll be begging me to touch you here in a minute," David gave a cocky grin when he finally found his voice but continued to let her pin him, watching her work find the rhythm she craved. She barely lifted her hips and instead ground herself on him like she intended to work his dick down to a stump if he'd let her.

Regina's eyes lit up at his comeback and she locked gazes with him, her breath audible as she quickened the pace of her movements, "Is that any way to talk to a _Queen_?" She lifted one of her hands from pinning his, running her flattened hand over his chest to his neck. Her fingers wrapped firmly around his throat, palm against his adam's apple and fingertips applying pressure to the sides of it as she continued to fuck him, her expression making it clear that it was a test.

There was a tiny glint of darkness in her eyes as she watched him carefully but instead of instilling fear it made his stomach tighten and cock harder. There was a time when he would've drawn a sword at the sight of the Evil Queen reaching for his neck but this was Regina, _his Regina_ , and the feeling of her suggestive grip of his throat only made a grumbled moan erupt from it. "You don't scare me," He grinned at the surprise that colored her expression and pulled his other hand free, reaching down to cup her ass as he pushed his back from the floor into a sitting position.

Regina gasped at the sudden change in position but they barely missed a beat before falling back into rhythm. He pulled her hips towards him in a motion that had her taking his complete length and she shuddered before questioning his statement. "Not even a little?" She whispered with a breathless smirk and dug her fingers into his upper arms for leverage.

"Unnerved at how you make me behave, _maybe_ ," He breathed and gave a hint of a grin, "And madder than hell at times, but not scared of you," He answered and began grinding her harder on his dick, pushing her down on it and pulling her towards him in one fluid motion. She practically growled at his words and her eyes fluttered, higher pitched whimpers and gasps beginning to escape her as they quickened the pace.

" _Like that_!" Her brows furrowed and she gasped as her hands desperately grabbed for his shoulders, curling and pressing into him as her forehead fell against his, "Fuck, _fuck,_ yes! _God!_ " He saw her face begin to contort and realized the new position had his cock hitting at an angle she clearly approved of.

"Let me feel you come," David encouraged breathlessly when her head fell back and her body strained as she chased her orgasm, "God you're so wet, Regina. I know you need to come again," He coaxed hoarsely and she began to cry out with each thrust at how deeply buried himself in her, filling her to the hilt.

"David, _fuck,_ David, _I'mfuckingcoming_!" She scrambled to get the words out as her eyes screwed shut and her lips parted before her body tensed violently and she let out a scream that shot pleasure through him like a bolt of lightning. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling backwards, letting out a strangled groan when her hips instinctively jerked away from the pleasure and her walls gripped his cock simultaneously. He kept her filled with him while she writhed, emptying himself inside of her as she arched and jerked and clawed at his hold.

" _Oh, mmm_ ," Regina hummed overwhelmed noises as her body began to lose its rigidity and come down from it's high, hips twitching and limbs trembling as she let her arms hang loosely over his shoulders and her forehead fell against his.

"You're going to be the death of me after all," He gave her a breathless grin as they found themselves face to face and kept his arms snugly around her waist as she sat still on him, cock remaining inside of her.

"That's a shame," Regina gave him a warm, good-humored smile and attempted to calm her breathing, "I was hoping I'd finally met my match-"

"Fawn I told you to keep the noise-" Tink burst through the door but stopped mid-sentence and blinked at the darkness she clearly didn't expect to find. David held his breath, watching the fairy look down in confusion when she stepped on Regina's pajama bottoms before her gaze found the two of them in a sweaty heap on the floor, "Oh-" She stared in shock as she processed the source of the noise, "- _ooooh_ ," She repeated as her eyes flickered with amusement before she seemed to realize she still stood there, " **OH**! Sorry! Uhh, carry on!"

The door slammed shut as quickly as it had opened and David turned his gaze back to Regina who still stared slack-jawed at the intrusion, "So..." He bit back a laugh, "About that silencing spell..."

* * *

"I'm not going to breakfast-" Regina argued stubbornly and pulled the sheets higher up over her body as she watched David dressing. "I'm not hungry," She added childishly, like it wasn't entirely obvious that she did not want to step foot downstairs and face her friend. David, on the other hand, had already woken and showered and checked in with Neal via the compact she gifted him when she had finally managed to pry open her eyes. Morning greeted her with a throbbing headache and dread in the pit of her stomach as last nights events came back to her and she had only managed to sit up so far. _Fairy wine was fucking lethal._

He smiled but didn't look at her as he worked on buckling his belt, "Quit wallowing and get up."

"No."

David laughed then, clearly not taking the incident seriously which only proved to heighten her irritation, "Regina, if this we were going to get caught doing what we did last night in any of these realms, I'm glad it was here."

Her brow creased instantly and she scooted to sit straighter against the headboard, "What do you have some sort of _crush_ on Tinkerbell? Hoping for a threesome?" She spat and knew she was being utterly obnoxious but she was a ball of nerves and his collected demeanor made her want to throttle him.

"God, where do you even come up with this shit sometimes?" He raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror as he buttoned up his flannel with his back to her before turning around, "No, Regina, I don't want Tink or a threesome with Tink," He rolled his eyes before eyeing her teasingly, " _Unless._.."

"Shut up-" Regina grit through her teeth in annoyance and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you really think this is okay?!"

"Like I was saying," He replied calmly as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching to run a hand over her exposed thigh, "If this were going to happen, I'm glad it did here. Tink is your friend and you know she won't tell anyone. Last night won't go any further than her and we're still safe to tell people in our own time."

"I'm not going to breakfast," She replied after a moment with bullheaded persistence, not having any better of a response to his logic.

" _God,_ you are stubborn," he muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her again and taking a breath, "I get that it's embarrassing, but stuff like this happens. And we were basically fully clothed, nothing was exposed besides maybe your ass and my arms were covering most of it. Now if she'd walked in when my head was between your thighs then maybe-"

"You're not helping!" Regina's snapped, eyes widening at his rambling, "I'm not ashamed about having sex, David. I mean I'm not some kind of prude-" She scoffed and leaned back against the headboard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Clearly," He retorted and smiled at his own joke before quickly trying to swallow it at the glare she shot him. "Okay...so if it's not the fact she caught us having sex, then what?"

"Well for starters it _is_ Tink. I don't have a great track record with involving her in my love life," Regina rolled her eyes to accentuate the snarky comment and stifled the guilt she felt since Tink held no real blame. She was grasping at straws to avoid her emotions right now and shifting the focus was a dirty old habit she tended to slip back into. " _And_ she's going to attack me with questions and force me to talk about _my feelings_ and it's going to be awkward."

"She's your friend..." He raised an eyebrow, "I mean...don't you want to talk about your feelings to someone?"

"I have you for that," She shrugged matter-of-factly.

He gave her a warm smile at the statement, clearly pleased she felt that way and she found it hard to not crawl into his lap in response, "Yeah, you do," He replied gently, "But maybe you would feel better if you did talk to her about...what's going on between us. It'll give you some practice for when we tell everyone back home. And who better to start with than a friend?"

"We weren't ready to tell people yet-" Regina clenched her jaw and looked away from him, knowing she was the one digging her heels in about it. He didn't seem to be hung up on what others thought in the way she was and it made her aggravated that he was always so sure while she was entirely neurotic.

"Well then _maybe_ you should've cast that silencing spell."

Her eyes shot back to his sparkling blue ones and she saw the smug curl of his lips, making part of her relieved that he wasn't taking her anxiety as rejection and the other part of her irritated by his joke, "I did it just didn't fucking work!"

"Because you were too wasted and horny," David grinned and squeezed her knee affectionately as she glared at him, "Come on. Get up and take a shower - it'll make you feel better. I'll wait for you so we can go in together. Even though I'm starving," he added dramatically, falling onto his back on the bed in a show of theatrics.

"Dramatic," She sighed and eyed him, arms still crossed.

His mouth dropped in mock offense and seriousness, "Wait until you hear how loud my stomach is growling. It sounds like Maleficent in dragon form."

"You're such an idiot," She mumbled under her breath and fought the small smile his goofy, calming nature evoked from her.

He smiled triumphantly at the hint of amusement she gave him before his gaze traveled her sheet-wrapped body and he looked back up to her eyes with a devious twitch of his lips, "You have to admit, though...last night was _great_ sex."

" _Jesus,_ Charming-" _It was like the man had taken a class in how to continuously charm her calm and then rile her back up._

"I'm going to get you drunk more often."

* * *

Regina walked slowly and stubbornly out of sheer spite as she made her way down the hall for breakfast. David's longer gait had put him a few paces ahead of her and he had to stop multiple times, raising an eyebrow back at her as he waited for her to catch up. She sneered back at him with an arched brow of her own in warning for him not to rush her and tilted her chin higher, continuing at her languid pace.

He was completely unbothered at the aspect of facing Tinkerbell after their drunken romp, almost seeming happy that it happened. His teasing only made it worse but she tried desperately not to rise to it since she, _though she refused to admit it out lou_ _d_ , was the reason they were in the predicament.

Her cheeks felt hot every time she remembered the way she had acted and the things she'd said to him while being so completely unfiltered. She would've denounced it all in response to his teasing if she didn't remember the way he had tried so hard to get them somewhere private to protect her honor from her own libido. He had handled her expertly so she forced herself to swallow her temper the best that she could and allowed him some gloating. _Charming's ego was going to be insufferable for a while._

She wasn't uptight by any means and she made no apologies for having a healthy sex drive. It wasn't the fact that Tinkerbell saw them in an embarrassing position or knew they were _doing it_. What she seemed to find unnerved her the most was how out of control she had been for the first time since she was the Evil Queen. Loud drunken sex in random places was rather tame compared to those dark years and something she would've never thought twice about back then. No one in her castle had ever bat an eye at the noises that came from her chambers or how much she imbibed. Her self-indulgence had been at an all time high and she had no pesky morals or fragile reputation holding her back during that time.

It wasn't even that she feared reverting to that mentality but rather the feeling of vulnerability that came with letting go of her tightly wound control had shaken her. For decades she had kept her true self hidden away so that no one would ever get a glimpse of the real Regina and have the chance to reject her. As the Evil Queen she knew how people would react to her before she walked into a room because had fine tuned the persona to evoke fear and disgust in others, allowing her to control the way she was perceived. As Mayor Mills she had used the same concept but on a toned down scale to fit her new world. What people thought of her could not hurt her if they did not truly _know_ her. But last night? She had felt safe enough at dinner to simply _be_ Regina Mills, over-indulging with a good friend and her lover over a few bottles of wine like she was _some kind of normal person_.

Her actions had been entirely uninhibited and raw. She allowed herself to act on impulse and throw caution to the wind for the first time since she had redeemed herself. She told stories from her past without hesitation and joked freely over dinner. She had practically devoured her lover and admitted just how consumed by him she was. While these things would seem normal to most people, her anxiety screamed that she had given too much of herself away. That she had acted too freely, had trusted too deeply and she would soon pay the price. The logical part of her knew that this was merely her past traumas haunting her but it did not soothe her much.

Battered psyche aside, she _was_ in a leadership position and something like _last night's position_ getting out could be quite a humiliating scandal for she and her family. Talking to Tinkerbell about her new relationship would be nothing compared to her entire family and town hearing the news by way of gossip. Her growing feelings for David were new and fragile and the thought of sharing them made her stomach swirl. As long as she could remember she'd kept matters of the heart to herself and the times she had shared with them others they had used it against her.

Of course she wasn't afraid that Tink would say or do anything with the knowledge, but the aspect of trusting in that way again unnerved her all the same. Everyone that had ever deeply mattered had been ripped away from her, Henry only briefly but the rest permanently. Exposing her feelings for those she cared about put them in a vulnerable position and it usually ended poorly. She tried to reassure herself that life was different now and to ignore the patterns of her past, but her brain still berated her heart and in turn made her entirely difficult to deal with at times. _Like right now._

"Regina, come on-" David let out a breath, turning around when he saw she had slowed to a near stop, "It will be fine. Tinkerbell is our friend."

"I know," She rolled her eyes and took a slow breath, "I just wished we didn't have to admit this to anyone yet."

"Alright, I'm trying to be patient here," David worked his jaw once and leaned his shoulder against the wall where he waited, "But there's only so many times I can hear that without it stinging."

"You know what I mean-" She frowned quickly and he raised a hand cutting her off.

"I know, I know. You don't want it getting back to our family before we can tell them," He nodded patiently, "But maybe you should've thought about that before you attacked me in the hall-"

"I didn't attack you-" Her mouth dropped and she saw the teasing glint in his eye had returned, "It isn't my fault you were taking forever to come to my room."

" _Impatient_ ," David murmured with a smirk and watched her start to walk a wide radius around him, "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's only natural you would be eager...I am _exceptionally well built_."

Regina felt heat creep up her neck at her words from the night before and glared at him, "I can't _stand_ you sometimes-" She grit out before stomping past him, irritation bubbling within her. He merely chuckled behind her before she heard his steps follow but she refused to look back to witness his gloating expression. _Smug bastard._

She could practically feel how pleased he was with himself and she trudged ahead in a mood that was even more cantankerous than when she woke earlier. That was until she entered the dining room and saw that Tinkerbell already had a guest at the table. Regina let out a laugh of surprise and broke into a wide smile at the joy of seeing her friend and the spectacular timing of his arrival. She heard David stop in his tracks behind her and she didn't have to look back at him to know his reaction.

"John! What are you doing here?"

Tarzan stood from his chair with a bright smile in greeting, "You really think I'd miss a chance to show the Queen around _my_ realm?"


End file.
